


Mortem Regis

by Kamryn_Allister



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassination, Dark Fantasy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Investigations, Legends, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Original Mythology, Politics, Romance, Royalty, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 113,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamryn_Allister/pseuds/Kamryn_Allister
Summary: Seven, un jeune assassin aux origines inconnues, fait partie d'une organisation secrète nommée Mortem Regis. Cette confrérie d'assassins est constituée de cent assassins entraînés pour tuer les victimes désignés par son chef, qu'on surnomme le boss. La particularité de cette organisation, c'est qu'elle ne tue que les hommes et les femmes de sang royal ou noble à travers tout le continent de Kaärann pour des raisons qui lui appartiennent. Les cents membres du Mortem Regis sont classés par ordre de puissance et de talent, et se voient chacun attribuer comme surnom le numéro de leur rang. Ainsi, dans le cas de Seven, s'il se nomme comme ça, c'est parce qu'il s'agit du septième assassin le plus fort et talentueux de Mortem Regis. Autant dire qu'il fait partie des meilleurs. Mais est-il aussi doué qu'on ne le pense, en matière d'assassinat? C'est une question qu'on pourrait se poser, car lorsque le boss lui confiera la mission d'assassiner Ewena, la princesse du royaume Vopaqua, Seven se rendra vite compte qu'il n'est pas toujours aussi facile de tuer une personne. Et encore moins une personne qu'on connait et qu'on a côtoyé.





	1. Dans la peau d'un assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit ici d'une histoire complètement inventée par mes soins. C'est ma première histoire originale. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! :)

Une pleine lune trônait au milieu du ciel nocturne, mais elle était partiellement cachée par des nuages menaçants. Le tonnerre grondait, et une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la royaume de Redfir, chose qui était plutôt rare pour cette nation dont le climat était réputé pour être chaud et sec. C'était comme si une quelconque divinité était en train de déchaîner sa colère sur ce territoire pourtant paisible en temps normal.

Peut-être était-ce réellement le cas? Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un simple hasard?

Ou peut-être que cela avait un lien avec la tragédie qu'allait connaître Redfir, et le continent de Kaärann tout entier?

Le palais royal de ce royaume dormait paisiblement malgré les ténèbres turbulentes de cette soirée. Quelques soldats patrouillaient et montaient la garde dans les jardins et dans les couloirs, dans le but de protéger le château ainsi que la famille royale qui y résidait.

Il fallait croire que de simples gardes ne suffisaient pas face à quelqu'un comme lui...

Un puissant éclair illuminait le ciel, éclairant quasiment toutes les pièces actuellement sombres du palais. Au milieu de l'une d'entre-elles, qui ressemblait à une petite bibliothèque, la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène se tenait debout, le regard rivé vers le sol, et avec ce qui semblait être deux dagues dans chacune de ses mains. Ces dernières était maculées de sang.  
La foudre dehors éclairait de nouveau la salle, alors qu'un puissant grondement de tonnerre se faisait entendre. Juste aux pieds de ce mystérieux individu s'étendait un corps qui baignait dans une grande flaque de sang. Ce cadavre représentait un homme plus âgé, et plus costaud. Il portait des vêtements nobles et distingués, et on pouvait voir une couronne en or au sol à côté de sa tête. En voyant une telle scène, il était aisé de deviner que la personne avec les dagues avait assassiné celle qui gisait à présent par terre, les yeux grands ouverts et sans vie. Une large blessure était également visible au niveau de sa gorge.

"Adieu, Roi Moreh..." murmura d'une voix grave le mystérieux assassin qui venait de tourner le dos au cadavre du souverain, et qui s'apprêtait à quitter la salle en le laissant ainsi. Mais soudain, un cri aigu féminin résonna. Le regard du tueur aux cheveux noirs s'était tourné vers une jeune femme brune, âgée d'à peine une vingtaine d'années, qui venait de franchir la porte de la bibliothèque.

"Père... Non..." fit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux, horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait, à savoir le cadavre de son géniteur au sol. Il s'agissait de la fille unique du roi fraîchement assassiné: La princesse Liz. A la vue de cette demoiselle, le mystérieux régicide ne perdit pas de temps. Une étrange aura pourpre entoura tout à coup son corps, et en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva derrière la princesse. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle reçut un coup sec et précis au niveau de sa nuque qui l'assomma. Elle s'effondra alors au sol, inconsciente, sous les yeux de l'assassin qui arborait un visage impassible. Mais bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, le fait que la princesse Liz ait eu le temps de le voir ne l'arrangeait pas. En plus, son cri avait probablement alerté la plupart des gardes du château. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne débarquent tous dans cette pièce pour constater l'assassinat de leur roi. Le jeune homme ne perdit donc pas de temps, et quitta la salle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des gardes pénétrèrent dans celle-ci. Et tous furent terrorisés à la vue du cadavre de leur souverain, et de sa fille qui se trouvait inconsciente non loin de lui.

"Laissez-moi passer! Où est Liz? Où est ma fille?!" retentit vivement une voix féminine, alors qu'une femme rousse d'âge mature se faufilait entre les soldats pour arriver jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Mais arrivé dans celle-ci, les yeux de cette dame s'étaient écarquillés.

"Mon dieu... Moreh..."

Sans hésitation, elle s'était précipitée vers le corps du roi, puis s'était accroupie près de lui en le secouant, comme pour tenter de le réveiller.

"Moreh... Moreh!  
\- Ma reine... intervint alors doucement un soldat. Sa majesté le roi est...  
\- MOREH!" cria alors celle qui semblait être son épouse, avant d'éclater en sanglots, en réalisant que son mari n'était plus de ce monde. Ce hurlement déchirant s'était fait entendre dans tout le palais et ses environs, alors que le tonnerre grondait une nouvelle fois en cet instant précis.  
Dehors, perché en haut d'une falaise non loin du château dans lequel il venait de commettre son meurtre, l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène observait le palais. Sa longue chevelure attachée en une queue de cheval flottait au gré du vent, tandis que l'eau de la pluie tombait en cascade sur lui, ruisselant sur tout le long de son corps. Sa tunique verte d'assassin, et son pantalon blanc étaient trempés.

"C'est du beau travail, mon cher Seven."

Une silhouette svelte et légèrement plus haute que celle du tueur l'approcha. Cette mystérieuse personne portait un masque blanc sur lequel était dessiné deux grand yeux noirs, ainsi qu'une tunique et une longue cape encapuchonnée de couleur noire. Il était impossible de voir son physique, et sa voix particulière ne permettait pas de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. De plus, une étrange aura blanche entourait actuellement cet individu.

"Pff! fit alors le dénommé Seven sans prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur. Je peux connaître la raison de la présence de cet orage?  
\- Oh, ça? C'était juste pour accentuer le côté tragique de la situation! Et aussi pour rafraîchir un peu les sols de Redfir, que je trouve trop secs!  
\- Tu ne fais que gaspiller ton énergie pour rien."

Devant une telle réplique, l'encapuchonné rigola avant de croiser les bras. Son aura disparut ensuite petit à petit, et l'orage qui s'était abattu sur le royaume cessa peu à peu. Le ciel se dégageait progressivement des nuages sombres, laissant entièrement apparaître la lune, qui était d'une beauté saisissante en cette nuit.

"Contrairement à ton aura surhumaine, mon aura climatique ne demande pas autant de ressources que tu le penses, expliqua le masqué alors qu'il tournait lentement autour de Seven. Par contre, elle exige une concentration et une détermination hors-normes. Deux choses que tu ne sembles pas posséder, mon grand."

Se sentant légèrement insulté par cette remarque qui ressemblait plus à une pique à son égard qu'autre chose, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène tourna le dos à son homologue.

"Ne te vexes pas, voyons! C'est juste une petite taquinerie. En tant que boss de notre organisation, je peux bien m'accorder ce privilège de temps en temps, hein?  
\- Ridicule... se contenta de murmurer Seven, qui n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à être taquiné par son supérieur de la sorte.  
\- Seven, tu n'es pas marrant. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu as accomplis ta mission avec brio! Maintenant que le roi Moreh n'est plus, cela risque de plonger tout le continent de Kaärann dans une grande panique. Et c'est quelque chose qui m'arrange."

Le fameux boss lâcha un petit rire, avant de finalement marcher pour s'éloigner de Seven.

"J'ai une autre mission à te confier, lui dit-il ensuite. Mais on en reparlera plus tard. Tu peux disposer pour le moment. Je t'accorde une journée de repos. Lorsque celle-ci sera passée, utilise la pierre de téléportation que je t'ai donné pour revenir à notre QG. Je t'expliquerai les objectifs de ta future mission à ce moment là."

Seven ne répondit pas. Il se contenta juste de lancer un regard noir au masqué, chose que ce dernier remarqua malgré qu'il lui faisait volte-face. Le boss s'arrêta alors de marcher, et se retourna vers son employé. Une distance de quelques mètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

"Il y a deux choses que je n'aime pas beaucoup chez toi, Seven, lui révéla l'encapuchonné. Ton regard, et ton côté peu bavard. Tu n'es définitivement pas quelqu'un d'amusant.  
\- Mortem Regis assassine les personnes de sang et de rang noble pour soi-disant libérer les nations de Kaärann de leurs jougs, mais ne s'est jamais attaqué à un dirigeant d'une nation jusqu'à maintenant, parla l'assassin. Pourquoi avoir pris une telle décision, tout à coup?  
\- Soi-disant? s'étonna alors le boss. Tu doutes donc de la volonté et des motivations de l'organisation pour laquelle tu travailles?  
\- Je veux surtout qu'on réponde à la question que je viens de poser."

Devant cette réponse, et face à l'insolence de Seven, le masqué ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Il croisa ensuite ses bras, avant de lui répondre:

"Tout est une question de stratégie. Normalement, si tu n'es pas trop bête, tu devrais bientôt comprendre."

Il lui tourna ensuite le dos, et continua de s'éloigner tout en faisant un signe de la main à l'assassin pour le saluer.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, rendez-vous dans deux jours pour ta prochaine mission!"

Seven ne répondit rien, et se contenta de regarder son supérieur s'éloigner de lui. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers le château, qui semblait à présent agité suite son passage. Les nouvelles de la mort du souverain de ce royaume allaient rapidement faire le tour de Kaärann, et la paix qui régnait sur ce continent allait définitivement être bouleversée. Le jeune homme tourna finalement le dos au palais royal Firois, et s'en alla à son tour, comme l'avait fait son boss quelques instants plus tôt.


	2. Détour à Vopaqua

La matinée était bien entamée au royaume de Vopaqua, au sud de celui de Redfir. Le soleil était radieux en ce jour, la température était agréable et une brise légèrement humide rafraîchissait les terres de cette nation, bordée de toute part sauf au nord par les océans.  
Emerald.

  
Tel était le nom de la capitale de ce pays que la plupart des étrangers qualifiaient d'exotique. Les ruelles de cette cité étaient remplies de marchands en tous genres, et nombreux étaient les habitants et les touristes qui arpentaient ces rues. Ce lieu, en plus d'être magnifique à voir, était vivant et très animé, notamment par des bardes et des troubadours qui chantaient joyeusement, ou contaient des légendes. L'architecture des maisons était élégante, et les coraux qui les décoraient leur donnaient un côté atypique et exotique. Plusieurs fontaines d'eau fraîche et claire étaient dispersées dans les différents quartiers que comptait cette citadelle. Chacune des rues qu'on pouvait emprunter débouchait systématiquement sur l'une d'entre-elles. A l'ouest et au sud s'étendait un océan paisible avec sa surface qui reflétait magnifiquement le soleil. Des ports et des docks étaient aménagés, et les bateaux de pêcheurs qui s'y trouvaient pouvaient se compter par dizaines. En observant vers le nord de la ville, on pouvait voir une colline s'élever. Et en son sommet se dressait un majestueux château. C'était le palais royal.

  
Dissimulé sous une cape de voyage brune, et le visage à moitié dissimulé sous une capuche qui le protégeait du soleil et de l'humidité, Seven avait les yeux rivés sur ce château. Plusieurs fois par semaine, il avait l'habitude de se rendre là-bas pour une raison personnelle. Et aujourd'hui, il comptait bien y retourner encore. Il aurait pu se reposer après le régicide qu'il avait commis la veille au soir. Mais il avait choisi d'utiliser sa faculté spéciale de déplacement rapide pour faire la route entre Redfir et Vopaqua durant la nuit. Il aurait tout le temps de se reposer plus tard, après tout.  
D'un pas décidé, il s'avança dans la ruelle qui s'étendait devant lui, se mêlant ainsi à la foule. Le jeune homme n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait particulièrement avoir autant de monde autour de lui. Et il aimait encore moins attirer l'attention sur lui. Il se fit discret, tout en slalomant entre les passants, prenant soin de ne bousculer personne, et se frayant ainsi un chemin vers sa destination. Tout en marchant, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur les marchands et les articles qu'ils proposaient. Des tissus, de la nourriture, des bijoux, des fleurs, des objets artisanaux, des peintures... N'importe qui pouvait trouver son bonheur dans ces différentes boutiques. Le commerce était vraiment un point fort du royaume de Vopaqua. Personne à Kaärann ne pouvait nier ce fait.

  
Mais soudain, perdu dans ses pensées, Seven ne put éviter quelque chose qui lui avait foncé droit dessus, le faisant tomber au sol et lui ôtant sa capuche, révélant ainsi son visage et sa longue chevelure noire attachée en une queue de cheval.

"Putain..." grogna-t'il alors qu'il fusillait ce qui l'avait poussé d'un regard aussi noir que ses yeux et ses cheveux. Il vit en face de lui une personne qui était également tombée au sol.

"Désolé... C'est ma faute..." s'excusa l'inconnu qui se révéla être un garçon légèrement plus jeune que l'assassin. Ce dernier, exaspéré par le fait que ce petit incident avait attiré des regards indiscrets sur lui, se releva bien vite. Il observa ensuite le jeune homme au sol d'un air un peu blasé. Il aurait bien voulu le laisser au sol comme cela, et s'en aller loin de lui pour lui apprendre à faire plus attention. Mais finalement, Seven s'était décidé à lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le plus jeune, d'abord surpris, accepta tout de même l'aide, et se remit debout grâce au plus âgé. Celui-ci dévisagea alors l'autre: C'était encore un adolescent, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Il était plutôt fin, et mesurait une bonne dizaine de centimètres de moins que l'assassin, qui n'était pas non plus excessivement grand. Néanmoins, ce garçon était d'une beauté qui ferait rougir les jeunes demoiselles. Sa peau bronzée, ses cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui arrivait au niveau des épaules, son visage fin et raffiné, ainsi que ses yeux aux iris cramoisis se mariaient à merveille. Il était vêtu d'une tunique simple blanche, mais avec des motifs colorés plutôt jolis. En le regardant de cette manière, Seven se rendit compte de quelque chose de plutôt curieux: Les traits physiques de cet individu, à savoir sa peau, ses cheveux et ses yeux, étaient des caractéristiques propres à un peuple particulier de Kaärann. Ceux et celles qui étaient originaires de l'empire de Xen, à l'extrême est du continent.

  
"Un Xenois à Vopaqua?" s'était étonné l'assassin qui demeurait silencieux, alors que l'adolescent s'était légèrement incliné devant lui, à la fois pour s'excuser de l'avoir accidentellement bousculé, et pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé à se relever:

  
"Je vous promets de faire plus attention à l'avenir!"

  
Il s'était ensuite redressé, avant d'adresser un léger sourire à Seven. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil d'un air las. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les excuses qu'on lui présentait, mais il trouvait que ce jeune Xenois en faisait un peu trop. D'ailleurs, une question vint à l'esprit de l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène: Qu'est-ce qu'un habitant de Xen comme lui faisait à Vopaqua? Vopaqua et Xen étant deux nations se situant aux extrémités de Kaärann, ce n'était pas commun de voir une personne originaire de la nation des sables dans ce royaume.

  
"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda alors le plus jeune, qui observait Seven avec étonnement. L'assassin ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il continuait de le déshabiller du regard sans rien dire. L'adolescent devait probablement trouver cette attitude étrange de sa part. Toutefois, le plus âgé lui avait fait volte-face en remettant sa capuche en place.

  
"Rentre chez toi, petit." lui conseilla-t-il alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner de lui sans lui adresser un regard de plus. Le Xenois resta bouche-bée devant une telle réaction. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il lui avait dit cela. Mais il ne chercha pas à le retenir, et se contenta de regarder Seven s'éloigner de lui, avant de reprendre sa propre route.

  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la cour du palais royal, deux jeunes soeurs semblaient jouer à un jeu particulier. La plus jeune des deux, qui était encore une enfant, courait en rigolant, et en essayant d'éviter des jets d'eau que lui envoyait la plus âgée, qui ressemblait plutôt à une adolescente. Les deux avaient la particularité d'avoir des cheveux bleus azur, trait qui était caractéristique des natifs de Vopaqua, tout comme la faculté de pouvoir manipuler la magie de l'eau.

  
"Tu m'as encore loupée! fit la benjamine des deux en tirant la langue à la plus grande pour la narguer gentiment.  
\- Tu as beaucoup de chance, c'est tout!" répliqua l'autre jeune fille, alors qu'elle avait envoyé un autre jet d'eau que la plus jeune avait évité en sautant joyeusement sur le côté. Tout cela, sous les yeux d'une troisième jeune fille qui semblait être une jeune adulte, et qui était assise en retrait sur une rambarde en pierre. Tout comme les deux soeurs qui s'amusaient, celle-ci avait également les cheveux bleus, mais d'un bleu légèrement plus foncé. Elle observait les deux plus petites d'un air bienveillant.

  
"Fiona, attention à ne pas baisser ta garde! conseilla-t-elle à la plus jeune.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, grande-soeur! rassura la dénommée Fiona avec un large sourire qui se voulait moqueur vis à vis de celle qui la poursuivait. La magie d'Irina n'est pas suffisamment puissante pour me faire flancher!  
\- Je te demande pardon? s'indigna alors ladite Irina. Tu vas voir si ma magie n'est pas puissante!"

  
Motivée par l'envie de rabattre le caquet à sa petite soeur, Irina se concentra quelques secondes sur sa magie, afin de faire apparaître un jet d'eau plus gros que les autres. Vu qu'il était plus épais et plus vif que les précédents jets qu'elle avait invoqué jusqu'à présent, Fiona ne pouvait pas utiliser sa méthode habituelle pour l'esquiver. Tout en hurlant, elle se prit le sort dans la figure, qui la fit glisser sur quelques mètres au sol. Face à un tel spectacle, la jeune fille assise ne put s'empêcher de rigoler:

  
"Je crois que tu as parlé trop vite, ma petite Fiona.  
\- Ma magie n'est pas puissante tu disais, hein?" enrichit Irina qui avait positionné ses mains sur ses hanches, arborant un air fier, et en regardant sa cadette qui était au sol. Celle-ci, toute trempée s'était redressée pour se retrouver assise en tailleur, et avait croisé les bras en boudant.

  
"Ça c'était un coup bas..." murmura-t-elle, toutefois suffisamment fort pour que les deux plus grandes l'entendent. Irina rigola un bon coup suite à cela, avant de s'approcher de sa petite soeur pour l'aider à se relever et à se sécher. Au même moment, un jeune homme grand vêtu de noir, et aux cheveux blonds lui arrivant au niveau des épaules arriva près de la plus âgée des trois, avant de lui adresser un sourire.

  
"Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, toutes les trois!  
\- Voir mes petites soeurs faire ce genre de jeu peut être très marrant, parfois.  
\- J'aurais bien voulu contempler un tel spectacle à tes côtés Ewen, répliqua le jeune homme. Mais votre père m'envoie te chercher. Il souhaite te parler immédiatement.  
\- Ah bon? s'étonna la concernée. C'est à propos de quoi? Il te l'a dit?"

  
Mais le blond secoua la tête pour répondre négativement à la question. Néanmoins, il avait confié à la jeune fille que son père semblait assez nerveux depuis son réveil.

  
"Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut te parler, continua-t-il, mais je pense que ça doit être grave.  
\- Harvay, est-ce qu'on peut venir nous aussi?" demanda alors Irina au jeune homme, alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée du duo avec Fiona. Les deux plus jeunes soeurs, qui avaient tout entendu, affichaient à présent un air inquiet. Elles voulaient savoir pourquoi leur père était aussi agité en ce jour.

  
"Il a principalement réclamé la présence d'Ewen, répondit l'homme en noir en souriant tendrement, mais je ne pense pas que votre présence le dérangera. Bien au contraire."

  
Irina et Fiona furent ravies d'entendre cela. Ewen se leva alors, et demanda à Harvay de les emmener jusqu'à leur père, chose qu'il fit.

  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe débarqua dans la salle du trône du Palais. Celle-ci était véritablement spacieuse et bien aménagée. Un tapis de couleur bleu roi était déroulé sur un carrelage éclatant depuis l'entrée jusqu'au trône qui se trouvait en face, et légèrement surélevé grâce à quelques marches d'escaliers. Sur chaque côté de cette salle se dressaient de grandes et hautes fenêtres décorées par des rideaux de la même couleur que le tapis central. Les vitres laissaient passer les rayons du soleil, ce qui offrait une très belle luminosité à l'endroit.

  
Harvay conduisit les trois jeunes filles jusqu'au trône. Un homme d'âge mur, aux longs cheveux bleus azur attachés en une queue de cheval s'y trouvait assis. L'armure légère rouge et bleu marine qu'il portait, ainsi que la cape assortie accrochée sur ses épaules lui donnaient un certain charisme et une allure plutôt imposante. Il s'agissait d'Othéo Vopaqua, le roi du royaume de Vopaqua qu'on appelait également la nation des océans. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de plutôt amical, mais inspirait toutefois le respect. A sa droite, une femme se tenait debout. Il s'agissait de Saya, l'épouse du roi, et la mère d'Ewen, d'Irina et de Fiona. Elle avait les cheveux d'un bleu plus foncé semblables à ceux d'Ewen, et était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue canard simple mais élégante.

  
"Papa. Maman." fit alors Ewen en souriant et en s'inclinant légèrement devant eux en guise de salutation et de respect. Elle fut aussitôt imitée par ses soeurs et par Harvay. Cette politesse à leur égard fit sourire les deux parents, mais le père reprit rapidement son sérieux. Il échangea ensuite un regard avec son épouse, avant de s'adresser à ses deux plus jeunes filles, à savoir Irina et Fiona.

  
"Je ne pensais pas qu'Harvay vous aurait amenées ici vous aussi, mais c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez là, affirma-t-il. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous révéler.  
\- Quoi donc?" demanda Irina, qui ne comprenait pas trop pour l'instant. Un silence long de plusieurs secondes se fit ensuite entendre. Tour à tour, le roi observa ses enfants, puis Harvay, et termina par sa femme, qui hocha doucement la tête, lui faisant ainsi signe de leur révéler la raison de leur réunion dans cette salle.

  
"Le roi Moreh est décédé."

A l'entente de ces mots, les princesses ainsi qu'Harvay s'étaient figés sur place, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

  
"Attendez... Quoi? fit Ewen, qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.  
\- Son altesse royale de Redfir a été assassiné la nuit dernière, raconta Othéo. Sa fille, son épouse et ses gardes l'ont retrouvé dans l'une des pièces de leur palais, gisant sur le sol avec la gorge tranchée.  
\- Par les dieux... Quelle horreur..." murmura Irina, terrorisée devant une telle annonce. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Ewen affichait un air horrifié, tant elle n'en revenait pas. La famille royale de Vopaqua avait d'excellentes relations avec celle de Redfir. Alors apprendre brusquement la mort du roi Firois lui avait fait un grand choc. Il en était de même pour Fiona, qui était attristée, et dont les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais la personne qui semblait la plus affectée par une telle annonce était Harvay. Contrairement à la famille royale qu'il servait actuellement, il était originaire de la nation des flammes, qui n'était autre que le royaume de Redfir. De plus, il avait personnellement connu le roi Moreh, et avait grandement apprécié et admiré cet homme. Mais en apprenant sa mort soudaine, Harvay ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était à la fois choqué, triste, et terriblement en colère envers la personne qui avait commis un tel meurtre.

  
"Bon sang... murmura-t-il en serrant ses poings et en détournant son regard de tout le monde.  
\- Comment vont Dame Nefer et Liz? demanda alors Ewen.  
\- La reine Nefer est encore sous le choc, répondit doucement sa mère. Mais elle va bien. Liz par contre a très mal pris cet évènement, et est actuellement inconsolable."

  
Ewen baissa alors la tête, l'air attristé. Les pauvres... Qu'avaient-ils fait pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur eux?

  
"Est-ce qu'on sait quelque chose au sujet du meurtrier? demanda ensuite l'aînée des trois princesses.  
\- Non Ewena, nous ne connaissons pas encore son identité, répondit le roi, mais grâce à Liz qui l'a brièvement aperçu, nous savons deux choses sur lui. La première est qu'il s'est servi d'une petite lame pour trancher la gorge de Moreh. La seconde, c'est qu'il possède des cheveux longs et noirs.  
\- Des cheveux longs et noirs? répéta avec étonnement Harvay qui regardait à présent le roi. Serait-ce... une personne originaire du royaume de Vegario, le meurtrier?  
\- C'est une possibilité, affirma Othéo en croisant les bras, l'air pensif. Mais il n'y a pas que les Vegarions qui peuvent avoir cette particularité sur ce continent. Une enquête est en cours pour retrouver l'assassin, et la sécurité à Redfir a été renforcée depuis. Je pense renforcer celle de Vopaqua de la même manière."

  
Les princesses et le garde du corps furent un peu surpris par une telle décision sur le coup. Le roi aux cheveux bleus leur expliqua alors:

  
"Ce meurtrier qui a tué Moreh, il peut tout aussi bien s'en prendre à n'importe quel autre dirigeant de Kaärann, dont moi... ou même l'une d'entre vous."

  
Cette phrase avait jeté un froid dans la salle. Mais tous les gens présents dans cette salle étaient forcés de l'admettre: le souverain de Vopaqua avait raison. La mort de Moreh, en plus de provoquer une panique générale à Redfir qui se propageait peu à peu sur le reste du continent, n'était peut-être que le premier régicide sur d'autres à venir. Désormais, les dirigeants de chacune des autres nations de Kaärann, à savoir Vopaqua, Norte, Grendia, Vegario et Xen, devaient se montrer plus vigilants que jamais, non seulement pour leur survie, mais aussi pour la protection de leurs familles et de leurs peuples respectifs.

  
"J'ai peur..." murmura Fiona qui s'était accrochée au bras d'Harvay, alors que celui-ci tentait de la rassurer.

  
"Papa, maman, les appela alors Ewen. Permettez-moi de me rendre au palais royal de Redfir. Je voudrais présenter mes condoléances à Dame Nefer et à Liz, et j'aimerais me joindre à l'enquête pour retrouver l'assassin du roi Moreh.  
\- Quoi? fit Irina avec surprise.  
\- Tu n'y penses tout de même pas, ma chérie! intervint sa mère, qui n'était pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée de laisser partir sa fille aînée.  
\- Je pense que je peux aider, affirma l'aînée des princesses. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai peut-être même une piste concernant cette affaire.  
\- Une piste? s'étonna le roi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

  
Sous les yeux étonnés des autres, la princesse Ewena exposa certaines recherches qu'elle avait entrepris depuis quelques semaines. Bien que c'était la première fois qu'un souverain se faisait tuer, de nombreux meurtres visant des personnes de sang noble, ou issues de familles influentes ont été commis. Et à chaque fois, l'assassin n'avait jamais été démasqué jusqu'à maintenant.

  
"J'ignore si ces crimes ont été commis par la même personne, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que tous ces meurtres sont liées, expliqua la jeune fille.  
\- Vu sous cet angle, il est vrai que c'est une piste à ne pas négliger, approuva Othéo. Mais le plus important est de retrouver l'assassin de Moreh, et le mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus rapidement que possible.  
\- En fait..." hésita alors Ewen. En vérité, elle avait un suspect potentiel en tête. Mais n'étant pas sûre qu'un tel suspect soit réellement coupable, et surtout n'ayant aucune preuve à son encontre, elle ne pouvait rien affirmer. Elle voulait continuer ses recherches avait de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

  
"Non, fit-elle finalement. Laissez tomber, je divague un peu. Mais j'aimerais tout de même me rendre à Redfir.  
\- Ewena... fit son père.  
\- S'il vous plait!"

  
Les deux parents s'échangèrent un regard. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur fille s'entête ainsi à vouloir se rendre au palais Firois. Fiona et Irina étaient également stupéfaites par la volonté de leur aînée à vouloir aller dans le lieu où un roi avait été assassiné. C'est alors qu'Harvay s'avança de quelques pas vers le roi, avant de s'incliner devant lui.

  
"Votre majesté. Si vous accordez votre autorisation à Ewen, alors permettez-moi de l'accompagner.  
\- Harvay, c'est trop dangereux aussi bien pour Ewen que pour toi, répondit la reine Saya. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez tous les deux pour la famille royale Redfir, mais..."

  
Soudain, Othéo avait levé sa main, faisant signe à sa femme de ne pas dire un mot de plus.

  
"Ewena, je peux voir de la détermination dans tes yeux, et je dois avouer être très admiratif. Toutefois, ta mère a raison. Ce n'est pas prudent de te rendre là-bas. Et même si Harvay t'accompagnait, cela ne rendrait pas ton voyage moins dangereux pour autant.  
\- Je comprends ton inquiétude, papa. Mais tu m'as appris à me défendre. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir."

  
En voyant que sa fille aînée était aussi têtue, le roi poussa un profond soupir, avant d'afficher un léger sourire.

  
"Si on m'avait que ma plus grande fille serait une véritable tête brûlée... Enfin! Je vais réfléchir plus calmement à ta proposition. Je te donnerai ma réponse ensuite. Mais pour le moment, je préfère que tu restes ici, en attendant que l'agitation provoquée par la mort de Moreh se calme un peu."

  
En voyant que le roi allait reconsidérer son idée, Ewen lui retourna son sourire. Suite à cela, et après une mise en garde concernant le renforcement de la protection du palais, les trois princesses, ainsi qu'Harvay, sortirent de la salle du trône.

  
  
Plusieurs heures passèrent ensuite. Chacune des princesses s'occupa comme elle le pouvait. Fiona, qui était encore secouée par les récents évènements, se reposait dans sa chambre sous la surveillance d'Harvey. Irina, de son côté, se promenait dans les jardins du château pour se changer les idées. Quant à Ewen, elle était dans ses appartements, assise à son bureau en train d'écrire dans un carnet.  
Perché sur la branche d'un arbre qui donnait vue sur sa fenêtre, quelqu'un observait discrètement la jeune fille. C'était Seven. A chaque fois qu'il revoyait cette princesse, des tas de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête.

  
"Ewen..."

  
Le jeune assassin avait connu et côtoyé cette fille il y a très longtemps, bien avant qu'il ne devienne un assassin du Mortem Regis. Mais de nombreuses années ont passé, et pas mal d'évènements ont eu lieu, dont un qui a failli leur coûter la vie à tous les deux. En se remémorant ainsi ce passé qu'il avait en commun avec Ewen, l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène serra ses poings. Une certaine frustration mêlée à de l'amertume était facilement lisible dans ses yeux. Il venait et revenait sur cette branche chaque semaine depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il voulait revoir le visage de cette princesse qu'il avait connu, fréquenté et apprécié. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se montrer à elle, lui parler de nouveau. Il souhaitait renouer cette relation qui s'était trop brusquement brisée autrefois. Malheureusement, et pour de nombreuses raisons, il ne le pouvait pas. Et cela le frustrait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

  
Il poussa alors un profond soupir, avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

  
"J'en reviens pas de me ramollir à ce point à cause d'elle..." pensa-t-il, alors qu'il venait de sortir une pierre orangé de sa besace. Il la contempla ensuite. Cet artefact que le boss de son organisation lui avait confié servait à le téléporter jusqu'au quartier général du Mortem Regis. Son regard se tourna alors une dernière fois vers Ewen. Seven aurait voulu que les choses en soit autrement. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait faire une croix sur son passé, et se concentrer sur les tâches qu'il devait accomplir. Faisant volte-face à la princesse aux cheveux bleus, il activa la pierre de téléportation qu'il tenait dans sa main, et il disparu instantanément. 


	3. Nouvelle mission

Le lendemain était très vite arrivé. Ce fut avec difficulté que Seven émergea de son sommeil. Vêtu uniquement d'un bermuda noir, et allongé sur le lit de sa modeste chambre, le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans le quartier général du Mortem Regis. Donc, il ignorait l'heure qu'il était actuellement. Mais en entendant des voix et plusieurs bruits de pas en dehors de ses appartements, il savait que la matinée était déjà entamée. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène poussa un profond soupir. Aujourd'hui, le boss devait lui confier une nouvelle mission dont il ignorait tout pour l'instant. La perspective de revoir son supérieur aussi rapidement ne l'enchantait pas. En fait, bien qu'il était loyal à cette organisation d'assassins, Seven n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le boss. Malheureusement pour lui, s'entretenir avec ce dernier était un passage obligatoire. Le garçon se redressa et sortit de son lit, avant de se diriger vers sa salle d'eau personnelle pour se rafraîchir, se coiffer et se rhabiller. Une fois prêt, il sortit de sa chambre, en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui sur laquelle figurait le chiffre sept. Il s'engagea ensuite dans les sombres couloirs du Mortem Regis, croisant divers assassins. Certains lui faisaient un signe de la main pour le saluer, pendant que d'autres se contentaient de le fixer silencieusement du regard. Certains le regardait avec crainte, d'autres l'observaient avec un certain respect. Il fallait dire que Seven faisait partie des dix meilleurs assassins de l'organisation, qui comptait actuellement une centaine de membres. Autant dire qu'il était très doué et populaire.

  
"Hé! Sevy!" l'interpella alors une voix féminine, à la désagréable surprise du jeune homme qui l'avait reconnue. Une jeune femme, ayant à peu près l'âge de Seven, avec le teint bronzé et les cheveux courts blonds, s'était approchée de lui en courant. Elle portait une mini-jupe noire, ainsi qu'une chemise petite chemise blanche détachée, et nouée juste en dessous de sa poitrine, dévoilant un haut de bikini de la même couleur que sa jupe. Sans même prévenir, elle s'était accrochée au bras de Seven, et le regardait avec un grand sourire malicieux.

  
"A ce qui parait, tu as tapé fort cette nuit, avec le meurtre du souverain de Redfir!" lui dit-elle joyeusement. Devant un tel enthousiasme de sa part, Seven afficha un air blasé sans même prendre la peine de la regarder.  
"Lâche-moi, Nineteen." lui ordonna-t-il sur un ton las. Mais ladite Nineteen n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle avait même resserré son étreinte, au grand dam de l'assassin en vert.

  
"Le boss t'a convoqué à son bureau, pas vrai? lui demanda la jeune fille en affichant un large sourire.  
\- Comment t'as deviné? l'interrogea l'assassin aux cheveux noirs d'un air toujours aussi las.  
\- Figure-toi qu'il m'a convoquée aussi. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Tu es en retard! Il t'attend déjà."

  
Seven fut surpris, mais ne le montra pas. D'habitude, le boss s'entretenait avec un membre de l'organisation à la fois lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Mais il était rare qu'il en convoque plusieurs à la même heure. Le jeune homme se disait que la mission devait être très importante si le boss avait fait appel à deux de ses employés pour l'accomplir.

  
Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour se libérer de Nineteen, qu'il trouvait très collante par moment, le duo d'assassin parcourut une petite section du quartier général, avant de finalement arriver aux appartements du boss. A peine entré dans la salle, Seven constata avec surprise qu'un autre membre du Mortem Regis était invité, en plus de Nineteen. Il s'agissait d'une jeune adolescente, rousse, avec une chevelure qui lui arrivait au niveau des épaules, et vêtue d'une petite robe rose courte qui possédait quelques rayures noires. Elle avait également un arc en bois décoré avec des motifs fleuris accroché derrière son dos, ainsi qu'un carquois qui semblait contenir une multitudes de flèches. Seven reconnut immédiatement Sixty-Nine, la benjamine du Mortem Regis. Âgée tout juste quinze ans, elle était loin de faire partie des meilleurs assassins de l'organisation. Néanmoins, l'assassin en vert connaissait déjà la raison de la présence de cette jeune fille: C'était une amie proche de Nineteen, et lorsque ces deux-là faisaient équipe lors d'une mission, elles étaient très redoutables et efficaces.

  
"Seven." se contenta de dire la plus jeune en guise de salutation. Contrairement à Nineteen qui semblait joyeuse et surexcitée en présence de Seven, Sixty-Nine se montrait plutôt froide avec lui, ce qui était assez paradoxal puisque la petite rousse était réputée pour être une personne gentille et chaleureuse envers tous les membres du Mortem Regis. Tous, sauf Seven, pour une raison que celui-ci ignorait encore. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement. Il n'aimait pas la benjamine non plus, bien qu'il ne la détestait pas pour autant. Il était simplement indifférent à son égard.

  
"Où est le boss, Sixty-Nine? lui demanda Nineteen en souriant.  
\- Il est parti se chercher un café, en vous attendant. lui répondit la plus jeune en lui rendant son sourire. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il m'a demandé d'attendre ici.  
\- Me voici, mesdemoiselles!" retentit alors une voix étrange avec enthousiasme. Le boss de l'organisation venait de revenir de ses appartements, une grande tasse de café à la main. Le masque qu'il portait empêchait quiconque de voir les expressions de son visage. Néanmoins, sur le ton de sa voix, on pouvait facilement deviner que de la joie mêlée à une certaine malice l'habitait en cet instant.

  
"Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais posé un lapin, Seven. Tu es en retard."

  
En guise de réponse, le jeune homme croisa les bras, un peu agacé. Il aurait bien voulu lancer une réplique subtilement cinglante à son supérieur, mais n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer à ce genre de jeu aujourd'hui, il préféra s'abstenir, et aller droit au but.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? se contenta-t-il de lui demander d'un air froid. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de convoquer plusieurs personnes en même temps."

  
Nineteen et Sixty-Nine observaient Seven avec étonnement. Bien qu'elles savaient toutes les deux que Seven ne portait pas leur boss dans son coeur, sa manière de s'adresser à celui-ci les surprenait à chaque fois. Le boss, quant à lui, se contenta de rigoler légèrement, tandis qu'il venait de prendre place à son bureau, tout en déposant doucement sa tasse devant lui.

  
"Tu es très observateur, mon grand! Effectivement, c'est la première fois que je fais venir plusieurs membres de l'organisation à la même heure. Mais si je l'ai fais, c'est parce que je suis sur le point de vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance.  
\- Seven, Sixty-Nine et moi-même allons donc faire équipe ensemble, c'est ça? questionna la blonde.  
\- Vous agirez séparément sur des terrains différents, répondit le supérieur. Mais il est impératif que vous réussissiez chacun de votre côté pour que la victoire soit totale.  
\- Très bien, fit la benjamine du groupe. Que devons-nous faire?  
\- Nineteen, ta mission est d'assassiner le prince du royaume de Vegario."

  
Cette simple phrase surpris tout le monde dans cette pièce, Nineteen la première.

"Je dois... tuer ce gamin?  
\- Attends un peu, intervint alors Seven tandis qu'il s'adressait au boss. D'abord le roi Moreh de Redfir, et maintenant le prince Aelan de Vegario? Pourquoi viser directement les familles dirigeantes de Kaärann?  
\- J'avoue être surprise aussi, parla à son tour Sixty-Nine. Déjà que la mort du roi Firois a plongé le continent dans la panique, assassiner le prince Vegarion risquerait d'empirer la situation.  
\- Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, les enfants?" leur demanda alors le boss, dont la voix n'avait pas perdu sa part de joie et de malice. Le trio d'assassin fut troublé en cette instant. Ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à une telle mission. Et encore, ce n'était que celle de Nineteen. Qu'allait-il demander aux deux plus jeunes?

  
"Sixty-Nine, continua l'individu masqué. Tu ne fais pas partie des meilleurs assassins du Mortem Regis, étant soixante-neuvième sur un classement de cent personnes. Néanmoins, lors de tes missions avec Nineteen, tu as prouvé à plusieurs reprises ton efficacité et ta capacité à travailler en équipe. C'est pourquoi ta mission consistera une fois de plus à assister Nineteen. Vous avez toutes les deux carte blanche sur votre façon de tuer ce cher prince. Vous pouvez également éliminer les gardes ou soldats qui vous pourraient vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais n'oubliez pas que notre organisation a des règles à respecter. Vous ne devez tuer que le prince Aelan. Pas le roi, pas la reine, pas la princesse, ni aucune autre figure noble. Juste le prince.  
\- Compris!" firent les deux jeunes filles à l'unisson, sans poser plus de question. Chose qui blasa complètement Seven, car celui-ci s'attendait à ce que les deux autres soient un peu plus réticentes devant un tel ordre.

  
"Quant à toi, mon petit Seven... parla le boss en ce tournant vers lui. Tu partiras en direction de Redfir, une fois de plus.  
\- Laisse moi deviner. Tu vas me demander d'assassiner la reine Nefer ou la princesse Liz, c'est ça? demanda l'homme aux cheveux ébène avec sarcasme.  
\- Cela aurait pu, mais ce serait contradictoire avec ce que je cherche à faire. Non, ta mission est tout autre. J'ai entendu dire, grâce à des espions que j'ai envoyé à Vopaqua, que la princesse héritière, Ewena, s'apprêtait à se rendre à Redfir pour présenter ses condoléances à la famille royale Firoise, et pour enquêter sur l'assassin du roi Moreh.  
\- Et...? fit Seven en attendant et en appréhendant la suite.  
\- Cette princesse est très maline. Je la soupçonne même d'enquêter sur l'existence de notre organisation, qui n'est pourtant censée être que légendaire. Et cela risquerait de nous poser problème aussi bien pour vous tous que pour moi. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu te postes quelque part dans le palais royal de Redfir, pour l'accueillir comme il se doit."  
Seven ne le montra pas, mais il était intérieurement choqué:

  
"Tu veux que je tue Ewen?  
\- Bravo! Tu as tout compris, mon petit!" s'exclama le boss avec enthousiasme, à la surprise des autres, qui n'en revenaient pas. Le trio devait donc réaliser un double assassinat qui visaient le prince de Vegario et la princesse de Vopaqua. Autant dire qu'il s'agissait d'une mission très risquée, surtout que seulement deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le meurtre du roi de Redfir. Nineteen et Sixty-Nine s'étaient échangé un regard, avant d'observer Seven, qui venait de serrer ses poings.

  
"Tu sembles tendu, mon grand! lui parla le boss. Tu étais bien moins silencieux lorsque je t'ai donné l'ordre d'assassiner le roi Moreh. Éliminer cette charmante Ewena te gêne?"

  
Seven ne répondit pas. Mais il observait le boss avec des yeux furieux. On pouvait facilement deviner la haine que le jeune homme éprouvait envers son supérieur.

  
"Sevy...?" se risqua alors Nineteen, qui voulait essayer de briser cette ambiance électrique qui commençait à s'installer. Mais Sixty-Nine lui fit signe de ne pas s'en mêler.

  
"Mesdemoiselles, parla le boss à l'adresse des deux filles d'une voix plus sérieuse. Vous pouvez disposer, et partir pour Vegario! N'oubliez pas de passer à la réserve pour prendre un portail de téléportation avec vous. Je compte sur vous pour mener votre mission à bien.  
\- Euh... Okay? fit la blonde, pas très sûre d'elle sur ce coup.  
\- Nous ferons de notre mieux." promit la benjamine en s'inclinant légèrement devant son supérieur en guise de respect et de salutation. Les deux filles regardèrent ensuite Seven. En vérité, elles savaient pourquoi l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène réagissait comme cela. Elles connaissaient toutes les deux l'histoire de Seven, et le passé commun qu'il avait avec la princesse Ewena. Elles se doutaient donc que le jeune homme n'allait pas obéir à un tel ordre aussi facilement. Un peu désorientées par un tel entretien, mais néanmoins déterminées à accomplir leur mission, Nineteen et Sixty-Nine quittèrent la salle, laissant les deux autres seuls. Le boss se leva alors, sa tasse en main, puis fit volte face à Seven:

  
"Je pensais que tu étais devenu le parfait assassin depuis le temps. Mais je me rends compte qu'il y a encore du chemin à faire avec toi. Malgré ce visage sombre que tu arbores à longueur de journée, tu n'arrives pas à passer outre tes sentiments et tes émotions pour faire ton boulot.  
\- Si tu tiens tant que ça à faire assassiner cette fille, répliqua l'assassin en vert qui essayait de garder son calme, mais qui était très énervé dans le fond, pourquoi m'avoir choisi? Tu ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre?  
\- Tu t'es déjà rendu au palais de Redfir, donc tu connais bien l'environnement. Comme je te l'ai dit, cette mission est très importante pour Mortem Regis. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque en envoyant là-bas quelqu'un pour qui ce château est un terrain inconnu truffé de soldats.  
\- Soit, fit Seven en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard. Mais j'ai quand-même l'impression que tu te paies ma tête. Et ce, depuis un moment.  
\- Malheureusement, tout ceci est uniquement dû à un concours de circonstances. Si ta chère Ewen comme tu l'appelles s'était rendue ailleurs, j'aurais pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ta place pour la tuer. Mais elle a choisi de se rendre au Palais Firois. Étant donné qu'elle a décidé d'enquêter sur la mort de Moreh, et qu'elle semble avoir des soupçons concernant l'existence de notre organisation, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la laisser vivre plus longtemps. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à elle. Elle s'est mise en danger elle-même, mon cher."

  
Seven ne savait pas quoi répliquer. En cet instant, il bouillait de rage. Il avait juste envie de profiter du fait que le boss lui tourne le dos pour l'abattre de sang froid. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ce serait un acte de trahison envers Mortem Regis, et puis de toute façon, s'il devait livrer un combat contre son supérieur, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance. C'est alors que l'assassin entendit la personne masquée rigoler légèrement.

  
"Quelle ironie, quand j'y pense! C'est pour sauver cette princesse si tu as accepté de faire partie de cette organisation. C'est à cause d'elle si tu es devenu l'assassin que tu es aujourd'hui. Ce ne serait pas une belle vengeance de lui faire payer cela en la tuant?  
\- Va te faire foutre... murmura Seven, toujours le regard détourné du boss, et les poings serrés.  
\- Toujours aussi poli que d'habitude! J'apprécie! rétorqua ironiquement le boss avec un certain amusement dans la voix, tout en se retournant vers lui. Toutefois, bien que cela semble cruel de ma part, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tes collègues sont déjà parties pour abattre leur cible. Tu devrais en faire de même. Tu sais ce qui arrivent à ceux qui n'obéissent pas à mes ordres, n'est-ce pas?"

  
L'homme aux cheveux corbeau ne dit rien. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter plus longtemps avec le boss. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se rendre à Redfir pour tuer Ewen. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, mais le boss venait de lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à échouer. Seven toisa alors son supérieur du regard, avant de lui tourner le dos, et de s'en aller sans même prendre la peine de le saluer. Le boss se mit alors à rigoler légèrement, tout en s'asseyant de nouveau.

  
"Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de la vie, mon cher et tendre Seven." pensa-t-il, alors qu'il souriait derrière son masque.

  
  
Pendant ce temps, au palais de Vopaqua, le roi Othéo venait de convoquer Ewen, ainsi qu'Harvay à son bureau. Après maintes réflexions et concertations avec son épouse, sa Majesté avait finalement décidé de laisser partir sa fille pour Redfir en compagnie de Harvay. Mais non sans certaines conditions:

  
"J'ai réuni certains de mes soldats qui vous serviront d'escorte.  
\- Papa, ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu sais? répliqua la princesse aux cheveux bleus, dont l'enthousiasme était tout de même présent malgré tout.  
\- Pour moi, ça l'est. Et pas qu'un peu! insista son père. Après l'assassinat du roi Moreh, je ne veux prendre aucun risque, Ewena."

  
Ladite Ewena poussa un soupir, mais finit par sourire à l'adresse de son père. Même si elle aurait préféré faire ce voyage uniquement avec Harvay, elle était tout de même heureuse de voir que ses parents lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour accepter de la laisser faire ce voyage.

  
"Je vous promets de vous donner régulièrement de mes nouvelles, promit la jeune princesse.  
\- Je veux surtout que tu me promettes d'être prudente, et de revenir saine et sauve.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Majesté, intervint Harvay en souriant légèrement. Je veillerai sur Ewen, et la protégerai au péril de ma vie.  
\- Voilà des paroles qui me rassurent. Harvay, je te suis très reconnaissant pour ce que tu fais pour mes filles. J'apprécie ton côté protecteur envers Ewen, et j'ai remarqué qu'elle l'apprécie énormément aussi.  
\- Papa... murmura Ewen, qui rougissait légèrement de gêne en entendant une telle réplique.  
\- C'est pour cela Harvay, que je te demande d'être très prudent, toi aussi, reprit le souverain. Ta perte nous serait vraiment douloureuse."

  
Harvay fut touché par de telles mots de la part d'Othéo, et cela se voyait sur le tendre sourire qu'il affichait à présent.

  
"Je le serai." répondit-il alors. Quelques instants plus tard, Ewen et Harvay furent accompagnés jusqu'aux portes du château, où attendait leur escorte. Une dizaine de soldats endossant de magnifiques destriers blancs étaient disposés autour d'un carrosse bleu ciel qui pouvait transporter jusqu'à quatre personnes, et qui était tracté par autre cheval blanc dirigé par un autre garde. Le roi, son épouse Saya, ainsi que les princesses Irina et Fiona s'étaient réunis là pour dire au-revoir à Ewen et à Harvay.

  
"Ça va faire un vide sans vous, parla Fiona d'un air triste.  
\- C'est vrai! On va s'ennuyer, nous! enrichit Irina, qui n'était pas non plus joyeuse par rapport au départ de sa soeur aînée.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai vite! assura la plus grande des princesses. Enfin, je ferai tout pour revenir au plus vite. Vous deux, ne faites pas de bêtises pendant notre absence!  
\- On ne fait jamais de bêtises!" s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux plus jeunes, ce qui fit rire leur mère, qui s'adressa ensuite à Ewen et à Harvay.

  
"Les routes de Kaärann sont dangereuses. Elles sont remplies de bandits, et de créatures malfaisantes. Faites attention à vous.  
\- Nous serons sur nos gardes, Madame, assura Harvay en souriant.  
\- Vous aussi, faites attention à vous, leur conseilla Ewen. Après ce qui s'est passé à Redfir, personne n'est à l'abri d'une tragédie.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai renforcé la sécurité au palais et à Emerald, lui rappela Othéo en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Préoccupe-toi surtout de ta sécurité."

  
En guise de réponse, la jeune fille hocha la tête pour acquiescer, avant de saluer une dernière fois toute sa famille. Une fois les embrassades faites, Harvay ouvrit la porte du carrosse, et invita Ewen a monter, avant de l'imiter tout en fermant derrière lui. Lorsque le duo fut installé, l'escorte commença à avancer, et franchit en quelques secondes les portes du château. Ewen venait de quitter sa demeure pour faire un long voyage. Elle était à la fois heureuse de se rendre à Redfir, et déterminée à découvrir la vérité derrière le meurtre de son défunt roi, et potentiellement ceux de nombreuses victimes de sang et de rang noble à travers tout le continent. Ce qu'elle ignorait cependant, c'était qu'un tel voyage risquait d'être très éprouvant pour elle.


	4. Retrouvailles et confrontation

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Ewen et Harvay avaient quitté la cité d'Emerald. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers le nord, et avaient dû contourner le Col de Nara qui se dressait au centre de la nation des océans. Ils auraient pu traverser ces montagnes pour gagner du temps, mais celles-ci étaient réputées pour abriter des créatures dangereuses. Et la princesse ne voulait faire courir aucun risque à ses soldats. Après cela, ils avaient longé le fleuve qui portait le même nom que ce col, pour arriver jusqu'au village d'Ekko, tout au nord de Vopaqua, près de la frontière qui séparait la nation des océans de celle des flammes. Après s'être reposés, le groupe avait repris la route vers le nord en direction de la ville de Kalora, leur destination. La température se réchauffait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient sur les terres de Redfir. La végétation n'était pas aussi présente qu'à Vopaqua, et se faisait même de plus en plus rare au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approchait des plateaux de Lavia, et du volcan Sena qui s'élevaient à l'horizon. Ce dernier était un volcan en activité constante, et on pouvait apercevoir un filet de fumée s'élever depuis son cratère jusqu'au ciel.

  
"Je ne serais pas rassurée de vivre dans une nation avec un tel volcan dans les parages... confia Ewena à son garde du corps, alors qu'elle observait la montagne depuis son carrosse.  
\- Le volcan Sena peut faire peur vu comme ça, mais il ne représente pas une menace pour Redfir, expliqua Harvay en souriant. Du moins, pour l'instant! D'ailleurs, une grande partie des richesses de ce royaume, on la doit à ce volcan, et aux minerais et pierres précieuses qu'il renferme. Les Firois le considèrent comme une véritable mine d'or, et sont heureux d'avoir un tel volcan au sein de leurs terres."

  
Ewen regarda son interlocuteur avec attention et bienveillance. Harvay était originaire de Redfir, et semblait fier de ses origines. Revenir dans son pays natal devait lui faire énormément plaisir, bien que la mort du roi Moreh l'avait profondément attristé. Cela donnait une raison de plus à la princesse d'éclaircir cette affaire, et si possible d'arrêter le meurtrier à l'origine de cette tragédie.

  
Quelques heures plus tard, l'escorte avait franchi les portes de Kalora. Le paysage de cette cité était très différent de celui d'Emerald, mais n'en était pas moins agréable à voir. Il n'y avait point d'océan dans les environs, mais les hautes falaises qui s'élevaient à l'extérieur de la capitale Firoise offraient un panorama singulier tout en étant magnifique et en donnant l'impression qu'elles protégeaient cette ville. Les demeures en pierre ocre et décorées avec de rubis avaient un air peu commun mais original et chaleureux. On pouvait également voir des torches enflammées accrochée sur les murs des habitations, ou simplement sur des poteaux de bois alignés le long des larges rues qui menaient droit au palais royal Firois. Ce dernier se dressait fièrement au centre de Kolora. Le carrosse de la princesse Vopaquine et son escorte se dirigeait vers le château, sous les yeux étonnés de certains villageois qui ne s'attendaient probablement pas à une telle visite. Ewen les observa brièvement. Mais elle remarqua rapidement la tristesse sur le visage de tous ces Firois en deuil de leur souverain. Sa tête se tourna ensuite vers Harvey, qui se contentait de regardait les falaises extérieures, l'air grave. Il avait également serré ses poings. C'était comme s'il retenait une certaine colère en lui, malgré son tempérament habituellement calme.

  
"Harvay, l'appela alors Ewen en souriant. Nous allons mettre la main sur l'enfoiré qui a tué Moreh. Je te le promets."

  
Le blond observa sa princesse d'un air surpris. Il comprit rapidement que la bleue voulait lui remonter le moral, et cela le touchait. Toutefois...

  
"Je pense pas qu'un tel langage soit approprié pour une jeune dame, lui rétorqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.  
\- Je sais. Mais c'est sorti tout seul! Désolée."

  
Le garde du corps ne la réprimanda pas plus que cela. Un enfoiré. C'était un mot qui correspondait parfaitement au meurtrier du roi de Redfir. Et tout comme Ewen, il était bien décidé à lui faire payer ce crime.  
Finalement, une fois le carrosse arrêté, le duo en descendit. La princesse aux cheveux bleus avait pris soin de ne pas oublier ses armes: Deux épées aux lames légèrement recourbées, qui pourraient faire penser à deux longues serpes. Nul n'était à l'abri de rien après tout, alors elle préférait se savoir armée. Harvay, lui, avait également pris une épée avec lui qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture, à l'instar de la jeune fille. Après s'être échangé un regard, tous deux s'avancèrent un peu plus vers le château Firois. Deux gardes portant tous deux une armure rouge et dorée, et décorée par l'emblème de Redfir qui représentait une élégante flamme, les accueillirent et les conduisirent jusqu'à la salle du trône, là où se trouvait l'épouse du roi défunt: La reine Nefer. Celle-ci était assise sur le siège royal, accoudée de manière nonchalante sur le bras de ce dernier. Sa chevelure rousse ne descendait pas plus bas que ses épaules, et elle portait actuellement une longue robe noire élégante tout en restant simple. D'habitude, Nefer avait des traits sévères, et était connue pour être une femme autoritaire et déterminée. Mais suite au décès de son mari, c'était un visage envahi par la tristesse et l'amertume qu'Ewen et Harvay découvrirent.

  
"Dame Nefer... parla alors Ewen, qui s'était inclinée devant elle tout comme Harvay.  
\- Relevez-vous, soupira la reine. De telles formalités ne sont pas nécessaires de votre part."

  
Les deux concernés s'échangèrent un bref regard, avant de se redresser. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient cette dame aussi désemparée. Et cela leur faisait beaucoup de peine.

  
"Ton père m'a prévenue pour ta venue, Ewen.   
\- Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances pour le roi, madame." répondit celle-ci. Nefer se contenta d'observer la princesse aux cheveux bleus avec indifférence. Dans le fond, elle était heureuse de voir la princesse de Vopaqua, et probablement toute sa famille compatir à sa douleur. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à le montrer. Et elle n'avait pas la force de lui sourire, bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

  
"Je n'imaginais pas voir mon époux mourir de manière aussi atroce, confia la reine. Et la réaction de notre fille en voyant la scène...  
\- Où se trouve la princesse Liz? demanda alors Harvay. Est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

  
Devant une telle question, Nefer soupira de nouveau, alors qu'elle s'était levée du trône pour déambuler un peu.

  
"La mort de son père lui a fait un choc, expliqua-t-elle. Depuis cette tragique soirée, elle n'a pas quitté ses appartements, et depuis peu, elle ne prononce plus un mot. Elle s'est réfugiée dans un mutisme complet, dont je ne parviens pas à la faire sortir.  
\- La pauvre... pensa Ewen en entendant cela.  
\- Si vous me permettez... hésita Harvay, qui était un peu gêné de le demander comme cela. Puis-je aller la voir, pour tenter de l'aider?  
\- Je peux toujours vous conduire jusqu'à elle, répondit Nefer. Mais si Liz ne me parle pas, cela m'étonnerait qu'elle vous adresse la parole."

  
Quelques instants plus tard, la reine Firoise emmena Ewen et Harvay devant la chambre de sa fille, et toqua à la porte.

  
"Liz, ma chérie. La princesse Ewena et son serviteur Harvay sont venus de Vopaqua pour te rendre visite."

  
Mais aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre de l'autre côté. Nefer ouvrit alors doucement la porte, et entra à l'intérieur avec le duo à sa suite. La chambre de la princesse de Redfir était vaste, belle, et un peu enfantine malgré que Liz était à présent adulte. Un grand lit trônait au centre, avec quelques peluches d'animaux en tous genres posés dessus. Des peintures de paysages sublimes étaient accrochées aux murs, et on pouvait également voir un chevalet dans un coin avec une toile posée dessus, et des pinceaux et un peu de peinture non loin. Toutes ces choses démontrait la passion qu'avait Liz pour les animaux et l'art. Néanmoins, la jeune princesse aux cheveux châtains lâchés et vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre rose, était assise près de la fenêtre, observant dehors. Elle n'avait pas réagit au fait que sa mère, Ewen et Harvay venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

  
"Princesse Liz?" se risqua Ewen. Le regard de la princesse Firoise se tourna vers eux, dévoilant son visage ravagé par les larmes.

  
"Oh, ma chérie..." fit Nefer en se précipitant vers elle, pour la réconforter. Ewen et Harvay observaient la scène d'un air désolé. Voir Liz dans cet état à cause de la mort de son père leur faisait un pincement au coeur. La princesse Vopaquine pouvait imaginer sa douleur. Elle aurait probablement réagit de la même manière si elle perdait un membre de sa famille dans des circonstances aussi désastreuses. De son côté, son serviteur s'était également approché de Liz pour l'aider à se calmer. Ewen poussa un léger soupir. Beaucoup de personnes étaient affectés par le meurtre du roi Firois. Il fallait que le meurtrier paye! Elle avait fait ce voyage pour enquêter sur lui, et était à présent déterminée à le retrouver. D'un coup d'oeil, elle balaya du regard l'ensemble de la chambre de Liz. Elle trouvait cette pièce belle et chaleureuse, mais un détail étrange attira son attention lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers le chevalet. Quelque chose était dessiné sur la toile. La princesse aux cheveux bleus s'en approcha pour l'observer de plus près. La peinture dessinée là-dessus, contrairement aux autres toiles qui ornaient la pièce, était sombre et sanglante. La silhouette d'un personnage se tenant debout et de dos y était dessiné. Les vêtements de ce personnage étaient flous, mais on pouvait parfaitement distinguer une longue chevelure noire coiffée en une queue de cheval, ainsi que des dagues maculées de sang qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Aux pieds de ce mystérieux individu de trouvait une autre silhouette, plus sombre et abstraite, qui traînait dans une mare de sang. Cette toile dégageait quelque chose de très violent et malsain.

  
"Euh... Dame Nefer? Harvay? appela alors la jeune fille. Vous avez vu cette toile?"

  
Les deux concernés observèrent la toile en question. Harvay afficha un air surpris, tandis que Nefer avait détourné le regard:

  
"Liz a peint cette toile le jour qui a suivi l'assassinat de mon époux. C'est avec une grande frayeur que j'ai découvert cette peinture. Je n'avais jamais vu ma fille peindre de telles atrocités avant. Mais je pense la personne représentée dessus est l'assassin de Moreh. Avant de se murer dans son mutisme, Liz m'a raconté qu'elle avait vu le tueur. Elle était parvenue à distinguer de longs cheveux noirs et les couteaux dans ses mains qui lui ont servi à commettre son homicide.   
\- Ce qui concorde donc avec cette peinture... conclut Ewen.  
\- Si Liz l'a peint de dos, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'a pas vu son visage, supposa Harvay.  
\- C'est un miracle si cet assassin n'a pas tué ma fille dans la foulée..." murmura Nefer, qui regardait à présent sa fille, qui elle-même avait de nouveau rivé ses yeux vers la fenêtre. Ewen réfléchit alors: pourquoi le meurtrier de Moreh n'avait pas tué Liz, qui avait pourtant été témoin de l'assassinat? S'il l'avait fait, il aurait probablement réduit à néant les chances de le retrouver. Mais il avait choisi d'épargner la princesse. Avait-il eu un soupçon d'humanité à ce moment là? Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait, ou ne pouvait éliminer que le roi Moreh? Mais dans ce cas, dans quel but? De nombreuses questions traversaient la tête de la princesse de Vopaqua.

  
Plusieurs heures passèrent, pendant lesquelles Ewen, Harvay et Nefer tentèrent de réconforter Liz, et de la tirer de son mutisme. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à faire. La fille du défunt roi demeurait muette comme une carpe, et était en proie à plusieurs crises de larmes par moment. Harvay finit par conseiller aux deux autres de laisser Liz se reposer pour le moment, et tous, sauf la princesse Firoise, sortirent de la chambre. La nuit commençait à tomber à présent. Nefer avait invité ses deux invités à dîner, avant de les conduire dans leurs appartements respectifs, où ils pouvaient se reposer. Ewen et Harvay avaient besoin de repos après la longue route qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir, mais également pour être en pleine forme afin de commencer leur enquête le lendemain.

  
C'était une nuit calme qui s'annonçait ce soir là. Bien que le palais de Redfir avait éteint la plupart de ses lumières, de nombreux gardes royaux avaient été déployés depuis le soir du meurtre de Moreh. La sécurité avait particulièrement été renforcée auprès des appartements de la reine, de la princesse, mais également de leurs invités.

  
Malgré cela, il était quand-même parvenu à s'infiltrer là où se trouvait sa cible...

  
La chambre où dormait Ewen était éclairée par une bougie posée sur une table de chevet non loin du lit. Avançant à pas lents vers ce dernier, Seven venait de s'armer de ses armes: Deux dagues hybrides qui pouvaient également faire office de pistolets. Les mêmes qui avaient tué Moreh de sang froid. Le jeune homme se tenait à présent debout juste à côté d'Ewen, qui était plongée dans un sommeil plutôt paisible. En la voyant ainsi, de nombreux souvenirs s'étaient mis à défiler dans la tête de l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas approché la princesse de Vopaqua d'aussi près. La revoir ainsi lui procura un sentiment étrange. D'un côté, il était heureux de se retrouver à ses côtés après toutes ces années de séparation. Mais d'un autre, il était frustré. Frustré de devoir la tuer alors qu'il la retrouve enfin. Seven se disait que les six divinités de Kaärann continuaient de s'acharner sur lui.

  
"Non, je ne dois pas me laisser me déconcentrer... se dit-il en gardant son air sérieux. J'ai une mission à accomplir."

  
Mais comment allait-il la tuer? Lui tirer une balle en pleine tête serait la solution la plus simple, la plus rapide, et la moins douloureuse pour Ewen. Mais en faisant cela, il risquait d'attirer l'attention dans cette chambre. Et même s'il avait les moyens de partir avant que les gardes ne rappliquent, il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'on découvre cet assassinat aussi rapidement. Il pouvait également la poignarder en plein coeur. Ou lui trancher la gorge comme il l'avait fait pour Moreh. Les deux méthodes étaient plus discrètes mais douloureuses, et la mort serait plus lente. L'homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas envie de voir une ancienne connaissance comme Ewena mourir dans la souffrance. Mais pour le coup, il n'avait pas le choix. Il inspira un bon coup, et approcha l'une de ses dagues de la poitrine gauche de la jeune fille, visant ainsi son organe vital qu'était son coeur. Il n'avait plus qu'à abaisser la lame d'un coup sec pour la tuer. Cela avait l'air simple à faire, et Seven l'aurait probablement déjà fait s'il n'avait pas connu Ewen. Mais étant donné le passé commun qu'il partageait avec celle-ci, une telle tâche s'avérait extrêmement compliquée pour lui. Le jeune homme décida alors de fermer les yeux. Peut-être qu'il aurait plus de facilité ainsi à poignarder. Malheureusement pour lui, son bras tremblait. Il ne parvenait pas à l'abaisser. Il n'arrivait pas à tuer sa cible. Poussant un soupir discret, l'assassin ouvrit les yeux en baissant son arme.

  
"Bordel! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas?!" se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, et en détournant le regard d'Ewen. Mais tout à coup, la bleue se mit à bouger légèrement sur son lit, et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Mais en remarquant la présence de Seven non loin d'elle, elle les ouvrit complètement, et se redressa vivement sur le lit, probablement pour utiliser sa magie de l'eau sur lui. Mais l'assassin avait, par réflexe, pointé ses armes vers elle.

  
"Si tu bouges ou si tu cries, je tire." lui dit-il froidement. Ewen n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de rester immobile pour le moment. Elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un s'en prendrait à elle cette nuit. Elle dévisagea petit à petit l'homme qui lui faisait face. En remarqua ses longs cheveux noirs et ses armes, elle se souvint de la peinture de Liz. Elle écarquilla alors ses yeux de stupeur, tout en parlant à voix basse:

  
"L'assassin du roi Moreh... C'était toi, pas vrai?"

  
Seven ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de garder Ewen en ligne de mire avec ses armes.

  
"Si c'est vraiment toi qui a fait ça, reprit la princesse, Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Et pourquoi m'attaquer de la sorte?  
\- Je me le demande moi-même..." répondit simplement le garçon aux cheveux noirs, au grand étonnement de la bleue qui ne comprenait pas vraiment cette réaction.

  
"Attends. Tu n'avais aucune raison particulière de l'assass...  
\- Tu ne me reconnais pas?" le coupa Seven avant même qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Ewen en fut abasourdie.

  
"Je t'ai demandé si tu me reconnaissais, répéta-t-il en constatant le silence de la princesse.  
\- Parce qu'on est censé se connaître?"

  
Devant une telle question, Seven demeura quelques instants sans rien dire, avant de finalement baisser ses dagues hybrides en détournant son regard de la jeune fille.

  
"Alors, tu ne te souviens pas de moi..." murmura-t-il, la déception se lisant facilement sur son visage. La princesse Vopaquine n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre. Mais elle savait une chose: elle devait mettre cet homme hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne fasse une autre victime. Profitant du moment d'inattention de l'assassin, Ewen fit apparaître un puissant jet d'eau entre ses mains qui fonça droit vers lui, le touchant de plein fouet, et le propulsant vers une armoire qu'il percuta de plein fouet. Le meuble s'était effondré sous son poids, et Seven s'était retrouvé au sol, un peu sonné.

  
"Eh merde..." grogna-t-il, alors qu'Ewen en avait profité pour attraper ses deux épées, avant d'accourir vers son opposant, et de l'immobiliser en pointant l'une de ses armes vers lui.

  
"Je te conseille de ne plus bouger!" le prévint-elle sur un ton menaçant. Mais cela n'eut que pour seul effet de faire sourire l'assassin, dont le corps venait de s'entourer d'une aura pourpre, à l'étonnement de la fille:

  
"Qu'est-ce que...?"

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de bouger, et sans savoir comment il s'y était pris, Seven avait disparu en une fraction de seconde, pour se retrouver juste derrière elle.

"Sinon quoi?" la nargua-t-il, avant de lui donner un coup de pied. Ce n'était pas un coup de pied spécialement violent. Mais étant donné que l'aura de Seven était activée, sa force s'en retrouvait décuplée. Le coup avait donc envoyé Ewen s'écraser sur une table de l'autre côté de la chambre. La princesse aux cheveux bleus mit quelques secondes à se relever, non sans quelques bleus et courbatures. Mais elle était stupéfaite. Elle avait senti une force incroyable dans la frappe qu'elle venait de se prendre.

  
"C'est quoi cette puissance titanesque? T'es qui au juste? demanda-t-elle à l'assassin.  
\- Cherche dans tes souvenirs, répliqua Seven.  
\- Mais je ne sais pas qui tu es, espèce d'idiot!" s'écria la princesse qui avait foncé vers lui avec ses épées pour l'attaquer directement. Elle enchaînait une multitude d'attaques rapides avec ses lames. Néanmoins, Seven était tout aussi vif et parvenait tantôt à parer avec ses dagues, tantôt à esquiver les frappes de son adversaire.

  
"J'ignorais que tu avais appris à te battre entre-temps, toi aussi, admit l'homme à la tunique verte, alors qu'il venait de bloquer à nouveau une attaque de la jeune fille.  
\- Sérieusement, qui es-tu? demanda Ewen en fronçant les sourcils. Si on se connait vraiment, dis-moi au moins qui tu es!"  
Mais alors que Seven allait répondre, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de la chambre. C'était probablement des gardes qui avaient été alertés par le boucan provoqué par leur bagarre.

  
"Merde..." pensa l'assassin qui avait poussé violemment Ewen en direction du lit, et qui s'était servi de sa vitesse surhumaine pour disparaître. La vitre de l'une des fenêtres de la chambre éclata en mille morceaux, alors qu'on venait de défoncer la porte de la chambre. Harvay et Nefer, accompagnés de quelques gardes, débarquèrent et constatèrent avec effroi les dégâts.

  
"Oh mon dieu... murmura Nefer.  
\- Ewen!" s'écria Harvay en se précipitant vers sa princesse, qui était allongée sur le lit. Il l'aida à se relever en lui demandant si elle n'avait rien de cassé.

  
"Je vais bien, assura la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Mais l'assassin de Moreh, il était là! Et il vient de s'échapper!" expliqua-t-elle en montrant la fenêtre brisée. Nefer se tourna alors vers ses soldats.

"Déployez les troupes dans le château et dans toute la ville! Que personne n'entre ou ne sorte de Kalora jusqu'à nouvelle ordre!  
\- A vos ordres!" s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les gardes, qui s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Ewen s'était avancée vers la fenêtre par laquelle était passée Seven pour s'enfuir. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à vivre une chose pareille dès son arrivée au château de Redfir. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait vraiment: Qui était ce jeune homme qui se disait être l'une de ses connaissances? Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait dans son enquête.

  
Ou pas.  
  



	5. Une intervention particulière

La capitale de Redfir était en effervescence suite à la tentative de meurtre commise par Seven sur Ewen. La reine Nefer avait déployé une partie de son armée au sein de Kalora, dans le but de retrouver cet assassin. De nombreux soldats patrouillaient dans les rues de la cité, et entraient même dans les habitations des citoyens Firois pour tenter de débusquer le criminel. Ils avaient également fermé les portes de la ville. Personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir de Kalora.

  
Mais Seven avait été plus rapide qu'eux.

Se servant de sa vitesse supersonique que lui procurait son aura pourpre surhumaine, il s'était enfui non seulement du château, mais aussi de la ville. Il était à présent en train de foncer à vive allure vers le sud, loin de la capitale. Il n'était pas naïf: connaissant la détermination et l'entêtement de la souveraine de Redfir, elle n'allait pas hésiter à ordonner à ses soldats de fouiller les alentours de Kalora, s'ils ne le retrouvaient pas à l'intérieur de cette ville. L'homme aux cheveux corbeau n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de mettre sa mission de côté, et d'éviter ce lieu, le temps que cette agitation se calme.  
L'idéale pour lui était de fuir carrément le royaume de Redfir. Chose qu'il avait prévu de faire. Néanmoins, un détail embêtant l'avait obligé à stopper sa course, alors qu'il était arrivé au sud-ouest de la nation des flammes, non loin d'une autre ville nommée Garnet. Sa bataille contre Ewen, et sa fuite improvisée ne l'avaient pas laissé indemne. Le jeune homme avait quelques courbatures qui l'épuisaient rapidement, et plusieurs morceaux de verre étaient plantés dans ses bras et sa jambe gauche, ce qui rendait sa course pénible, car de telles blessures lui étaient douloureuses. 

"Fait chier..."

Continuer à s'enfuir sans remédier à ces problèmes pouvait lui être fatal. Il avait besoin de soin et de repos. Son aura disparut, tandis qu'il s'était assis au sol, adossé à un grand rocher qui se trouvait à proximité. Il observa les fragments de verre plantés dans son corps en grimaçant. Il ferma ensuite les yeux en serrant les dents, et les enleva un par un en les empoignant fermement, et en tirant d'un coup sec.  
"Bordel!" s'écria-t-il sous l'effet de la douleur, alors qu'il venait de terminer cette opération. Mais il fallait encore nettoyer et panser ces blessures. Pour le moment, le jeune homme pouvait au mieux les bander en utilisant des morceaux de tissus qu'il transportait dans sa besace. Mais il n'avait rien sur lui permettant de les désinfecter. Il pouvait toujours se rendre à Garnet pour trouver quelque chose pouvant nettoyer ses plaies. Néanmoins étant donné l'heure tardive, tous les commerces là-bas étaient probablement fermés. L'homme en vert avait également la possibilité de se téléporter au quartier général du Mortem Regis en se servant de son cristal. Hélas, en repensant à la zizanie crée par l'échec de sa tentative d'assassinat, il préféra éviter. Il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de s'expliquer avec le boss ou n'importe quel autre membre de l'organisation. 

"Je suis bien barré, moi..." pensa-t-il avec ironie, alors qu'il avait décidé de se rendre à Garnet. Toutefois, il n'activa pas son aura une seconde fois. Seven devait économiser ses forces autant qu'il le pouvait. En se fiant à la géographie de Kaäraan, et à quelques repères environnementaux que le boss du Mortem Regis lui avait obligé à apprendre par coeur en plusieurs années, et en prenant en compte le fait qu'il y allait en marchant, le jeune homme en déduisit que son trajet durerait approximativement deux heures. Cela lui semblait long, mais ne le découragea pas pour autant. Il se releva donc, et entama son voyage en direction de la ville de Garnet.

La nuit était paisible, et le ciel dégagé permettait de voir la lune gibbeuse au milieu d'un océan d'étoiles. Un tel spectacle était agréable à voir, mais Seven ne s'y attarda pas. Il était trop préoccupé à scruter les environs tout en marchant. Il restait sur ses gardes, car il savait qu'une créature malfaisante ou un bandit pouvait surgir de nulle part pour l'attaquer. Et ce fut exactement ce qui lui arriva alors qu'il avait parcouru les trois-quarts de son chemin une heure plus tard. L'assassin faisait face à une meute de cinq loups luisants. Il s'agissait de grands loups au pelage blanc et fluorescent, qu'on pouvait trouver sur les terres de Redfir et de Norte. Plutôt féroces, ils attaquaient exclusivement la nuit, et toujours en groupe.

  
"Putain, vous ne pouviez pas simplement me foutre la paix?" grogna l'assassin aux cheveux ébènes, qui venait de dégainer ses armes, alors que les loups l'encerclaient. Le jeune homme hésita à activer son aura de nouveau. Effectuer une telle manoeuvre demandait beaucoup d'énergie, et sachant qu'il l'avait déjà activée une première fois et qu'en plus il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, la faire une seconde fois était très risquée. Mais d'un autre côté, pouvait-il faire face à cette meute seul, uniquement avec ses armes? Alors que l'assassin aux cheveux ébènes réfléchissait à une stratégie d'attaque, l'un des loups bondit sur lui, griffes et crocs en avant. Seven esquiva en sautant sur le côté, et visa le loup avec l'une de ses dagues hybrides, avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette, et de tirer une balle sous un bruit sec et assourdissant. Le projectile avait touché la bête de plein fouet dans les côtes, le faisant s'effondrer au sol sans vie, sous les yeux de ses semblables. Le jeune homme espérait que le reste de la meute fuirait suite à cela. Malheureusement pour lui, les quatre loups restants le regardaient avec des yeux haineux, visiblement furieux contre celui qui venait de tuer leur semblable. Ils foncèrent tous simultanément vers lui. 

"Eh merde!" pensa Seven, alors qu'il venait de tirer à nouveau plusieurs balles en leur direction. Mais animés par une rage folle, les loups visés parvenaient à les éviter, et avaient sauté vers lui. Seven s'était déplacé à nouveau sur le côté pour les éviter, mais immédiatement derrière, un autre loup parvint à le griffer à l'épaule, puis à le plaquer au sol. Il était sur le point de déchiqueter la tête de l'assassin avec sa gueule. Mais soudain, la créature couina de douleur, puis fut poussé sur le côté par le pied de Seven, avant de tomber au sol. Plusieurs entailles étaient visibles sur le ventre du loup qui venait de rendre son dernier souffle. L'assassin, dont les armes étaient recouvertes de sang, ne perdit pas de temps et se releva rapidement, avant de pointer les trois loups encore debout avec ses armes.

"Ne m'obligez pas à vous tuer, vous aussi..." murmura-t-il en serrant les dents. La griffure qu'il avait reçu à l'épaule, couplé à toutes les blessures déjà présentes sur l'ensemble de son corps, le faisaient atrocement souffrir. De plus, le jeune homme haletait, semblant épuisé. Il devait trouver un moyen de tuer ou de faire partir rapidement ces créatures, sinon il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il n'avait pas le choix. Même si c'était risqué, il devait l'utiliser. Son corps s'entoura alors de son aura pourpre, et il observa attentivement chacun des trois loups restant. Puis, il fonça vers l'un d'entre eux et lui mit un grand coup de pied à la mâchoire qui l'envoya valser sur quelques mètres avant de le faire percuter violemment un rocher qui se trouvait non-loin, et qui se fractura sous la puissance de l'impact. Le loup fut tué sur le coup. Seven s'était ensuite servi de sa vitesse supersonique pour foncer à plusieurs reprises sur les deux autres loups, et les blesser à plusieurs reprises à coup de dagues. Il était si rapide que les loups ne pouvaient ni éviter ses frappes, ni même fuir. Finalement, les deux créatures tombèrent mollement au sol sans vie, leurs corps couverts de multiples coupures, et leurs pelages fluorescent en sang. L'assassin fut soulagé de voir qu'il était venu à bout de ces loups. Mais hélas, ce qu'il craignait arriva: Il tomba à genoux au sol en crachant un peu de sang, alors que son aura venait de subitement disparaître. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il commençait à voir flou, et sentait son corps s'alourdir.

  
"Non!"

Seven voulut se relever. Il ne devait pas s'éterniser dans ce lieu, et gagner la ville de Garnet au plus vite! Mais rien à faire: son corps fatigué et affaibli refusait de lui obéir.

"Je ne vais pas mourir comme ça, tout de même..."

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à fouiller sa sacoche pour sortir le cristal lui permettant de se téléporter au QG du Mortem Regis. Il ne savait pas trop quel était le pire entre mourir en ce lieu, ou faire face à son boss. Mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à vouloir rester en vie pour le moment.

  
C'est alors qu'il aperçut d'autres loups luisants avancer en sa direction.

"Je vais vraiment finir par croire que les divinités de Kaärann veulent ma mort d'une façon ou d'une autre..." se dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres en regardant les loups avancer vers lui. Mais tout à coup, son corps bascula tout seul vers l'avant, et il se retrouva allongé au sol, face contre terre. Son corps l'avait lâché. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Malgré tout, il avait réussi à mettre la main sur le cristal de téléportation dans son sac. Mais au moment de l'activer, il entendit une voix masculine crier de loin:

  
"Arrière! Laissez-le tranquille!"

  
Des crépitements de flammes mêlés aux cris apeurés des loups résonnaient dans les oreilles de Seven, qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts malgré son état. Il demeura ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes qui lui semblaient interminables. Mais lorsqu'il vit une silhouette humaine s'approcher et s'accroupir auprès de lui, l'assassin, qui avait abandonné l'idée de se téléporter au Mortem Regis, perdit connaissance.

  
  
Plusieurs heures passèrent. Il faisait toujours nuit sur le continent de Kaärann, mais le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Seven ouvrit faiblement les yeux, et son regard tomba sur le plafond de ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'auberge.

  
"Enfin réveillé?" lui demanda avec douceur une voix masculine non loin de lui. L'homme aux cheveux noirs tourna alors lentement sa tête vers la gauche. Il mit un certain temps à émerger. Petit à petit, il découvrit qu'il était allongé sur le lit d'une chambre. Ses vêtements avaient été enlevés, et ses blessures avaient été soignées et pansées correctement. Il remarqua également une personne assise sur une chaise placée juste à côté du lit. C'était un jeune garçon, visiblement originaire de l'empire de Xen, étant donné sa peau bronzée et ses yeux couleur cramoisis. Mais en le regardant mieux, Seven se rendit compte de quelque chose d'assez surprenant: Ce garçon était le même que celui qui l'avait accidentellement bousculé à Emerald quelques jours plus tôt.

  
"Toi...? murmura Seven, qui semblait encore fatigué malgré ses heures de sommeil.  
\- Le monde est vraiment petit, parla l'adolescent en souriant. Je ne pensais pas que nos chemins se croiseraient à nouveau!"

  
Le plus âgé en fut également étonné. Tellement surpris qu'il se redressa lentement pour se retrouver assis.

"Fais attention, le prévint tout de même le garçon. Tu pourrais rouvrir tes blessures. Surtout que j'ai eu un peu de mal à les soigner."

  
L'assassin observa le Xenois d'un air méfiant. Était-ce lui qui l'avait sauvé des loups? Mais que faisait-il dans les parages à cette heure? Et comment un gosse comme lui aurait-il pu faire face à de telles créatures seul?

  
"Qui es-tu?" lui demanda-t-il alors froidement. Devant une telle froideur, le plus jeune des deux afficha un sourire un peu gêné.

  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Tu peux m'appeler Shira.  
\- Où est-ce qu'on est? Et que s'est-il passé? continua Seven, toujours aussi méfiant.  
\- Nous sommes à Garnet, dans une auberge. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui t'est arrivé, mais lorsque j'ai entendu des hurlements de loups alors que je faisais ma balade nocturne, j'ai voulu savoir ce qui se passait. C'est là que je t'ai découvert gisant au sol, avec ces loups qui voulaient t'attaquer.  
\- Une balade nocturne? s'étonna l'assassin en haussant un sourcil d'un air blasé. Un nabot comme toi se promène comme ça en pleine nuit?"

  
Devant une telle question, et surtout face au mot "nabot", le dénommé Shira demeura un instant abasourdi. Puis, il prit un air un peu vexé en croisant ses bras et ses jambes.

"C'est une question que je pourrais te retourner, gamin!"

  
Il avait fait exprès de bien appuyé sur le dernier mot de sa phrase en regardant Seven. Celui-ci fut tellement surpris qu'il avait écarquillé les yeux. En voyant cela, le plus jeune eut un sourire amusé:

  
"Ce n'est pas agréable de se faire traiter de la sorte par quelqu'un qu'on vient à peine de rencontrer, n'est-ce pas?"

  
L'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène demeura silencieux devant une telle réplique, puis regarda la direction opposée de là où se trouvait Shira, tout en affichant une moue.

  
"T'es bien gonflé pour me traiter de gamin, toi qui n'est même pas encore adulte, rétorqua-t-il à l'adresse du Xenois, qui ne perdait pas son sourire un peu taquin. Tu dois avoir quoi? Treize? Quatorze ans?  
\- J'en ai seize. Bientôt dix-sept. Et honnêtement, tu n'as pas l'air beaucoup plus âgé que moi.  
\- Si tu le dis."

  
Seven avait toujours sa mine boudeuse, et ne regardait toujours pas celui qui l'avait pourtant sauvé. Après, il se disait qu'il était toujours mieux de supporter les conneries de ce garçon, plutôt que de se faire sermonner une nouvelle fois par son boss. Néanmoins, il gardait toujours sa part de méfiance vis à vis de Shira. Le fait qu'ils se soient croisés à Emerald, pour se retrouver quelques jours plus tard à Garnet, semblait trop gros aux yeux de l'assassin pour être une simple coïncidence. Qui était-il vraiment?

  
"Écoute, lui parla le Xenois qui avait pris un air plus sérieux. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me disputer avec toi pour une raison aussi idiote. Je voulais seulement t'aider et te soigner. C'est tout.  
\- Vraiment? demanda Seven de manière sarcastique. J'aurais plutôt tendance à croire que tu me suis volontairement depuis Vopaqua."

  
Shira se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné, tout en regardant ailleurs. En voyant son silence, l'homme à la longue chevelure noire le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

  
"En plus, si on prend en compte le fait que tu débarques au bon endroit au bon moment pour me sauver de ces loups luisants... D'ailleurs, comment tu t'y es pris pour les chasser? Tu sais te battre? T'es quoi au juste? Un espion au service d'un particulier?"

  
Le plus jeune prit un certain temps pour réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait employer. Il regarda ensuite longuement Seven avec un sourire un peu embarrassé, avant de lui répondre:

  
"Je ne suis pas un espion, et je ne suis au service de personne. Après... J'avoue t'avoir suivi lorsqu'on s'est vu à la cité d'Emerald. Je t'ai vu te diriger vers le Palais royal Vopaquin, alors ça a attisé ma curiosité. Mais je n'ai pas pu te suivre bien longtemps, vu que tu t'es littéralement volatilisé pendant le court moment où je t'ai lâché des yeux."

  
Si Seven pouvait mettre la main sur ses armes à cet instant précis, il aurait probablement égorgé ce jeune garçon, tant il était agacé d'avoir été épié de la sorte par ce dernier. Mais faire cela, ce serait aller à l'encontre de l'une des règles du Mortem Regis qui interdisait de tuer une personne autre que la cible désignée par le boss, sauf si elle gênait l'accomplissement de la mission.

  
"Pour ce qui est du reste, continua Shira qui avait un peu peur en voyant l'énervement de l'assassin, c'est du hasard pur et dur. Je te le jure, ce n'était pas prémédité! Et en ce qui concerne la façon dont je t'ai aidé face aux loups, j'ai juste utilisé du feu. Les loups luisants en ont peur. Ils ont fuit en voyant les flammes."

  
L'assassin plissa des yeux en regardant son homologue masculin. Il avait du mal à avaler cette histoire, mais d'un autre côté, Shira semblait sincère dans ses propos.

  
"Je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute si tu réponds à ma question, finit-il par dire.  
\- Laquelle?  
\- Pourquoi m'avoir suivi à Emerald?  
\- Je... hésita le Xenois qui craignait de s'attirer les foudres de celui qu'il avait sauvé. Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être parce que... tu es quelqu'un d'intrigant?"

  
Devant une telle justification qu'il jugeait totalement absurde, Seven haussa à nouveau un sourcil d'un air las. Shira se gratta nerveusement le bras en regardant ailleurs:

  
"Je suis désolé pour ça. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris de te suivre comme ça. Mais à l'avenir, c'est promis, je ne le referai plus."

  
Finalement, l'assassin poussa un profond soupir. Il était trop fatigué pour chercher à en savoir plus à ce sujet. Il se contenta juste de se rallonger dans le lit, tout en tournant le dos à Shira, sans rien dire. Celui-ci en fut soulagé, mais était tout de même stupéfait par le comportement du plus grand. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi méfiant vis-à-vis de lui qui ne lui voulait pourtant aucun mal? Il avait l'impression que Seven cachait quelque chose. Si tel était le cas, le plus jeune se disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas être plus curieux que cela.

  
"Euh... se risqua-t-il toutefois. Je me suis présenté, mais je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître, répondit froidement Seven sans se retourner.  
\- Comment je peux t'appeler, alors?  
\- Appelle-moi comme tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre."

  
Shira soupirait intérieurement. Décidément, cet homme devant lui n'était pas vraiment dans le genre aimable! Il remarqua alors quelque chose sur l'épaule nue de l'assassin alors qu'il contemplait ce dernier: Un beau tatouage représentant le chiffe sept décoré avec des roses et des lierres y figurait.

  
"Sept... murmura le Xenois, à l'étonnement du plus âgé qui avait tourné sa tête pour le regarder.  
\- Sept?  
\- Tu as le chiffre sept tatoué sur ton épaule. Je pourrais t'appeler comme ça..."

  
Seven fut un peu surpris par le côté observateur de Shira. Ce tatouage était son signe d'appartenance au Mortem Regis. Chacun des cent membres de l'organisation portait un tatouage comme celui-ci avec son rang correspondant. Discret, et étant donné que personne à Kaärann n'était censé être au courant de l'existence de l'organisation, cette marque pouvait aisément passer pour un tatouage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal auprès d'un parfait inconnu comme ce jeune Xenois.

  
"Seven, répliqua le plus âgé en se retournant à nouveau dans le lit pour ne plus regarder l'autre.  
\- Pardon?  
\- Quitte à vouloir me surnommer Sept, autant m'appeler Seven. Ça veut dire la même chose, et c'est plus classe."

  
Shira ne savait pas trop s'il devait être surpris par une telle réplique, ou s'il devait en rire. Il trouvait que cette parole sonnait de façon idiote et enfantine, surtout venant de la bouche de quelqu'un aussi froid et pas très bien élevé comme Seven. Mais cela avait le mérite d'être plutôt marrant. Le garçon aux yeux cramoisis afficha un grand sourire, avant de répondre.

  
"D'accord, Seven. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je t'appellerai comme ça.  
\- Tss!" fit simplement l'assassin en fermant les yeux. En vérité, il souhaitait lui dire autre chose, mais pour une raison personnelle, et peut-être aussi par fierté, il n'y parvenait pas.

  
"Repose-toi bien, Seven. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me réveiller."

  
Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, ce fut par un silence gênant que lui répondit le plus grand. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Shira plus que ça, qui commençait à cerner le caractère de celui qu'il hébergeait. Le jeune garçon s'installa plus confortablement dans la chaise, et s'apprêtait à s'endormir. Mais:

  
"Merci... de m'avoir aidé." murmura l'assassin, alors qu'il plongeait petit à petit dans les méandres du sommeil. C'était sorti plus ou moins tout seul, malgré que ce soit des mots embarrassants à dire pour lui. Cela fit sourire de nouveau le plus jeune, qui lui répondit simplement:

  
"Tout le plaisir est pour moi."

L'ambiance qui s'annonçait d'abord tendue s'était finalement apaisée, et ce fut ainsi que les deux s'endormirent. Seven allongé sur le lit, et Shira assis sur sa chaise.

  
Pendant ce temps, loin, très loin de là, dans le royaume de Vegario qui se situait au nord-est du continent, un katana s'était planté à plusieurs reprises dans l'abdomen d'un jeune homme allongé sur son lit. Nineteen venait tout juste d'éliminer la cible que le boss lui avait confié. Ce n'était pas sans peine, étant donné que le palais royal Vegarion était bien gardé. Mais avec l'aide de Sixty-Nine qui était parvenue à endormir certains soldats avec des flèches soporifiques, la jeune blonde avait accompli sa mission avec brio. Toutefois, un sentiment amer lui traversait l'esprit, alors qu'elle venait de retirer sa lame du corps du prince Aelan. Le sang de celui-ci coulait abondamment de son ventre, tâchant rapidement le lit sur lequel il était allongé. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient fermés, et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Nineteen avait fait en sorte qu'il meure rapidement sans trop souffrir.

  
"Pauvre petit qui n'avait rien demandé à personne..." pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'attardait sur la longue chevelure noire et lâchée du défunt héritier du trône. La jeune femme trouvait que cet homme ressemblait beaucoup à Seven, ce qui la troublait encore plus.

  
"Nineteen?" murmura une voix, alors qu'une petite silhouette s'était approchée d'elle. C'était son amie et soeur d'arme Sixty-Nine. La jeune rousse observa le cadavre d'Aelan. En tant qu'assassin, la benjamine du Mortem Regis avait déjà vu et commis des meurtres. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un frisson parcourant toute sa colonne vertébrale à la vue des victimes de leurs missions.

  
"A ton avis, pourquoi le boss tenait particulièrement à ce qu'on tue ce prince, et la princesse héritière de Vopaqua? demanda la plus jeune du duo.  
\- Ça, j'aimerais bien comprendre, répondit Nineteen. Mais pour l'instant, on ferait mieux de se barrer d'ici. J'espère que Seven a réussi à tuer sa princesse de son côté.  
\- Il ne m'avait pas l'air enchanté à l'idée de tuer la princesse Ewena, rappela l'archère.  
\- Enchanté de le faire ou pas, le boss a été clair. Seven doit faire abstraction de ses sentiments, et se concentrer sur sa mission."

La rousse observa son aînée du coin de l'oeil. Nineteen avait beau jouer les dures à cuire en cet instant, il était clair qu'elle était très inquiète vis à vis de Seven. Et cela l'énervait légèrement. Selon Sixty-Nine, Seven ne méritait pas l'attention que portait la blonde à son égard.

  
"Allons-y, on n'a plus rien à faire ici." fit Nineteen, alors qu'elle s'en allait de la chambre d'Aelan, son katana en main. Sixty-Nine la suivit de près, armée de son arc et une flèche.


	6. Solitude amère

Le soleil s'était levé sur Kaärann, et les rues de Garnet commençaient à se remplir de monde. Ce village de Redfir, situé non loin de l'océan, n'était pas aussi animé et peuplé que Kalora ou Emerald. Toutefois, le cadre agréable, la vue sur la mer qu'il offrait, la température plus fraîche par rapport au reste de la nation des flammes, et les commerces qu'on pouvait y trouver rendaient ce lieu attractif.

  
Dans l'auberge où s'était reposé Seven, celui-ci se réveilla en douceur. Il avait plutôt bien dormi malgré les événements de la veille et les blessures et courbatures qu'il avait attrapé. Toujours allongé, il tourna sa tête pour observer celui qui l'avait sauvé des loups luisants. Mais la chaise sur laquelle il pensait revoir Shira était vide. Seven se redressa pour se retrouver assis sur le lit, et balaya des yeux le reste de la chambre. Il était seul.

  
"Où est-ce qu'il est passé, lui?" se demanda-t-il. Mais la réponse à cette question arriva immédiatement: Une porte, qui menait probablement à la salle d'eau de cette chambre, s'était ouverte, laissant apparaître le jeune Xenois. Ce dernier sourit en constatant le réveil de son invité improvisé.

  
"Bonjour Seven!" le salua-t-il, alors qu'il s'était approché de l'assassin pour observer comment il allait.

  
"Euh... Salut, lui retourna l'assassin aux cheveux noirs, non sans hésitation.  
\- Comment tu te sens?  
\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, répondit Seven. Mais j'en ai connu des pires aussi...  
\- Tes blessures te font toujours souffrir?"

  
L'assassin sentait en effet quelques picotements, principalement au niveau de ses bras. Mais il n'avait pas aussi mal que la veille, ce qui était bon signe. Shira posa délicatement sa main sur le front du plus grand, à la surprise de celui-ci qui avait cligné des yeux à plusieurs reprises sous l'effet de l'étonnement.

  
"Tu peux remercier les dieux de ne pas avoir eu de fièvre entre-temps." lui confia le jeune garçon aux yeux cramoisis, tandis qu'il venait d'ôter sa main du front de Seven, avant de se diriger vers une table sur laquelle était posé un plateau comportant deux tasses de thé, une assiette avec quelques biscuits, et une coupe remplie de fruits divers et variés.

  
"Tu dois probablement avoir faim, parla Shira en prenant le plateau pour le poser sur le lit, juste à côté de l'assassin. La propriétaire de l'auberge nous a préparé ce déjeuner. J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour le prendre avec toi."

  
Le plus âgé des deux observa longuement le Xenois, puis le plateau posé devant lui, avant de finalement détourner son regard de tout cela.

"Ce n'était pas la peine, finit-il par dire. Je n'ai pas spécialement faim."

  
Mais comme pour contredire sa réplique, le ventre du jeune homme s'était mis à grogner, criant famine. Cet instant, probablement embarrassant pour l'assassin, fit rigoler Shira:

  
"Ton estomac vient de te trahir, on dirait!  
\- Tch!"

De légères rougeurs étaient montées aux joues de l'assassin, qui avait toujours son regard posé sur un mur à l'opposé de là où se trouvait son homologue masculin. Il évitait aussi de regarder ce plateau rempli de bonnes choses appétissantes. En vérité, et comme le grognement de son ventre pouvait en témoigner, Seven avait terriblement faim. Néanmoins, sa méfiance vis à vis de Shira n'avait pas totalement disparue. Et si ce garçon, malgré son tempérament bienveillant et généreux, avait empoisonné tous ces mets? Il regarda du coin de l'oeil celui-ci qui venait de saisir l'une des deux tasses, ainsi qu'un biscuit.

  
"Manger va te faire du bien, le rassura Shira en souriant. Ne sois pas timide!  
\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec la timidité, rétorqua l'assassin en le regardant franchement. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à accepter un tel repas de la part d'une personne que je connais à peine... et dont je me méfie toujours."

  
Il avait ajouté ces derniers mots exprès dans sa phrase pour voir la réaction de l'adolescent. Celui-ci avait entrouvert sa bouche de stupéfaction. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réplique de la part de Seven. Mais cela l'intriguait réellement: pourquoi le plus grand se montrait-il aussi méfiant vis-à-vis de lui, qui lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie, et qui l'avait hébergé ici?

  
"Pourquoi te méfier autant de moi? lui demanda-t-il calmement, avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée de thé.  
\- J'ai pourtant été clair, hier soir.  
\- Est-ce que c'est juste à cause de la coïncidence de notre rencontre? Ou est-ce qu'il y a autre chose?"

  
Devant une telle question, Seven demeura silencieux en plissant des yeux. Ce nabot était décidément trop curieux. Et l'homme à la longue chevelure noire n'aimait pas beaucoup cela. Il se contenta de regarder ailleurs, tout en restant silencieux. Shira, de son côté, poussa un léger soupir. En vérité, il s'était attendu à une telle réaction de sa part. Encore plus en sachant que Seven se méfiait vraiment de lui.

  
"Je voulais simplement comprendre ce qui a pu t'arriver pour que tu te montres aussi méfiant et peu aimable, même envers ceux qui veulent t'aider, s'expliqua l'adolescent. Mais si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je ne te forcerai pas. J'espère juste que ça s'arrangera pour toi."

  
L'assassin alité ne répondit pas. Mais il jeta un coup d'oeil au plus jeune qui avait déposé sa tasse sur le plateau d'un air maussade. Un lourd silence régna entre les deux jeunes hommes. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance était joyeuse en ce jour. Mais Seven était surpris: Pourquoi Shira se souciait-il autant de lui alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine? L'assassin pensait avoir à faire à un individu calculateur qui cherchait à le piéger malgré les apparences pour une quelconque raison. Mais en analysant l'attitude du Xenois de plus près, celui-ci donnait plutôt l'impression d'un jeune garçon simplement naïf mais altruiste. Le plus grand s'était-il montré exagérément trop méfiant vis à vis de lui? Après tout, Shira n'était encore qu'un gamin! Mais ce n'était pas non plus de la faute de Seven. Il avait vécu trop de choses pour accorder sa confiance aussi facilement à quelqu'un d'autre. Déjà qu'il n'avait confiance en aucun membre du Mortem Regis malgré qu'il les côtoyait quasiment tous les jours, s'il se mettait à faire confiance à quelqu'un comme Shira, aussi inoffensif était-il, ce serait contradictoire. Toutefois, ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour se montrer aussi froid et sec avec celui qui l'avait sauvé.

  
Finalement, après quelques instants de réflexions, Seven se tourna vers la coupe de fruits, et saisit quelques raisins. Il en mangea ensuite un, puis deux, puis trois, sous les yeux toujours aussi maussades de l'adolescent.

  
"Je mentirais si je disais que je n'apprécie pas l'aide que tu m'as offerte, parla l'assassin qui avait décidé de sortir de son silence. Mais pendant plusieurs années, j'ai appris à ne faire confiance à personne. Par le passé, j'ai commis à deux reprises l'erreur de faire confiance à une personne. Aujourd'hui, je regrette ces décisions. Et je n'ai pas envie de refaire la même connerie une troisième fois.  
\- Les personnes en qui tu avais confiance t'ont déçu à ce point? s'étonna Shira.  
\- C'est une longue et sale histoire. Je n'ai pas d'ami depuis par rapport à ça. Et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en avoir non plus.  
\- Et ta famille?  
\- Je n'ai plus de famille depuis bien longtemps, maintenant...  
\- Oh... Je vois. Je suis désolé."

  
Shira ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Seven réagissait de cette manière avec lui. Il avait un peu de peine pour le plus âgé, mais le comprenait aussi quelque part. A vrai dire, l'adolescent était un peu dans le même cas que lui. Sa situation n'était pas identique à celle de l'assassin, mais lui non plus n'avait pas d'ami. En tout cas, pas d'ami proche qui pouvait lui faire confiance, ou en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Et il avait une impression de solitude par rapport à cela. Le Xenois voulut s'adresser de nouveau à son invité, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre, les faisant presque sursauter lui et Seven. Ce dernier regarda Shira se lever, et se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'âge mûr. Probablement la propriétaire de l'auberge dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle parla brièvement avec l'adolescent et lui remit un papier d'un air attristé, avant de le saluer, et de s'en aller. Shira ferma la porte, et lut ce qui était écrit sur cette feuille. En voyant son visage se décomposer suite à cela, Seven réagit aussitôt:

  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

  
L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et observa Seven, l'air dépité.

  
"Quelqu'un a tenté d'assassiner la princesse héritière de Vopaqua, alors qu'elle rendait visite à la famille royale de Redfir. Cette nouvelle fait le tour de ce village en ce moment même."

  
Merde! C'était le mot qui venait à l'esprit du jeune homme en cet instant. Il ne pensait pas que cette révélation arriverait jusqu'à Garnet aussi vite.

  
"Et ce n'est pas tout, continua le Xenois. Le prince de Vegario a été tué cette nuit, alors qu'il dormait dans sa chambre."

  
Seven serra son poing à l'entente de cette information. Ce qui signifiait que Nineteen et Sixty-Nine avaient accompli la tâche que le boss leur avait confié.

  
"Mon... reprit Shira en détournant son regard. Enfin, le souverain de mon pays est le principal suspect du meurtre du prince Aelan.  
\- Le souverain de ton pays... L'empereur Edeus? questionna Seven, qui en était étonné. Pourquoi lui?  
\- Vegario et Xen étaient en début de conflit depuis quelques temps à cause de certains clans Vegarions qui voulaient s'emparer de l'île de Xen-Den, au sud-est du continent."

  
L'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébène réfléchit: Il avait effectivement entendu parlé de ce conflit concernant Xen-Den. Il s'agissait d'une île appartenant à l'empire de Xen, mais que le royaume de Vegario convoitait. Cette unique raison avait provoqué un petit conflit entre les deux nations, mais rien de très grave. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Mais avec la mort de prince Aelan de Vegario, ce conflit jusqu'à maintenant mineur allait s'amplifier de plus en plus, surtout si on accusait l'empereur Xenois d'avoir commandité un tel meurtre. Seven commençait à comprendre les intentions réelles du boss du Mortem Regis. Celui-ci voulait provoquer une guerre entre certaines nations de Kaärann. Non seulement entre Vegario et Xen, mais aussi entre Redfir et Norte avec le meurtre du roi Moreh. Le royaume de Redfir et l'empire de Norte, situé tout au nord de Kaärann, étaient également en conflit à cause de la ville de Pyrh bâtie au nord de la nation des flammes, non loin des terres Nortaises. Et des tensions existaient entre le roi Moreh et l'empereur Lawrence de Norte à cause de cela. Si Seven ne s'était pas fait repéré par la princesse Liz le soir où il avait tué le roi Firois, les soupçons par rapport au meurtre de ce dernier se seraient portés sur l'empereur Lawrence.

  
"L'enfoiré... pensa alors Seven en fronçant les sourcils. C'était donc ça son plan depuis le début...  
\- Seven?"

  
L'assassin fut tiré de ses pensés et observa son interlocuteur.

  
"Désolé, je suis un peu sous le choc de ces nouvelles si soudaines... fit-il croire au plus jeune.  
\- Je te comprends. D'abord sa Majesté Moreh de Redfir, ensuite son Altesse Aelan de Vegario, sans oublier Dame Ewena de Vopaqua qui a failli y passer aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe sur ce continent, bon sang?"

  
Seven ne disait rien. Lui savait, ce qui se passait. Mais ce ne serait que pure folie de révéler tout cela à Shira. D'un côté, il se disait que confier à ce dernier tout ce qu'il savait à ce sujet serait une excellente façon de contre-carrer tous les plans du boss, rien que pour le mettre sur ses nerfs. Mais ce serait également une manière stupide pour l'assassin de signer son arrêt de mort.

  
En tout cas, une chose était sûre pour lui: il ne devait pas s'éterniser à Garnet plus longtemps, sous peine de se faire débusquer par des gardes royaux Firois tôt ou tard. Il se leva alors du lit, à l'étonnement de Shira.

  
"Tu es sûr que ça va aller? Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, lui conseilla le garçon aux yeux cramoisis.  
\- Je me suis suffisamment reposé pour le moment, répliqua Seven qui s'était avancé vers ses vêtements pour les enfiler rapidement. J'ai une affaire à régler. Je n'avais même pas l'intention de me rendre à Garnet, à la base."

  
Shira ne répondit pas, et regarda Seven se rhabiller, et préparer ses affaires. Il aurait voulu l'en empêcher, le persuader qu'il valait mieux pour lui de rester couché encore quelques heures. Mais peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, le plus grand ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Le Xenois détourna alors son regard en souriant légèrement.

  
"Est-ce qu'on se reverra un jour?"

Une telle question étonna Seven, qui se tourna vers lui en le regardant silencieusement pendant quelques secondes.

"Mieux vaut qu'on ne se revoit plus, lui répondit-il.  
\- Étrangement, je savais que tu me répondrais quelque chose de ce genre."

  
Sur ces mots, le jeune garçon se releva de sa chaise, et s'approcha de Seven, tout en détachant quelque chose de son poignet. Il saisit ensuite doucement le poignet du plus âgé, à la surprise de celui-ci, et y attacha cette même chose. Il s'agissait d'un beau bracelet avec des perles en bois colorés, principalement en rouge et en beige.

  
"Là d'où je viens, on dit qu'un tel bracelet porte bonheur à celui qui le possède, expliqua Shira en souriant. Je pense que tu en auras plus besoin que moi, alors je te le donne. Considère-le comme mon cadeau d'adieu."

  
Seven ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un tel présent de la part de quelqu'un. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau. L'ombre d'un sourire semblait se dessiner sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il observait Shira. Ce garçon était la générosité et l'innocence incarnées. Pour le coup, l'assassin regrettait de s'être montré aussi dur envers lui. En d'autres circonstances, les deux jeunes hommes auraient pu être amis. Mais Seven savait que c'était impossible. Et cela lui laissait un sentiment d'amertume au plus profond de lui-même. Néanmoins, il ne laissa pas ce dernier l'envahir.

  
"Merci, Shira. Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
\- Où que tu ailles, sois prudent. D'accord?  
\- Je vais essayer..."

  
Seven était à présent prêt à s'en aller. Revêtu, recoiffé, et ses armes et autres affaires rangées, il regarda une dernière fois celui grâce à qui il était encore en vie aujourd'hui. Savoir qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais lui faisait un petit pincement au coeur, mais d'un autre côté, cela le soulageait. Côtoyer un assassin, et qui plus est un assassin du Mortem Regis qui avait commit un régicide, n'apportait jamais rien de bon après tout.

  
"Même si tu préfères qu'on ne se revoit plus, j'espère tout de même que nos chemin se recroiseront un jour où l'autre, confia Shira. En tout cas, ce fut un plaisir de te connaître, Seven. Porte-toi bien!  
\- Toi aussi." lui retourna l'assassin, avant de finalement tourner le dos au jeune garçon afin de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, pour sortir de celle-ci.

  
  
Au même instant, au palais royal de Vopaqua, le roi Othéo venait de frapper son poing contre son bureau, visiblement en colère. Les nouvelles concernant les tragédies de la veille étaient parvenues jusqu'à la nation des océans. Et savoir que quelqu'un s'en était pris à sa fille rendait le souverain fou.

  
"Si je mets la main sur celui qui a osé..." grogna-t-il en serrant ses dents, tant il était frustré de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cette tentative de meurtre. La reine Saya, debout non loin de lui, tenta de le calmer.

  
"Chéri, je sais que tout cela est inquiétant, mais essaye de garder ton sang froid. Ewen est toujours en vie et va bien. C'est le principal."

  
Othéo savait que son épouse avait raison. Cela ne servait à rien de se mettre dans un tel état. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Surtout que sa fille aînée n'était pas à l'abri d'une seconde attaque envers sa personne.

  
"Le mieux, c'est de la faire revenir ici, parla-t-il alors. Après tous ces événements tragiques, personne n'est à l'abri de rien. Je préfère savoir Ewen ici plutôt qu'ailleurs.  
\- Je suis d'accord, approuva la reine. Mais elle avait l'air de vraiment vouloir retrouver l'assassin de Moreh. Est-ce qu'elle acceptera de mettre son enquête de côté pour revenir?  
\- Elle ne peut pas se mettre en danger de la sorte juste pour ça."

  
Saya ne répondit pas. Elle comprenait que trop bien son mari. Elle aussi se faisait du sang d'encre pour sa fille, et voulait la voir rentrer saine et sauve. Mais connaissant l'entêtement d'Ewen, elle se demandait si celle-ci accepterait de rentrer à Vopaqua, ou si elle continuerait ses recherches.

  
  
A Redfir, et plus précisément au palais royal, Ewen observait les dégâts qu'avaient provoqué son combat contre le mystérieux tueur dans les appartements que lui avait alloué la reine Nefer. Le lit était défait avec les couvertures déchirées à certains endroits, les tables et les placards étaient écrasés, et des morceaux de la vitre brisée jonchaient le sol. Un courant d'air frais provenant de cette fameuse vitre se mit à souffler dans toute la pièce, donnant quelques frissons à la princesse aux cheveux bleus qui avait porté ses mains au niveau de ses bras pour tenter de se réchauffer. Mais son regard était perdu dans le vide. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remémorer la confrontation qu'elle avait eu avec celui qui avait assassiné Moreh, et qui avait tenté de la tuer ensuite. Elle s'était attendu à un individu vil et sans pitié, mais le tueur s'était finalement avéré être un jeune homme qui avait hésité à l'achever lorsqu'il le pouvait. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs? En y réfléchissant, Ewen se souvenait que cet homme disait que les deux se connaissaient.

"Si on s'est réellement connu, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui?" se demanda-t-elle, plus confuse que jamais. Mais elle sentit quelque chose lui couvrir les épaules, et tourna sa tête pour voir Harvay qui était entré dans la chambre, et qui avait enlevé sa veste pour recouvrir sa princesse avec.

  
"Tu risques d'attraper froid avec ce courant d'air." lui fit-il remarquer en souriant légèrement. Ewen lui rendit son sourire mais ne dit rien, et regarda à nouveau la pièce en désordre.

  
"Tu es encore sous le choc par rapport à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit? lui demanda le blond, l'air un peu inquiet.  
\- Non, je vais bien. Par contre..."

  
La princesse bloqua dans sa phrase, l'air pensive. Devait-elle révéler que l'assassin avait l'air de la connaître personnellement? Devait-elle lui parler de cette aura terrifiante qu'elle avait cru voir autour de lui, et de cette force surprenante qu'il possédait? La bleue ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer cette histoire pour le moment. En voyant qu'elle n'avait pas achevé sa phrase, Harvay passa devant elle en posant sa main sur son épaule:

  
"Si quelque chose de tracasse, tu peux m'en parler Ewen. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis venu avec toi. Pour t'aider et te soutenir.  
\- Je sais, lui répondit la concernée. Et d'ailleurs, je te remercie pour ça. Seulement, cette rencontre avec ce supposé tueur m'a surprise. Il semblait jeune, contrairement à ce que j'imaginais.   
\- Jeune? s'étonna le serviteur.  
\- Je pense qu'il avait à peu près mon âge."

  
Harvay fut de plus en plus étonné par ces révélations. Comment une personne aussi jeune avait-elle pu tuer Moreh, et attenter aux jours d'Ewen quelques jours après? Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

  
"Jeune ou pas, parla-t-il d'un air sérieux, cela n'excuse pas les crimes qu'il a commis. Et il doit être puni au même titre que n'importe quel autre criminel.  
\- Je le sais bien. Et ce n'est pas ce détail qui m'empêchera de continuer à tout faire pour le retrouver et l'arrêter, assura la princesse. Mais... J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment me tuer.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- S'il le désirait réellement, il avait largement le temps de m'éliminer. Mais il ne l'a pas fait malgré l'occasion qui se présentait à lui. Dans un certains sens, je devrais m'estimer chanceuse. Mais je trouve un tel comportement pas très cohérent avec le reste."

  
Harvay observa silencieusement la plus jeune, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Quel était donc le but de ce tueur? Et pourquoi toutes ces attaques envers les familles royales de Kaärann se multipliaient de la sorte? Le blond avait un mauvais pressentiment vis à vis de cette histoire.

  
"Comment vont Dame Nefer et Liz? demanda alors Ewen, comme pour changer de sujet.  
\- Nefer est très occupée en ce moment. Elle a déployé son armée dans tout Redfir pour tenter de retrouver notre homme. Quant à la princesse Liz, elle n'a pas quitté sa chambre, et elle ne reparle toujours pas."

  
La princesse Vopaquine croisa les bras en déambulant un peu à travers la chambre, sous les yeux d'Harvay qui ne bougeait pas de là où il était.

  
"L'assassin de sa Majesté Moreh qui tente de m'assassiner, et pendant ce temps, le prince Aelan qui se fait tuer à son tour... rappela Ewen tout en marchant. Je suis persuadée que tous ces crimes sont liés.  
\- Tu penses que ce sont des rebelles qui cherchent à faire une quelconque révolution sur tout le continent en tuant ses souverains?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, ils ont l'air de savoir se battre, et semblent très doués pour s'infiltrer dans les châteaux et abattre n'importe qui."

  
En plus d'avoir des capacités hors du commun, se disait-elle pour elle-même. 

Ewena sentait qu'elle s'approchait petit à petit de la vérité. De plus, l'hypothèse qu'elle s'était imaginée concernant tous ces meurtres en série touchant les personnes de sang noble ou royal, avait l'air plus que plausible. Il fallait qu'elle continue à réfléchir là-dessus. Alors qu'elle avait ordonné à Harvay de retourner auprès de Liz pour veiller sur elle, la princesse aux cheveux bleus se dirigea vers une petite table à côté du lit, sur laquelle était posé un carnet. C'était là-dedans qu'elle consignait tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet de toutes ces tueries. Elle voulait vérifier certaines informations qu'elle avait récolté jusque là.


	7. Guerre de convictions

Seven venait de se téléporter au quartier général du Mortem Regis. Il ne l'avait pas fait par gaité de coeur, mais il voulait avoir une discussion avec le boss. Il appréhendait le fait que ce dernier allait le réprimander sur l'échec de sa mission, mais soit! L'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène était prêt à y faire face. De toute façon, il était trop en colère pour y penser. Oui. Seven était en colère. Même s'il ne laissait rien transparaître, il était plus qu'agacé par l'attitude du chef de l'organisation. Celui-ci semblait masquer ses véritables intentions liées aux meurtres du prince Aelan et du roi Moreh, et le jeune homme n'aimait pas cela.

  
Traversant rapidement un couloir, il avait croisé la route de divers autres membres. Il pouvait entendre leurs chuchotements, et voir leurs airs surpris lorsqu'il passait devant eux. Visiblement, son échec de la tentative d'assassinat d'Ewen avait fait le tour du Mortem Regis. Mais Seven s'en fichait. Arrivé devant la porte du boss, il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer. Il ouvrit violemment et sans scrupule la porte d'un gros coup de pied. Le boss, assis à son bureau, avait levé sa tête pour le regarder. Et il n'était pas seul. Un homme au teint pâle avec les cheveux courts argentés, tout vêtu de blanc, portant des lunettes, et un peu plus âgé et imposant que Seven, se tenait debout devant le bureau. Alors qu'un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de ce nouvel individu suite à l'entrée fracassante de l'assassin aux cheveux noirs, ce dernier s'était avancé vers le boss, et avant posé violemment ses mains sur la table.

  
"Depuis le début, tu cherches à déclencher une guerre générale à Kaärann, pas vrai?!" s'écria Seven en fronçant les sourcils, et en regardant dans les yeux du masque du boss. Le chef demeura silencieux quelques instants, avant de rigoler légèrement devant une telle attitude.

  
"En voilà des manières, mon cher Seven! Tu viens de me prouver une fois de plus que toute ton éducation est à refaire.  
\- La ferme! fit l'assassin en vert, agacé. J'en reviens pas que tu nous ais caché une chose pareille. Tu disais que Mortem Regis tuait les nobles pour libérer Kaärann de leur joug, et rétablir l'équilibre social!   
\- Et c'est ce que cette organisation fait, se défendit calmement le supérieur. C'est juste que j'ai décidé d'accélérer les plans en visant directement les familles royales et impériales.  
\- Avec la mort du roi Moreh, le conflit qui existait entre Redfir et Norte risque de s'intensifier! Avec celle du prince Aelan, la même chose arrivera entre Vegario et Xen! Toutes ces nations pourraient entrer en guerre à cause de toute cette merde! Et si ça arrive, je ne pense pas que la population s'en sortira indemne!  
\- Oh... Tu te soucis à ce point du bien-être du continent, mon petit Seven? Moi qui croyait que tu n'étais qu'un loup solitaire qui se fichait royalement des autres, et qui se contentait d'obéir aux ordres!"

  
Seven n'avait qu'une seule envie en cet instant: sauter à la gorge du boss pour lui régler son compte. Même s'il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, il aurait bien voulu le frapper, l'étrangler, ou pourquoi pas le tuer. Tandis qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement de rage devant l'attitude du chef de l'organisation, l'homme à la longue chevelure corbeau sentit une main se poser sur son épaule droite. C'était l'individu qui se trouvait déjà devant le boss, juste avant l'arrivée de Seven.

  
"Ton énervement ne t'apportera rien de bon, parla l'argenté à son adresse. Un assassin doit savoir contrôler ses émotions pour agir convenablement face aux différentes situations qu'il peut rencontrer. Aurais-tu oublié mes enseignements à ce sujet?"

  
Seven observa le plus âgé du coin de l'oeil, avant de s'écarter de lui pour lui faire ôter sa main de son épaule.

  
"Lâche-moi, Four, lui conseilla-t-il. Ne te mêle pas de ça.  
\- Four, parla alors le boss à l'adresse du concerné. Tu peux disposer, pour le moment. Comme tu peux le constater, il faut que je m'entretienne en urgence avec Seven. Je te rappellerai, lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec lui.  
\- Très bien." répliqua le dénommé Four en s'inclinant par respect devant le boss. Puis, il fait un signe de salutation de la tête à Seven, avant de quitter la salle, laissant les deux autres seuls. Le boss se tourna de nouveau vers le numéro sept de son classement.

  
"Tu aurais pu te montrer plus aimable envers celui qui t'a pris sous son aile lorsque tu as intégré l'organisation.  
\- Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, grogna l'assassin. Et puis n'essaie pas de changer de sujet! A quoi riment toutes ces conneries? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, bordel?!"

  
Son supérieur ne répondit pas. Ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Il était très surpris par cette réaction de la part de Seven. Celui-ci avait toujours été loyal envers le Mortem Regis, et avait toujours rempli ses missions avec brio. Mais depuis le jour de l'assassinat de Moreh, il avait l'air méfiant, et moins enclin à accomplir ses missions. Le boss se disait qu'il devait impérativement remédier à cela, s'il ne voulait pas que l'attitude du jeune homme entrave tous ses plans. Et il savait exactement comment s'y prendre.

  
"C'est un joli bracelet que tu as là." se contenta-t-il de répliquer, à l'étonnement de Seven, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce quelqu'un remarque ce détail.

  
"Tu l'as acheté à Kalora?" demanda le boss. Seven détourna le regard, et resta un instant silencieux, avant de finalement répondre:

  
"Je l'ai trouvé sur le sol au milieu des plaines de Redfir."

  
Devant une telle justification de sa part, le masqué se mit à rigoler, alors qu'une aura blanche commençait à envelopper son corps.

  
"De qui te moques-tu, petit idiot?"

  
C'est alors qu'une puissante bourrasque se mit à souffler dans toute la pièce, envoyant Seven se cogner violemment contre un mur. Des papiers avaient également volé dans la même direction, et se déposaient doucement au sol, tout autour de l'homme en vert. Celui-ci, un peu sonné, reprit peu à peu ses esprits, et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Le boss, quant à lui, s'était levé de son siège, et s'avançait à pas lent vers lui, son aura toujours visible.

  
"Tu peux... utiliser ton aura... de jour?" parvint à demander Seven malgré son état de choc, et la douleur qu'il ressentait suite à l'impact qu'il avait subi. Mais arrivé près de lui, le boss l'attrapa par le cou en l'étranglant, et le plaqua violemment contre le sol.

  
"Je pense que tu as besoin d'une petite leçon, Seven. Tu as beau faire partie de mes dix meilleurs assassins, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur les ordres que je te donne. Ta mission était très claire: tu devais éliminer la princesse héritière de Vopaqua. Mais bien évidemment, tu as choisi de l'épargner... Je me rends compte que je t'avais surestimé."

  
Au fur et à mesure de ses mots, il étranglait l'assassin de plus en plus fort. Celui-ci commençait à suffoquer alors qu'il essayait en vain de se débattre. Au même moment, il aperçut une brume épaisse qui commençait à envahir la pièce. C'était probablement à cause de l'aura climatique de son supérieur.

  
"Un bracelet trouvé sur les plaines de Redfir... Tu me prends pour qui? Tu pensais vraiment que je goberais une débilité pareille? N'oublie pas que je suis le boss du Mortem Regis. Certains de mes assassins me servent également d'espions à travers tout Kaärann! Et il se trouve que l'un d'entre eux gardait un oeil sur toi pendant ta mission."

  
Malgré sa situation désavantageuse, Seven tilta rapidement. Four. C'était probablement de lui dont parlait le boss. Ce qui signifiait que ce dernier...

  
"Je sais que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami à Garnet. Un jeune Xenois nommé Shira."

  
L'assassin aux cheveux noirs était frustré. Lui qui ne voulait pas qu'on apprenne que quelqu'un lui était venu en aide, voilà qu'il découvrait que le boss était déjà au courant de cette histoire. Grimaçant toujours de douleur sous l'étranglement du boss, il cessa néanmoins de se débattre et ferma les yeux, abandonnant toute tentative de résistance. En remarquant cela, le chef du Mortem Regis lâcha prise, et la brume qui commençait à s'installer disparaissait peu à peu en même temps que son aura. Puis, il se releva silencieusement, et retourna s'installer devant son bureau presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seven, lui, s'était redressé en toussant et en haletant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son supérieur était aussi fort. En plus de pouvoir utiliser son aura de jour comme de nuit qui lui permettant contrôler le météo n'importe où, il était doté d'une force physique impressionnante. Le boss du Mortem Regis était sans aucun doute l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de Kaärann, si ce n'était pas la personne plus puissante.   
Après avoir passé une minute à retrouver une respiration normale, le jeune homme se releva avec quelques courbatures.

  
"Ah Seven... soupira finalement le boss en le regardant. Tu me déçois beaucoup sur ce coup là. Mais comme je suis d'assez bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je te laisse une seconde chance pour assassiner la princesse Ewena. Et en prime, je vais te donner une motivation.  
\- Une... motivation?  
\- Ce jeune garçon qui t'a sauvé, ce Shira... S'il t'a offert ce bracelet que tu portes, c'est parce qu'il t'apprécie, n'est-ce pas? Et si tu as accepté un tel présent, je suppose que c'est parce que tu l'apprécies également, je me trompe?"

  
Seven ne répondit pas, et se contenta de jeter un regard froid à son supérieur en serrant ses poings.

  
"Si tu parviens à tuer la princesse Vopaquine, le jeune Shira sera épargné. Mais dans le cas contraire...  
\- Tu ne peux pas tuer Shira, le coupa alors l'assassin. Mortem Regis ne tue que les personnes de sang ou de rang noble. J'imagine mal cette organisation assassiner un citoyen innocent, surtout pour une raison aussi stupide!"

  
Mais contre toute attente, le boss rigola suite à cette phrase.

  
"Comme tu es naïf, Seven! Qui te dit que Shira n'est pas un noble, lui aussi?  
\- Quoi?  
\- Tu fréquentes des personnes dont tu ignores tout, mon grand! C'est bien le comble pour un assassin, tu ne crois pas?"

  
Seven ne voulait pas croire ce que le boss disait en cet instant. Shira? Un noble?

  
"Ce soi-disant Shira, si je me fie à la description qu'on m'en a faite, se nomme en réalité Ashira. Il est le dernier fils de l'empereur Edeus, et donc l'un des deux princes de l'empire de Xen!"

  
L'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène demeura bouche-bée devant une telle révélation. Shira? L'un des princes de Xen? Il ne voulait pas y croire. Mais d'un autre côté, il comprenait mieux la réaction qu'avait eu l'adolescent en apprenant que l'empereur de Xen, donc son père, était le principal suspect dans le meurtre du prince de Vegario.

  
"Ce prince est un véritable cachottier, on dirait! s'amusa le boss en voyant la tête abasourdi de son employé. Mais je suppose qu'il a caché son identité aux yeux de tous pour circuler plus facilement à travers le continent. C'est très malin de sa part. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne peut pas tromper Mortem Regis avec ce stratagème."

  
Seven ne répondit rien, et avait même détourné son regard du boss en serrant un peu plus ses poings. Shira risquait à présent d'être une cible de l'organisation à cause de lui. S'il avait su, il se serait téléporté directement au Mortem Regis avant que le prince Xenois ne le sauve. Mais alors qu'il était en train d'y penser, une question arriva à l'esprit de Seven: Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à tout cela? C'était à peine s'il connaissait Shira! L'éventuelle mort de celui-ci devrait le laisser indifférent, normalement! Pourtant, l'assassin ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de son sort.

  
"Ewena ou Shira? lui posa alors le boss, ce qui tira Seven de ses pensées. Le choix est tien! Mais choisis vite, et choisis bien. L'un des deux ne sera pas épargné de toute manière, et tu sais de qui je parle.   
\- Va te faire foutre..." murmura l'assassin en fixant son supérieur avec des yeux furieux. Il en était sûr, désormais: il haïssait le boss du plus profond de son coeur. Hélas, il avait beau le détester, il restait tout de même son supérieur. Et celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit à un second échec. Sans lui adresser le moindre mot, Seven décida de quitter son bureau, sous les yeux du chef qui souriait sournoisement derrière son masque.

  
L'homme à la longue chevelure noire se mit à parcourir de nouveau les couloirs du quartier général, mais une voix masculine et familière l'interpella:

  
"Pas trop de casse suite à cette entrevue, Seven?"

  
Le concerné fusilla du regard l'homme qu'il avait croisé quelques instants plus tard.

  
"Fous-moi la paix, Four!  
\- Toujours aussi adorable envers tes aînés, à ce que je vois! Tu t'es beaucoup trop endurci pendant ces dernières années."

  
Seven ne répondit pas, et préféra ignorer ces paroles, tout en s'éloignant de l'argenté. Toutefois, celui-ci l'interpella:

  
"Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être celui qui tuera ce garçon. Alors fais ce que tu as à faire, et fais-le correctement."

  
Suite à ces mots, Four fit volte-face à Seven et s'en alla, laissant l'homme aux cheveux noirs seul, qui avait arrêté d'avancer et qui avait froncé les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas retourné pour voir Four partir. Mais il avait compris où voulait en venir le plus âgé: S'il ne tuait pas Ewen, le boss enverrait Four tuer Shira.

  
"Tch! Que des enfoirés dans cet endroit..." pensa l'assassin en reprenant sa marche, à la fois énervé et troublé.

  
  
Pendant ce temps, au Palais royal de Redfir, la reine Nefer avait convoqué Ewen et Harvay à la salle du trône. Elle avait reçu un message de la part du roi de Vopaqua, qui désirait voir sa fille revenir auprès de lui.

  
"Je m'en doutais, répliqua la princesse en croisant les bras, soupirant presque. Mon père se fait décidément trop de soucis pour moi.  
\- Sa réaction est normale et compréhensible, affirma la reine Firoise. Surtout après ce qui t'est arrivée, et avec tous ces événements tragiques qui ont eu lieu. Je pense que tu devrais l'écouter, et rentrer chez toi. Tu y seras plus en sécurité qu'ici.  
\- Je ne serai en sécurité nulle part, contredit la bleue. Aucun d'entre nous ne le sera! Que je sois ici, ou ailleurs, cet homme qui a tenté de me tuer pourrait recommencer. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais si on a réussi à tuer le roi Moreh et le prince Aelan, n'importe qui dans les familles dirigeantes peut y passer aussi.  
\- Je suis d'accord, confia Harvay. Mais ton père a aussi raison, quelque part. Si jamais ce tueur ou quelqu'un d'autre t'attaque, mieux vaut être au palais de Vopaqua à ce moment là. Non seulement nous y serons mieux préparés, mais en plus nous pourrons mettre en place un stratagème pour le piéger et le capturer. Ainsi, il pourrait nous révéler ses motivations pour commettre de tels crimes. A mon avis, toutes les familles dirigeantes de Kaärann devraient procéder de cette façon." avait-il continué en se tournant vers la reine.

  
Si cette dernière partageait l'avis du blond, Ewen demeurait dubitative. Les palais royaux et impériaux étaient censés être surprotégés de base. Même si on renforçait encore plus cette protection, est-ce que cela allait être suffisant pour protéger les familles dirigeantes de ces meurtriers? Non. Plus personne n'était en sécurité depuis ces tueries. La seule façon d'arrêter cette catastrophe était de mettre la main sur les auteurs de ces massacres.

  
"Harvay, Dame Nefer, parla la jeune fille en les regardant tous les deux. Je vais écouter mon père, et rentrer pour Vopaqua. Mais avant, j'aimerai me rendre à Vegario.  
\- Ewena! fit Nefer devant une telle décision. Tu n'y penses pas, tout de même!  
\- Le royaume de Vegario est très loin d'ici! lui rappela son serviteur. Il nous faudrait traverser la république de Grendia. Et puis il n'est pas prudent de s'aventurer dans les forêts Vegarionnes avec les tribus et les clans hostiles qu'on peut croiser!  
\- Je le sais, répondit Ewen qui s'attendait à une telle réticence de leur part. Mais tout comme je suis venue ici pour enquêter sur la mort de sa Majesté Moreh, j'aimerais aussi en savoir plus sur celle de son Altesse Aelan. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà rédigé un message à l'adresse du roi Aeren pour l'informer de ma venue à Vegario."

  
Les deux autres n'en revenaient pas. La princesse de Vopaqua était vraiment inconsciente sur ce coup. Ils voulaient lui faire comprendre qu'un tel voyage était trop dangereux pour elle, mais la jeune fille s'entêtait à vouloir se rendre à la nation des forêts pour continuer ses recherches.

  
"Écoutez, je pense avoir une piste sérieuse au sujet de tous ces meurtres qui ont eu lieu, non seulement envers le roi de Redfir et le prince Vegarion, mais aussi envers tous ces nobles qui ont été assassinés bien avant eux.  
\- Et quelle est donc cette piste dont tu parles?" lui demanda la souveraine à la chevelure de feu.

  
Mais Ewen se tut et détourna le regard. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait rien leur révéler, mais elle se disait qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour exposer ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Et puis, leur révéler une telle information pouvait potentiellement les mettre en danger. Nefer poussa un profond soupir:

  
"Ton entêtement te perdra jeune fille. C'est moi qui te le dis...  
\- Vous vous inquiétez trop pour moi, lui fit comprendre Ewen. Et j'en suis touchée. Mais cet homme qui m'a attaqué, et les personnes qui ont tué le prince Aelan... Je veux les retrouver."

  
Harvay ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il souhaitait que la princesse soit en sécurité chez elle auprès de sa famille. Mais d'un autre, lui aussi souhaitait découvrir la vérité au sujet de toute cette histoire. Et il désirait également faire payer à l'assassin de Moreh ce qu'il avait fait. Il se détendit alors, avant d'adresser un sourire à sa princesse.

  
"Dois-je envoyer un message à sa Majesté Othéo pour l'informer de la suite imprévue de notre voyage?"

  
Alors que Nefer affichait un air surpris devant le choix d'Harvay, Ewen sourit à ce dernier, heureuse de voir que son serviteur la soutenait.

  
"Vous êtes aussi fous l'un que l'autre..." murmura la reine Firoise, qui avait abandonné toute tentative de les raisonner d'avantage.

  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, un cheval attelé à charrette venait de traverser la frontière qui séparait Redfir de la république de Grendia à l'est. C'était un simple paysan transportant du foin qui se dirigeait vers Rass, la village Grendien la plus proche de sa position.

  
"Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, fiston!" dit-il en souriant à un jeune garçon à la peau bronzée qui était assis dans la charrette sur le foin. Cette personne n'était nulle autre que Shira, qui avait revêtu une tunique à motifs rouge foncé, et d'une cape de voyage brune. Le Xenois rendit son sourire au berger en lui répliquant:

  
"Merci de m'emmener jusque là-bas!  
\- Je ne pouvais quand-même pas laisser un enfant comme toi s'aventurer tout seul sur ces terres! Tu es drôlement courageux pour voyager ainsi tout seul? Tu as quel âge? Douze ans?  
\- J'en ai seize. Bientôt dix-sept, même.... répondit Shira, qui était un peu vexé d'être pris pour un enfant, mais qui ne laissait tout de même rien paraître.  
\- Eh bah, mon p'tit! Tu ne les fais pas! rigola son interlocuteur.  
\- Vous exagérez un peu, monsieur..." murmura le plus jeune d'un air blasé.

  
Mais tout à coup, le paysan fut forcé d'arrêter son cheval, ce qui manqua de faire tomber Shira qui s'était accroché in-extremis.

  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda le jeune garçon. Mais la réponse lui vint immédiatement en voyant une bande de cinq hommes, chacun armés d'une dague ou d'une hache, qui barraient la route et qui avançaient vers eux.

  
"Voyez-vous ça? parla l'un d'entre-eux avec un sourire sournois. Un vieil homme et un pisseur! Vous devez vraiment être stupides pour venir ici seuls et sans rien pour vous défendre.  
\- Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça!" se défendit le paysan avec un sourire niais aux lèvres. Shira, lui, fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de confronter des bandits en ce jour. L'un d'entre-eux avaient fait descendre le conducteur de la charrette de force, et avait pointé sa dague près de sa gorge.

  
"Donne-moi ton argent tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas crever aujourd'hui!" le menaça le brigand.

  
Un autre avait saisit Shira par le bras pour le faire descendre de la charrette de la même manière. Mais en le tenant ainsi, il remarqua deux larges et magnifiques bracelets en or, décoré par des pierres précieuses rouges accrochés aux poignets du Xenois.

  
"Hey les gars! Visez-moi un peu ça!" fit le bandit en montrant ces bijoux au reste de sa bande.  
\- Eh bien! fit un troisième voyou en marchant en direction de Shira. Qu'est-ce qu'un nabot comme toi fabrique avec deux bijoux qui pourraient facilement nous rapporter cinq-mille Gharils chacun?  
\- Cinq-mille Gharils... répéta Shira qui dévisageait chacun des bandits. Vous avez vraiment une piètre estimation de ces bracelets, messieurs."

  
Tous furent surpris par une telle réplique, et observèrent le garçon d'un air abasourdi. Celui qui tenait le Xenois le tira vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire effrayant.

  
"T'as une grande et belle gueule, petit. Ça me plaît bien! J'ai toujours apprécié le côté exotique des natifs de Xen!"

  
Celui qui avait menacé le paysan avait lâché celui-ci, et toute la bande s'était rapprochée de Shira.

  
"Je pense qu'on tient le gros lot, les gars! affirma l'un d'entre-eux. Avec ce gamin et ces bracelets, on peut gagner beauc..."

  
Malheureusement pour lui, le brigand n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Il hurlait à présent de douleur, son corps consumé par des flammes. Shira avait tendu son bras libre en sa direction, et les pierres qui ornait son bracelet s'était mises à luire.

  
"C'est quoi cette merde?!" paniquèrent les autres. Mais Shira tendit son bras vers la jambe de celui qui le tenait, et des flammes apparurent depuis sa main pour se diriger vers ce membre qui brûla. Le bandit lâcha le garçon, et hurla sous l'effet de la douleur, alors que le feu se répandait rapidement sur tout son corps. Après quelques secondes, les deux voyous brûlés s'écroulèrent au sol, sans vie. Shira se tourna alors vers les trois bandits restants:

  
"Ne m'obligez pas à recommencer, et allez vous-en!"

  
Les trois concernés s'échangèrent un regard, puis reculèrent de l'adolescent, avant de finalement prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous, laissant derrière eux les cadavres calcinés de leurs deux semblables. Shira les regarda fuir lâchement, avant de tourner ses yeux vers les deux bandits qu'il venait de brûler. Il n'était pas spécialement fier d'avoir fait cela, mais sur ce coup, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mettant sa peine de côté, il se tourna vers le paysan, et s'avança vers lui.

  
"Vous n'êtes pas blessé?" lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Le berger tremblait de tous ces membres face au spectacle qu'il venait de voir:

  
"Qui... Qui es-tu?"

  
Le sourire de Shira s'agrandit, alors qu'il répondit presque joyeusement:

  
"Juste un simple garçon béni par les dieux!"  
  



	8. Longue route

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés à Kaärann. Au château royal de Vopaqua à Emerald, le roi Othéo, assis à son bureau, affichait un air dépité. Il venait de lire un message envoyé par Ewen disant qu'elle comptait se rendre au royaume de Vegario. Le souverain ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle décision de la part de sa fille aînée.

  
"Ewen ne se rend pas compte du danger auquel elle s'expose..." murmura l'homme aux cheveux bleus, alors qu'on frappa à la porte de son office. Othéo poussa un soupir, avant de lever sa tête en direction de la porte.

"Entrez." ordonna-t-il. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître la jeune Irina, ce qui surpris le roi qui s'attendait plutôt à voir sa femme, un garde ou un serviteur.

"Papa? se risqua Irina. Je peux?  
\- Entre ma chérie." l'invita son père en souriant légèrement, tentant de cacher le plus que possible son inquiétude pour Ewen. La soeur cadette de celle-ci se rapprocha alors doucement d'Othéo en arborant un air attristé.

"Est-ce qu'Ewen revient bientôt?" demanda-t-elle. Le souverain s'en était douté. Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour Ewen. Sa femme Saya, et ses autres filles Irina et Fiona se faisaient également du sang d'encre pour elle. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que la princesse héritière avait quitté Vopaqua pour Redfir. Othéo aurait voulu rassurer Irina en lui disant que sa grande soeur allait revenir bientôt. Mais si celle-ci avait prévu de se rendre à Vegario, alors son retour à la nation des océans se ferait bien plus tard que prévu. Toutefois, il se leva pour s'avancer vers l'adolescente, et posa sa main sur la tête de celle-ci avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle sera de retour très bientôt. Je sais que tu es très inquiète pour elle, mais il ne faut pas t'en faire. Ewen est très forte, après tout."

  
Ces belles paroles ne semblaient pourtant pas suffire pour faire disparaître l'inquiétude chez la jeune fille.

"Fiona, parla-t-elle alors en regardant son père. Elle est tombée malade, et a de la fièvre."

Ce fait surpris grandement Othéo, qui demanda à Irina de le conduire jusqu'à sa petite soeur au plus vite. Chose qu'Irina fit.  
Arrivés dans la vaste, mais belle chambre de la plus jeune des princesses de Vopaqua, le roi constata les faits: Fiona, souffrante, était allongée sur son lit avec un tissu humide posé sur son front. A ses côtés, Saya, assise sur le bord du lit, veillait sur elle. Mais en remarquant la présence son mari et d'Irina, la reine se leva. Elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de s'écarter du lit pour laisser Othéo s'approcher de Fiona. Celle-ci avait les yeux clos, comme si elle dormait. Mais la légère grimace qui déformait son joli visage témoignait de la souffrance qu'elle subissait.

"La nouvelle concernant la mort du prince du Vegario lui a fait un choc, expliqua Saya à son époux. Et avec Ewen et Harvay qui ne sont toujours pas revenus, son état s'est aggravé."

  
Le souverain observa tristement la plus jeune de ses filles. Fiona avait toujours eu une santé fragile depuis sa naissance. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce fait qu'elle était le seul membre de la famille royale Vopaquine qui n'a pas pu développer sa maîtrise de la magie de l'eau, et qui a finit par perdre cette faculté pourtant innée chez les natifs de cette nation. Elle était vulnérable à des poussées de fièvres, et à des crises de stress et d'angoisse. Ce n'était donc pas très étonnant de la retrouver ainsi alitée suite à tous ces évènements tragiques survenus sur le continent.

"Est-ce qu'elle ira mieux? demanda Irina qui s'était accrochée au bras de sa mère, mais qui n'avait pas lâché sa petite soeur des yeux.  
\- Ca lui passera, la rassura Saya en souriant légèrement. Mais il lui faut beaucoup de repos.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le repos suffira, cette fois..." murmura Othéo, à l'étonnement des deux autres. Le roi s'était agenouillé, et avait saisit la main de Fiona dans la sienne, tout en continuant de parler.

"Il faut se rendre à l'évidence: Après les morts de Moreh et du prince Aelan, et l'attaque qu'a subi Ewen, rien ne va plus sur ce continent. Et si nous ne faisons rien pour arrêter les meurtriers responsables de ces crimes, cela continuera jusqu'à ce que toutes les familles dirigeantes ne soient plus de ce monde. Sans compter les conflits qui affectent certaines nations à cause de tout cela, et qui nuisent à la population...  
\- Que suggères-tu? lui demanda sa femme. Nous ne savons rien des criminels responsables de ces actes atroces.  
\- Je pense qu'Ewen doit savoir des choses à leur sujet. Après tout, elle a croisé le fer avec celui qui a assassiné Moreh. Et puis elle disait avoir une piste à ce sujet, bien avant de quitter notre palais. J'aimerais en savoir plus à ce sujet."

Il lâcha alors la main de Fiona, avant de se relever. Il observa ensuite Irina, avant de tourner ses yeux vers Saya avec détermination.

"Ewen a prévu de se rendre à Vegario pour continuer ses recherches. Je compte la rejoindre, à la fois pour l'aider et pour la ramener ici saine et sauve.  
\- Othéo, tu n'y penses pas, tout de même! s'exclama Saya qui trouvait une telle idée risquée. Tu es le roi de ce royaume. Ton peuple a besoin de toi. Et puis, voyager à travers le continent alors qu'il y a tout ces meurtres, ce n'est pas prudent!  
\- Si même mon épouse se met à me sous-estimer..." fit le souverain avec un léger sourire, tandis qu'il s'était approché de la concernée pour saisir ses mains dans les siennes.

"Je comprends ton inquiétude, Saya. Et je suis conscient de mon devoir de souverain. Mais Kaärann tout entier est en train de plonger petit à petit dans un chaos sans précédent. Si personne ne fait rien pour empêcher cela, je n'imagine pas les conséquences désastreuses que cela aura au sein de tous les peuples de ce continent.  
\- Est-ce vraiment raisonnable de risquer ta vie de la sorte, tout comme le fait notre tendre Ewen?  
\- Raisonnable, non, admit le roi. Nécessaire, oui. En particulier pour Fiona."

  
Saya et Irina ne savaient pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour dissuader Othéo de partir. Elles auraient préféré que le roi reste à leur côté durant cette dure période. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas tort concernant la catastrophe qu'allait connaître Kaärann face à tous ces événements. Et puis il y avait aussi Ewen et Harvay qui comptaient se rendre à Vegario. Ce fut à contre-coeur que mère et fille se résignèrent à accepter la décision du souverain aux cheveux azurs.

  
Au même moment, la princesse Ewen ainsi que son serviteur Harvay avaient quitté Redfir, et traversé la grande nation de Grendia, chacun à dos d'un cheval au pelage blanc. La jeune fille avait pris la décision de se rendre à Vegario sans son escorte, et avait choisi d'ordonner à ses soldats de veiller sur la famille royale Firoise. Harvay n'approuvait pas spécialement cette idée qui faisait d'eux deux des cibles à présent vulnérables, mais Ewen avait préféré privilégier la discrétion à la protection. Selon elle, si quelqu'un avait attenté à ses jours lorsqu'elle était à Redfir, c'était parce que sa venue à Kalora s'était trop faite remarquée. Elle espérait ainsi qu'en se séparant de son escorte, et qu'en voyageant incognito sur les terres Vegarionnes, elle diminuerait les chances de se faire attaquer de nouveau par celui qui cherchait probablement à la tuer. Le duo pénétraient à présent dans la nation de Vegario, et plus précisément dans la forêt Aevia situé au nord-ouest de celle-ci. Leur destination était Rhéa, la capitale qui se trouvait au centre de ce pays. Ils avaient encore une longue route à faire, même à dos de cheval, avant de l'atteindre.

  
Le paysage de la nation des forêts contrastait beaucoup avec les autres régions que le duo avait pu visiter jusqu'à maintenant. La quasi-totalité des terres Vegarionnes étaient recouvertes par d'immenses forêts à la végétation très variée. Les arbres hauts et aux feuillages épais ne laissaient que peu de place à la lumière du soleil. Mais cette luminosité tamisée combinée à toutes les variétés de plantes colorées qu'on pouvait trouver donnait un air féérique et enchanteur à l'endroit.

"C'est magnifique... murmura Ewen, qui semblait émerveillée par un tel lieu.  
\- C'est vrai, approuva Harvay. Mais ne te fie pas aux apparences. Les forêts à Vegario sont réputées pour être très dangereuses. Surtout lorsqu'on ne connait pas les environs, ce qui est notre cas."

Le jeune homme avait raison, et la princesse le savait. Elle avait déjà entendu parlé de créatures vicieuses qui hantaient ces environs. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était les tribus et les clans qu'on pouvait trouver. Vegario était une nation particulière. Bien que ce royaume comptaient trois villes principales nommées Rhéa, Loti et Naak et dans lesquelles se concentrait une grande partie de la population Vegarionne, il existait divers clans et tribus qui peuplaient les fins fonds des forêts. Et certains d'entre-eux étaient très hostiles vis-à-vis de ceux et celles qui osaient poser un pied sur leur territoire. Ewen et Harvay devaient donc faire attention à ne pas tomber dans une quelconque embuscade. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de place pour s'échapper au galop, les routes de ce pays étant plutôt étroites.  
  


Dans cette même forêt, le jeune Shira, qui n'avait pas de monture, était obligé de la traverser à pied en direction de l'empire de Xen au sud. Durant son périple à la république de Grendia, il était passé par le village de Moa située à l'ouest, et non loin de la frontière séparant la grande nation de celle des forêts. Il s'était acheté une épée à une main qu'il avait accroché derrière son dos, ainsi qu'une dague qui pendait à sa cuisse. L'adolescent avait aussi ses mystérieux bracelets magiques aux poignets. Malgré qu'il était armé jusqu'aux dents, il n'était pas rassuré par l'endroit. Lui aussi connaissait la réputation des tribus et des clans Vegarions. Et il priait les divinités de Kaärann pour qu'elles lui permettent d'atteindre les terres de Xen sans trop de problèmes.

  
"Bon sang... pensa-t-il, alors qu'il scrutait les environs tout en continuant de marcher. J'ai l'impression d'être oppressé malgré cet environnement qui semble pourtant paisible au premier coup d'oeil. Ce n'est pas agréable comme sensation."

  
Tout à coup, il entendit un craquement de feuille derrière lui. Il se figea alors sur place, n'osant pas se retourner tout de suite. Mais en entendant de nouveau ce même bruit quelques secondes plus tard, il se retourna vivement tout en dégainant son épée.

  
"Montrez-vous..." ordonna-t-il, alors qu'il regardait partout autour de lui. Il ne distinguait aucune silhouette parmi les centaines de troncs d'arbres qu'il pouvait voir. Voyant au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes que personne ne se manifestait, le jeune prince souffla un bon coup, avant de ranger son arme. Il se disait qu'il avait dû rêver, ou que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il reprit alors sa marche vers le sud, sauf qu'il avait accéléré son allure. Il voulait quitter cette forêt qu'il trouvait plus sinistre que féérique au plus vite. Mais tout à coup, un filet qui était dissimulé sous de la terre s'était refermé sur lui, avant de s'élever avec lui pour se suspendre à la branche d'un arbre, lui arrachant un cri de sursaut, tant il ne s'y attendait pas. Il venait de tomber dans un piège.

  
  
Au même instant, Ewen et Harvay avaient arrêté leurs destriers. Ils avaient entendu un cri masculin non loin de leur position. Celui de Shira en l'occurrence.

  
"C'était quoi ça? demanda la princesse Vopaquine, inquiète.  
\- Je l'ignore, mais on ferait mieux de ne pas s'éterniser ici.  
\- Quelqu'un est peut-être en danger. On ferait mieux d'aller voir!  
\- Attends Ewen! C'est trop dange..."

  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu achever sa phrase, Harvay vit sa princesse diriger son cheval en direction du point d'où semblait provenir ce hurlement. Devant l'entêtement de la jeune fille, le blond soupira, mais la suivit tout de même.

  
  
Le prince de Xen, de son côté, grognait intérieurement de rage. Il en avait assez! D'abord les nombreux bandits qu'il avait croisé et affronté à plusieurs reprises à Grendia, et maintenant ça?! Shira commençait à croire qu'il n'était pas aussi béni des dieux qu'il le disait souvent.

  
"Serais-je devenu maudit, entre-temps?" se demanda-t-il, alors qu'il se débattait pour attraper sa dague. Une fois l'arme en main, il commença à couper les cordes épaisses qui composait le filet qui le retenait prisonnier. L'opération dura deux bonnes minutes, avant que le filet ne se déchire grâce aux coupures. L'adolescent chuta d'assez haut, et tomba au sol, dos contre terre.

  
"Aïe..."

  
Heureusement, le jeune garçon n'était pas blessé. La chute avait été douloureuse, mais pas suffisamment pour le clouer par terre. Il se releva assez vite, et observa ce qui restait du filet suspendu. Si un piège avait été installé par ici, cela signifiait que des chasseurs d'un clan, ou d'une tribu Vegarionne n'étaient pas loin. Shira savait qu'il devait décamper de ce lieu en vitesse. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à le faire, il les vit parmi les arbres: une dizaine de silhouettes ayant chacune une longue chevelure noire qui l'encerclaient. Elles étaient toutes armées d'épées ou d'arcs, et s'avançaient à pas lents vers le prince Xenois, qui avait automatiquement dégainé son épée. S'il s'écoutait, il se serait défendu avec ses bracelets. Mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'allumer un incendie ravageant l'une des forêts de cette nation, car un tel acte était passible de la peine de mort. L'adolescent opta alors pour une approche pacifique pour le moment, malgré son arme à la main.

  
"Euh... Messieurs dames... se risqua-t-il en souriant nerveusement. J'ignorais que vous chassiez par ici. Je ne faisais que passer. Je suis désolé d'avoir... d'avoir activé votre piège.  
\- Un gamin seul armé d'une épée? Voilà une chose qu'on ne voit pas souvent par ici! répondit un homme du groupe.  
\- S'il est armé, ce n'est pas pour rien, affirma une femme. On devrait le capturer et le ramener avec nous.  
\- Elle a raison!" approuvèrent plusieurs des autres personnes. Autant dire que Shira était en mauvaise posture. Déjà qu'il n'était pas un redoutable combattant à l'épée, si en plus il devait tenir tête à dix adversaires en même temps, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Mais en voyant que l'une de ces personnes, un homme armé d'une épée, avait avancé vers lui pour le frapper, le Xenois qui tenait à la vie n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Faisant un pas sur le côté, il évita de justesse la frappe de l'homme. Mais celui-ci enchaîna avec plusieurs attaques que Shira para tant bien que mal. La carrure plutôt imposante de cet inconnu rendait ses coups puissants, mais le ralentissait. A l'inverse, le prince de Xen à l'allure fluette et légère n'avait pas autant de force, mais pouvait se déplacer plus rapidement. Se contentant d'abord d'esquiver ou de parer, il passa tout à coup derrière l'homme en sortant sa dague, et planta celle-ci dans la cuisse de son opposant, qui hurla de douleur en tombant à genoux au sol.

  
"Désolé..." s'excusa Shira, alors qu'un autre épéiste, une femme, cette fois, l'avait pris d'assaut. Tout comme avec son adversaire précédant, l'adolescent se contenta de bloquer ou d'éviter ses frappes. Malheureusement pour lui, cette personne qui l'attaquait était plus rapide, et parvint à donner un coup de pied au ventre du prince, qui était obligé de reculer. La Vegarionne profita qu'il soit ainsi déstabilisé pour foncer de nouveau vers lui, et l'embrocher avec son épée. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, Shira avait envoyé sa dague se planter dans le bras droit de la femme.

  
"Argh! Putain! s'exclama celle-ci, alors qu'elle observait le sang couler de sa blessure.  
\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas... tenta de se justifier Shira, qui n'était pas vraiment fier d'une telle prouesse.  
\- Ferme ta putain de gueule, enfoiré!" hurla un archer en tirant une flèche en direction du Xenois, qui avait fait un pas sur le côté pour éviter le projectile. Mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour l'esquiver complètement: la flèche avait effleuré son épaule gauche, déchirant sa tunique et entaillant légèrement sa peau hâlée à ce niveau. Shira avait senti un picotement, mais ne s'en alarma pas pour l'instant. Il était trop concentré à se défendre face à cette petite armée pour se soucier d'une telle blessure. L'affrontement dura encore plusieurs dizaines de secondes qui semblaient interminables pour l'adolescent. Ce dernier commençait à fatiguer, et n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Mais alors qu'il pensait que tout était fini pour lui, un hennissement de cheval se fit entendre. Ewen, à dos de son cheval, galopait en direction de ce groupe, et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour invoquer un puissant jet d'eau qui balaya une partie des individus. Puis, tout en dégainant ses deux sabres, elle sauta de son destrier, et accourut vers une archère qui avait Shira en ligne de mire, avant de la frapper pour l'achever. Elle en fit de même avec d'autres Vegarions qui voulaient l'attaquer. Si Shira s'était montré hésitant à blesser toutes ces personnes, Ewen, elle, n'avait pas peur de le faire. D'ailleurs, le prince Xenois trouvait cette jeune fille impressionnante. Elle se battait avec grâce, et parvenait facilement à mettre au tapis ses opposants qui étaient pourtant plus nombreux qu'elle. Harvay, pendant ce temps, était descendu de son cheval pour se précipiter vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci avait l'air épuisé et était légèrement blessé à l'épaule, mais il semblait aller bien malgré tout.

  
"Reste auprès de moi." lui conseilla le blond, alors qu'il s'était mis en garde avec son épée face aux individus qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Tout comme Ewen, Harvay était expérimenté dans le domaine du combat. C'était donc sans trop de difficulté qu'il parvenait à éliminer ceux qui s'approchaient trop de lui ou de Shira. Cette bataille était plutôt longue et laborieuse, mais à force de persévérance, la princesse aux cheveux bleus et son serviteur avaient réussi à faire fuir les chasseurs restants.

  
"Eh bah! Je constate que ce qu'on dit des tribus de Vegario est vrai..." affirma Ewen, alors qu'elle rangeait ses armes. Harvay en avait fait de même, et s'était tourné vers Shira.

  
"Ça va aller, jeune homme? Rien de cassé? demanda-t-il en s'abaissant à la hauteur du Xenois.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis plus costaud que j'en ai l'air, assura l'adolescent en souriant sincèrement. Merci pour votre aide. Votre manière de combattre est vraiment impressionnante!"

  
Ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers Ewen qui s'avançait vers eux, tout en lui faisant un signe de la main avec un sourire bienveillant. Shira lui rendit son sourire, mais ce dernier disparut rapidement pour laisser place à un visage horrifié, alors qu'il apercevait une archère qui avait la princesse en ligne de mire.

  
"Attention! Derrière vous!" cria-t-il à son adresse. Ewen se retourna vivement, et vit la femme qui la visait avec son arc. Harvay voulut se précipiter vers sa princesse pour la protéger, mais il était trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit. C'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit. Une balle venait de traverser le crane de cette chasseuse, qui s'effondra au sol sans vie.

  
"Qu'est-ce que...?!" pensa Ewen, alors qu'elle cherchait des yeux l'endroit d'où provenait ce tir. En levant la tête, elle remarqua une silhouette debout sur une branche d'arbre. Harvay et Shira ne mirent pas longtemps à la voir à leur tour. C'était un jeune homme vêtu d'une tunique verte à manches courtes, et d'un pantalon blanc. Il portait également une capuche noire, dont l'ombre dissimulait la moitié de son visage. Il avait en main une dague hybride dans laquelle était intégrée un canon de pistolet. C'était avec cela qu'il avait abattu celle qui avait failli tuer Ewen.

  
"Hey! Toi!" l'interpella Harvay, alors que l'individu en question venait de ranger son arme. De son côté, Shira était stupéfait par une telle intervention. Mais il afficha un visage complètement abasourdi en remarquant un certain bracelet que portait cet homme au poignet. Il s'agissait d'un porte-bonheur Xenois composé de perles rouges et beiges. Le même que celui que le prince avait offert à Seven quelques jours plus tôt. L'adolescent s'avança alors de quelques pas vers l'arbre en haut duquel était perché le mystérieux garçon, pas si mystérieux que cela à ses yeux.

  
"Seven? C'est toi?"

  
Alors qu'Ewen et Harvay furent étonné de voir que celui qu'ils avaient sauvé connaissait cet homme, ce dernier semblait avoir serré les dents, avant de sauter de branche en branche aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour s'éloigner des autres.

  
"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demanda Ewen, qui ne comprenait pas.  
\- Hé, attends!" s'écria Shira qui s'était rapidement mis à la poursuite de l'assassin, prenant au dépourvu Ewen et Harvay.

  
"Attends, petit! Ne pars pas tout seul comme ça!" fit le blond qui se mit à suivre le jeune prince. Ewen était complètement perdue en cet instant. En vérité, elle trouvait que ce dénommé Seven ressemblait beaucoup à celui qui avait tenté de l'assassiner lorsqu'elle était à Redfir. Mais était-ce réellement la même personne? Étant donné que ce Seven venait de la sauver, il y avait de quoi douter. Mais elle devait en avoir le coeur net. Elle imita alors Harvay, et se mit à suivre Shira également.


	9. Un imprévu plutôt embêtant

Shira courrait à vive allure à travers les nombreux arbres que comptait la forêt Aevia, à la poursuite de celui qu'il pensait être Seven. Il courrait si vite qu'il commençait à semer Ewen et Harvay qui étaient à sa suite. La princesse Vopaquine et son serviteur demandaient à Shira de ralentir sa course. Mais ce dernier, trop occupé à vouloir rattraper la mystérieuse personne qu'il suivait, ne les entendait pas.

  
"Bon sang... grogna Harvay. Il faut vraiment être inconscient pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans cette forêt dangereuse!"

  
Ewen ne répliqua pas. Elle était d'accord avec le blond, mais voulait également connaître l'identité de cet homme qui l'avait sauvé précédemment.   
Loin devant eux, Shira avait pris beaucoup d'avance. Néanmoins, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu de vue celui qu'il poursuivait.

  
"Seven! cria-t-il alors, toujours en courant. Seven!"

  
Mais tout à coup, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer à côté d'un arbre au tronc énorme, une main l'attrapa par le bras, et le tira vers ce dernier, le forçant à se cacher derrière le végétal. L'adolescent faillit crier de surprise sur le coup, mais quelqu'un s'était placé derrière lui, et avait plaqué sa main contre la bouche du Xenois pour le faire taire.

  
"Shhh..." fit la mystérieuse personne, tandis que Shira n'osait plus bouger ou crier. Le prince à la peau hâlée ne pouvait que regarder ce qui se passait. Ewen et Harvay étaient arrivés non loin du tronc derrière lequel on l'avait caché, mais s'étaient arrêtés.

  
"Mince! se plaignit la fille aux cheveux bleus qui regardait partout autour d'elle. Où sont-ils partis?  
\- On ferait mieux de rebrousser chemin, lui conseilla Harvay.  
\- Mais je voulais savoir qui était cette personne qui nous a aidé! Et puis, le garçon que nous avons sauvé était blessé! Est-ce prudent de le laisser partir seul comme ça?  
\- Certes, ce n'est pas prudent. Mais partir à sa poursuite à l'aveuglette dans une forêt pareille, c'est du suicide. N'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes venus dans ce royaume, Ewena. Nous devons nous rendre auprès du roi Aeren au plus vite."

  
A l'entente du nom Ewena, Shira écarquilla ses yeux de stupéfaction. Ewena, comme la princesse héritière du royaume de Vopaqua? C'était donc elle qui l'avait sauvé de la bande de chasseurs Vegarions? Le jeune homme voulut se montrer à elle, mais la personne qui le retenait derrière l'arbre lui fit signe de se taire et de ne pas bouger.

  
"Tu as raison... finit par répondre la princesse, qui s'était résignée à laisser tomber. J'espère juste que ça ira pour ce jeune garçon.  
\- Nous ne pouvons que prier les dieux pour lui, affirma Harvay. Allez viens. Retournons auprès de nos chevaux, et remettons nous en route vers Rhéa."

  
C'est en soupirant légèrement qu'Ewen fit demi-tour avec son serviteur afin de revenir sur leurs pas jusqu'au lieu où ils avaient combattus les chasseurs. Lorsque ce duo fut suffisamment éloigné, la personne qui retenait Shira plaqua brusquement ce dernier contre le tronc de l'arbre en le tenant par le col de son vêtement, et le regarda avec des yeux furieux. La capuche de cet individu avait été ôté, et le garçon constata qu'il avait eu raison: la personne qui avait sauvé Ewena n'était autre que Seven. Shira aurait souri devant ces retrouvailles en temps normal. Mais en voyant la tête énervée qu'affichait l'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes, le prince de Xen eut un air un peu effrayé.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans cette forêt tout seul?! demanda vivement le plus âgé. T'as envie de te faire tuer, ou quoi?!  
\- Je... hésita Shira avec un sourire un peu niais qui trahissait un certain embarras. C'est une question que je pourrais te retourner, tu sais?  
\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, votre Altesse impériale de Xen!"

  
Seven avait bien appuyé sur ces derniers mots sans lâcher son homologue masculin des yeux. Le plus jeune affichait un air choqué. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir révéler qui il était en réalité à qui que ce soit depuis qu'il avait quitté sa nation il y a plusieurs semaines maintenant. Comment Seven avait-il deviné?

  
"Bref, fit l'assassin qui avait lâché sa prise, et qui avait croisé ses bras en détournant son regard du plus jeune.Tu aurais pu te rendre directement à Xen depuis Grendia. Cette route était clairement plus sûre pour quelqu'un comme toi. Pourquoi être passé par Vegario, alors que ses forêts habitent des clans et des tribus qui sont pour le plupart dangereux?  
\- J'étais au village de Moa, répondit Shira en réajustant le col de son habit. Faire un détour vers le sud de Grendia pour atteindre la frontière Xenoise m'aurait pris plus de temps. Voulant me rendre à Xenati au plus vite, j'ai tenté de prendre un raccourci en passant par ici."

  
Devant une telle justification, Seven afficha un air blasé en regardant le plus jeune de nouveau. Ce petit prince était naïf. Intrépide, certes, mais vraiment naïf en plus d'être casse-pieds. A cause de lui, l'assassin qui suivait furtivement Ewen jusque là était obligé d'interrompre temporairement sa mission, afin de mettre Shira en sécurité.

  
"Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je me soucis autant de ce nabot..." se dit-il. Mais il vit Shira tenir brusquement son épaule ensanglanté tout en faisant une grimace.

  
"Je n'aurais jamais cru que les tribus Vegarionnes pouvaient se montrer aussi agressives envers de simples voyageurs..." parla le Xenois, alors qu'il rigolait nerveusement. Il se disait qu'il était chanceux sur ce coup. Si personne n'était venu l'aider lorsqu'il affrontait la bande de chasseurs, Shira savait qu'il ne serait probablement plus de ce monde. Seven, lui, soupira profondément, avant d'attraper le plus jeune par le poignet sans lui demander son avis, et d'avancer rapidement à travers les bois en le traînant derrière lui.

  
"H-Hey, doucement!" fit le prince qui était surpris par une telle attitude de la part de celui qu'il avait autrefois sauvé à Redfir. Mais l'assassin en vert ne l'écouta pas, et continua de marcher vivement en le tirant derrière lui, une moue agacée aux lèvres. Au passage, il ramassa une fleur aux pétales bleu roi, ainsi qu'une sorte de noix faisant la taille d'un poing fermé quelques instants plus tard. Puis, il s'arrêta de marcher et scruta les environs, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, sous le regard interloqué du prince de Xen qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis.

  
"Ici, ça devrait le faire..." murmura Seven, alors qu'il jeta Shira au sol, près d'un arbre. Le pauvre garçon, qui ne s'y attendait pas, gémit de douleur en tombant par terre:

  
"Argh! Mais c'est quoi ton problème, au juste? Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me brutaliser ainsi, tu sais?!  
\- Contentez-vous de vous assoir convenablement, Altesse." répliqua Seven avec une certaine ironie dans la voix, tandis qu'il s'était assis au sol en face du plus jeune, et qu'il commençait à arracher une à une les pétales de la fleur bleue qu'il avait cueilli. Sentant clairement une certaine moquerie dans une telle réplique, Shira fit la moue à son tour tout en s'asseyant, adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il regarda ensuite le plus âgé déchirer les pétales, et les broyer dans sa main. Le Xenois aurait bien voulu lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait, mais il était un peu trop remonté par l'attitude de l'homme à la chevelure noire pour le faire. Niveau retrouvailles avec lui, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela.

  
"Si tu te poses la question, parla Seven en sachant pertinemment que Shira était curieux à ce sujet, il s'agit d'une orchidée Lazuli. Cette plante est assez répandue à Vegario. Elle possède des propriétés curatives."

  
Alors qu'il lui avait donné cette explication, il s'était rapproché de Shira. Ensuite, prenant du bout du doigt la mixture qu'il avait obtenu en broyant les pétales de cette fleur, il appliqua celle-ci sur la blessure du prince. Ce dernier grimaça au moment du contact qui était assez douloureux, mais finalement, au fur et à mesure que l'assassin appliquait cette pommade improvisée, la douleur s'apaisait. Puis, le plus grand des deux sortit des bandes de tissus de sa besace accrochée à sa ceinture, et recouvrit l'épaule du Xenois avec. En constatant que l'homme vêtu de vert prenait finalement le temps de le soigner, Shira ravala sa rancune, et s'adressa à lui:

  
"Tu m'as l'air de t'y connaitre, dans ce domaine.  
\- Comme n'importe quel Vegarion de Kaärann, je suppose, affirma Seven en croisant les bras.  
\- Tu es donc originaire de cette nation?  
\- Ce pays m'a vu naître et grandir, mais au risque de t'étonner, je ne suis pas un Vegarion pur souche."

  
Voilà un fait qui étonna Shira au plus haut point. Les Vegarions étaient connus pour leurs longs cheveux noirs, et leurs yeux de la même couleur. Deux traits que Seven possédait. Ils étaient également connu pour avoir des pouvoirs et des compétences dans le domaine du soin et de la guérison. Ce qui pouvait expliquer les connaissances de Seven concernant les bienfaits des végétaux environnants, même s'il ne semblait pas posséder de pouvoir magique en particulier. Et malgré cela, l'assassin affirmait qu'il n'était pas complètement originaire de Vegario. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander plus de précisions au sujet de ses origines, le plus âgé venait de percer un trou sur le dessus de la noix avec l'une de ses dagues, avant de tendre l'étrange fruit à Shira:

  
"Bois ça.  
\- Hein?"

  
Voyant le jeune prince aussi hésitant, l'assassin soupira, avant de le regarder d'un air blasé.

  
"Le liquide contenu dans les noix siroko aide à la cicatrisation des blessures." expliqua-t-il, en espérant que cela suffisait pour convaincre Shira de le boire. Et visiblement, cela avait l'air d'être le cas. Le prince de Xen but tout le contenu de la noix d'une traite. Mais il grimaça une nouvelle fois: le goût très amer de cette substance assez visqueuse était horrible, lui donnant presque envie de vomir.

  
"C'est vraiment dégoûtant... se plaignit le prince en posant la noix à côté de lui.  
\- Les remèdes les plus dégueulasses sont souvent les plus efficaces." rétorqua Seven en levant les yeux au ciel, un peu exaspéré par la situation. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il savait qu'Ewen se rendait à Rhéa. Donc il pouvait se rendre directement là-bas sans spécialement la suivre de près. Mais qu'allait-il faire de Shira? L'abandonner ainsi au milieu de cette forêt, c'était comme le condamner à mourir, car le jeune prince n'y survivrait pas bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se rendre à Rhéa en sa compagnie. Il risquerait d'attirer des soupçons sur lui, voire même de se faire démasquer en optant pour cette option. Il se souvient alors que Shira disait vouloir se rendre à Xenati. Autrement dit, la capitale de l'empire de Xen, là où se trouvait le palais impérial. L'assassin pouvait toujours l'escorter sain et sauf jusque là-bas. Mais cela reviendrait à mettre de côté sa mission, et ce n'était pas un privilège qu'il pouvait se permettre. Encore moins depuis sa dernière confrontation avec le boss du Mortem Regis.

  
"Dis Seven, l'appela alors Shira. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici? Tu vis dans le coin?"

  
L'assassin riva de nouveau ses yeux vers le plus jeune, en affichant un air un peu froid. Ce garçon était trop curieux à son sujet. En d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait répondu. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en dévoiler trop à son sujet.

  
"Ta curiosité te perdra un jour, nabot. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de me poser des questions de ce genre.  
\- Étant donné que tu sais qui je suis, et d'où je viens, répliqua le prince en croisant les bras, j'aurais trouvé logique que j'en sache autant sur toi."

  
Face à une telle réplique, Seven afficha un sourire légèrement narquois:

  
"Si je n'avais pas su pour ton statut de prince, est-ce que tu me l'aurais révélé un jour?"  
Shira ne répondit rien, et regarda ailleurs en se grattant nerveusement le bras, un peu gêné. Il était vrai qu'il ne lui aurait probablement rien dit au sujet du sang impérial qui coulait dans ses veines. Du moins, pas aussi rapidement. Il comprit donc pourquoi Seven n'était pas très enclin à répondre à ses interrogations. Toutefois, le Xenois était vraiment intrigué par le plus âgé. Il aurait vraiment voulu en savoir plus sur lui. Le sourire de l'assassin s'était agrandi devant le silence du plus jeune.

  
"Au moins, tu es un peu moins idiot que ce que l'on pourrait croire." affirma-t-il alors qu'il s'était relevé, en positionnant les mains sur ses hanches, et en scrutant de nouveau les parages du regard.

  
"Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre... répondit Shira, légèrement vexé.  
\- Prends-le comme tu veux, nabot. En attendant, lève-toi. On a du chemin.  
\- On?" s'étonna Shira, qui s'était remis debout à son tour. Seven tourna sa tête vers lui pour le regarder:

  
"Tu disais vouloir te rendre à Xenati, non? C'est pas vraiment la porte à côté, même si ce n'est pas excessivement loin. Mieux vaut qu'on se bouge. Plus vite on quittera cette forêt, mieux ça vaudra.  
\- Tu... Tu veux m'accompagner jusque là-bas? demanda Shira d'un air totalement surpris.  
\- Ça te pose un problème?  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais un telle décision. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire, par ici?  
\- En tant normal, je t'aurais laissé te débrouiller pour continuer ce que j'avais à faire, confia l'assassin. Mais soyons honnêtes: Vu comment tu t'es débrouillé face aux chasseurs tout à l'heure, tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps seul dans ces bois. Et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience."

  
Shira était étonné par l'attitude du plus grand à son égard. Il n'aurait jamais cru que celui-ci se dévouerait pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa destination sain et sauf. Était-ce la même personne froide et peu aimable qu'il avait connu le premier jour de leur rencontre? Ou avait-il changé entre-temps? La prince Xenois afficha un tendre sourire rempli de gratitude:

  
"C'est vraiment généreux de ta part, Seven. Merci.  
\- Ça n'a rien de généreux, contredit l'autre en regardant tout à coup ailleurs. Si j'ai décidé de te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi, c'est seulement parce que j'ai une dette envers toi, et que là est l'occasion de te la rembourser. C'est tout."

  
La réaction de cet homme était amusante à voir, selon Shira. Il avait cru voir un soupçon d'embarras dans les yeux de Seven lorsqu'il l'avait remercié pour sa proposition. Il se demandait même si le plus âgé ne rougissait pas légèrement suite à ce remerciement. En pensant à ce cas de figure, le Xenois manqua d'éclater de rire, mais il se retint alors que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le poignet de l'assassin. Celui où se trouvait accroché le bracelet porte-bonheur qu'il lui avait offert quelques jours auparavant. Voir que Seven avait gardé ce bijou faisait plaisir au prince, qui afficha à présent un très grand sourire.

  
"Dans ce cas, je te suis!" répondit-t-il, alors que l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs le regardait d'un air étonné. Pourquoi ce nabot souriait-il comme ça, maintenant? Il préféra se dire que Shira était content et soulagé de ne pas devoir faire un tel voyage tout seul. Finalement, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en route vers le sud, en direction de la nation des sables qui était à présent leur destination.

  
  
Au Mortem Regis, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Entre-temps, Four avait demandé à voir le boss, et tous deux s'étaient réunis dans le bureau de ce dernier. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion entre les deux, le chef de l'organisation croisa ses bras et ses jambes, assis sur son siège.

  
"A Xenati, hein? parla-t-il alors qu'il souriait derrière son masque. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce cher Seven prioriserait l'escorte d'un prince insignifiant, plutôt que sa mission.  
\- Seven a parlé d'un remboursement de dette envers le prince Ashira, expliqua Four. Étant donné que celui-ci lui a sauvé la vie une fois, Seven a voulu lui rendre service en retour."

  
Le boss ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant un tel récit:

  
"Seven n'en a rien à faire, des remboursement de dette de ce genre. Le Seven que le Mortem Regis a formé se serait contenté d'accomplir la mission qu'on lui a confié. Mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé. Ou alors..."

  
Lentement, il se leva de son bureau, et se mit à marcher à pas lents à travers la salle, tout en gardant les bras croisés.

  
"Boss? l'appela Four, qui se demandait ce que son supérieur avait en tête.  
\- Ce prince Xenois est plus embêtant que ce que je pensais. J'ai l'impression que Seven se ramollit de plus en plus à cause de lui. Les laisser passer plus de temps ensemble pourrait définitivement influencer son comportement dans le mauvais sens. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas permettre.  
\- Que suggérez-vous?"

  
En guise de réponse, le boss se rapprocha de l'argenté, et se positionna juste devant lui.

  
"Ashira doit mourir. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. De plus, le fait que le prince Xenois meurt pourrait arranger mes affaires. Cela renforcerait définitivement le conflit qui règne entre Xen et Vegario.  
\- Je ne sais pas si tuer ce garçon est une bonne idée, à vrai dire."

  
Cette réplique de Four surpris grandement le boss. Lui qui était habitué à ce que cet homme tout vêtu de blanc soit souvent d'accord avec ses plans, voilà qu'aujourd'hui il venait de contre-dire ce fait.

  
"Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas une bonne idée selon toi, Four?  
\- J'ai eu vent d'informations intéressantes le concernant. En traversant la nation de Grendia, le prince Ashira a dû, à plusieurs reprises, faire face à de nombreux brigands. Et pour s'en débarrasser, il utilisait une paire de bracelets magiques lui permettant de manipuler du feu à sa guise."

  
Le boss demeura silencieux suite à cette révélation. Voilà une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas.

  
"Ainsi, cet enfant serait un élu béni par les dieux de Kaärann..." murmura-t-il, avant d'éclater de rire, sous l'air de plus en plus étonné de Four qui ne comprenait pas.

  
"Quel ironie! Cet avorton que je pensais être une gêne dans mes plans se révèle finalement être un cadeau tombé du ciel!  
\- Boss, je ne comprends pas...  
\- Oooh, ne t'en fais pas mon cher et tendre Four! Tu comprendras bien assez vite! Va me chercher Nineteen et Sixty-Nine. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour elles.  
\- ... Entendu." répondit Four, alors qu'il quitta les appartements du boss, un peu confus.

  
Au même moment, Nineteen était allongée sur le lit dans sa chambre. Elle observait le plafond d'un air maussade, et ne disait rien. Sixty-Nine était également présente, assise sur une chaise et accoudée sur la table se trouvant devant elle. Elle non plus ne disait rien. C'était un lourd silence qui régnait entre ces deux jeunes filles.

  
"Qu'est-ce que le boss cherche à faire, exactement? murmura alors la blonde, tirant la rousse de ses pensées.  
\- Je pense qu'on le saura en temps voulu, affirma Sixty-Nine en souriant légèrement. Pour l'instant, on doit lui faire confiance, et accomplir les tâches qu'il nous donne."

  
La plus grande prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'expirer. Elle pensait faire partir toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait actuellement en elle. Mais cela ne marchait pas.

  
"Et si Seven avait raison de douter, et de se montrer aussi méfiant vis à vis des projets de notre chef? demanda-t-elle ensuite.  
\- Seven... Seven... Toujours Seven... répéta Sixty-Nine d'un air las. Pour moi, Seven est une cause perdue depuis qu'il a montré son hésitation à tuer la princesse de Vopaqua. S'il doute du boss, tant pis pour lui. Il est le seul architecte de ses problèmes. Si on doit prendre exemple sur quelqu'un, ce n'est pas sur lui."

  
Devant une telle parole de la part de son amie qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude d'être aussi médisante envers quelqu'un, Nineteen tourna sa tête et la regarda avec un léger sourire:

  
"Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais apprécié Seven.  
\- Je dis ça surtout parce que tu t'inquiètes trop pour lui, alors qu'il ne le mérite pas. Depuis qu'on le connait, Seven n'a toujours pensé qu'à lui. Pourquoi se faire autant de sang d'encre pour un homme comme lui?"

  
Nineteen ne répondit pas. Peut-être que Sixty-Nine avait raison? Peut-être qu'elle avait tort? La blonde ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Depuis qu'elle avait tué le prince Aelan de ses propres mains, elle semblait un peu perdue. Était-ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle assassinait quelqu'un de sang royal? Était-ce parce que le prince en question ressemblait beaucoup à Seven, physiquement parlant? Sans doute les deux à la fois. La jeune femme se redressa sur le lit pour se retrouver assise, et s'apprêtait à poser une question à l'adolescente. Mais à ce moment précis, on frappa à sa porte.

  
"Nineteen, tu es là? retentit la voix de Four derrière celle-ci.  
\- Four? s'étonna Sixty-Nine, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle visite.  
\- Entre." lui ordonna Nineteen. La poignée de la porte se tourna, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le quatrième assassin le plus fort du Mortem Regis. Celui-ci s'avança de quelques pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, et remarqua que Sixty-Nine était également présente en ce lieu.

  
"Cela tombe bien que vous soyez ici toutes les deux, parla Four. Le boss souhaite vous voir immédiatement."

  
Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent alors un regard, stupéfaites. Qu'est-ce que le boss allait leur demander d'accomplir, maintenant?  
  
  



	10. Repos illusoire

Les heures défilaient rapidement, et l'après-midi était bien avancé à Kaärann. Seven marchait rapidement parmi les nombreux arbres peuplant la vaste forêt Aevia, suivi de près par Shira. Durant tout ce temps, ils avaient parcouru ensemble de nombreux kilomètres à travers ces bois enchanteurs mais dangereux. L'assassin, qui connaissait l'endroit par coeur, prenait soin de ne pas traverser un quelconque territoire appartenant à une tribu Vegarionne hostile, évitant ainsi une potentielle malheureuse rencontre, et probablement une bataille inutile et épuisante. En parlant d'épuisement, le prince de Xen commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, et haletait légèrement. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas fait de pause depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur route en direction de la nation des sables au sud. Et si de son côté, Seven était habitué aux longs trajets à pied, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de Shira.

  
"Petite nature... se moqua Seven avec un léger sourire, sans regarder le plus jeune.  
\- Hey! Je ne te permets pas! s'exclama le Xenois, vexé par une telle remarque péjorative à son égard. Je ne suis pas aussi endurant que toi, tu sais? Et puis je suis blessé à l'épaule, je te rappelle.  
\- Oh, pauvre petit garçon." répliqua l'assassin en levant les yeux au ciel, un peu exaspéré. Shira affichait un air un peu agacé. Petite nature, petit garçon, nabot... Pourquoi Seven se sentait-il obligé de lui donner des surnoms aussi désagréables et peu respectueux? Et dire que le jeune Xenois pensait que le plus âgé était devenu plus sympa depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus! Il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

  
"Estime-toi heureux que je sois là pour te ramener chez toi, reprit Seven en regardant à nouveau devant lui. Tu serais déjà six pieds sous terre, sinon."

  
Le prince ne répondit pas. Même si cet homme à la longue chevelure noire n'était pas l'être le plus aimable qui soit, il n'avait pas tort. Sans son aide, qui sait quels autres ennuis aurait rencontré le Xenois. Ce dernier mis alors sa faiblesse et ses plaintes de côté, et suivit l'assassin. Tout en marchant ainsi, Shira repensa à Ewena et à son serviteur qui l'avaient secouru quelques heures plus tôt. Le prince à la peau hâlée se demandait pourquoi la princesse héritière de Vopaqua avait fait route jusqu'à la nation des forêts. Il était également curieux au sujet de Seven. Que faisait-il à Vegario? Vivait-il ici? Connaissait-il les chasseurs qu'ils avaient rencontré et combattu? Le prince aurait voulu lui poser ces questions, mais il savait d'avance que Seven ne lui répondrait pas. Cet homme était un grand mystère à lui tout seul. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés, le plus grand des deux accéléra son allure en se dirigeant vers un arbre, et monta avec une habileté déconcertante sur plusieurs branches de celui-ci afin de prendre un peu de hauteur, dans le but d'observer les environs. Shira était un peu étonné par l'agilité dont faisait preuve son compagnon, mais il en profita pour s'assoir au sol, afin de reprendre son souffle. Mais ce moment de répit fut écourté par l'assassin qui était redescendu de l'arbre, en faisant signe au prince de se relever. Chose que le Xenois n'était pas vraiment disposé à faire en cet instant.

  
"On ne peut pas se reposer cinq minutes? demanda-t-il, l'air dépité.  
\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi on ne pouvait pas se reposer ici. Et puis on a presque atteint la frontière Xenoise. Fais un effort!"

  
Shira poussa un long et profond soupir. Néanmoins, résigné, et histoire de ne pas passer pour un petit prince capricieux, il se releva, et le duo reprit la route. Celle-ci était encore longue, et éprouvante. Surtout pour le plus jeune des deux, qui se demandait comment l'autre pouvait être aussi endurant. Contrairement à lui, l'assassin en vert semblait toujours en forme. Il l'envierait presque pour son endurance à toute épreuve.

  
Finalement, après encore une demi-heure d'efforts, le duo parvint à sortir de la forêt, et par la même occasion de Vegario. Ils étaient arrivés au sommet d'un des grands plateaux qui longeait la frontière Vegario-Xenoise, et qui surplombait l'immense paysage désertique de l'empire de Xen. Celui-ci portait bien son surnom de nation des sables, étant donné les plaines et les dunes de sables qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. La végétation y était inexistante si on excluait les quelques cactus et les rares oasis perdues qu'on pouvait croiser. De là où les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir la silhouette d'une grande cité à l'horizon. Là était leur destination: Xenati.

  
"On a encore du chemin, affirma Seven en croisant les bras, les yeux rivés sur l'immensité du désert Xenois. En plus, ce serait de la folie de s'aventurer dans ce désert au beau milieu de l'après-midi. On cuirait sur place."

  
L'assassin tourna sa tête vers Shira, qui haletait légèrement, et qui regardait sa cité au loin.

  
"Je te propose qu'on se repose ici, en attendant que la température diminue.   
\- Tu veux qu'on fasse la route de nuit? s'étonna le prince en le regardant à son tour. Il fait très froid dans le désert le soir. Et puis, il y a des créatures plutôt agaçantes qui pourraient nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
\- Le fait d'être constamment en mouvement nous réchauffera un peu. Nous n'avons pas de moyen de transport pour aller jusque là bas. Donc si on doit y aller à pied, autant faire en sorte de rendre ce voyage moins pénible. Quant aux éventuels monstres qu'on peut croiser, je peux gérer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

  
Le prince de Xen était perplexe. Ce n'était pas qu'il trouvait l'idée de Seven mauvaise, mais elle était risquée. Néanmoins, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Étant un habitant et un habitué du désert, Shira aurait pu traverser celle-ci de jour. Mais ce n'était probablement pas le cas de Seven. Le plus jeune accepta donc la proposition de ce dernier, et tous deux purent enfin prendre une longue pause, à la grande joie du prince, qui ne demandait que cela depuis plusieurs heures. Allongé sur le sol, Shira observa le ciel dégagé du jour. Non loin de lui, Seven s'était assis, une jambe tendue et l'autre recroquevillée, et observait son compagnon d'un air las. Comment un jeune garçon aussi faible que lui avait-il pu survivre seul jusqu'à aujourd'hui à travers tout le continent?

  
"Au fait, l'interpella l'assassin sans le lâcher du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais à Vopaqua, l'autre jour?"

  
Une telle question de sa part étonna Shira, qui tourna sa tête vers lui.

"Pourquoi me demander ça maintenant?  
\- Un prince de l'une des nations de Kaärann qui se promène seul, sans garde du corps, sans escorte et sans même un cheval à travers le continent, je trouve ça un peu étrange.  
\- Je voyage incognito, répondit le jeune prince. Tu es le seul que j'ai rencontré à savoir, pour mon statut de prince. D'ailleurs, comment tu as su, pour ça?  
\- Réponds d'abord à ma question, et je répondrai à la tienne."

  
Shira regarda longuement le plus âgé, avant de finalement se redresser pour s'assoir en tailleur, et de répondre, le regard rivé vers la silhouette de Xenati:

  
"Dans quelques jours, je fêterai mes dix-sept ans. C'est le passage à l'âge adulte à Xen. Et nous avons une tradition pour célébrer cet évènement."

  
Le jeune prince raconta que les jeunes garçons sur le point d'atteindre cet âge devaient voyager à travers le continent, afin de réunir une liste d'ingrédients spécifiques qu'on ne pouvait trouver que dans chacune des six nations de Kaärann. Ces ingrédients réunis étaient ensuite utilisés pour préparer le festin en l'honneur du jeune adulte le jour de son anniversaire. Les Xenois appelaient ce voyage l'épopée de Rhaj, Rhaj étant l'une des divinités de Kaärann qu'on vénérait particulièrement à Xen. Ce périple, selon eux, était une occasion pour les jeunes garçons de devenir des hommes braves et pleins de ressources.

  
"Malheureusement, à cause de tous ces meurtres qui ont eu lieu, et par rapport à la période difficile que traverse mon père à cause des accusations à son encontre, j'ai été obligé d'écourter mon voyage pour retourner chez moi. Je n'ai même pas pu me rendre à Norte, ni même dans l'une des villes de Vegario."

  
Seven demeurait attentif face au récit de Shira. Il était assez surpris de découvrir l'existence d'une telle tradition chez les Xenois, mais il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait croisé le plus jeune à Emerald, puis à Garnet. Le prince de Xen poussa un profond soupir:

  
"Moi qui pensait rendre ma famille fière de moi en leur ramenant tous les ingrédients de cette épopée...  
\- Ta famille peut déjà s'estimer heureuse de te revoir en vie et en bonne santé, affirma l'assassin. Un tel voyage est plutôt dangereux.  
\- Je m'en suis rapidement rendu compte! confirma Shira avec un léger sourire en regardant le plus grand. Seulement, étant donné que je suis l'un des princes de l'empire, j'aurais voulu réussir. Mon grand-frère y était parvenu avant moi. Et mon père bien avant nous. Sans compter les précédents souverains, ou les hommes Xenois qui sont passés par là.  
\- Princes, souverains, citoyens, bandits... Face au danger et à la mort, tous les humains sont égaux."

  
Devant une telle réplique de sa part, Shira afficha un air étonné, ne comprenant pas trop où Seven voulait en venir. Celui s'allongea sur le dos, les mains placés derrière sa tête, et expliqua:

  
"N'aie pas honte de ne pas avoir accompli ce voyage jusqu'au bout, juste parce que tu es un prince qui aurait voulu suivre ou montrer le bon exemple aux autres. Tu as pris la décision de retourner chez toi parce que rien ne va plus sur ce continent. Si tu avais continué sans tenir compte de ça, tu aurais pu te faire tuer au même titre que le roi Moreh ou le prince Aelan. Et mourir alors qu'on ne faisait que chercher des ingrédients pour préparer une fête d'anniversaire, personnellement, je trouve ça complètement ridicule et débile."

  
Shira ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était vrai que sous cet angle, Seven avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu frustré de ne pas avoir pu atteindre son objectif. Il aurait tellement voulu prouver que malgré ses apparences de jeune garçon frêle et innocent, il était capable d'accomplir des choses dont on ne le soupçonnait pas. Le jeune prince ferma les yeux quelques instants, afin de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait accompli depuis qu'il avait quitté son foyer. Il avait rencontré pas mal d'obstacles dangereux sur son chemin. Mais à chaque fois, il avait trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir. Peut-être que sa survie jusqu'à cet instant était déjà une belle récompense, après tout. Le jeune homme ouvrit alors les yeux, et observa Seven. Celui-ci avait les yeux clos, et semblait avoir une respiration lente et profonde.

  
"Seven?" l'appela Shira. Mais l'assassin n'avait pas répondu. Il avait l'air de s'être rapidement endormi. Le Xenois ne savait pas s'il devait en rire, ou être outré. Toutefois, le plus grand avait raison de dormir un peu. Les deux n'auraient pas l'occasion de le faire une fois la nuit tombée. Le garçon à la peau hâlée s'allongea alors au sol, et ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir à son tour. Seven, qui ne dormait pas vraiment en réalité, le regarda faire du coin de l'oeil.

  
  
Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis. Après un long trajet éprouvant dans la forêt Aevia, Ewen et Harvay, à dos de leurs chevaux, étaient enfin arrivés à la capitale de Vegario: Rhéa. Bien qu'il s'agissait d'une ville assez peuplée, ce lieu semblait étrangement calme. Ou plutôt, il dégageait quelque chose de serein. L'architecture des maisons de cette cité était très différente de ce que le duo avait pu voir à Emerald ou à Kalora. Essentiellement construites en bois et en brique, elles s'élevaient pour la plupart sur un ou deux étages. La forme singulière de leurs toits courbés leur donnait une allure à la fois fière, élégante et majestueuse. On pouvait également entrevoir des décorations en porcelaine ou sculptées dans la pierre non seulement sur les devantures de ces nombreuses demeures, mais aussi le long des allées pavées serpentant toute la ville. La végétation occupait également une place importante à Rhéa. Quelques arbres aux fleurs roses et blanches étaient dispersés un peu partout, et certaines habitations possédaient des jardins remplis de fleurs aux pétales colorées.

  
"C'est beau, s'émerveilla Ewen. On a vraiment l'impression d'être dans une ville tranquille, à l'abri de tout danger.  
\- Je suis d'accord, admit Harvay. Vu comme ça, on ne dirait pas que quelqu'un est venu ici pour tuer le prince Vegarion."

  
La princesse aux cheveux bleus ne répondit pas. Il était vrai que la beauté de cette capitale Vegarionne ferait presque oublier la perte du prince de cette nation. Néanmoins, en observant les habitants qui passaient non loin d'eux, Ewen remarqua leur mine sombre et attristée, à l'instar de la population de Kalora suite à la disparition de leur roi. Mais à la différence de celle-ci, le visage de certains citoyens de Rhéa laissaient entrevoir une certaine colère, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Aelan était connu pour être un prince généreux et exemplaire. Ewen savait qu'il était légèrement plus jeune qu'elle. Pourquoi avoir assassiné un garçon aussi jeune? Les meurtriers responsables de cet acte ignoble n'avaient donc aucune pitié? La princesse aux cheveux bleus repensa alors à la mystérieuse personne qu'ils avaient croisé plus tôt dans la forêt, et qui l'avait sauvée en éliminant une chasseuse sur le point d'abattre la jeune fille d'une flèche. Celui qui se faisait appeler Seven. Étant donné son physique, il était très probable que lui, l'assassin de Moreh, et celui qui avait attaqué la princesse Vopaquine à Kalora soient une seule et même personne.

  
"Est-ce qu'il aurait également tué le prince Aelan? se demanda la jeune fille, perplexe. C'est très peu probable, mais pas impossible. Mieux vaut ne pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtives."

  
Mais il y avait une autre question que la princesse se posait. Si c'était bien ce Seven qui avait tenté de la tuer au Palais de Redfir, pourquoi l'avait-il sauvée en ce jour face aux chasseurs qu'ils avaient rencontré?

  
"Ewen, nous sommes arrivés." l'interpella tout à coup la voix de Harvay qui l'avait tirée de ses pensées. Elle constata qu'ils étaient effectivement aux pieds du palais royal de Vegario, qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un temple qu'à un palais. C'était vraiment différent de Vopaqua ou de Redfir. La demeure royale Vegarionne avait le même style d'architecture que les habitations de la ville, à la différence qu'elle était beaucoup plus vaste, et qu'elle s'élevait plus haut, c'est à dire sur trois ou quatre étages, surplombant ainsi toute la cité de Rhéa. Aussi, elle arborait à plusieurs endroits l'emblème de la nation, représentée par une fleur de lotus rose fuchsia. La bleue et son serviteur n'eurent pas le temps de contempler plus en détail le monument. Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de descendre de leurs destriers, une jeune fille d'assez petite taille et qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans se présenta à eux, accompagnée de deux gardes royaux. L'adolescente aux longs cheveux lisses et noirs, et vêtue d'un kimono blanc possédant des motifs brodés rouges, s'était inclinée de respect devant Ewen.

  
"Princesse Ewena de Vopaqua, commença-t-elle, avant de se redresser et de poser ses yeux ébène dans les yeux bleus de son homologue féminin. Je me nomme Aeris, fille de sa Majesté le roi Aeren. Mon père attendait votre arrivée."

  
Tandis que Harvay avait fait la révérence à l'adresse de cette princesse, Ewen lui avait adressé un sourire de gratitude:

  
"Merci pour cet accueil, votre Altesse. Et mes sincères condoléances pour votre frère."

  
Aeris ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de rendre un petit sourire à Ewen, avant de lui tourner le dos, et d'avancer en direction du palais en lui faisant signe de la suivre avec Harvay. Celui-ci avait échangé un regard avec celle qu'il servait. Les deux l'avaient remarqué: le sourire de cette jeune princesse cachait une profonde tristesse qu'elle éprouvait suite à la mort de son ainé. Mais tous deux préférèrent ne rien dire, et se contentèrent de suivre Aeris.

  
La salle du trône de Vegario, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait imaginer, n'était pas aussi grande que celles des palais Vopaquin et Firois. Néanmoins, deux petits bassins d'eau claire et peu profonde alimentées par de petites fontaines se trouvaient de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale carrelée qui menait jusqu'au siège royal en bois décoré par plusieurs variétés de fleurs dont les pétales étaient dans les tons rosés. Le roi Aeren y était assis, et son épouse se tenait debout juste à côté de lui. Le couple royal, tout comme Aeris, étaient des natifs de Vegario, tous les deux possédant des longs cheveux noirs, ainsi que des yeux de cette même couleur. Le souverain portait une tunique élégante verte et noire, complétée par une armure très légère dorée qui recouvrait principalement ses poignets et ses épaules. Quant à la reine, elle était vêtue d'une belle robe marron longue, légèrement décolletée, et on pouvait voir une couronne de fleurs blanches posée sur le dessus de sa tête. Alors qu'Aeris s'était placée à côté de son père, Ewen et Harvay s'inclinèrent devant celui-ci.

  
"Bienvenue à vous, princesse Ewena, lui souhaita Aeren avec un sourire léger mais qui se voulait chaleureux. Je vous présente mon épouse Alfrid."

  
La reine Vegarionne hocha la tête en souriant à l'adresse d'Ewen en guise de salutation.

  
"Merci pour votre accueil votre Majesté, répliqua la bleue en se redressant en même temps qu'Harvay. Et merci d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir, moi et mon garde personnel.  
\- Toi et les tiens êtes les bienvenus à Vegario. J'espère que votre voyage jusqu'ici n'a pas été trop pénible.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, affirma Ewen. Malgré une malheureuse rencontre avec une tribu de chasseurs, nous n'avons pas rencontré de problèmes insurmontables."

  
Suite à la mention de cette tribu, le roi poussa un léger soupir.

  
"Je suis vraiment désolé pour cela, s'excusa-t-il. Voilà plusieurs années que je mets tout en oeuvre pour que les tribus et les clans peuplant les forêt se montrent moins hostiles envers les étrangers. Mais rien à faire: ils s'entêtent à vouloir les chasser ou les capturer à chaque fois.  
\- Si je peux me permettre, votre Majesté, intervint Harvay, pourquoi ces tribus se comportent-elles ainsi?  
\- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour parler de ça, Harvay." lui murmura Ewen, un peu gênée que le blond pose sa question de cette manière. Néanmoins, la reine Alfrid n'avait pas hésité à répondre:

  
"Ce problème date de plusieurs générations. A Vegario, et contrairement aux autres nations de Kaärann, nous possédons une culture conservatrice. Nombreux sont ceux et celles qui souhaiteraient ne voir que des Vegarions sur ce territoire. Ils détestent les étrangers, et ont peur que nos traditions et nos savoirs se perdent ou se fassent voler par d'autres peuples."

  
Mais la famille royale de Vegario, depuis le règne du roi Aroun, le grand-père du roi actuel, a voulu suivre l'exemple des autres pays, et s'ouvrir à ces derniers. Mais une partie de la population Vegarionne ne partageait pas cette idée, et a donc décidé de renier la famille royale. Suite à cela, ils ont commencé à quitter les différentes villes de la nation pour aller vivre en forêt. Différents groupuscules se sont ainsi formés. Les groupes formés de moins de soixante personnes se faisaient appelés tribus, et les autres étaient nommés clans. Ces tribus et clans, qui portaient les noms de leurs leaders respectifs, se différenciaient par des règles de vies qu'ils s'imposaient. Mais ils avaient tous un point commun: Il s'attaquaient aux étrangers qui avaient le malheurs de fouler leurs territoires.

  
"A cause d'eux, les touristes se font de plus en plus rares à Vegario, compléta Aeren en regardant Ewen. Plus personne n'ose s'aventurer dans ses forêts par peur de croiser ces individus agressifs. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que votre désir de venir jusqu'ici m'a beaucoup étonné."

  
La princesse de Vopaqua de répondit rien. Elle était vraiment désolé pour ce roi et sa famille qui semblaient être des gens bien, mais qui peinaient à gérer une partie de leur population qui ne partageaient pas leurs idéaux. Si en plus on rajoutait à cela le fait qu'une personne avait assassiné le prince Aelan...

  
"Nous comprenons, votre Majesté, parla Harvay. Et nous sommes désolé pour tout cela. Nous espérons de tout coeur que cette situation s'arrangera."

  
Cette belle phrase fit légèrement sourire la reine Alfrid, qui avait l'air touché par une telle compassion. Aeris, elle, avait détourné le regard, l'air maussade. Quant au roi Aeren, il s'était levé de son trône en croisant les bras, et en détournant son regard de ses invités.

  
"Vous dites être venus ici pour enquêter sur la personne qui a pris la vie de mon fils, parla-t-il. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas à chercher très loin. L'empereur de Xen a quelque chose à avoir de près ou de loin avec ce meurtre.  
\- Aeren... murmura Alfrid, qui ne semblait pas partager son avis.  
\- J'ai effectivement entendu les soupçons à son sujet, confia Ewen. Mais je pense qu'il est encore tôt pour tirer une telle conclusion. D'autant plus que j'ai peut-être une piste concernant le responsable l'assassin de son Altesse Aelan... et celui du roi Moreh.  
\- Une piste? s'étonna la jeune Aeris. Quelle est-elle?  
\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la bleue, mais j'aimerais d'abord être vraiment sûre, avant de la dévoiler. C'est pour cela que je suis venue ici.  
Le regard de la princesse de Vopaqua s'était tournée vers Aeren et Alfrid:

  
"Votre Majesté. Dame Alfrid. Cela va vous paraître déplacé de ma part, mais j'aimerais que vous me racontez précisément ce qui est arrivé à votre fils."

  
Alors qu'Harvay regardait sa princesse d'un air surpris, le couple royal s'échangea un regard. Non sans une certaine hésitation, ils décidèrent de tout raconter à Ewen.  
  
Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et la température semblait avoir baissé à la frontière Vegario-Xenoise. Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid pour le moment, mais il ne faisait pas exagérément chaud non plus. Toujours allongé au sol, Seven avait les yeux rivés sur les quelques étoiles déjà présentes dans le ciel crépusculaire. Il n'avait pas dormi, mais estimait que rester allongé ainsi pendant plusieurs heures lui suffisait pour reprendre des forces. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'oeil à Shira allongé à côté de lui. Celui-ci dormait profondément, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

  
"Toi, ta naïveté te perdra un jour..." pensa-t-il vis à vis de lui, avait d'observer à nouveau le ciel. Mais tout à coup, il entendit des bruits de pas avançant en leur direction. Le jeune assassin se redressa pour se retrouver assis, et scruta les alentours. Les claquements des souliers contre le sol se faisaient de plus en plus forts et nombreux, et quelques faibles lueurs provenant probablement de lanternes s'approchaient. L'homme en vert donna un petit coup à Shira pour le réveiller.

  
"Réveille-toi petit prince. On a de la compagnie, lui murmura-t-il avant de se mettre debout.  
\- Hm?"

  
Shira ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Il mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits, avant de regarder Seven qui s'était relevé et qui observait vers une certaine direction en fronçant les sourcils. Il observa alors à son tour dans cette même direction, et se mit debout à son tour, l'air méfiant. Plusieurs silhouettes se rapprochaient doucement d'eux, alors que des rires masculins se faisaient entendre. Au fur et à mesure que ces mystérieux individus se rapprochaient, les deux jeunes hommes parvenaient petit à petit à les distinguer. Ils s'agissait de six hommes plus âgés et plus imposants qu'eux. Probablement des bandits si on se fiait à leurs tenues, leurs armes et leurs dégaines malicieuses. Seven ordonna à Shira de passer derrière lui, ordre que ce dernier exécuta, pendant qu'il faisait face à la bande.

  
"Dites donc, les gamins! leur parla l'un d'entre-eux alors qu'ils s'était arrêtés à quelques mètres devant le duo. Ce n'est pas l'heure d'aller au lit? J'entends vos mères vous appeler!"

  
Cette petite farce provoqua un rire chez ses acolytes, alors que l'assassin et le prince se contentaient de rester silencieux.

  
"Vous n'êtes pas de grands bavards, hein? continua le voyou devant le mutisme des deux plus jeunes. A moins que vous préférez une autre façon de communiquer?  
\- Nous on en connait une plutôt amusante, si vous voyez ce qu'on veut dire." rétorqua un autre qui leur avait fait un clin d'oeil tout en se léchant les lèvres avec avidité. Ses complices rigolèrent, semblant ravi d'une telle idée.   
"Ils sont deux, nous sommes six, calcula un troisième bandit. Ça en fait un pour trois!  
\- Je veux bien me farcir le plus petit des deux!" sourit un quatrième en posant ses yeux sur Shira, qui avait reculé de quelques pas, visiblement répugné par leur attitude. A l'inverse du Xenois, Seven afficha un sourire provocateur.

  
"Désolé de briser vos envies obscènes, mais nous ne sommes pas intéressés par votre offre. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose à la place: Passez votre chemin, et oubliez que nous nous sommes croisés. Ou restez ici, à vos risques et périls."

  
Il n'avait pas pris la peine de leur dire ce qu'il leur ferait, mais la menace était claire. Malgré cela, les voyous ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui ne rassurait pas Shira, qui se demandait comment ils allaient sortir de ce pétrin. L'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène, sans perdre son sourire, se contentait d'observer les brigands se moquer de lui. Une fois leur crise de rire passée, celui qui semblait être leur chef dégaina un sabre court:

  
"Et si on te donnait une petite leçon, pour te faire ravaler ton arrogance?"

  
En guise de réponse, Seven s'était armé de ses lames-pistolets, et s'était mis en garde, toujours en affichant un sourire narquois.

  
"J'ignorais que des moins que rien de votre genre étaient aptes à enseigner quelque chose." le nargua-t-il. Cette plaisanterie de sa part agaça les bandits qui foncèrent alors vers lui pour l'attaquer. Leur leader fut le premier à frapper. Mais l'assassin, qui était aussi rapide que le vent même sans son aura, parvint à éviter l'attaque et planta l'une de ses lames dans l'épaule du brigand qui hurla de douleur. Deux autres brigands décidèrent alors de l'attaquer simultanément.

  
"Pathétique..." pensa Seven alors qu'il venait de tirer deux balles qui avaient touché de plein fouet les armes de ses deux opposants. La violence de l'impact de ces projectiles les avait forcé à lâcher leurs sabres, ce qui les déstabilisa. L'homme en vert en profita pour passer rapidement derrière eux, et planter ses dagues dans leurs dos, les achevant ainsi. Alors que ces deux voyous s'étaient effondrés au sol, un autre fonça vers lui en hurlant, son arme levée pour l'abattre sur Seven. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier lui avait mis un gros coup de pied dans le ventre pour stopper sa course, suivi d'un autre coup de pied au visage qui le fit tomber au sol. Le bandit voulu se relever, mais Seven ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps: il l'avait plaqué au sol en posant violemment son pied sur son ventre, et s'était baissé au niveau de sa gorge afin de la trancher.

  
"Lâchez-moi, espèce de porc!" s'écria Shira, alors qu'un brigand encore debout l'avait attrapé par le bras, probablement pour décamper en l'emportant. En voyant cela, Seven se releva, visa l'individu avec, et lui tira une balle en pleine tête. L'homme, mort sur le coup, lâcha le prince Xenois, et tomba mollement à la renverse au sol. L'assassin observa alors le plus jeune, et était sur le point de lui demander s'il allait bien. Mais tout à coup:

  
"Seven, attention!" hurla l'adolescent à son adresse, alors qu'il avait tendu sa main vers lui. Les joyaux rougeâtres incrustés dans le bracelet en or qu'il portait au poignet s'étaient illuminés, et des flammes jaillirent de sa main, fonçant droit vers Seven. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, esquiva néanmoins, et remarqua que ce sort incandescent visait en réalité le leader des brigands qui était le dernier membre du groupe à être encore en vie, et qui avait failli frapper l'assassin avec son arme. L'assassin du Mortem Regis écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en regardant les flammes consumer le corps du voyou qui hurlait à la mort, avant de rendre l'âme et de s'écrouler par terre. Un lourd silence régna ensuite. Seul le crépitement des flammes continuant de brûler le cadavre calciné se faisait entendre. Seven observa Shira, abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, tandis que le prince haletait, se remettant petit à petit de la frayeur qu'il avait eu.

  
"Hey, l'interpella l'assassin qui s'était approché de quelques pas vers lui. C'était quoi, ça?"

  
Shira dût prendre un certain temps, à la fois pour reprendre son souffle, et formuler sa future réponse. Sauf que le plus grand n'était pas suffisamment patient.

  
"Réponds, Shira! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc?! répéta-t-il en élevant le ton.  
\- Ce sont mes bracelets qui me donnent ce pouvoir! C'est tout! Je ne voulais pas que cette magie s'active maintenant! Je ne voulais pas faire ça! Je ne voulais pas le tuer! Je voulais seulement t'aider! Je ne voulais pas en tuer un de plus! J'en ai tué tellement! Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais utiliser mes bracelets pour ça!" paniqua vivement Shira, plus sous l'effet de l'émotion qu'autre chose. Il semblait tellement effrayé qu'il avait même reculé légèrement de Seven. Ce dernier demeura alors silencieux, sans lâcher le plus jeune des yeux. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela de la part de ce nabot. L'assassin comprenait mieux comment il était parvenu à faire fuir les loups luisants à Redfir pour le sauver la dernière fois. Il comprenait également comment Shira avait pu survivre jusque là à travers tout le continent. Avec une telle magie enfermée dans ces mystérieux bracelets qu'il possédait, il pouvait brûler à mort n'importe qui tentant de le tuer, ou de lui faire du mal. Si le petit prince était actuellement dans cet état de peur, c'était probablement parce que le nombre de personnes ayant péri sous ses flammes étaient nombreuses. C'était vraiment très étonnant de sa part, en y repensant.

  
Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'admiration d'une telle capacité.

Seven s'était approché de son compagnon, avant de poser doucement sa main sur le dessus du crâne de celui-ci.

  
"C'est bon, j'ai compris, le rassura-t-il pour calmer sa crise de panique. Tout va bien maintenant. C'est fini."

  
Voyant que Seven ne se montrait finalement pas agressif vis à vis de lui malgré la découverte de sa capacité caché, Shira se calma en respirant un bon coup, et regarda le plus âgé dans les yeux:

  
"Désolé."

  
L'assassin aux longs cheveux noirs lui adressa un bref sourire, avant d'ôter sa main de sa tête, et de se tourner vers les cadavres des bandits au sol. Il s'approcha ensuite d'eux, et fouilla dans leurs besaces: Il récolta ainsi trois-cent Gharils, ce qui était une somme non négligeable. Il constata également que certains d'entre-eux portaient des vêtements amples qui les protégeaient probablement du froid qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur le désert en cette nuit. Bien que ces linges étaient tâchés de sang, Seven les prit tout de même, et en enfila un, avant d'en tendre un second au prince Xenois.

  
"Couvre-toi avec ça, lui conseilla-t-il. On aura moins froid."

  
Shira, qui se remettait lentement de son choc émotionnel passager, observa les tâches de sang présentes sur le tissu avec dégoût. Mais connaissant les basses températures qui régnaient sur les sols sableux de l'empire de Xen la nuit, il ne broncha pas, et saisit ce vêtement afin de le revêtir. Seven avait également ramassé deux lanternes au sol, qui les éclairerait pendant leur trajet nocturne. Il en donna une à Shira, et garda l'autre. Une fois près, les deux jeunes hommes purent enfin pénétrer dans la nation des sables, et se diriger vers Xenati.


	11. En route vers Xenati

Au sommet des plateaux qui servaient de frontière entre Vegario et Xen, Nineteen et Sixty-Nine observaient l'étendue du désert faiblement éclairée par la pleine lune trônant au milieu du ciel nocturne tapissé d'étoiles. Les assassines distinguaient deux petites lueurs s'avançant doucement sur cet océan de sable, en direction de la capitale Xenoise. Toutes deux savaient qu'il s'agissait de Seven et de Shira.

  
"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à Seven? questionna la plus jeune du duo en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi vouloir protéger ce prince au lieu d'éliminer sa cible?  
\- J'aurais bien voulu le savoir, moi aussi, répondit Nineteen qui ne comprenait pas non plus l'attitude de celui qu'elle admirait. Il risque vraiment de s'attirer les foudres du boss, en agissant de la sorte.  
\- En attendant, nous devons agir et capturer le prince Ashira au plus vite.  
\- Je sais."

  
Mais Nineteen préféra attendre un peu. Le désert de Xen était un endroit plutôt dangereux de nuit, non seulement à cause de la basse température qui y régnait, mais aussi à cause des créatures hostiles qui hantaient ce lieu. La blonde était d'ailleurs surprise de voir Seven traverser ce territoire en pleine nuit avec un membre de la famille impériale Xenoise.

  
"Il est vraiment inconscient! pensa la manieuse de sabre, les yeux rivés sur les deux lueurs avançant dans l'immensité du désert. Il pourrait se faire tuer, et faire tuer ce garçon dans la foulée.  
\- Nineteen?" l'interpella alors la petite rousse, qui avait remarqué que son amie s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour le prince? demanda-t-elle ensuite.  
\- Nous agirons directement à Xenati, répondit Nineteen sur un ton déterminé. Les suivre dans ce désert à cette heure relèverait du suicide. Et puis, si on attaque et que Seven riposte pour défendre ce gamin, on n'aura aucune chance face à lui. Le mieux à faire, c'est d'attendre qu'ils soient à Xenati, et qu'ils se séparent. Une fois qu'Ashira sera seul, on pourra passer à l'action."

  
La jeune Sixty-Nine était un peu surprise par la décision de Nineteen. En vérité, selon elle, elles n'avaient pas spécialement besoin d'attaquer qui que ce soit. Il suffisait juste de mettre la main sur le prince Xenois, et d'utiliser une pierre de téléportation pour se rendre directement au Mortem Regis avec lui. Mais visiblement, la blonde ne semblait pas vouloir procéder de cette façon. Avait-elle peur de la réaction de Seven? En pensant à cette éventualité, la petite rousse poussa un léger soupir. Toutefois, elle accepta de suivre le plan de son aînée.

  
  
Au même moment, Seven et Shira avançaient progressivement dans le désert. Leur distance par rapport à Xenati se réduisait lentement. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin cette destination. Seven ouvrait la marche, sa lanterne en main, et prenait soin de regarder partout autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de créatures étranges dans les parages, prêtes à leur foncer dessus. Le prince Xenois marchait juste derrière lui, tenant lui aussi une lanterne. Néanmoins, si l'assassin tenait la sienne de façon à éclairer son chemin, Shira, de son côté, s'en servait plutôt pour se réchauffer. Il fallait dire que la température était glaciale en ce lieu désertique obscur. Malgré les vêtements volés à un bandit qu'il portait, le jeune prince aux yeux cramoisis tremblait de froid.

  
"Ca va aller? lui demanda le plus âgé pour qui ce dernier détail n'avait pas passé inaperçu.  
\- Je pense... Ouais..." murmura le concerné en souriant légèrement. Mais Seven voyait bien qu'il lui mentait. De toute manière, que ce soit un mensonge ou pas, Shira devait tenir.

  
"Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le pouvoir de tes fameux bracelets, pour te réchauffer? lui demanda l'assassin.  
\- Si je le pouvais... Je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps... Et puis... Trop de lumière risquerait d'attirer des monstres ou des bandits vers nous..."

  
Ce nabot avait beau être naïf sur les bords, il marquait un point sur ce coup. Déjà que les lueurs de leurs lanternes faisaient d'eux des cibles faciles à repérer dans le noir, si on combinait cela aux flammes ardentes et imposantes que pouvaient invoquer Shira, les deux se mettraient définitivement en danger, et deviendrait des proies pour les créatures qui les repèreraient. Seven avait songé à activer son aura surhumaine. La vitesse et la force décuplées que lui procurerait cette dernière lui permettrait de traverser ce fichu désert en quelques minutes. Mais s'il le faisait, Shira lui poserait sans doute des milliards de questions à ce sujet. Et Seven n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Toujours en marchant, il jeta un coup d'oeil au prince qui tremblait comme une feuille, tant il avait froid. Il s'arrêta alors de marcher, et réfléchit un instant, à l'étonnement du prince.

  
"Seven?"

  
Celui-ci, contre toute attente, déposa sa lanterne sur le sol sableux, puis ôta la longue veste qui le recouvrait, avant de la tendre au plus jeune.

  
"Recouvre-toi avec ça, lui ordonna-t-il.  
\- Tu... en es sûr? demanda le prince, surpris. Tu risques d'avoir très froid sans...  
\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Je ne suis pas une petite nature, contrairement à toi." rétorqua Seven, l'ombre d'un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Devant une telle justification, et surtout suite à cette pique à son égard, Shira afficha un air blasé. Au lieu de saisir le vêtement que le plus grand lui donnait, il préféra reprendre la marche, dépassant Seven en le bousculant légèrement au passage. Il avait l'air très agacé par cette remarque. L'assassin fut si étonné par ce geste de sa part, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement.

  
"T'es sérieux, là? fit-il au plus petit en se retournant pour le regarder. Il ne faut vraiment pas grand chose pour te vexer, petit.  
\- Ce n'est pas spécialement agréable de se faire traiter de petite nature, de nabot, ou que sais-je d'autre à longueur de journée...  
\- J'ignorais que son Altesse impériale Xenoise était aussi susceptible! confia Seven qui avait remis son vêtement et ramassé sa lampe avant de reprendre la marche à la suite de Shira.  
\- La ferme..." grogna ce dernier, qui se retenait de mettre un coup de poing dans la figure du plus grand, afin de lui faire ravaler ces paroles désagréables. Seven ne répliqua pas, et se contentait d'afficher un sourire un peu moqueur. Ce petit prince, malgré ses airs innocents et son côté généreux et altruiste, semblait tout de même avoir du caractère. Dans le fond, c'était probablement un dur à cuire.  
Alors qu'il était en train de méditer à ce sujet, le plus âgé du duo s'arrêta soudain de marcher, et observa les alentours d'un air méfiant, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Constatant qu'il ne le suivait plus, Shira avait stoppé sa marche, et s'était retourné pour l'observer. En voyant les sourcils froncés et le regard soupçonneux de Seven, il comprit rapidement que quelque chose clochait. Tout à coup, quelque chose surgit du sable juste derrière le prince. Il s'agissait d'un cobra de lune, une espèce de serpent géant aux écailles dorées, mesurant deux mètres de long pour une cinquantaine de centimètres de large. Il était assez fréquent d'en croiser dans ce désert. Mais ces créatures, tout comme les loups luisants de Redfir, n'attaquaient leurs proies qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Alors que le prince Xenois avait accouru vers l'assassin pour passer derrière lui, Seven avait sorti ses armes, et avait tiré une balle en direction de la tête du serpent, pensant que cela suffirait à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Malheureusement, cette créature possédait une peau suffisamment épaisse pour résister à une telle attaque.

  
"Merde!" grogna Seven, qui devait donc réfléchir à une autre manière de le vaincre. De son côté, Shira avait tenté de bruler ce monstre en invoquant des flammes à l'aide de ses bracelets. Mais tout comme les projectiles tirés par l'assassin, les flammes du sortilège semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur ce monstre.

  
"Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple... rétorqua le jeune garçon, frustré que sa tentative n'ait pas fonctionné.  
\- Comment on est censé combattre un machin pareil, exactement?" questionna alors Seven, qui pointait ses armes vers le monstre. Shira ne le savait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un tel serpent. Ce dernier s'était élancé rapidement vers les deux jeunes hommes, qui durent se séparer en faisait quelques pas dans des directions opposées pour l'éviter. Le cobra s'était alors tourné vers le prince, et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer de nouveau. Mais plusieurs coups de feu retentirent, et des bruits d'impact sur le corps de la créature se firent entendre. Seven venait de tirer une fois de plus avec ses armes, espérant ainsi attirer l'attention du monstre vers lui:

  
"Si tu veux attaquer quelqu'un, essaye avec moi, saloperie..."

  
La tactique de l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène avait fonctionné. Le cobra de lune avait délaissé le prince de Xen pour l'attaquer, lui. Alors qu'il se contentait d'éviter les coups de têtes et les morsures de la créature, Seven réfléchit à un plan. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il affrontait une bête aussi grande, et celle-ci, avec sa peau écailleuse épaisse, ne semblait craindre ni les attaques physiques, ni les sorts magiques. L'assassin devait-il activer son aura pour espérer le vaincre?

  
"Je l'aurais bien fait si le nabot n'était pas là, pensa-t-il en sautant en arrière, esquivant une énième attaque du serpent. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, mieux vaut que je trouve une autre méthode."

  
Le prince, de son côté, observait la lutte. Il voulait et devait aider Seven. Mais face à une créature pareille, Shira savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance. Toutefois, il ne resta pas pour autant en retrait sans rien faire. Il observait attentivement le cobra, surveillant ses agissements et ses mouvements, à la recherche d'un potentiel point faible. En faisant cela, il remarqua alors quelque chose de plutôt surprenant à l'arrière de la tête de la créature: il y avait un point où les écailles étaient noires, contrairement aux écailles dorés recouvrant le reste de son corps. Tout en prenant soin de ne pas attirer l'attention du monstre sur lui, le prince aux yeux cramoisis se rapprocha pour observer ces écailles obscures de plus prêt. La faible luminosité actuelle n'aidait pas à voir correctement, mais il avait remarqué que ces écailles particulières semblaient fragiles. Pour s'en assurer, il utilisa ses bracelets pour invoquer une boule de feu, qui se dirigea à cet endroit précis de l'anatomie du monstre. Touchant la cible de plein fouet, les flammes firent décrocher ces écailles qui tombèrent en se plantant dans le sable, dévoilant un morceau de chair derrière la tête du monstre.

  
"Bien joué, Shira!" se félicita intérieurement l'adolescent avec un sourire en coin. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il constata qu'en effectuant cette manoeuvre, il avait attiré l'attention du cobra vers lui.

  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?! s'écria Seven en voyant cela.  
\- Son point faible se trouve derrière sa tête! informa alors le prince en dégainant son épée dans l'intention de se battre également. Essaye de le frapper là!"

  
Seven, étonné, vérifia tout de même les propos du plus jeune. Pendant que la créature était occupée à attaquer Shira qui faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se défendre, l'homme vêtu de vert était passé derrière elle, pour voir effectivement qu'une partie derrière sa tête n'était pas protégée par ses dures écailles. Ne perdant pas de temps, il visa l'endroit avec ses dagues hybrides, et tira. Hélas, à sa désagréable surprise, aucune balle n'en était sorti. Il avait déjà utilisé toutes ses munitions.

  
"Fais chier! jura-t-il pour lui-même. Il ne manquait plus que ça!"

  
Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attaquer cette bête au corps à corps à présent. Il observa alors Shira, qui venait de parer avec son arme un coup de tête de la part du cobra. La frappe, malgré qu'elle était bloquée, était si violente qu'elle avait propulsée le garçon sur plusieurs mètres vers l'arrière. L'adolescent, après avoir fait un vol plané sur cette distance, atterrit au sol en roulant plusieurs fois sur le sable, avant de se retrouver allongé sur le dos, grimaçant de douleur. Dans sa chute, il avait lâché son épée, et était à présent exposé à une attaque directe du cobra. Néanmoins, il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Possédant toujours ses bracelets, et toujours allongé au sol, il invoqua des flammes en direction des yeux du monstre, l'aveuglant ainsi temporairement. L'assassin profita de cette diversion pour monter sur le dos du serpent à une vitesse fulgurante, afin de planter ses dagues là où la chair avait été dévoilée. Sifflant de douleur suite à cette frappe, la créature se mit à se débattre dans tous les sens, tentant de déloger Seven alors que du sang giclait de cette blessure, éclaboussant le visage de l'assassin. Celui-ci s'était bien accroché, mais à force de se faire malmener n'importe comment, il avait finit par lâcher prise, et tomber au sol à son tour.

  
Les deux compagnons observèrent le serpent se tortiller de douleur pendant plusieurs longues secondes, avant de finalement plonger dans le sable. Suite à cela, ni Seven ni Shira n'osèrent bouger, à part pour s'échanger un regard. Tout était devenu très calme tout à coup. Est-ce que ce cobra de lune avait pris la fuite? Seven se remit debout, ses armes toujours en main, et observa méticuleusement autour de lui, s'attendant à ce que cette bête revienne. Mais celle-ci semblait avoir définitivement disparue. Soupirant de soulagement, Seven avait rangé ses dagues, et essuyé le sang sur son visage avec la manche longue de la veste qu'il portait, avant de se tourner vers le prince, qui s'était relevé après avoir récupéré son épée qu'il avait rengainé dans le fourreau accroché derrière son dos.

  
"Ça va? demanda l'assassin en s'avançant vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.  
\- Je... pense, oui." répondit Shira qui voulut rejoindre Seven. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, une vive douleur s'éleva au niveau de sa cheville alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'un pas. L'adolescent avait gémit de douleur, et avait basculé vers l'avant, ne pouvant pas rester debout dans l'immédiat. Il se serait retrouvé au sol si le plus grand ne s'était pas précipité vers lui pour le rattraper dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

  
"On dirait pas." contredit Seven, alors qu'il s'était abaissé au niveau de la cheville de Shira pour retrousser le pantalon du plus jeune, afin d'observer les dégâts: L'articulation était rouge et légèrement enflée. L'assassin l'examina pendant quelques secondes en la palpant doucement. Le prince grimaça de douleur à ce moment là. Il craignait que sa cheville ne soit cassée. Néanmoins:

  
"Ça m'a l'air d'être une entorse. Avec un peu de glace et des bandages, ça devrait aller. Mais pour le moment, mieux vaut ne pas forcer dessus." conseilla le plus âgé qui s'était redressé après avoir replacé correctement le vêtement du plus jeune.

  
"Xenati est encore loin, affirma le prince en observant sa cité à l'horizon. Si je ne peux pas marcher correctement, on ne l'atteindra pas avant demain.  
\- Sauf si je te porte."

  
Devant une pareille proposition, Shira avait écarquillé les yeux d'un air ahuri:

  
"Me porter? Jusque là-bas?   
\- Si tu as une meilleure solution, surtout n'hésite pas! Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, cette idée." répliqua Seven en croisant les bras, plus blasé que jamais. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire tout le trajet avec un poids derrière son dos. Mais à cause de la cheville du prince, il n'avait pas le choix. Shira, lui, était à la fois gêné et surpris par une telle proposition. Gêné parce qu'il n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude de se faire porter, et surpris car il se demandait si le plus grand était capable d'arriver jusqu'à Xenati avec lui sur son dos.

  
"Allez, ne perdons pas de temps, proposa Seven en donnant son dos au prince. Grimpe. Mieux vaut qu'on se tire avant qu'un autre serpent géant ne surgisse pour nous attaquer."

  
Hésitant légèrement, Shira obéit toutefois. S'accrochant aux épaules de l'assassin, il monta derrière lui. Seven maintint ses jambes avec ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, et le hissa correctement sur son dos. Heureusement pour l'homme à la longue chevelure corbeau, le prince Xenois n'était pas excessivement lourd.

  
"Tu es sûr... que ça va aller? demanda celui-ci, dont la gêne semblait toujours présente.  
\- Il va bien falloir." répondit simplement Seven, alors qu'il avait repris sa route en direction de la capitale de Xen. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de ramasser les lanternes qui avaient séjourné par terre depuis tout ce temps. Cela l'encombrerait plus qu'autre chose, en plus de risquer d'attirer d'autres créatures hostiles vers eux. Et puis la lueur de la lune éclairait suffisamment le désert pour voir où il mettait les pieds.  
En plusieurs dizaines de minutes, l'assassin avait parcourut une belle distance. La silhouette de Xenati au loin se faisait de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il restait encore du chemin à parcourir, mais à cette allure, il arriverait à destination en une heure ou deux.

  
"Tu devrais faire une pause, Seven, lui proposa son compagnon.  
\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, pour l'instant. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de traîner dans cet endroit."

  
Shira comprenait la méfiance du plus âgé vis à vis du désert Xenois, mais aurait préféré que Seven s'arrête quelques instants, le temps de détendre ses muscles et de récupérer un peu de force. Un silence régnait entre les deux garçons. Seuls les pas de Seven s'enfonçant dans le sable se faisaient entendre. N'aimant pas beaucoup ce calme qui s'était installé, le prince décida d'ouvrir la conversation:

  
"C'était impressionnant, la façon dont tu as combattu ce cobra de lune, tout à l'heure! Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça?  
\- Nulle part en particulier, répondit l'assassin sur un ton monotone.  
\- Tu veux dire que personne ne t'a enseigné la façon de manier tes armes?  
\- Il y a bien eu des gens pour m'encadrer, mais la majorité des techniques que tu as pu voir, je les ai inventées et maîtrisées moi-même.  
\- Trop cool..."

  
Le plus petit semblait admiratif devant ce fait. Il trouvait Seven vraiment fort. Tout comme la princesse de Vopaqua et son serviteur qu'il avait vu à l'oeuvre quelques heures plus tôt. Shira les enviait. Il aurait voulu être aussi fort et talentueux qu'eux pour pouvoir se défendre par lui-même, et défendre les autres. C'est alors que la voix de Seven le tira de ses pensées.

  
"Je n'étais pas le seul à être impressionnant à ce moment là. Toi aussi tu te débrouilles plutôt bien.  
\- Mouais... fit Shira qui n'était pas vraiment d'accord sur ce point. J'ai failli me faire tuer par des chasseurs Vegarions et des bandits, et je n'ai pas fais grand chose face au cobra de tout à l'heure.  
\- Les chasseurs et les bandits avaient l'avantage du nombre, rappela l'autre. Quant au serpent, si tu n'avais pas trouvé son point faible, on n'aurait peut-être pas survécu. Le talent au combat ne se résume pas juste à la force brute. Il faut avoir un esprit tactique aussi. Chose que je n'ai pas spécialement, mais que tu sembles posséder et maîtriser avec brio."

  
Devant un tel compliment de sa part, le prince Xenois afficha un sourire:

  
"Tu as la force, et moi la stratégie. Est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'on se complète et qu'on forme une bonne équipe?  
\- Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'on forme une bonne équipe, mais en se basant sur la bataille qu'on a livré, on peut dire qu'on se complète bien, répondit Seven, qui souriant légèrement devant une telle question.  
\- C'est déjà pas mal!"

  
Le sourire de Seven s'était doucement agrandit. En étant moins sérieux, il aurait même pu lâcher un petit rire. Un assassin cogneur et un prince stratège combattant côte à côte... Voilà un duo bien singulier, lorsqu'on y repensait. Et puis Seven était plutôt du genre à combattre en solo. C'était donc une équipe inenvisageable, même si dans d'autres circonstances, le jeune homme aurait trouvé cela sympa.

  
Ayant repris son air grave habituel, l'assassin continuait son avancée. Il avait demandé à Shira de ne plus rien dire, préférant garder ses forces pour arriver à bon port plutôt que de les gaspiller dans des conversations futiles. Chose que le prince fit, à contre-coeur toutefois.

  
Le temps s'écoulait, la température continuait de baisser, et la route était encore longue. Heureusement pour les deux hommes, le fait d'être collés l'un contre l'autre les réchauffait un peu. Mais la marche devenait de plus en plus pénible pour Seven, qui commençait sérieusement à faiblir. Il sentait que ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, que Shira était de plus en plus pesant. Il tourna alors sa tête pour observer le jeune prince: celui-ci avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de l'assassin, et s'était endormi. En même temps, s'il ne pouvait pas parler, que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part dormir?

  
"S'il dort, autant en profiter..." se dit le plus âgé, tandis que son aura pourpre venait d'entourer son corps. Étant donné la distance qu'il restait à parcourir et son état de faiblesse actuelle, Seven estimait qu'activer ses capacités spéciales était la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à lui pour atteindre Xenati au plus vite. Il se servit donc sa vitesse fulgurante, et utilisa ses dernières forces pour courir aussi vite qu'un éclair vers la capitale. En une minute à peine, il avait atteint les portes de la cité. Voyant que des gardes armés de lances étaient postés de part et d'autre de l'entrée, Seven fit disparaître son aura, avant de s'avancer vers eux. L'un des soldats l'interpella à sa vue:

  
"Vous, là! Arrêtez-vous!"

  
Entendant la voix grave du soldat, Shira ouvrit doucement les yeux, et constata avec grande stupéfaction qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination. Il adressa alors un sourire aux gardes, qui le reconnurent aussitôt:

  
"Votre Altesse Ashira?  
\- Oui. Après ces semaines d'absence, je suis enfin de retour messieurs!" affirma celui-ci qui était heureux de rentrer enfin chez lui. Mais alors qu'il allait leur ordonner de laisser passer Seven, ce dernier, trop épuisé pour tenir encore debout, s'effondra au sol avec Shira.

  
"Seven?"

  
Le jeune prince, après s'être dégagé, observa le plus grand, et le secoua pour tenter de le faire revenir à lui. Hélas, le jeune assassin avait perdu connaissance. Il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos.  
"Emmenez-nous au palais! Vite!" ordonna alors l'adolescent aux gardes qui s'étaient précipités vers eux pour les porter, et avancer en direction du palais impérial de Xen, tout en ordonnant à d'autres gardes se trouvant dans les parages de les remplacer.


	12. Séjour dans une capitale impériale

Une douce odeur d'encens à l'aspect légèrement épicé était parvenue aux narines de Seven, le réveillant lentement. L'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène ouvrit doucement les yeux, émergeant peu à peu du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Le regard d'abord tourné vers le plafond, il remarqua que celui-ci était peint dans une couleur dorée, et décoré avec plusieurs drapés aux motifs colorés disposés de façon ordonné, donnant une allure à la fois chaleureuse et majestueuse au lieu.

  
"Je suis où, là?" se demanda le jeune homme en balayant rapidement la pièce du regard. Il se trouvait dans une belle chambre immense, bien aménagée, ayant des allures presque royales.

  
"Tu es enfin réveillé?" demanda alors une voix masculine que Seven n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Tournant sa tête vers sa gauche, il remarqua la présence d'un jeune Xenois assis sur un fauteuil installé près du lit sur lequel reposait l'assassin. Cette personne ressemblait étrangement à Shira. Néanmoins, il avait l'air bien plus grand, ses traits semblaient un peu plus matures, et ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs et partiellement tressés en plusieurs petites nattes lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Cet homme avait beaucoup de prestance et de charisme, en plus d'inspirer confiance à vue d'oeil.

  
"Qui êtes-vous? Où sommes-nous? Et où est Shira? demanda l'alité en constatant que le prince Xenois n'était pas présent dans cette pièce.  
\- Je me nomme Ashure, prince héritier de l'empire de Xen. Nous sommes dans une chambre de notre palais impérial à Xenati. Quant à mon jeune frère, il est probablement avec nos parents en ce moment. Mais il va bien, ne t'en fait pas."

  
Seven observa alors ledit Ashure. Il s'agissait donc du frère aîné de Shira? Il était vrai que la ressemblance entre les deux était visible, même si le cadet possédait des traits beaucoup plus juvéniles que l'ainé. Il se demandait qu'elle était la différence d'âge entre les deux frères.

  
"Je vois..." se contenta de répondre l'assassin, qui observait les vêtements qu'il portait, et qui n'étaient pas les siens. Il s'agissait d'une tunique simple Xenoise de couleur marron, avec un pantalon assorti. Face à son étonnement, le prince héritier de Xen lui expliqua avec un sourire bienveillant:

  
"Tes vêtements étaient sales et amochés. J'ai donc demandé à nos serviteurs de te les enlever, et de les laver. Tu étais dans un piteux état, toi aussi, alors nos serviteurs t'ont également lavé, avant de t'enfiler les habits que tu portes à présent.  
\- Il m'ont... lavés?" répéta Seven en écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction. Face à une telle réaction, Ashure ne put s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement.

  
"Personne n'a profité de ton sommeil pour te mater, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète!"

  
L'alité ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré par de telles paroles ou non. Mais il oublia rapidement sa gêne en demandant au frère de Shira où se trouvaient ses armes et ses affaires. Ashure lui répondit qu'ils étaient rangés dans une armoire se trouvant à proximité d'eux, et assura que personne n'y avait touché depuis. Intérieurement soulagé, Seven adressa un léger sourire:

  
"Vous en avez fait trop pour moi, Prince Ashure.  
\- Tu as sauvé la vie de Shira, et l'as escorté jusqu'ici en bonne santé. C'était la moindre des choses! Et tu peux m'appeler Ashur. Pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec moi!"

  
L'employé du Mortem Regis semblait troublé par la générosité et la gentillesse dont faisait preuve l'aîné de Shira. A croire qu'un tel comportement exemplaire était de famille!

  
"Très bien, Ashur." répliqua finalement Seven, avant de sortir du lit. Le prince héritier Xenois lui avait conseillé de ne pas faire trop d'efforts, mais l'assassin assura qu'il allait bien, et qu'il n'y avait plus de quoi s'inquiéter pour lui.

  
Finalement, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la chambre, et traversèrent l'un des nombreux et longs couloirs du palais impérial. Seven, qui suivait Ashur, contempla le lieu à la fois gigantesque, lumineux, et beau à voir. Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un palais, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en visiter un de jour, et sans intention d'assassinat. Il se sentait comme un insecte, tant les murs du monument s'élevaient très haut. Les murs étaient dorés et décorés de grands drapeaux sur lequel figurait l'emblème de Xen. Celui-ci représentait deux croissants bruns sur fond beige de lune agencés l'un dans l'autre, et enfermant en leur sein une petite flamme... ou une petite larme. Seven ne savait pas trop ce que ce symbole représentait réellement, et il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Ses yeux s'étaient ensuite posés sur le sol carrelé éclatant, recouvert partiellement d'un tapis de la même couleur que le fond du drapeau Xenois.

  
"Si jamais tu te sens perdu parmi l'immensité de cette demeure, parla Ashur en souriant, le tirant de ses pensées, n'hésite pas à demander à nos serviteurs ou à nos gardes de te guider.  
\- D'accord." répliqua simplement l'autre en le regardant, avant d'observer ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Une immense porte semblant faite d'or massif venait de s'ouvrir sur ordre du prince, et celle-ci débouchait sur ce qui ressemblait à la salle du trône. A l'image de la chambre et des couloirs que Seven avait vu, cette salle était gigantesque, et transpirait la richesse et la majestuosité. Plusieurs larges colonnes étaient symétriquement disposées de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale menant directement jusqu'au trône, lui aussi en or, et décoré de plusieurs joyaux rouges.

  
Un petit groupe de personne était présent dans cette salle, non loin du siège impérial: Il y avait Shira, avec une canne en main, dont il devait probablement se servir pour marcher correctement suite à l'entorse qu'il s'était faite la veille. Devant lui, se trouvait un homme baraqué d'âge plutôt mûr, aux cheveux mi-longs noirs en bataille, vêtu d'une tenue à la fois élégante et exotique, dont le haut laissait entrevoir son torse saillant. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une longue tresse, et dans une belle tenue de danseuse rouge qui mettait sa poitrine généreuse en valeur l'accompagnait. Tous deux étaient Xenois, tout comme Shira et Ashur. Était-ce leurs parents? Voyant Ashur et Seven avancer en leur direction, le trio s'était tourné vers eux en souriant.

  
"Seven!" s'exclama joyeusement Shira, en avançant vivement vers lui, s'aidant de sa canne pour se mouvoir correctement. Le jeune assassin afficha un léger sourire en voyant autant d'enthousiasme chez le jeune prince:

  
"Je constate que ta cheville va mieux, Shira.  
\- Ceux qui m'ont soigné m'ont dit que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, affirma l'adolescent en souriant. Après, ils m'ont conseillé de ne pas trop forcer dessus.  
\- Voici donc le jeune garçon qui t'as conduit jusqu'ici? demanda alors la femme, qui s'était approchée de Seven pour le regarder de plus près en souriant. C'est un bien bel homme!"

  
Devant un tel compliment, Seven prit un air un peu gêné. Cette gêne s'était accentuée lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la poitrine de celle qui venait de lui parler. Il rougit légèrement, tout en regardant brusquement ailleurs, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. C'est alors que Shira fit les présentations.

  
"Voici notre mère, l'impératrice Shante. Et lui, continua-t-il en désignant l'homme avec elle, c'est notre père, l'empereur Edeus."

  
Seven avait donc vu juste. Ces deux personnes s'avéraient être les parents des deux princes. Histoire de se faire bien voir aux yeux de cette famille impériale, l'assassin s'inclina devant eux, et s'adressa à eux, non sans une certaine hésitation dans la voix:

  
"Euh... C'est un honneur... de faire votre connaissance... Vos Majestés?"

  
Le pauvre jeune homme paraissait nerveux. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être reçu chez des personnes de sang royal ou impérial, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'adresser, ou se comporter correctement avec eux. Et cela fit rire gentiment toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, que ce soit la famille impériale, ou les quelques gardes présents dans la salle.

  
"Voyons jeune Seven, redresse-toi! lui ordonna Edeus en croisant les bras, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Ce serait plutôt à nous d'être heureux de rencontrer de celui qui a aidé et sauvé notre fils.  
\- Euh... Votre fils... Je veux dire, le prince Ashira m'a sauvé le premier, vous savez? répliqua Seven en se redressant, tout en souriant d'embarras. J'avais une dette envers lui... Je voulais simplement la rembourser."

  
Les membres de la famille impériale étaient plus que reconnaissants envers l'assassin. Shira l'était également, et se disait qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais pu revenir chez lui si sa route n'avait pas croisée celle du plus grand. Pour remercier Seven, l'empereur Edeus l'avait invité à séjourner au Palais pendant le temps qu'il voulait. Mais...

  
"Désolé, mais je... je ne peux pas accepter une telle offre, refusa l'homme à la longue chevelure corbeau. C'est... vraiment généreux de votre part, et j'apprécie une telle proposition, mais j'ai des choses à faire qui ne peuvent pas attendre...  
\- Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir rester? insista Shante. Shira fêtera son anniversaire dans deux jours! Ta présence à cet évènement serait plus que la bienvenue."

  
Le manieur de dagues hybrides tourna quelques instants sa tête en direction du plus jeune prince. Rester jusqu'au jour des dix-sept ans de Shira ferait probablement plaisir à celui-ci et à sa famille. Mais Seven leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre aussi longtemps avant de partir.

  
"Reste au moins jusqu'à demain, lui proposa Shira en s'approchant de lui. Ça te permettra de te reposer suffisamment, avant de reprendre ta route."

  
L'assassin soupira intérieurement. Décidément, ce nabot était têtu! Et sa famille semblait l'être tout autant! Mais d'un autre côté, il était vrai qu'une journée de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout après l'éprouvant voyage qu'il avait fait le jour précédent. Adressant cette fois-ci un léger sourire sincère à ses hôtes, il répondit:

  
"Très bien. Je veux bien rester ici aujourd'hui. Mais demain, je serai obligé de m'en aller.  
\- Si tel est réellement ton souhait, nous ne te retiendrons pas demain. En tout cas, te voir rester ici en ce jour nous fait réellement plaisir." affirma Edeus qui s'était approché de lui pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Seven. Celui-ci se sentait tout petit devant l'imposante carrure de l'empereur Xenois. D'ailleurs, malgré ce physique costaud qui pourrait faire penser à une brute, l'assassin était surpris de découvrir un homme bienveillant chez ce souverain. Comment Xen et Vegario pouvaient-ils être en conflit alors que l'empereur Edeus semblait généreux et sympathique, et que le roi Aeren était réputé pour être sage et pacifique? Comment pouvait-on accuser aussi facilement le père de Shira pour le meurtre du prince Aelan? Seven ne savait pas comment le boss s'y était pris pour provoquer cela, mais cela faisait de Mortem Regis un véritable manipulateur des esprits des habitants de Kaärann. Et le jeune homme n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Alors que l'empereur s'était reculé de lui, Shira s'était approché un peu plus pour saisir la main de l'assassin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

  
"Je vais faire un tour en ville. Ça te dit de venir avec moi?   
\- Euh... hésita Seven dans un premier temps, tandis qu'il regardait Edeus, puis Shante, avant de se tourner vers Ashur.  
\- Une visite guidée à Xenati par le second prince de Xen n'est pas une offre qu'on propose à n'importe qui, sourit le frère aîné de Shira. Et je pense que notre capitale va te plaire.  
\- Dans ce cas... C'est d'accord." finit par accepter le concerné, alors que Shira le traînait déjà vers la porte.

  
"Alors on y va! Tu vas voir: Xenati est vraiment une superbe cité! affirma fièrement le jeune prince.  
\- Hé, doucement quand-même! s'écria Seven, surpris de se faire tirer de la sorte.  
\- Papa, Maman, Ashur, nous nous reverrons plus tard!  
\- Amusez-vous bien!" leur souhaita l'impératrice Shante, amusée par l'attitude joyeuse de son fils, alors que celui-ci venait de quitter la salle du trône avec le plus grand. Edeus sourit en croisant les bras.

  
"Mon cher fiston a bien changé en quelques semaines.  
\- L'épopée de Rhaj a dû lui faire beaucoup de bien, supposa Shante. Et puis, c'est la première fois que je le vois se faire un ami. Sa joie est plus que légitime.  
\- Surtout que Seven m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, et de fort, bien qu'un peu timide." confia Ashur. Le couple impérial approuva les dires de leur fils aîné, avant de se séparer pour vaquer à leurs occupations chacun de leur côté.

  
  
Au même moment, le roi Othéo parcourait les grandes plaines de Grendia à dos de cheval, en direction de Vegario. Il pouvait voir à l'horizon les arbres de la nation des forêts s'élever. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa fille aînée à Rhéa, et n'hésitait pas à ordonner à son destrier d'accélérer son allure dans le but d'atteindre sa destination au plus vite. Mais quelque chose l'obligea à ralentir la course de sa monture, jusqu'à l'arrêter complètement. Un jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts, probablement âgé d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années et installé sur un cheval noir, se tenait en face du souverain de Vopaqua. Il était accompagné d'une adolescente assise derrière lui, elle aussi blonde, avec de longs cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval. Quatre soldats portant des armures aux couleurs de la république de Grendia, c'est à dire à dominance verte, étaient avec eux, chacun aux commandes d'un cheval brun.

  
"Il n'est pas très courant de voir le souverain Vopaquin traverser seul les plaines de notre territoire, parla le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que nos routes se croiseraient aujourd'hui, Monsieur Léonard, répliqua Othéo, avant de regarder la jeune fille derrière lui. Mademoiselle Annette.  
\- J'en reviens pas qu'il nous ait reconnu, murmura ladite Annette au plus grand.  
\- Que font les enfants du président de Grendia en dehors de leur Palais, avec aussi peu de soldats à leurs côtés? leur demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus, curieux. Depuis les tragédies récentes qu'a connu le continent, il n'est pas prudent de se promener de la sorte.  
\- C'est une remarque que je pourrais vous retourner, votre Majesté de Vopaqua, affirma Léonard, dont le sourire s'était agrandi en prenant un air légèrement taquin. Quel bon vent vous amène sur nos terres pourtant si paisibles en ce jour?"

  
Othéo fronça légèrement les sourcils. Non pas par méfiance, mais par agacement. Le fils aîné du président de Grendia possédait une certaine arrogance qu'il n'appréciait guère. Et sa jeune soeur semblant assez prétentieuse à vue d'oeil. Malgré le respect qu'il avait pour leur père, le président Edgard, le roi Vopaquin avait un peu plus de mal avec les enfants de celui-ci.

  
"Grendia n'est point ma destination, finit-il par répondre tout de même. Je ne fais que passer, pour me rendre à la nation des forêts.  
\- Vous y allez seul? s'étonna Annette en haussant des sourcils. Sans même une escorte?  
\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, votre Majesté, intervint le frère aîné de celle-ci, qui se retenait de rigoler, soit vous êtes inconscient des dangers rôdant sur ce territoire sylvestre, soit vous êtes complètement stupide.  
\- Ce n'est pas plus stupide que les enfants d'un chef d'état qui se promènent insoucieusement hors de leur demeure avec juste quelques gardes, alors qu'un roi et un prince des pays voisins se sont faits sauvagement assassinés.   
\- Surveillez-vous paroles envers Monsieur Léonard!" vociféra tout à coup l'un des gardes à l'adresse d'Othéo. Mais le fils du président Grendien avait levé la main à son adresse pour lui faire signe de se taire.

  
"Je ne disais pas cela dans le but de vous offenser, répliqua-t-il ensuite sans perdre son sourire. Les forêt Vegarionnes sont très dangereuses.  
\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien de ce côté là, l'informa le roi Vopaquin, dont les traits s'étaient légèrement adoucis.  
\- Ma foi, je pense que vous avez dû bien vous préparer, si votre souhait est vraiment de vous rendre là-bas. Mais si je peux me permettre: Parfois, bien se préparer ne suffit pas. Ce serait bête qu'il vous arrive un malheur, et que personne n'en soit au courant. Votre fille, la princesse Ewena, a eu beaucoup de chance d'atteindre Rhéa sans problème. Mais est-ce que vous aurez la même chance qu'elle?  
\- Attendez un peu, l'interrompit Othéo d'un air suspicieux. Comment savez-vous, pour ma fille? Vous l'avez rencontrée?  
\- N'oubliez pas qui est notre père, répondit alors Annette. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le président du pays qu'on surnomme la Grande nation! Il se tient informé de ce qui se passe dans les autres contrées de Kaärann. D'ailleurs, il est en contact constant avec le roi Aeren. C'est lui qui nous a informé que votre princesse séjourne en ce moment chez lui."

  
Othéo ne répondit pas. Mais il était surpris. Edgard et Aeren en contact constant... Voilà une chose dont il n'était pas du tout au courant. Il ne savait pas si c'était une mauvaise chose, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le roi aux cheveux azurs contourna le petit groupe avec son cheval, tout en s'adressant à eux une dernière fois.

  
"Si je peux me permettre quelques conseils à mon tour: Rentrez chez vous, saluez Monsieur Edgard de ma part, et surtout, mêlez-vous de vos affaires."

  
Sur ces mots, il ordonna à sa monture de repartir au galop, et reprit sa route en direction de Vegario, sous les yeux de Léonard et d'Annette.

  
"Non mais quel snob! fit Annette.  
\- Un peu de respect, ma soeur, lui conseilla son aîné. Il n'est peut-être pas l'homme le plus malin ou sympa qui soit, mais il reste tout de même le roi d'une des six nations de Kaärann.  
\- Dixit celui qui l'a traité de stupide..." murmura la fille, l'air boudeur.

  
  
La cité de Xenati resplendissait par sa grandeur et sa beauté. Il y faisait certes chaud, mais l'ombrage offert par les palmiers qu'on pouvait croiser à certains coins de rues, ainsi que la présence de courants d'air et de petits courts d'eau traversant la capitale en long et en large, rafraîchissaient légèrement le lieu. Les nombreuses habitations en pierre et en argile étaient construites de manière ordonnée le long des ruelles, et s'élevaient entre un et trois étages. Néanmoins, le palais impérial, surplombé de son immense dôme était le point culminant de toute la ville.

  
C'était la première fois de sa vie que Seven visitait cet endroit. Suivant le jeune Shira qui s'était improvisé comme guide touristique spécialement pour lui, l'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébène marchait parmi la foule qui arpentait les rues de la cité soit pour acheter divers articles auprès des marchands, soit simplement pour se promener ou pour passer le temps, chose que le duo faisait également. Ne lâchant pas la main de Seven pour éviter de le perdre parmi la multitude de citadins qu'ils croisaient, le petit prince faisait visiter les différents quartiers que comptait la ville. Celle-ci était immense, et il lui aurait fallu plusieurs jours pour tout faire visiter au plus grand. Mais n'ayant pas autant de temps, Shira avait choisi de faire visiter à Seven ses endroits préférés.

  
Il avait commencé par une place à l'est du Palais, dans laquelle se trouvait deux grandes fontaines décorées de statues en forme de jeunes femmes tenant des vases. Plusieurs palmiers s'élevaient également dans cet espace, donnant à cet endroit des allures exotiques.

  
"On appelle cet endroit la place des fontaines jumelles, expliqua Shira en lâchant Seven, et en s'approchant de l'une des deux fontaines à l'aide de sa canne. Il m'arrive de venir ici de temps en temps, surtout le soir quand j'ai envie d'être au calme.  
\- C'est plutôt agréable, comme cadre." affirma Seven qui l'avait rejoint pour observer la fontaine de plus près. L'eau de celle-ci était claire comme du verre, et le bruit qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle s'écoulait doucement avait quelque chose de relaxant. L'assassin aimait beaucoup ce genre d'endroit, et y serait rester volontiers plus longtemps. Mais Shira voulait lui faire visiter d'autres coins de Xenati, et l'invitait à le suivre. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à cette fameuse place des fontaines jumelles, l'assassin suivit le plus jeune, qui avait de nouveau saisit sa main avant de continuer sa visite guidée avec enthousiasme. Un détail frappa alors Seven: Il était en train de traverser la capitale de Xen en compagnie d'un des princes de cet empire, mais personne dans cette ville ne semblait reconnaître ce dernier. A moins que tout le monde ignorait la présence de Shira?

  
"Comment ça se fait que personne ne soit étonné de ta présence, ici? demanda-t-il alors au concerné.  
\- Mon peuple ne me voit pas souvent physiquement, raconta Shira. La dernière fois où j'ai fait une apparition officielle il y a plusieurs mois, j'avais les cheveux un peu plus courts, et des vêtements faisant plus impériaux. Je pense qu'ils ont retenu cette apparence de ma personne. Après m'être laissé poussé les cheveux, et enfilé des vêtements moins nobles, j'ai été plutôt surpris de voir qu'à part ma famille et nos soldats, aucun habitant à Xenati ne me reconnaissait. Mais dans un sens, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins, je suis tranquille lorsque je me promène ici."  
Il afficha ensuite un sourire au plus âgé:

  
"C'est aussi grâce à ça, si j'ai pu voyager incognito à travers le continent.  
\- Je comprends mieux..."

  
Seven observait le plus petit sans rien dire de plus. Il ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion en cet instant, mais sentait que le sourire de Shira en cet instant sonnait faux. Il avait l'impression que l'adolescent n'avait pas tout dit à son sujet. Ou plutôt, c'était comme si une telle situation ne lui plaisait pas autant que ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Préférant ne pas se prendre la tête avec cela pour l'instant, les yeux du tueur délaissèrent le prince, et se posèrent sur un étalage qui avait attiré son intention. Il avait alors stoppé sa marche, à l'étonnement du Xenois.

  
"Seven?"

  
Celui-ci avait libéré sa main de celle de Shira, avant de s'approcher du stand. Le marchand qui tenait ce dernier vendait des petites peluches d'animaux. Une peluche en particulier agissait tel un aimant sur l'assassin: celle d'un petit singe aux gros yeux globuleux et qui souriant de façon adorable. Seven avait saisit cette peluche pour la regarder de plus près. Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne, et avait une folle envie de la serrer contre lui. On pouvait remarquer de légères rougeurs sur les joues du jeune homme, tant le jouet semblait lui plaire. Mais ne voulant pas laisser cette petite faiblesse qu'il possédait s'extérioriser, il se contenta d'afficher un air grave malgré ses joues empourprés, et d'observer le marchand. Mais ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur en voyant que ce commerçant n'avait rien de Xenois. C'était un homme à la peau pâle, de grande taille, possédant des cheveux courts argentés, et portant une paire de lunette qu'il venait tout juste de réajuster au dessus de son nez, alors qu'il adressait un sourire un tantinet narquois à Seven:

  
"Cette peluche m'a l'air de vous plaire, jeune homme." parla-t-il d'une voix grave, que l'assassin connaissait que trop bien.

  
"Four?!" pensa-t-il en serrant sa prise sur la peluche qu'il tenait, tant il ne s'attendait pas à une telle rencontre dans cette ville. Qu'est-ce qu'un assassin du Mortem Regis fabriquait parmi les marchands de Xenati? Alors que le manieur de dagues hybrides le fusillait du regard, visiblement mécontent de revoir celui qui l'avait pris sous aile autrefois dans un lieu pareil, Shira s'était rapproché du stand, en adressant un sourire à l'argenté.

  
"Bonjour monsieur, le salua-t-il. Combien coûte cette peluche que mon ami tient?"

  
Four observa longuement Seven, et jubilait intérieurement de le voir dans un tel état de surprise et d'énervement. Puis il se tourna vers le prince en lui rendant son sourire.

  
"Celle-ci coûte quinze Gharils, mon garçon.  
\- Très bien! fit Shira en tendant la somme exacte au faux marchand, à l'étonnement de son compagnon. Je vous la prends!  
\- Que...? Shira!" l'appela Seven à voix basse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Shira venait de dépenser de la monnaie juste pour lui acheter cette peluche. En guise de réponse, le prince lui fit un clin d'oeil:

  
"Si cette peluche te plaît, pourquoi t'en priver?"

  
Les joues du plus grand s'étaient empourprées un peu plus suite à cette remarque, alors que Four venait de saisir les pièces que Shira lui avait tendu.

  
"Tu es bien généreux avec ton ami, petit, lui parla le quatrième assassin le plus fort du Mortem Regis. Je pense qu'il a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à ses côtés.  
\- La réciproque est également vraie, vous savez? affirma le jeune Xenois, sans perdre son sourire. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette peluche."

  
Après avoir saluer l'argenté, Shira fit signe à Seven de reprendre la route avec lui. Mais il voyait que le plus grand ne bougeait pas de là où il était, et qu'il continuait de fixer Four du regard en serrant contre la peluche qu'on venait de lui offrir.

  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Seven?"

  
Four le fixait également en souriant, ce qui l'agaça au plus au point. Si Shira n'était pas là en cet instant, l'homme à la longue chevelure corbeau se serait probablement jeté sur son collègue pour l'étrangler sur place. Mais il préféra répondre à Shira, tout en adressant un regard méprisant à l'adresse de Four:

  
"Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste cru que quelqu'un nous épiait.   
\- Ah bon? s'étonna Shira.  
\- Viens, lui proposa Seven qui avait saisit son poignet. Si jamais il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui nous suit et que je mets la main sur lui, je lui ferai sa fête."

  
Bien qu'il s'était adressé au prince, cette parole était clairement une menace envoyée à l'adresse de Four, qui se retenait de rigoler en cet instant précis. Alors que Seven entraînait un Shira un peu confus loin de son stand, l'argenté croisa les bras en prenant un air grave:

  
"Ce n'est pas en agissant de la sorte que tu protègeras qui que ce soit, Seven." pensa-t-il vis à vis de lui, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Un Xenois d'âge mature était allongé au sol, inconscient. Il s'agissait du véritable propriétaire de l'étalage dans lequel il se trouvait.

  
"Désolé de vous avoir assommé de la sorte pour prendre votre place, murmura-t-il en le regardant, mais cet acte était plus que nécessaire."


	13. La fin d'une solitude ?

La nuit venait de tomber sur le continent de Kaärann, et tout était calme et paisible dans la capitale Vegarionne qu'était Rhéa. Rares étaient les citoyens qui se promenaient dans les ruelles de cette ville, pourtant si animée le jour et le soir. Depuis le meurtre de son fils, le roi Aeren avait conseillé aux habitants des villes de son pays de ne pas sortir de chez eux la nuit tombée. De plus, il avait déployé de nombreux gardes à cette heure tardive, afin de renforcer la sécurité des citoyens, mais aussi du Palais. Le souverain ne désirait pas voir un autre membre de sa famille, ou l'un de ses invités se faire tuer de la même façon qu'Aelan. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs eu droit à de grandes funérailles, et une magnifique sépulture avait été érigée à son honneur dans le cimetière de Rhéa qui se trouvait au nord de la ville. Ewen et Harvay se tenaient debout devant cette pierre tombale faiblement éclairée par plusieurs torches dispersées aux quatre coins de la nécropole. Le duo avait prié ensemble afin que l'âme du jeune prince de Vegario repose en paix.

  
"Il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi... murmura le serviteur de la princesse aux cheveux bleus.  
\- Ceux qui ont commis ces meurtres n'ont aucun coeur, répliqua Ewen, dont une certaine colère était visible dans les yeux. Comment peut-on avoir la volonté d'enfoncer une épée en plein ventre d'un aussi jeune garçon, alors que celui-ci ne faisait que dormir?  
\- Au moins, il n'aura pas souffert autant que le roi Moreh..."

  
Ewen poussa un profond soupir suite à la mention du feu souverain de Redfir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la reine Nefer et à la princesse Liz. Elle se demandait comment cette dernière, qui avait été très affectée par la perte de son père, se portait à présent. Mais alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses songes, elle entendit des bruits de pas, et se retourna pour apercevoir la silhouette de l'épouse du roi Vegarion.

  
"Dame Alfrid, la salua Harvay en s'inclinant devant elle par courtoisie.  
\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici, princesse Ewena." confia la souveraine en leur adressant un léger sourire, tandis qu'elle avait en main un petit bouquet de fleurs. Ce dernier était sans doute destiné à être déposé sur la tombe de son défunt fils. En voyant cela, Ewen afficha un air attristé.

  
"Dame Aeris nous a raconté à quel point son frère était une personne généreuse et formidable, raconta Harvay qui s'était redressé, avant de tourner ses yeux vers la tombe. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas eu l'honneur de le rencontrer, mais nous aurions bien voulu."

  
Cette remarque fit sourire tendrement Alfrid, qui s'était approchée de la sépulture:

  
"Vous vous seriez bien entendu avec mon fils. Tout comme vous, il cherchait à faire le bien autour de lui. Il rêvait de voir notre royaume de nouveau réunifié, et aller de l'avant. Malheureusement, les divinités de Kaärann en ont décidé autrement."

  
Ewen et Harvay s'étaient échangé un regard suite à cette réplique, alors que la reine s'était accroupie près de la tombe pour déposer son bouquet, et prier intérieurement pendant quelques instants. Voir une telle chose désolait profondément la princesse de Vopaqua. Tout comme la famille royale Firoise, celle de Vegario traversait à présent une période douloureuse après la disparition d'un de leurs membres. Cela donnait une raison supplémentaire à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus pour retrouver, et mettre hors d'état de nuire les responsables de ces tragédies. A cet instant précis, Ewen repensa à celui qui l'avait attaqué lorsqu'elle séjournait à Kalora, et au mystérieux jeune homme qui lui avait sauvé dans la forêt Aevia. La princesse se demandait toujours si ces deux individus étaient en réalité une seule et même personne. Elle se souvint également que le jeune Xenois, qu'elle et Harvay avaient sauvé, avait appelé cet homme Seven. Est-ce que ce Seven était à l'origine de tous ces meurtres? Si c'était le cas, est-ce que le jeune garçon qu'ils avaient secouru était toujours en vie après être parti à sa poursuite?

  
"Chers divinités, pria-t-elle alors intérieurement. Faites que ce garçon soit sain et sauf."

  
  
Au même instant, au Palais Xenois, Seven avait été invité à dîner avec la famille impériale. D'abord pas très enchanté à cette idée, l'assassin avait fini par accepter. Et c'était sans regret. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le tueur aux longs cheveux d'ébène n'avait pas mangé un repas aussi copieux. Il y avait de tout : De la viande cuite à point, une multitudes de fruits, de légumes, ainsi que des plats et des desserts typiquement Xenois. Et pour accompagner tout cela, diverses boissons comme de l'eau, du vin ou du jus de fruits étaient proposés. Bien qu'ils n'étaient que cinq à table, l'ambiance y était plutôt joyeuse et bienveillante. Seven, légèrement mal à l'aise au début, avait fini par plus ou moins se détendre, et prenait même parfois part à la conversation. Cette dernière tournait autour de l'épopée de Rhaj vécue par Shira. Le plus jeune prince racontait comme il s'était débrouillé pour sortir de certaines situations périlleuses. La plupart du temps, c'était à l'aide de ses fameux bracelets. Lorsque ces derniers furent mentionnés, Seven demanda à en savoir plus:

  
"Que sont ces bracelets, exactement? J'ai déjà vu Shira s'en servir, et je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel auparavant.  
\- Ce sont les bracelets de Rhaj, répondit Ashur. L'une des six reliques divines de Kaärann.  
\- Des reliques divines?" s'étonna Seven. Mais son étonnement surpris toute la famille impériale.

  
"Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé des reliques divines?" le questionna l'impératrice Shante. Mais le jeune homme répondit négativement par un signe de tête. Il se sentait presque gêné, et craignait de passer pour un inculte sur ce coup. Mais l'empereur Edeus prit le soin de lui expliquer:

  
"Jadis, notre monde, ou tout du moins notre continent, fut crée par six divinités: Nalys, la déesse de l'eau, Rhaj, le dieu du feu, Ekko, la déesse du vent, Feryn, le dieu de la terre, Shakra, la déesse de la vie, et Keres, le dieu de la mort.  
\- Je connais effectivement cette légende, répliqua Seven.  
\- De le but de maintenir la paix sur Kaärann au fil des âges, continua Edeus, chacune des divinités a crée une arme possédant des capacités magiques. Les bracelets que porte mon fils est l'une de ces six armes. C'est l'arme divine crée par Rhaj, qui est le dieu qu'on vénère le plus à Xen.  
\- Ce que mon père a omis de dire, intervint Shira, c'est que manier ces armes n'est pas à la porter de n'importe qui."

  
Seven observa le prince en lui demandant ce qu'il entendait par là. Ashur lui répondit alors qu'en plus d'avoir crée ces armes magiques, les divinités avaient également choisi une poignée d'élus destinés à utiliser les capacités de ces reliques.

  
"Ces personnes choisies sont surnommées les élus bénis par les dieux, compléta le père. Et Shira est l'un d'entre-eux. Bien que les bracelets de Rhaj soient une relique divine conservée dans notre famille depuis plusieurs générations, très peu dans notre lignée faisaient parti de ces élus. Dans notre famille actuelle, seul Shira est capable de contrôler leur pouvoir."

  
L'assassin, surpris par un tel récit, observa le plus jeune prince Xenois. Il avait du mal à croire que ce nabot possédait un pareil héritage. Mais pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre? Shira possédait-il une particularité que les autres membres de sa famille n'avaient pas? On pourrait alors se demander quels étaient les critères de sélection des dieux pour choisir leurs élus. Mais personne autour de la table n'avaient une réponse à cette question particulière.

  
"Je me demande si le boss est au courant de cette histoire..." se demanda Seven qui n'avait pas détourné les yeux de Shira. Si le chef du Mortem Regis connaissait l'existence des reliques divines et des élus bénis par les dieux, et qu'il apprenait que le petit prince était l'un de ces derniers, Shira risquait de devenir une cible à capturer pour l'organisation. L'assassin espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas, et qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas au jeune garçon. Celui-ci, remarquant que son ami le déshabillait du regard, le fit revenir à lui:

  
"Seven? Tout va bien?"

  
Celui-ci fut tiré de ses pensées, et observa chacun des membres de la famille impériale Xenoise, avant d'adresser un très léger sourire au second prince:

  
"Oui. Je suis... juste un peu surpris par une telle histoire. Tu as vraiment de la chance de posséder un tel privilège. Je t'envie presque.  
\- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent. Mais je pense que tu n'as rien à m'envier, étant donné ta force et ton talent au combat.  
\- Il est vrai que Shira nous a venté tes capacités de combattant, intervint Shante en souriant. Je savais qu'il existait de véritables guerriers à travers le continent, mais c'est bien la première fois que j'en rencontre un aussi jeune! Et aussi beau de surcroît!"

  
Devant un tel compliment de la part de l'impératrice, Seven ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en détournant le regard, ce qui fit rire légèrement Ashur.

  
"Maman, tu l'embarrasses plus qu'autre chose en lui disant cela.  
\- Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense, voyons! affirma la concernée avec un grand sourire.  
\- J'aurais bien aimé une petite démonstration de combat face à moi, confia Edeus en regardant Seven avec un sourire plein de défi.  
\- Papa, ne commence pas, s'il te plaît, le freina Shira. Nous sommes à table, et il fait déjà nuit.  
\- Je ne voulais pas spécialement l'affronter ce soir! rigola l'empereur. Mais demain, avant son départ, j'aimerai bien le voir à l'oeuvre. Enfin, si ton ami est d'accord bien entendu!  
\- Euh... hésita l'assassin. Eh bien... Si vous y tenez, je veux bien relever ce défi.  
\- Ça c'est un homme, un vrai! Tu me plais bien, mon garçon!" se réjouit le souverain, heureux que le jeune homme accepte. Alors que Shira s'était tapé la main contre la figure, gêné par l'attitude de son père, Shante, Ashur, ainsi que certains gardes environnants étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de voir un duel opposant l'hôte à l'invité.

  
  
Ce fut dans cette ambiance assez joviale que se termina le dîner. Une heure passa ensuite pendant laquelle Seven prit un bon bain chaud. Les cheveux détachés, il avait profité de ce moment pour s'isoler et se détendre. Il s'était remémoré la journée qu'il venait de vivre, et avait même esquissé un léger sourire. Cette visite guidée à Xenati avec Shira, et ce repas partagé avec la famille impériale Xenoise lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien. Mais lorsque ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers Ewen, ce petit sourire avait laissé place à un air plus grave. Non. Il n'avait pas oublié sa mission de l'assassiner. Mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le faire. Pas elle. Levant la tête vers le plafond, il poussa un profond soupir.

  
"Suis-je devenu aussi méconnaissable à tes yeux, Ewen?" pensa-t-il, intérieurement frustré, et un peu perdu. Il était conscient qu'en tant qu'assassin, il devait mettre ses émotions et ses sentiments de côté pour mener à bien les missions que le Mortem Regis lui confiait. Mais en cet instant, il avait du mal. Lui qui avait toujours été loyal envers son organisation, voilà qu'aujourd'hui il doutait des motivations de celui-ci. Libérer Kaärann du joug des familles nobles et dirigeantes dans le but d'aboutir à une société libre avec comme seul gouverneur le peuple... Était-ce réellement l'objectif du Mortem Regis?  
"Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir aggraver les conflits entre les nations du continent, jusqu'au point de provoquer une guerre?" se demanda-t-il, alors que son regard s'était posé sur la surface de l'eau dans laquelle il baignait actuellement.

  
"Tu m'as l'air complètement paumé, Seven." retentit alors une voix grave que le jeune homme connaissait bien. Sursautant presque, le jeune homme tourna vivement sa tête en direction d'un mur sur lequel était adossé un homme aux cheveux argentés, et tout vêtu de blanc. Il portait également des lunettes.

  
"Four..." grogna l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène en fronçant les sourcils. Comment avait-il fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans se faire repérer par les soldats Xenois?

  
"Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir! affirma le quatrième assassin le plus talentueux du Mortem Regis, en réajustant sa paire de lunette sur son nez.  
\- Pourquoi tu me suis partout où je vais? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
\- Je garde un oeil sur toi, répondit simplement le plus âgé. Étant donné que tu t'es détourné de la mission que le boss t'avait confié dans le but d'escorter le prince Ashira jusqu'à sa demeure, je voulais m'assurer que tu ne fasses rien de stupide, comme révéler ce que tu es réellement à ton nouvel ami.  
\- Shira n'est pas mon ami..." répliqua Seven en détournant le regard. Cette simple phrase étonna Four dans un premier temps, mais l'assassin immaculé finit par afficher un léger sourire.

  
"Pour une personne que tu ne considères pas comme un ami, je te trouve bien protecteur et serviable avec lui.  
\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, affirma le plus jeune en regardant Four dans les yeux. J'avais une dette envers lui.  
\- Et si je te disais que le boss avait ordonné à Nineteen et à Sixty-Nine de le capturer?"

  
Les yeux de Seven s'étaient écarquillés de stupéfaction face à cette révélation. Ce qu'il craignait était en train d'arriver. Le boss était probablement au courant pour la faculté de Shira. En voyant son jeune collègue serrer ses poings et ses dents en regardant ailleurs, le sourire de Four s'agrandit:

  
"Si ce gamin ne représente vraiment rien à tes yeux, ceci ne devrait pas te poser de problème, n'est-ce pas?"

  
Le concerné ne répondit pas. Il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, mais son énervement vis à vis des décisions du boss était visible sur son visage.

  
"D'abord la princesse héritière de Vopaqua, et maintenant le second prince de Xen, reprit Four devant son silence. Je vais finir par croire que tu t'attaches trop rapidement aux gens de sang royal que tu rencontres.  
\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec leur sang ou leur statut royal." contredit Seven d'une petite voix agacée. Four se contenta alors de pointer du doigt le bracelet que l'autre portait à son poignet.

  
"Quand bien même, ce bracelet semble ne plus te quitter, depuis que ce petit prince te l'a gentiment offert. Je pense que tu t'es pris d'affection pour ce jeune Shira, malgré toi. Le boss ne serait pas content d'apprendre ça."

  
Le plus jeune s'était tout à coup mis debout, dévoilant son corps nu, et fusillait le plus grand d'un regard noir, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il allait lui faire regretter ces paroles s'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement. Mais cela n'eut que pour seul effet de faire rire légèrement Four, qui croisa ses bras sur son torse:

  
"Relaxe, jeune homme! Je n'ai pas l'intention de révéler ça à notre chef. Seulement, tu ferais mieux de te rappeler qui tu es. La plupart des autres membres de notre organisation se montrent méfiants vis à vis de toi, et craignent que tu ne les trahisses un jour.   
\- Alors ça, j'en ai rien à foutre." avait répliqué Seven en détournant son regard à nouveau. Four le regarda silencieusement pendant quelques instants. Celui qu'il avait pris sous son aile autrefois avait changé. D'habitude, Seven n'aurait pas hésité a accomplir ses missions. Mais depuis qu'on lui avait confié la mission de tuer la princesse de Vopaqua, et suite à sa rencontre avec Shira, il doutait de lui-même et du Mortem Regis. Quelque part, l'argenté le comprenait, ayant lui aussi une petite part de méfiance depuis sa discussion avec le boss. Mais il craignait que Seven ne s'attire des ennuis en agissant comme il le faisait. Après avoir poussé un léger soupir, il lui tourna le dos:

  
"Nineteen s'inquiète pour toi, lui révéla-t-il. Sois moins égoïste, et pense à ceux qui s'inquiètent réellement pour toi. Évite de faire n'importe quoi, Seven. Je dis ça pour ton bien."

  
Sur ces mots, le plus âgé quitta la pièce, laissant Seven seul. L'assassin aux cheveux noirs n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui adresser un regard au moment où Four était parti. Mais les mots prononcés par son collègue avaient accentué encore plus les doutes qu'il avait en lui.

  
Finalement, le jeune homme, après s'être séché et revêtu d'une robe de chambre verte qu'Ashur lui avait prêté pour l'occasion, quitta son bain, et se dirigea vers la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait installé. En entrant dans la pièce, il vit avait étonnement Shira assis sur le bord du lit, et les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé du soir visible par la fenêtre.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" lui demanda Seven, en avançant à travers la chambre. Le jeune prince lui adressa un sourire, et répondit:

  
"Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne manquais de rien. Et je voulais également te souhaiter une bonne nuit.  
\- Je vois. Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté là."

  
Sur ces mots, l'assassin s'était installé sur le lit, en s'asseyant en tailleur sur celui-ci. Son regard s'était tourné vers la peluche de singe qui reposait sur un oreiller à proximité.

  
"Je te l'ai amené ici, expliqua le jeune Xenois, alors que son sourire s'était agrandi. Je me disais que tu en aurais peut-être besoin pour passer une bonne nuit.  
\- Tu me prends pour un gamin, ou quoi? le questionna le plus grand en plissant des yeux.  
\- Pas vraiment. C'est juste que tu sembles tellement heureux lorsque tu serres une peluche contre toi, que je me suis dis que ça t'aiderait à bien dormir."

  
Puis le jeune garçon pouffa légèrement, retenant un petit rire. Seven le regarda d'un air blasé.

  
"Vas-y, moque-toi de moi aussi, tant qu'à faire!  
\- Désolé, s'excusa Shira sans perdre son sourire. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un, et qui plus est un adulte, adorant à ce point les peluches."

  
Les joues de Seven s'empourprèrent, alors qu'il avait saisit doucement la peluche, avant de la serrer contre lui, tout en détournant son regard du plus jeune:

  
"Ca te pose un problème, le fait que j'adore les peluches?  
\- Pas du tout! C'est étonnant venant de ta part, mais c'est ton droit."

  
L'assassin, toujours en regardant le point opposé de là où se trouvait Shira, afficha une mine boudeuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le taquinait sur le fait qu'il adorait les peluches, voire les choses mignonnes en général. Ce genre de chose était une faiblesse pour lui, et cela le frustrait et décrédibilisait un peu son statut de tueur et ses allures stoïques. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir ainsi dès qu'il apercevait une peluche ou un animal qu'il trouvait adorable.

  
"N'aie pas honte de ça, Seven." tenta de le réconforter Shira. Mais sa tentative fut vaine, étant donné que le plus âgé gardait toujours sa moue agacée. Le jeune prince réfléchit alors à une autre façon de redonner le sourire à son invité. Ou du moins de faire disparaître cette vilaine moue qu'il affichait. Il décida alors de parler d'autre chose.

  
"Tu penses avoir une chance contre mon père, demain?"

  
Devant une telle question, Seven oublia son embarras et son agacement, et observa le jeune prince.

  
"Bien sûr que je le pense, répondit-il. Pourquoi? Je ne devrais pas?  
\- Le soucis, c'est que mon père est réputé pour être le guerrier le plus fort de Xen. Et il n'a jamais perdu un combat. Il a même combattu certains monstres du désert à lui tout seul.   
\- Tu l'as déjà vu à l'oeuvre? demanda Seven, intrigué.  
\- A plusieurs reprises. Il est vraiment très fort. Tu l'es toi aussi, mais je ne sais pas trop si tu peux rivaliser avec lui.  
\- Eh bah merci du soutien, le nabot!" rétorqua sarcastiquement l'assassin en affichant de nouveau sa mine boudeuse. Une telle réaction fit rigoler sincèrement Shira:

  
"Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, voyons! Je veux juste te faire comprendre que mon père est un adversaire de taille. Si tu veux le vaincre, il va falloir ruser."

  
Devant un tel conseil, Seven réfléchit un instant. Puis, il s'allongea doucement sur le dos, l'une de ses mains positionnée derrière sa tête, et regarda le prince aux yeux cramoisis.

  
"Tu n'aurais pas quelques tuyaux à me filer, pour le vaincre? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu triches en me demandant une telle chose, répliqua le plus jeune sans perdre son sourire.  
\- La ruse, c'est plutôt ton truc. Tu te souviens? Moi j'ai la force, et toi la stratégie. On est censé se compléter.  
\- Désolé, mais tu vas devoir ruser par toi-même, sur ce coup! Et puis, je ne vais tout de même pas faire un coup pareil à mon père.  
\- Tch! Prince ingrat."

  
La réplique et la réaction de Seven firent rigoler de nouveau Shira, qui semblait réellement de bonne humeur en cette soirée. Il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes pour se calmer, au grand dam de Seven, qui se contentait de regarder les drapés colorés accrochés au plafond de la chambre d'un air blasé. Le prince observa ensuite l'assassin quelques instants en souriant et sans rien dire, avant de river ses yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

  
"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire personnellement, parla-t-il ensuite, mais merci de m'avoir aidé à revenir ici. Et merci aussi de m'avoir fait passer une si bonne journée. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé."

  
Les yeux de Seven n'avait pas quitté les drapés. Mais en cet instant précis, il repensa au sourire étrange que Shira avait esquissé alors qu'ils parcouraient l'une des nombreuses ruelles de la capitale quelques heures plus tôt. Ce sourire, que le prince voulait faire passer pour sincère, avait sonné faux aux yeux de l'assassin.

  
"Ma question va sans doute te paraître soudaine, finit-il par dire en tournant sa tête vers le jeune garçon, mais est-ce que tu as des amis, ici? Ou même ailleurs?"

  
Mais ce fut un silence de la part du prince qui lui répondit. Shira avait baissé la tête, l'air un peu maussade.

  
"Je m'en suis un peu douté... avoua Seven devant un tel mutisme qui en disait long sur la vérité. Lorsque tu disais que ça ne te dérangeait pas que les habitants de Xenati ne te reconnaissent pas, et que ça te permettait d'être tranquille lorsque tu te promenais, j'ai immédiatement senti que quelque chose ne collait pas avec le sourire que tu arborais à ce moment là."

  
Shira regarda quelques instants le plus âgé avec étonnement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Seven lui révèle une telle chose. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il aborderait un tel sujet avec lui. Affichant un sourire amère, il détourna son regard de l'assassin:

  
"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de deviner les émotions des gens rien qu'en les regardant.  
\- C'est une habitude que j'ai acquis au fil des années.  
\- Pour répondre à ta question, enchaîna Shira, il est vrai que je n'ai pas forcément d'ami. Enfin... J'ai des connaissances dispersées un peu partout à travers Kaärann, mais pas d'ami proche. En vérité, c'est toujours compliqué pour un prince d'en avoir un. Mon frère Ashur est dans le même cas que moi. Sauf qu'il est l'héritier du trône, et qu'il a de grandes responsabilités par rapport à cela. Donc, il n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper de cela... contrairement à moi."

  
L'assassin réfléchit un instant. Il était vrai que le facteur impérial était à prendre en compte dans ce fait. Mais Shira n'avait pas terminé son explication:

  
"Et puis, il faut dire aussi que j'ai un peu de mal à en trouver. Généralement ceux qui m'abordent savent que je suis le prince de Xen. Lorsqu'on me reconnaît en tant que tel, j'ai quasiment tout le peuple Xenois à mes pieds. Nombreux sont les hommes qui veulent se lier d'amitié avec moi, et nombreuses sont les femmes qui souhaitent m'épouser."

  
En repensant à ce tout dernier détail, le prince ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air gêné, alors qu'il rougissait légèrement.

  
"Mais lorsque j'adopte une apparence moins impériale, c'est à peine si les gens s'intéressent à moi. En voyant cela, je me dis que toutes ces personnes ne s'intéressent qu'à mon côté princier, et non à la personne que je suis réellement. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé voir une personne m'apprécier sincèrement, sans tenir compte de mon rang."

  
Seven observait le plus jeune avec une certaine compassion dans le regard. Il comprenait ce que Shira ressentait: Une profonde solitude. La situation de l'assassin n'était pas identique à celle du prince, mais lui non plus n'avait pas d'ami proche. Plus maintenant, en tout cas. Et puis Seven ne cherchait pas spécialement à en avoir, contrairement à Shira qui espérait en rencontrer n'en serait-ce qu'un dans sa vie.

  
"N'idéalise pas l'amitié, lui conseilla-t-il toutefois. Certes, avoir des amis, c'est bien dans l'absolu. Mais lorsque ces amis en qui on place toute notre confiance nous trahissent, ce n'est pas une expérience agréable à vivre. Je parle un peu en connaissance de cause, même si dans mon cas, ce n'était pas vraiment de la trahison. Après..."

  
Seven bloqua un instant, l'air hésitant. Puis, il changea de position de façon à donner son dos au prince. Il leva ensuite son poing et le secoua pour lui faire remarquer le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet.

  
"A moins de compter pour du beurre à tes yeux, je suis là, moi. Certes, je ne suis pas spécialement le meilleur ami qu'une personne puisse avoir, mais je t'apprécie tout de même. Et c'était déjà le cas avant que je ne découvre ta véritable identité." 

  
Face à une telle réplique qui lui faisait chaud au coeur, Shira s'était retourné pour observer Seven avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment heureux de savoir que quelqu'un, et qui plus est Seven, l'appréciait réellement sans tenir compte de son statut de prince. C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait.

  
"Tu es vraiment formidable, Seven, le complimenta le prince. Je remercie les dieux de Kaärann d'avoir fait en sorte que nos chemins se soient croisés.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas." pensa l'assassin, dont les yeux étaient à présent clos. Il aurait voulu prononcer ces mots à voix haute, mais ne voulait pas faire souffrir Shira. Surtout pas ce soir. Il s'était contenté de sourire légèrement face à la réplique du plus jeune. Celui-ci, toujours en souriant, avait décidé de s'allonger doucement à côté de l'assassin, le dos tourné à ce dernier.

  
"Ça ne te dérange pas, si je reste un peu ici? demanda le plus petit des deux.  
\- On est chez toi, répondit simplement Seven sans bouger. Si tu as envie de rester, fais-toi plaisir."

  
Content de voir que Seven ne le rembarrait pas, Shira s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le lit. Un paisible silence régnait à présent entre les deux jeunes hommes, qui finirent tous deux par s'endormir au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'un à côté de l'autre.


	14. Détermination d'un père

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur Kaärann. Quelques rayons de soleil passant par la fenêtre éclairaient d'une lumière tamisée la chambre du Palais impérial de Xen, dans laquelle dormait Seven. Celui-ci venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Le regard tourné vers le plafond de la pièce, il était en train de se remémorer les cauchemars qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi à cause de cela. Il était sur le point de changer de position pour se retourner dans le lit, mais il sentit que quelque chose était accroché à sa main. En regardant sa gauche, il remarqua la présence de Shira, qui semblait dormir à poings fermés, le visage tourné vers lui, et tenant la main de l'assassin dans la sienne. Le plus grand fut surpris par ce fait. Avait-il passé toute la nuit ainsi? Sa main dans celle du jeune prince? Le tueur ne savait pas comment réagir sur le coup. Un sentiment de surprise mêlé à une certaine gêne l'envahissait en cet instant.

  
"Je pensais que tu dormirais encore un peu..." murmura le jeune Xenois, à l'étonnement de Seven. Visiblement, le prince s'était réveillé avant lui, et faisait juste semblant de dormir.

  
"J'aurais bien voulu, justement, répliqua Seven à voix basse. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi on se retrouve comme ça?"

  
Le regard de l'assassin s'était tourné vers leurs mains. En remarquant ce détail, Shira afficha un léger sourire, avant de lâcher la main du plus âgé, et de se redresser dans le lit pour se retrouver assis, l'air penseur. Il semblait réfléchir à sa réponse.

  
"Tu pleurais et tu appelais à l'aide pendant ton sommeil, finit-il par répondre alors que Seven avait pris un air stupéfait. Ça a duré une bonne partie de la nuit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais je ne voulais pas non plus te laisser ainsi. J'ai donc pris ta main en priant le dieu Rhaj pour que ça t'apaise. Et tu as fini par te calmer par la suite."

  
L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs avait du mal à y croire. Lui? Pleurer? Voilà quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. De plus, il n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer devant quelqu'un, même inconsciemment. Il en avait un peu honte. Il s'était d'ailleurs retourné dans le lit, pour ne pas laisser le plus jeune voir sa gêne.

  
"Je... hésita-t-il ensuite. Je suis désolé, si je t'ai empêché de dormir...  
\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, ce n'est pas grave, assura Shira avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Par contre, ce mauvais rêve que tu as fait, il était horrible à ce point?  
\- Je ne m'en souviens pas." répondit Seven en serrant ses dents. En vérité, il s'en rappelait que trop bien. Mais il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de raconter quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, il ne le pouvait pas. En révélant son cauchemar, l'assassin risquait de révéler bien plus à son sujet. Et il ne voulait pas prendre un tel risque.  
"Vraiment? demanda tout de même le prince, qui affichait à présent un air un peu inquiet. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien au sujet de ce cauchemar?  
\- J'ai tendance à rapidement oublier les rêves que je fais."

  
Un silence s'ensuivit. Shira ne savait pas quoi répliquer à cela. En vérité, il n'était pas dupe. Il sentait, et savait que Seven lui mentait pour ne rien dire. Le plus grand avait tendance à cacher ses problèmes, plutôt que de se confier. Le jeune prince avait déjà cerné ce trait de personnalité chez lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il était un peu frustré. Il aurait préféré que son homologue masculin lui fasse un peu plus confiance, et qu'il lui laisse le choix de le réconforter. Après, il ne voulait pas non plus le forcer. Si Seven voulait ne rien dire, c'était son droit après tout.

  
"Je vois, se contenta-t-il de répliquer. Quelque soit le rêve que tu as fait, j'espère que tu ne le referas plus."

  
Le prince se leva ensuite du lit.

  
"Je vais nous chercher un plateau pour le déjeuner. Ça va prendre un peu de temps pour le préparer. D'ici là, essaye de dormir encore un peu, d'accord?"

  
Seven se contenta de lever sa main en signe d'acquiescement, ce qui fit sourire Shira, qui se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre, laissant le plus grand seul. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir tout en fermant les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, mais profita tout de même de ce temps de repos supplémentaire qu'on venait de lui accorder.

  
  
Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ensuite. À Rhéa, Ewen et la princesse Aeris étaient assises sous un arbres en fleur situé dans la cour du palais royal. Une légère et douce brise souffla en ce lieu, emportant au passage plusieurs pétales roses de l'arbre, qui se déposèrent ensuite en douceur au sol, non loin des deux jeunes filles.

  
"J'envie un peu le paysage magnifique de Vegario, confia la princesse Vopaquine à la plus jeune en souriant légèrement.  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de visiter votre royaume, dame Ewena. Mais mon frère me disait qu'il s'agissait d'un beau pays. Il me décrivait Vopaqua comme étant le paradis de Kaärann.   
-C'est un peu exagéré, rigola la bleue. Mon royaume a beau avoir un joli panorama, certains coins là-bas restent tout de même dangereux, notamment le Col de Nara, que je recommande d'éviter.  
\- Pourquoi? s'étonna la princesse Vegarionne.  
\- Parce qu'il y fait très froid, et aussi parce qu'il regorge de monstres pour le moins étranges, mais dangereux et assez vicieux. Je repense à la colonie de Falglass qui nous ont attaqué moi et Harvay, alors qu'on se rendait au village Minera situé au nord-est de la nation.  
\- Que sont les Falglass?  
\- Ce sont des sortes de grands oiseaux tout en glace. Individuellement, ils ne sont pas si impressionnant que ça, et sont même plutôt simples à chasser, mais en groupe, ils deviennent redoutables. Mieux vaut les fuir rapidement, si on n'est pas bien préparé pour les affronter.  
\- Et qu'avez-vous fait, Harvay et vous? Vous les aviez affronté malgré tout?  
\- On peut dire cela, oui! répondit Ewen, dont le sourire s'était agrandi. Après, je ne vais pas vous mentir: cette bataille a été rude, et la basse température ne nous a pas aidé. Mais à force de persévérance, nous sommes parvenus à les abattre."

  
La jeune Aeris observait la plus âgée avec admiration. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle rencontrait une princesse aventurière et combattive comme Ewen. La princesse de Vegario aurait adoré pouvoir se défendre comme elle. Si cela avait été le cas, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu protéger son frère Aelan, et empêcher le meurtrier de celui-ci de le tuer. En repensant ainsi à son défunt aîné, Aeris baissa la tête en affichant un air triste, ce qui interpella la plus grande.

  
"Dame Aeris? Vous allez bien?  
\- Ceux qui m'ont pris mon frère, vous allez les arrêter, n'est-ce pas?" demanda celle-ci en gardant sa mine maussade. Ewen observait la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs avec compassion et sympathie. Bien qu'elle ne réagissait pas aussi violemment que la princesse Liz, Aeris était quand-même profondément touchée par la perte d'Aelan. Encore plus que la reine Alfrid ou le roi Aeren. Pour la rassurer, la princesse Vopaquine posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la plus petite, en affichant un air déterminé:

  
"Sur mon honneur de princesse héritière de Vopaqua, je vous promets de retrouver l'auteur de ce crime, et de le lui faire payer."

  
Face à une telle promesse, Aeris afficha un très léger sourire. Voir Ewen aussi investie dans un tel objectif la réconfortait. Mais d'un autre côté, la princesse Vegarionne se demandait si son homologue aux cheveux bleus était réellement capable d'accomplir une telle mission. Retrouver les meurtriers d'Aelan était une chose, les arrêter en était une autre. Réaliser tout cela était impossible pour une princesse juste accompagnée de son garde personnel. Pourtant, Ewen était habitée par une détermination semblant sans faille pour le moment. Aeris était sur le point de lui demander comment elle comptait s'y prendre pour retrouver le meurtrier de son frère. Mais tout à coup, Harvay accourut vers le duo royal. Il s'inclina ensuite de respect devant la plus jeune, avant de s'adresser à la Vopaquine:

  
"Ewen. Ton père vient tout juste d'arriver au Palais. Il est actuellement à la salle du trône.  
\- Il est déjà là? s'étonna la concernée.  
\- Par contre, il semble un peu mal en point..." révéla le jeune blond à la stupéfaction des deux princesses qui se mirent soudainement debout, avant de se diriger rapidement vers la salle du trône. Arrivés là-bas, Ewen demeura stupéfaite en voyant son père blessé à l'épaule, et avec ses vêtements déchirés à certains endroits. Le roi Aeren était en train d'utiliser son pouvoir de guérison pour tenter de soigner la plaie, sous les yeux de son épouse inquiète, et des soldats Vegarions qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Le regard du souverain Vopaquin s'était tourné vers sa fille, qui s'était approchée de lui.

  
"Papa! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?  
\- Juste une malheureuse rencontre dans la forêt. Rien de très grave." affirma Othéo avec un léger sourire qui masquait la grimace de douleur qu'il avait eu quelques instants plus tôt. Malgré l'éprouvant voyage qu'il avait subi pour arriver jusqu'au Palais Vegarion, le roi aux cheveux azurs était heureux de revoir sa fille en bonne santé.

  
"Vous avez croisé la route d'une tribu ou d'un clan, je suppose? questionna Aeren, qui continuait à soigner ses blessures.  
\- On peut dire ça. Il m'ont attaqué par surprise. Mais j'ai pu m'en sortir en vie, et sans trop de blessures."

  
Aeris s'était approchée d'Othéo, dans le but d'aider son père à le soigner. A son tour, elle utilisa son pouvoir de soin sur les plaies de leur nouvel invité. Chose qui étonna Othéo, Ewen et Harvay, c'était que la magie dégagée par la princesse aux cheveux noirs semblait plus efficace que celle du roi. En quelques secondes, la plus grande blessure du roi de Vopaqua s'était cicatrisée.

  
"Je savais que la magie de guérison des Vegarions était efficace, mais là ça dépasse de loin ce que j'ai pu imaginer, admit Othéo, stupéfait.  
\- Notre fille Aeris ici présente est très douée dans le domaine du soin, expliqua la reine Alfrid. Ses pouvoirs dépassent les nôtres, et probablement celles de tous les Vegarions maîtrisant cet art.  
\- Impressionnant!" firent Ewen et Harvay à l'unisson face à une tel prouesse, pendant que la jeune princesse de Vegario s'était inclinée devant Othéo, avant de se placer aux côtés de ses parents. Aeren avait repris place sur son siège royal, et son épouse et sa fille s'étaient placé de part et d'autre de lui, tous trois faisant face au roi et à la princesse de Vopaqua, ainsi qu'à leur serviteur Harvay.

  
"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sa Majesté de Vopaqua rejoigne sa jeune fille ici seul, et en prenant autant de risques, confia Aeren d'un air sérieux. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, vous savez?  
\- Il est raison papa, approuva Ewen en s'adressant à son géniteur. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir seul dans ce royaume? Et pourquoi être venu, d'ailleurs?"

  
En guise de réponse, Othéo s'était tourné vers elle, en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son enfant.

  
"Fiona est tombée malade depuis quelques jours, lui révéla-t-il.  
\- Je vous demande pardon? fit Harvay avec surprise à l'entente d'une telle nouvelle.  
\- Avec tout ce qui se passe à travers Kaärann, et après votre départ du royaume, sa santé déjà fragile s'est détériorée. Elle avait de la fièvre, lorsque je les laissées, elle, Irina et Saya, pour venir ici.  
\- Tu aurais dû rester avec elle, répliqua Ewen qui était à la fois choquée par l'état de sa jeune soeur, et étonnée que son père ne soit pas resté justement auprès de celle-ci.  
\- Je suis venu dans le but de te ramener chez nous saine et sauve, fit Othéo. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur l'avancement de tes recherches, et comprendre ce qui se passe. Je veux t'aider, Ewena."

  
Ewen n'en revenait pas. Elle ne pensait pas que son père aurait fait tout ce voyage pour l'aider à retrouver les assassins de Moreh et d'Aelan. Mais savoir que son père était prêt à l'épauler lui donnait encore plus de motivation qu'elle n'en avait déjà pour accomplir la mission qu'elle s'était fixé.

  
"Votre Majesté, fit Harvay en s'approchant d'Othéo. Pour l'heure, je pense qu'il serait judicieux pour vous de vous reposer.  
\- J'approuve les dires de ce jeune homme, mon cher, fit Aeren. Après votre épuisant voyage, et ces blessures qui vous ont meurtri, vous feriez mieux de vous ménager, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques heures. Nous reparlerons de toute cette histoire lors de votre réveil.  
\- Je vous remercie pour votre accueil et votre hospitalité, Majesté Aeren." répondit Othéo avec un léger sourire. Mais au fond de lui, il ne souriait pas. Depuis qu'il avait appris que ce roi et le président de Grendia étaient en contact constant, une part de méfiance vis à vis du souverain Vegarion était née en lui. Le roi Aeren avait beau être une personne respectable, quelque chose chez lui ne plaisait pas vraiment à l'homme aux cheveux azurs.

  
  
Au même instant, au palais impérial de Xen, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner en compagnie de l'assassin, Shira avait laissé celui-ci seul, le temps qu'il se prépare. Seven s'était baigné, coiffé, et avait revêtu sa tunique verte à manches courtes, et son pantalon blanc qui avaient été lavés et rafistolés. Il avait également préparé ses affaires pour son départ, et s'était ravitaillé en munitions pour ses dagues hybrides. Il était à présent prêt à quitter cette chambre dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit dernière. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la pièce spacieuse et bien décorée. Dormir dans un endroit pareil allait lui manquer. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie.

  
Deux gardes impériaux attendaient le jeune homme devant la porte de la chambre, pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle du trône. Seven les suivit silencieusement, admirant de nouveau la belle architecture des grands couloirs du palais. Finalement, une fois arrivés dans la grande salle où se trouvait le trône impérial, les deux gardes restèrent debout près de l'entrée, invitant l'assassin aux cheveux ébènes à avancer. Celui-ci s'exécuta donc, se rapprochant doucement du siège souverain. Edeus y était assis, un grand sourire dessiné aux lèvres. Son épouse Shante siégeait à ses côtés. Quant aux deux princes, Ashur et Shira, le premier se tenait debout à la droite du père, et le second à gauche de la mère. Mais en posant son regard sur le second prince, Seven remarqua que celui-ci avait délaissé sa tenue de civil pour porter une tenue impériale composée d'une tunique légère mais élégante de couleur rouge avec des motifs blancs et dorés, et d'un pantalon brun. Il portait également une paire de petites boucles d'oreilles en or, avec des pierres précieuses rouges incrustées dedans. Shira semblait également avoir les cheveux plus courts que la veille. Ces derniers ne descendait pas plus bas que sa nuque, alors qu'ils lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules il y a quelques heures à peine. Seven comprenait mieux pourquoi les citoyens de Xenati n'avaient pas reconnu leur prince. Les deux apparences de Shira étaient véritablement opposées. Néanmoins, cette allure royale seyait à merveille au jeune garçon, en plus de lui donner de la prestance et du charisme, à l'image de l'empereur. Voyant la tête presque ahuri de l'assassin face à sa tenue de prince, Shira lui adressa un grand sourire.

  
"As-tu passé une agréable nuit, jeune homme? demanda Edeus à Seven.  
\- Eh bien... Plutôt, oui. Même si elle était un peu agité à cause... à cause d'un mauvais rêve.  
\- Un mauvais rêve? s'étonna Shante.  
\- Rien de grave, votre Majesté. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça... raconta Seven en souriant nerveusement, pas très à l'aise seul face à toute une famille impériale dans une salle comme celle-ci.  
\- J'espère que tu es tout de même suffisamment en forme pour croiser le fer avec moi, parla l'empereur. Tu n'as pas oublié ma proposition pour une démonstration de combat, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Papa, intervint alors Shira, qui jugeait une telle démonstration inutile. Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas...  
\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié votre proposition, coupa Seven en adressant un sourire rempli de défis à Edeus. D'ailleurs, je suis prêt."

  
Alors que Shira regardait Seven avec étonnement, Ashur rigola discrètement, avant de rétorquer à l'adresse de son jeune frère:

  
"Ton ami n'a pas l'air du même avis que toi, sur ce coup!"

  
Edeus, quant à lui, affichait un sourire similaire à celui de l'assassin. Ce jeune homme lui plaisait de plus en plus, et il avait hâte de voir ce qu'il valait au combat. Se levant de son trône, il attrapa une grande et grosse épée en or qui était déposée derrière celui-ci, et s'approcha de son nouvel adversaire, avant de s'immobiliser, laissant une distance de cinq mètres entre lui et le plus jeune. L'assassin n'était impressionné ni par la carrure imposante du souverain, ni par la taille assez démesurée de son épée. Il se disait même qu'il aurait l'avantage de la mobilité, étant donné qu'une telle arme ne pouvait que ralentir celui qui la maniait. C'est donc avec confiance que Seven s'arma de ses deux dagues-pistolets, avant de se mettre en garde, prêt à combattre.

  
"Pourquoi le choix de ces armes si petites et singulières? lui demanda Edeus, sans perdre son sourire.  
\- Pour mieux surprendre mes adversaires, et les mettre à terre en quelques secondes."

  
Devant une telle réplique, l'empereur ne put s'empêcher de rire:

  
"J'apprécie vraiment ton caractère et ta confiance. Je sens que c'est un beau combat qui s'annonce! Allez! Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, Seven!"

  
Sur ces mots, Edeus s'était mis à son tour en position d'attaque, sous les yeux de tous les gens présents dans cette salle, qui étaient curieux de savoir comment un tel duel allait se dérouler. Seven le regarda un instant. Il n'aimait pas être celui qui attaquait le premier. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un démarre ce combat. Il accourut alors vers l'empereur Xenois, et effectua une succession d'attaques rapides avec ses dagues. L'assassin voulait tout miser sur sa vitesse et son agilité. Malheureusement pour lui, et avec une facilité déconcertante, Edeus parvenait à lever rapidement son épée pour parer certaines frappes, avant de se baisser pour esquiver une autre attaque, et de donner un coup de coude au niveau du ventre du plus jeune. Ce dernier, par réflexe, avait sauté sur le côté pour éviter ce coup, et observa le souverain de Xen d'un air étonné.

  
"Il arrive à manier une telle arme, et à se déplacer aussi facilement? se demanda-t-il, alors qu'Edeus s'était remis en position, sans perdre son sourire.  
\- C'était bien tenté! affirma-t'il. Nombreux ont déjà tenté de m'avoir de la sorte par le passé!"

  
Seven fronça légèrement les sourcils, s'en voulant d'avoir sous-estimé cet homme. Le fait que l'empereur pouvait se mouvoir et se défendre avec une arme pareille rendait ce combat plus compliqué que prévu. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'assassin qui aurait été déçu si un tel affrontement se terminait aussi rapidement et facilement. Affichant un sourire en coin, Seven attaqua de nouveau Edeus, essayant de viser divers points de son corps avec ses armes. L'assassin tentait de temps en temps de tromper la vigilance du plus âgé, et avait fini par passer derrière celui-ci pour le piéger. Hélas, le souverain qui s'attendait à une attaque de ce genre, était parvenu à éviter cette frappe au dernier moment, et à riposter avec un coup de pied dans le ventre de Seven. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur en reculant de quelques pas.

  
"Merde... pensa-t-il, tandis qu'Edeus le regardait d'un air inquiet.  
\- Désolé pour ce coup. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal?  
\- ... Vous avez de la force... répondit l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène. Mais j'ai connu pire..."

  
Tandis qu'il s'était remis en garde, l'empereur de Xen afficha de nouveau un sourire. Il était surpris par la rapidité et l'endurance dont faisant preuve Seven. La plupart des adversaires qu'il avait affronté avaient été vaincu, ou avait abandonné après avoir reçu un coup pareil au ventre. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de cet homme en vert, qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber aussi facilement.

  
"Mon petit Shira est tombé sur un combattant coriace!" se dit-il alors que son sourire s'était élargi. Puis, il fonça à son tour vers l'assassin, pour l'attaquer. Maintenant qu'il avait vu de quoi le plus jeune était capable au niveau offensif, il voulait voir ce qu'il valait lorsqu'il s'agissait de se défendre. Faisant danser sa lame, il effectua une multitude d'attaques à la fois rapides et puissantes sur Seven. Celui-ci avait choisi d'esquiver chacune des frappes pour le moment, tantôt en sautant ou en effectuant des saltos sur les côtés, tantôt en se baissant. Étant donné la différence de taille entre ses dagues et la grande épée d'Edeus, parer de telles attaques serait très risqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus éviter les enchaînements de l'empereur éternellement, étant donné que celui-ci possédait une vitesse de frappe impressionnante, et qu'il allait finir par toucher le plus jeune à un moment ou à un autre. En retrait, l'impératrice et les princes de la nation des sables observaient le duel, tous stupéfaits par le répondant dont faisait preuve leur invité.

  
"Shira n'exagérait pas, lorsqu'il ventait le talent de Seven au combat, commenta Ashur.  
\- Il est fort et très courageux en plus d'être adorable et incroyablement beau! s'extasia Shante. Si je n'étais pas mariée, et si j'avais une vingtaine d'années de moins...  
\- Tu exagères, maman!" la coupa son plus grand fils, un sourire un peu gêné aux lèvres. Shira, quant à lui, n'avait même pas réagi aux commentaires de sa mère ou de son frère. Il était pleinement concentré sur le combat qui opposait son père à son ami. D'ordinaire, il aurait encouragé son père. Mais voyant les prouesses dont faisait preuve Seven, il souhaitait le voir gagner ce face à face.

  
"Papa a clairement l'avantage pour l'instant, pensa-t-il alors qu'il ne lâchait pas l'assassin aux cheveux noirs du regard. Mais Seven a ses chances, surtout avec les armes dont il dispose. Il faudrait juste qu'il pense à..."

  
Mais un coup de feu éclata, faisant sursauter tout le monde et tirant Shira de ses pensées. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur les deux combattants, et tous avaient les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Au moment où Edeus allait effectuer une attaque verticale, Seven avait visé son épée avec sa dague hybride, et avait tiré une balle. L'impact du projectile contre la lame avait freiné la frappe de l'empereur, et l'avait obligé à reculer d'un pas. L'assassin avait profité de cet instant de vulnérabilité pour se précipiter vers lui, et l'immobilier en pointant son autre dague à quelques centimètres de la gorge du souverain Xenois, qui ne bougeait plus, et qui déglutissait légèrement.

  
"Il y a pensé, pensa Shira en souriant face à ce dénouement. Bien joué, Seven!"

  
Edeus, constatant qu'il ne pouvait plus riposter, avait baissé son arme, et reculé pour s'éloigner de la petite lame de Seven.

  
"J'ai gagné, lui sourit celui-ci en baissant sa dague à son tour.  
\- Ma foi... fit l'empereur qui n'en revenait pas de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Je ne m'attendais pas à un coup pareil. Ma méconnaissance de tes armes a eu raison de moi cette fois! En tout cas, tu es un redoutable combattant, c'est indéniable!"

  
Sur ces mots, l'empereur de Xen s'était approché de Seven, et lui avait tendu la main en souriant:

  
"C'était un honneur de t'affronter, Seven. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de croiser le fer à nouveau une prochaine fois."

  
L'assassin observait cette main tendue d'un air étonné, avant de finalement la serrer, en adressant un léger sourire à Edeus. Il était plutôt content de sa victoire, mais ne prenait pas pour autant la grosse tête. L'homme en face de lui était vraiment très fort, et si ses dagues n'étaient pas hybrides, Seven n'aurait peut-être pas pu gagner face à lui. Shante, Ashur et Shira félicitèrent les deux hommes pour ce beau combat qu'ils avaient livré. Le jeune homme en vert venait, en quelques minutes, de gagner le respect et l'admiration de toute une famille impériale. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce genre de chose lui arriverait un jour, mais il en était tout de même content, et plutôt fier.

  
Hélas, il était temps de partir désormais. Ce séjour dans le palais Xenois lui avait fait du bien, mais il avait toujours sa mission à accomplir. A cette pensée, le visage de Seven s'était légèrement assombri. Malheureusement pour lui, les choses étaient faites ainsi, et il n'avait pas le choix. Shira lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'aux portes de Xenati, proposition que l'assassin accepta. Après avoir salué et remercié l'empereur et les siens pour l'accueil et l'hébergement, Seven quitta le château en compagnie du second prince. Contrairement à la veille où le duo passait inaperçu en traversant les ruelles de la cité, aujourd'hui, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Shira. Chaque citoyen croisant sa route s'inclinait de politesse devant lui, alors que le jeune homme, suivi par l'assassin, se dirigeait vers les portes de la ville en arborant une fière allure, et un sourire aussi radieux que le soleil qui trônait au milieu du ciel dégagé.

  
Toutefois, ce sourire n'était qu'une facette qui cachait en réalité une profonde tristesse. Le jeune prince devait se séparer du seul ami qu'il s'était fait, et il n'en était pas vraiment enchanté. Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes de marche, le duo arriva à l'entrée de la cité. Une charrette attachée derrière un chameau se trouvait là, avec deux soldats Xenois.

  
"La traversée du désert étant éprouvante la journée, j'ai demandé à deux de mes soldats de te conduire jusqu'à Vegario avec cette charrette, expliqua le prince en se tournant vers le plus âgé.  
\- C'est sympa, répliqua Seven avec un léger sourire. Merci pour ça, et pour tout le reste.  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi!  
\- Il me semble que tu l'as déjà fait, ça."

  
Shira adressa un sourire sincère à Seven, en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il s'approcha ensuite du plus grand, et saisit la main de celui-ci dans les siennes.

  
"Je sais que je t'ai déjà posée une telle question par le passé, mais est-ce qu'on se reverra un jour?"

  
L'assassin prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. D'ordinaire, il aurait voulu répondre négativement à cette question, estimant qu'il était mieux pour les deux de ne plus jamais se revoir. Mais d'un autre côté, en repesant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la nuit dernière, Seven se doutait que cette séparation était douloureuse pour Shira, malgré la bonne humeur de ce dernier. Il ne voulait donc pas rendre ce moment plus pénible qu'il ne l'était déjà, d'autant plus qu'au fond de lui, l'assassin aurait choisi de séjourner plus longtemps à Xenati si les circonstances avaient été différentes. C'est alors que l'homme à la longue chevelure corbeau se rendit compte d'une chose:

  
"La peluche que tu m'as acheté hier... Je l'ai laissée dans la chambre.  
\- Oh... fit Shira, un peu étonné par ce fait. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher pour toi?  
\- Non, répondit Seven en posant sa main libre sur l'épaule du plus petit. Je la récupérerai moi-même, le jour où je reviendrai. D'ici là, je voudrais que tu en prennes soin pour moi."

  
Le plus âgé avait affiché un tendre sourire, alors que Shira le regardait silencieusement pendant un instant, avant de hocher la tête en lui rendant ce sourire:

  
"Compte sur moi! J'espère que tu reviendras vite!"

  
Seven ne savait pas s'il remettrait les pieds à Xenati aussi vite que ce que le jeune prince espérait. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il désirait réellement revenir dans cette cité pour rendre visite à Shira dans les jours à venir.

  
Ce fut un peu à contre-coeur que l'adolescent relâcha la main de son ami, pour permettre à celui-ci d'avancer en direction de la charrette qui l'attendait. Seven s'apprêtait à monter dans le véhicule, mais Shira l'interpella en s'approchant de lui.

  
"Soit prudent pendant ton voyage." lui dit-il. L'assassin s'était retourné vers lui en le regardant, l'air grave.

  
"Ce serait plutôt à toi et à ta famille de faire attention, Shira. Avec tout ce qui se passe, les familles dirigeantes ne sont plus à l'abri de rien."

  
Seven avait raison sur ce point, et Shira le savait. En plus, étant donné que son père était la première personne qu'on accusait pour le meurtre du prince Aelan de Vegario, il n'était pas impossible qu'on attente à ses jours, ou à ceux de son entourage proche. Le jeune prince, conscient du danger, adressa un sourire pour rassurer le plus grand.

  
"Nous ferons attention, ne t'inquiète pas."

  
Voyant que le plus jeune savait à quoi s'attendre avec tous les évènements tragiques récents qu'à connu Kaärann, Seven sourit légèrement. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir totalement tranquille. Pas en sachant qu'on avait envoyé Nineteen et Sixty-Nine pour capturer le jeune prince, ni en sachant que Four se trouvait peut-être encore dans la capitale Xenoise. Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir sur tous ces faits, Shira s'était approché de lui pour l'enlacer doucement.

  
"S-Shira?" fit Seven en sursautant, tant il ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste. Celui-ci demeura dans cette position sans rien dire, profitant de ce dernier instant avec l'assassin avant son départ. Puis, il le lâcha, et se décolla de lui, avant de le regarder en souriant.

  
"C'est ma façon de dire au revoir à un ami." se justifia le jeune prince. Le plus grand ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire en cet instant. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle étreinte de la part de celui qu'il avait escorté depuis Vegario jusqu'à la capitale de Xen. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment habitué recevoir une telle marque affection de la part de quelqu'un. Mais en soit, il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable. Après avoir tendrement ébouriffé les cheveux de l'adolescent, Seven monta sur la charrette, en même temps que les deux soldats qui devaient le conduire jusqu'à la nation des forêts. L'un de ces derniers prit ensuite les rennes du chameau qui se mit à marcher, faisant avancer le véhicule dans le désert. L'assassin observa une dernière fois Shira, qui le saluait par un signe de la main, avant de le saluer à son tour en l'imitant. Puis, il observa l'étendu désertique devant lui, l'air grave. L'heure n'était plus à la détente. Il était temps pour le jeune homme de se rendre à Rhéa pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

  
S'il pouvait le faire.


	15. Mortem Orbis

Des soldats Vegarions venaient d'escorter Othéo jusqu'aux appartements du Palais qu'avait fait préparer le roi Aeren pour l'accueillir. Ewen et Harvay l'avaient rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Alors que le souverain Vopaquin venait de s'assoir sur le bord du grand lit situé au fond de la pièce, sa fille s'était approchée de lui pour lui parler d'un ton presque réprimandant:

  
"Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de venir jusqu'ici seul, tu sais? Et dire que tu as insisté pour que j'aille à Redfir avec toute une escorte pour assurer ma sécurité, il y a plusieurs jours, maintenant!  
\- J'ai privilégié la vitesse à la sécurité pour cette fois, répliqua Othéo en souriant légèrement dans le but de rassurer Ewen. Je voulais atteindre Rhéa au plus vite. Et puis, j'ai quand-même réussi à résister à l'assaut d'une tribu Vegarionne!  
\- J'admire votre force et votre courage pour entreprendre un tel voyage seul, votre Majesté, intervint Harvay en s'inclinant légèrement par respect. Mais votre fille à raison. C'était très inconscient de votre part d'agir ainsi. D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne beaucoup de vous... enfin, sans vouloir vous offenser.   
\- Allons allons, vous deux! Ce qui est fait est fait. L'essentiel, c'est que je sois arrivé à destination en vie, et sans trop de blessures, non?"

  
Othéo avait prononcé ces mots alors que son sourire s'était agrandi, à l'étonnement d'Ewen et d'Harvay qui s'étaient échangé un regard déconcerté. Mais le visage du roi de Vopaqua se fit plus sérieux et grave quelques secondes plus tard:

  
"Il y a plusieurs choses dont il faut qu'on parle, Ewena.  
\- Je m'en doute bien, papa. Je suppose que tu veux connaître les pistes que j'explore pour retrouver les assassins du roi Moreh et du prince Aelan, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Entre autres, oui.  
\- Entre autres?" s'étonna Harvay, qui se demandait à quoi d'autre pensait son roi. Le suzerain aux cheveux azur se leva de son lit, et alla vérifier à la porte si personne n'était derrière celle-ci en train d'écouter leur conversation. Puis, il prit soin d'aller fermer les fenêtres ouvertes. Visiblement, il ne voulait que personne n'entende ou ne surprenne leur discussion, ce qui étonna Ewen et Harvay qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment l'attitude du plus âgé sur le coup. Ce dernier était ensuite revenu vers eux en croisant les bras.

  
"Je ne pense pas que les assassins de Moreh et d'Aelan soient les seuls dangers que courent le continent, finit-il par dire aux jeunes.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" questionna sa fille. Othéo raconta alors sa rencontre avec les enfants du dirigeant de Grendia, à savoir Léonard et Annette. Par l'intermédiaire de ces deux-là, il avait appris que leur père, Edgard, était en contact constant avec le roi Vegarion, et qu'il avait été informé de la présence d'Ewen à Rhéa grâce à lui.

  
"Mais... Quel est l'intérêt pour sa Majesté Aeren de divulguer ça au président de Grendia? demanda la princesse Vopaquine, très étonnée de ce fait.  
\- C'est exactement ce que je me suis demandé sur le coup. J'ignore pour l'instant si c'est juste pour but informatif, ou s'il y a une arrière pensé derrière cet acte, mais les souverains de Grendia et de Vegario complotent sans doute quelque chose, s'ils sont en contact constant.  
\- Peut-être qu'ils se sont alliés pour tenter d'arrêter les meurtriers qu'on recherche? supposa Harvay en croisant les bras, l'air pensif.  
\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir aussi contacté les autres souverains de Kaäraan, et en particulier Dame Nefer? contredit alors Ewen.  
\- Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que certaines nations sont en conflit entre-elles, intervint son père. Je pense à Vegario et Xen, mais également à Redfir et Norte. Suite à la mort du prince Aelan, pas mal de personnes pensent que l'empereur Xenois serait mêlé à cette histoire. Quant à celle de Moreh, les accusations pointent l'empereur Lawrence de Norte. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'Edeus ou Lawrence soient responsables de ces tragédies. Je pense plutôt que les meurtriers ont fait en sorte que ces deux empereurs soient accusés à tort. Et quelque chose me dit qu'Edgard et Aeren ne sont pas étrangers à tout cela. Surtout Edgard."

  
Ewen et Harvay s'échangeaient un regard. Pourquoi le président de Grendia agirait-il de cette manière? Les accusations d'Othéo envers lui et le roi de Vegario étaient plutôt graves. Honnêtement, ils avaient du mal à croire une telle chose. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant des pistes à écarter pour éclairer cette histoire. Le souverain de Vopaqua demanda alors à sa fille ce qu'elle avait découvert concernant les meurtres en eux-mêmes. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus observa alors son père, puis Harvay. Elle n'avait pas mis ce dernier au courant de ses trouvailles jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait préféré attendre le moment opportun pour le faire. Et ce moment se présentait enfin.

  
"Est-ce que Mortem Orbis vous dit quelque chose? demanda-t-elle aux hommes, à l'étonnement de ces derniers.   
\- Mortem Orbis? répéta Harvay. La secte de sorcières que mentionne l'une des légendes de Kaärann?  
\- Elle-même, acquiesça Ewen, l'air sérieux. Je commence à me demander s'il ne s'agit que d'une simple légende.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela? lui demanda Othéo, plutôt sceptique devant une telle hypothèse de la part de sa fille.  
\- Eh bien, vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange, que de nombreuses personnes de sang noble ou royal se fassent tuer récemment, et que leurs assassins ne laissent aucune trace permettant de les retrouver? J'ai combattu l'un de ces meurtriers, celui qui a tué le roi Moreh. Et j'avais vu cette espèce d'aura pourpre qui entourait son corps. Sa force et sa vitesse semblaient décuplées grâce à elle.  
\- Tu penses qu'il aurait utilisé une quelconque magie, ou quelque chose du genre? l'interrogea son serviteur blond.  
\- J'en suis même certaine. Mais ce n'est pas une magie naturelle comme on retrouve chez les natifs de Vopaqua ou de Vegario. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, auparavant.  
\- Admettons qu'il y ait vraiment une quelconque magie derrière tout ceci, intervint le roi aux cheveux azurs, toujours aussi perplexe devant ces explications. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y aurait un lien particulièrement avec Mortem Orbis?"

  
La jeune princesse, voyant que son père n'était pas convaincu, jugea qu'il était bon de rappeler la légende du Mortem Orbis. Il s'agissait d'une secte composée de dix femmes qui désiraient prendre le contrôle de Kaärann en utilisant comme arme la magie renfermée dans les reliques divines, ainsi que diverses techniques de sorcellerie normalement prohibées dans tout le continent. Ce groupe, qui était parvenu à réunir les six reliques divines, s'en était servi pour créer ce qu'on appelle les auras. Ces sources d'énergies magiques étaient si puissantes qu'elles pouvaient rivaliser avec la magie des reliques divines. Dix auras de couleurs différentes et aux attributs différents avaient été crée à ce moment là. Une pour chacune des sorcières du Mortem Orbis.

  
"Parmi ces auras, continua la princesse aux cheveux bleus, il en existe une de couleur pourpre, et qui confère à son utilisateur une force incommensurable, ainsi qu'une vitesse ahurissante. Deux choses que mon agresseur semblait posséder, en plus de l'aura pourpre en elle-même. Je ne pense pas que tout cela ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence.  
\- Hum... réfléchit alors son père. Il est vrai que cette histoire d'aura est plutôt étrange. Mais de ce que je me souvienne, Mortem Orbis, selon la légende, aurait existé il y a plusieurs siècles. Ces sorcières sont mortes depuis.  
\- Les sorcières ont disparu, intervint Harvay, l'air penseur, mais les auras ont sans doute perduré. Des personnes, dont l'assassin du roi Moreh, sont probablement parvenus à mettre la main dessus, et à s'en servir pour continuer ce que les sorcières de cette époque ont commencer. C'est à dire tenter de prendre le contrôle du continent.  
\- Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils se sont mis à assassiner des nobles, puis certains membres des familles dirigeantes." conclut Ewen en se tournant vers son père, qui avait affiché un air surpris. Le roi Vopaquin ne voulait pas y croire, et avait toujours au fond de lui une part de perplexité devant une telle hypothèse. Mais il était forcé de constater que cette histoire avec le Mortem Orbis faisait sens avec certains faits.

  
"Ce qui voudrait donc dire que cette secte n'était pas qu'une simple légende, et qu'elle s'est reformée avec des gens qui partagent les mêmes idéaux et objectifs que les sorcières, murmura-t-il en détournant le regard. Si cette piste s'avère juste, alors nous avons à faire à des ennemis vraiment dangereux.  
\- Selon la légende, les armées des différentes nations étaient parvenus à faire disparaître les sorcières du Mortem Orbis, non? demanda Harvay.  
\- Pas sans mort d'hommes, répondit Ewen. De plus, les sorcières n'étaient que dix. Peut-être que nos criminels sont plus nombreux cette fois, et qu'ils se sont préparés à une telle riposte de la part des nations."  
Othéo se contentait d'écouter les deux plus jeunes sans rien dire, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Il ignorait si les soupçons de sa fille étaient vrais, même s'ils étaient justifiés. Mais si c'était le cas, le roi de la nation des océans craignait pour l'avenir de Kaärann.

  
"On devrait en parler aux autres souverains, tu ne crois pas? demanda tout à coup Ewen, ce qui le tira de ses pensées.  
\- Pour la sécurité des populations, il faudrait effectivement mettre les familles dirigeantes au courant. Mais avant, je voudrais avoir une discussion avec le roi Aeren à ce sujet. Il y a quelques points que j'aimerais éclaircir, avant de révéler cette piste que tu proposes.  
\- Je comprends." se contenta de répliquer la princesse avec un léger sourire. Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu enfin révéler tout ce qu'elle savait à son père et à Harvay. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. D'une part par rapport aux suspicions de son père vis à vis de certains souverains, et d'autre part car qu'elle avait peur qu'une nouvelle tragédie ne se reproduise au sein des familles dirigeantes.

  
  
La vie continuait son cours dans cette nation des forêts. Les heures défilaient à la capitale Vegarionne sans que personne ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Le visage à moitié caché sous une capuche de voyage, Seven venait d'arriver à Rhéa. Il n'avait pas rencontré de problème durant sa traversée du désert de Xen grâce à l'escorte mise en place par Shira, ni pendant son trajet à travers les forêts de Vegario. Néanmoins, la chaleur subie à la nation des sables combinée aux heures de marche et de course qu'il avait enduré pour arriver à destination l'avait épuisé. Il savait qu'Ewen se trouvait à l'intérieur du palais royal, et le moment le plus opportun pour abattre sa cible était au milieu de la nuit. Il avait donc un peu de temps à perdre avant de passer à l'action. Se mêlant aux nombreux villageois qui longeaient les longues allées de la capitale, le jeune assassin avançait en direction du château, tout en admirant l'architecture des habitations, et la beauté de cette ville fleurie. Rhéa était un lieu agréable à regarder et à visiter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme à la longue chevelure ébène y mettait les pieds. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y venait, il se sentait bien. L'environnement apaisant le relaxait, et le fait de ne croiser ici quasiment que des Vegarions pur souches lui donnait le sentiment de se sentir comme chez lui. Toutefois, et malgré tout, Seven ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à sa place, d'une par parce qu'il n'était pas totalement Vegarion, et d'autre part à cause de son statut d'assassin du Mortem Regis.

  
"Hé, jeune homme! Que dirais-tu d'offrir des fleurs pour ta petite-amie?" l'interpella alors une jeune fleuriste Vegarionne souriante devant laquelle il passait. Haussant un sourcil d'un air blasé face à une telle proposition, Seven s'était arrêté pour s'approcher d'elle.

  
"Je n'ai pas de petite-amie..." répliqua le jeune homme dans un murmure. Toutefois, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux fleurs disposées sur l'étalage de la jeune femme. Il connaissait quasiment toutes les espèces présentes. Il y avait des fleurs qu'on trouvait à foison à Vegario, mais certaines semblaient importées des autres nations. Une espèce de fleur en particulier avait attiré l'attention de l'assassin: Elle ressemblait à une grosse marguerite, excepté que ses pétales étaient d'un rouge vermillon. Seven n'avait jamais vu de telles fleurs auparavant. La vendeuse, en constatant qu'il était intrigué par cette espèce en particulier, lui donna quelques explications:

  
"Elles sont jolies, hein? Ce sont des liz. Ces fleurs viennent de Redfir. Elles ont la particularité de pousser non loin du volcan Sena, et de résister à la chaleur. D'ailleurs, la princesse de Redfir a été nommée par rapport à cette fleur, à ce qu'il paraît!"

  
Seven afficha un air maussade en repensant à la princesse Liz. Il se rappela qu'elle était présente au moment où le tueur avait assassiné son père devant ses yeux.

  
"Elles sont belles, en effet, intervint tout à coup une douce voix féminine, différente de celle de la fleuriste. Pouvez-vous m'en faire un bouquet, s'il vous plait?"

  
Alors que l'assassin avait tourné sa tête vers celle qui venait de parler, la vendeuse s'était inclinée devant celle-ci avec un léger sourire:

  
"Avec plaisir, votre Majesté."

  
L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène avaient écarquillé ses yeux de stupéfaction en dévisageant celle qui se trouvait en ce moment à côté de lui. Il s'agissait de l'épouse du roi de la nation des forêts. La reine Alfrid. Celle-ci avait tourné les yeux vers Seven, et lui adressa un léger sourire.

  
"Vous aussi, êtes ici pour acheter des fleurs pour l'un de vos proches?" lui demanda-t-elle. Seven ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un membre de la famille royale de Vegario en ce jour. Ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne chose pour lui, mais soit! Il devait se débrouiller pour ne pas paraître suspect. Il décida alors de jouer au citoyen de Rhéa, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, et de s'incliner devant elle.

  
"Non, ma reine, répondit-il. Je ne faisais... Je ne faisais que les regarder."

  
Devant une telle réponse, le sourire d'Alfrid s'attendrit, et son regard s'était de nouveau tourné sur les liz que la vendeuse avait pris pour en faire un bouquet.

  
"Mon fils adorait particulièrement ces fleurs, raconta-t-elle. Il nous en offrait souvent à moi et à ma fille, et disait que ces fleurs dégageaient quelque chose de joyeux et apaisant.  
\- Mes condoléances pour le prince... votre Majesté." répliqua Seven, qui s'était lentement redressé, mais qui n'était pas très à l'aise devant la reine Vegarionne. En vérité, n'ayant jamais vu ni connu le prince Aelan, la mort de celui-ci ne l'affectait pas. Mais voir la mère de ce jeune homme aussi peiné par la perte de son fils aîné était désolant. Et malgré la carapace de pierre que l'assassin en vert s'était forgé autour de son coeur, il ne parvenait pas à rester insensible face à une personne qui avait perdu un proche. Il avait lui-même connu cette tragédie à plusieurs reprises tout au long de sa vie.

  
"Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, confia alors la reine, tirant Seven de ses pensées. J'ai même cru qu'il s'agissait de lui, au moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur vous."

  
Le jeune homme était plutôt surpris par ce fait. Lui? Ressemblant au prince Aelan? Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait prendre cela comme un compliment ou non.  
"Voici votre bouquet, votre Majesté!" fit joyeusement la vendeuse en tendant le bouquet de liz à la reine, qui la remercia chaleureusement. Alfrid se tourna ensuite vers Seven pour lui parler de nouveau. Mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme avait disparu. Il s'était comme volatilisé, ce qui étonna à la fois la reine, et la vendeuse.  
En vérité, Seven avait profité de leur moment d'inattention pour s'éloigner de ce petit monde, et se réfugier derrière l'une des nombreuses bâtisses de la ville.

  
"Bon sang..." pesta-t-il intérieurement en serrant ses dents. En quelques minutes, il venait à la fois de croiser une personne qu'il ne souhait pas voir en ce jour, et de raviver des souvenirs assez douloureux. Cela en faisait trop d'un coup. A croire que le sort s'acharnait contre lui pour rendre encore plus compliquée la tâche qu'il avait à effectuer.  
Alors qu'il avait poussé un léger soupir, comme pour évacuer une certaine anxiété qui s'était installée chez lui, une pluie soudaine commença à s'abattre sur la capitale, à la stupéfaction des habitants qui ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à une telle météo en cette journée qui était ensoleillée. Chacun pressait le pas pour se mettre à l'abri sous les habitations, en attendant que cette averse ne cesse. Seven, lui, était resté là où il était, laissant l'eau de la pluie ruisseler sur ses vêtements. Mais il savait que ce changement soudain de temps n'était pas naturel. Sortant de sa cachette improvisée, son regard s'était tourné vers le toit d'une maison haute de deux étages. Au sommet de celle-ci se trouvait la silhouette d'une personne, toute vêtue de noire, et possédant un masque blanc qui recouvrait la totalité de son visage. Cet individu n'était nul autre que le boss du Mortem Regis. Et l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène savait qu'il ne se trouvait pas en ce lieu par hasard. Le boss voulait sans doute s'assurer personnellement que Seven tue Ewen. Le jeune homme comprit donc qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec, même si sa mission ne l'enchantait pas.

  
"Pff... Quelle emmerde." fit l'assassin en toisant le boss du regard, avant de lui tourner le dos, et de reprendre sa route.

  
  
Au même moment, au palais impérial de Xen qui resplendissait sous la lumière d'un soleil radieux, Shira se tenait debout près de la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle avait séjourné Seven la veille. Tenant contre lui la peluche de singe que l'assassin avait promis de récupérer, le jeune prince observait la cité de Xenati d'un air légèrement attristé. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, il parcourait les rues de la capitale Xenoise pour se promener. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas réellement envie. Depuis le départ de Seven, le second prince de Xen se sentait un peu seul et s'ennuyait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le seul ami qu'il se soit fait s'en aille aussi vite qu'il était venu?

  
"Je t'ai connu bien plus joyeux, mon chéri." résonna tout à coup une voix féminine qui tira l'adolescent de ses pensées. Il se retourna pouvoir sa mère, l'impératrice Shante, entrer dans la chambre, et s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

  
"Je m'étais aussi attendu à te retrouver dans ta chambre, et non ici, reprit elle.  
\- Je ne comptais pas m'éterniser dans cette chambre, affirma Shira en rendant le sourire à sa génitrice. Je voulais seulement récupérer cette peluche, et j'en ai profité pour admirer cette angle de vue de notre cité.  
\- J'ignorais que tu possédais une peluche. Tu n'as pas passé l'âge pour ce genre de jouet?"

  
Shira rigola légèrement devant cette question.

  
"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un âge spécifique pour avoir des peluches, maman. Et puis ce n'est pas la mienne, mais celle de Seven. Il avait l'air de fondre devant elle lorsqu'il l'a aperçu sur un étalage. Alors je la lui ai offert, en me disant que ça lui ferait plaisir.  
\- Si c'est la sienne, pourquoi se trouve-t-elle ici? demanda l'impératrice, de plus en plus étonnée.  
\- Il l'avait oublié, mais m'a affirmé avant de quitter Xenati qu'il reviendrait la chercher la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait me rendre visite.  
\- Je vois. J'ignorais qu'un aussi beau jeune homme adorait à ce point les peluches!   
\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt surprenant de sa part sur le coup. Mais chacun ses passions, comme on dit!"

  
Shante observait son plus jeune fils sans perdre son sourire. Selon elle, Shira était très doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment derrière son côté jovial et optimiste. Mais le connaissant que trop bien, elle voyait bien que le petit prince n'était pas si enthousiaste qu'il voulait le faire croire.

  
"Seven te manque, n'est-ce pas?"

  
Ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle question de la part de sa mère, Shira demeura silencieux quelques instants. Son sourire se faisait amer tandis qu'il avait détourné son regard de l'impératrice.

  
"C'est pour cette raison que tu restes dans cette chambre, je me trompe?  
\- Euh... Eh bien... Il y a effectivement une part de vérité... avoua le garçon, un peu gêné.  
\- Cela peut se comprendre! Après tout, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi proche de quelqu'un n'appartenant pas à notre famille. Surtout que Seven est plutôt dans le genre exceptionnel! Je veux dire: il a quand-même réussi à donner du fil à retordre à ton père, et à le vaincre lors de leur duel!  
\- Oui, il est très fort au combat. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'oeuvre à plusieurs reprises. J'avoue avoir une certaine admiration pour lui, de ce côté là."

  
Shira croisa ensuite les bras, avant de continuer:

  
"Après, il n'a pas vraiment un caractère facile, et peut paraître brutal dans ses gestes ou dans ses propos. J'étais même tenté de lui mettre des claques à plusieurs reprises, à vrai dire. Mais lorsqu'on apprend à le connaître, c'est quelqu'un de plutôt sympa, et bien plus compatissant et sensible qu'il ne le laisse paraître. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il reste ici plus longtemps, et mieux le connaître..."

  
Shante n'avait pas lâché son fils du regard qui avait perdu son sourire, et le regardait avec une certaine tendresse. Elle le trouvait vraiment adorable en cet instant, et regrettait qu'il ne soit pas plus heureux qu'il devrait l'être.

  
"Tu t'es rapidement attaché à ton ami, à ce que je vois, parla-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de son enfant. Et je vois à quel point il te manque. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre que tu tires cette tête d'enterrement pour cette raison. Surtout que le jour de ton anniversaire arrive à grands pas! Beaucoup de personnes seront présentes au palais pour cette occasion. Une telle idée devrait te redonner le sourire, non?  
\- Hum..."

  
Shira ne répondit pas, au grand désarroi de Shante, qui espérait une autre réaction de sa part.

  
"Mon chéri, j'essaye de te remonter le moral, tu sais?  
\- J'ai remarqué, ne t'inquiète pas! A vrai dire, je me sens un peu mieux grâce à cette petite discussion, affirma le prince en souriant sincèrement.  
\- Tu en es sûr? Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir triste, Shira.  
\- Triste est un bien grand mot... Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour moi, maman. C'est vrai que l'absence de Seven fait un vide, mais j'ai surtout besoin de temps. Je pense que ce sentiment me passera au fil des jours."

  
L'impératrice observa son plus jeune fils quelques instants, pour tenter de repérer un geste qui pourrait trahir la sincérité des paroles de ce dernier. Mais elle constata qu'il n'y en avait aucun, et sentait donc que Shira pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, avant de le prendre tout à coup dans ses bras, et de le blottir contre elle, n'hésitant pas à enfoncer la tête de l'adolescent dans sa poitrine généreuse.

  
"Là, je reconnais mon cher petit Ashira!  
\- Doucement maman, tu m'étouffes...!" se plaignit le jeune homme, qui tentait de se débattre avoir de sortir sa tête de la poitrine de sa mère, les joues empourprées d'embarras. Celle-ci, en voyant une telle réaction, rigola avant de le lâcher.

  
"Allez! Ne reste pas tout seul dans ton coin. Tu devrais aller voir ton frère à la bibliothèque. Je crois qu'il y a des livres qu'il aimerait te montrer.  
\- D'accord. Je vais le rejoindre dans quelques instants." promit le jeune prince, tandis que sa mère, après l'avoir salué, avait quitté la chambre. Shira afficha un sourire en la regardant partir. Cette conversation avec Shante lui avait fait du bien. Puis, il observa une dernière fois la capitale de Xen par la fenêtre, avant de finalement quitter la chambre à son tour, toujours en tenant la peluche de Seven dans ses bras.

  
  
En dehors de ce palais, Nineteen et Sixty-Nine, vêtues de robes traditionnelles Xenoises jaune pour la première et rose pour la seconde, se tenaient debout dans l'une des ruelles de la ville, et avaient toutes deux les yeux rivés sur la résidence impériale, et plus particulièrement sur une certaine tour de celle-ci.

  
"La chambre du prince Ashira se trouverait dans cette tour, selon Four, informa la petite rousse à sa complice.  
\- Ils ont dû renforcer la garde, depuis l'assassinat du roi de Redfir et du prince de Vegario, prévint la blonde. Il va falloir ruser, si on veut chopper ce garçon sans se faire repérer.  
\- Une fois qu'on aura mis la main sur lui, il nous suffira juste d'utiliser une pierre de téléportation, pour revenir directement à notre quartier général.   
\- Faisons ça proprement, proposa Nineteen. Le boss compte vraiment sur nous. On n'a pas le droit d'échouer."

  
La plus jeune approuva les dires de son amie, et les deux jeunes filles reprirent leur route comme si de rien n'était. Tout comme Seven qui comptait attendre la tombée de la nuit pour attaquer Ewen, le duo féminin allait également attendre la nuit pour infiltrer le palais Xenois, et capturer le plus jeune prince de cette nation.


	16. Les assassins à l'oeuvre

La pluie continuait de tomber à Vegario, et plus particulièrement à Rhéa, sa capitale. Seven avait décidé de se reposer dans une auberge modeste mais néanmoins agréable, située en périphérie de la ville. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'attendre sous la pluie que la nuit tombe pour passer à l'action. A la place, il avait opté pour quelques heures de sommeil dans un lit désuet. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré sa position allongée sur le matelas. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse dormir paisiblement. Et c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

  
Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à Ewen. La première tentative d'assassinat de cette dernière à Kalora s'était soldée par un échec. L'homme à la longue chevelure noire avait droit à une seconde chance, mais pas à un second ratage. Surtout que le boss était dans les parages, en train d'observer les faits et gestes de Seven, tout en utilisant son aura climatique pour faire tomber une pluie infinie sur cette ville. D'ailleurs, le fait que son supérieur parvenait à utiliser son aura de jour et aussi longtemps étonnait l'assassin au plus haut point.

  
"Je ne sais pas ce que cet enfoiré nous cache, mais c'est clairement pas normal..." pensa-t-il en se retournant dans le lit, le regard perdu vers la fenêtre de la petite chambre dans laquelle il séjournait. Allait-il vraiment réussir à tuer la princesse Vopaquine, cette fois? Est-ce que celle-ci allait finir par le reconnaître? Est-ce que Seven la tuerait avant qu'elle ne se souvienne enfin de lui? Face à toutes ces questions sans réponse, le jeune homme soupira. Il se retourna de nouveau, de façon à s'allonger sur le dos et à observer le plafond en bois au dessus de lui. Puis, il leva son bras de manière à observer le bracelet accroché à son poignet. Le bracelet que Shira lui avait offert il y a plusieurs jours maintenant. Seven s'inquiétait également pour le jeune prince, surtout depuis que Four lui avait confié que le boss avait envoyé Nineteen et Sixty-Nine le capturer. Après, l'assassin en vert ignorait quand les deux jeunes filles allaient accomplir leur mission. Il espérait que ses deux collègues échoueraient dans leur tentative.

  
"J'en reviens pas de souhaiter une chose pareille..."

  
Pourtant, il espérait vraiment que Shira s'en sorte, et qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Mais alors qu'il était en train d'y penser, et en voyant que sa chambre s'assombrissait petit à petit, il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers la fenêtre. La nuit était sur le point de tomber. L'heure était venue de remplir sa mission. Après être sorti de son lit, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'ébène alla se préparer.

  
  
De nombreuses étoiles scintillaient déjà dans le ciel obscur du soir, et le soleil imposant et radieux laissait peu à peu place à la lune froide mais non moins majestueuse. À Xenati, et plus précisément dans une salle dans laquelle se trouvait un grand bain thermal, Shira et son frère Ashur se relaxaient en se baignant dans l'eau à la température agréable. Les deux princes discutaient des livres qu'ils avaient lu ensemble à la bibliothèque du palais quelques heures plus tôt. Puis arriva un moment où le sujet de l'anniversaire du plus jeune des frères fut abordé.

  
"Tu auras dix-sept ans demain, rappela Ashur en souriant tendrement. C'est fou comme les années passent vite! Tu ne les fais vraiment pas, en plus.  
\- Dois-je comprendre que j'ai l'air d'un gamin? demanda Shira en croisant les bras, un peu vexé.  
\- Prends ça comme un compliment, voyons! rigola l'aîné. On te rajeunit contrairement à moi! Je n'ai que trois ans de plus que toi, et en m'en donne beaucoup plus.  
\- Il est vrai que tu fais plus mature que ton âge. Mais au moins, on te prend au sérieux. Nombreux sont les gens que j'ai rencontré durant mon épopée de Rhaj, et qui m'ont pris pour un enfant.  
\- Même Seven?  
\- Oui. Même lui."

  
Face à une telle réponse, Ashur ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Il ne le faisait pas pour se moquer de son cadet. Il trouvait juste la réaction de celui-ci marrante. Néanmoins, en voyant que Shira avait détourné son regard de lui, l'air maussade et sans rien dire, le plus grand des deux cessa de rire. Sur le coup, il pensait l'avoir vexé encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et commençait même à culpabiliser pour cela. Mais le prince héritier Xenois comprit rapidement que le plus jeune affichait cette mine peu réjouie après avoir mentionné le nom de Seven.

  
"Tu aurais voulu qu'il soit présent à la fête de demain, n'est-ce pas?"

  
Shira tourna ses yeux vers le plus âgé pendant quelques longues secondes, avant de détourner à nouveau son regard.

  
"Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu. Pour une fois que je me fais un ami, j'aurais aimé que celui-ci soit présent le jour de la cérémonie de mon passage à l'âge adulte.  
\- Cela peut se comprendre.  
\- Malheureusement, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, fit le second prince en souriant légèrement, mais sans regarder son grand frère. Mais ce qui me réconforte, c'est de savoir qu'il reviendra ici un jour. Il me l'a fait comprendre avant son départ."

  
Ashur ne répondit pas, et ne lâcha pas le plus jeune du regard. Shira s'était donc attaché à ce point à Seven? Malgré le fait que les deux ne se connaissaient que depuis peu? Le plus grand des princes ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il trouvait son cadet un peu naïf, car celui-ci faisait trop rapidement confiance aux gens sans se méfier un minimum. Après, Seven n'avait pas l'air d'une personne mal-intentionnée, du peu qu'il l'avait côtoyé. Mais tout de même! De là à être aussi attristé de l'absence d'une personne qu'il ne connait que depuis quelques jours, et dont il ne savait quasiment rien...

  
"Tu dois trouver cela étrange que je réagisse de cette manière pour si peu, pas vrai?"

  
La voix de Shira avait tiré le plus grand de ses pensées. Le plus petit prince avait toujours le regard détourné d'Ashur, et avait toujours ce même léger sourire amère aux lèvres.

  
"Shira...  
\- A vrai dire, je trouve ça moi-même singulier. La joie de rencontrer quelqu'un hors de ton entourage quotidien qui t'apprécie sans tenir compte de ton statut princier, et la peine de voir cette même personne à laquelle tu t'attaches s'en aller deux jours après... Je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose pareille auparavant. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir par rapport à tout ça, ni quoi penser. C'est vraiment bizarre comme sensation."

  
Le prince Ashure afficha un tendre sourire. N'ayant pas eu du tout d'ami contrairement à son jeune frère, il ne pouvait pas ressentir cette sensation dont ce dernier parlait. Toutefois, il était suffisamment empathique pour comprendre l'état d'esprit actuel de Shira. Certes, celui-ci était naïf. Mais il était surtout humain, sensible et a dû se sentir seul pendant toutes ces années malgré son titre de prince. D'un côté, Ashur avait un peu de peine pour son cadet, mais d'un autre, il l'enviait de connaître toutes ces sentiments dont parlait Shira.

  
Tout à coup, sans prévenir, le plus âgé des frères éclaboussa le plus jeune, à la surprise de celui-ci qui avait écarquillé ses yeux d'étonnement.

  
"Ashur?  
\- Tu te prends trop la tête avec cette histoire et tu te poses trop de question, mon grand. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien. Et puis, c'est une grande fête qui nous attends tous demain. File te reposer! Ce serait bête que le prince mis à l'honneur à la fête de son anniversaire nous fasse une tête de mort vivant attristé toute la journée."

  
Le plus petit se contenta de cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises, toujours surpris. Mais voyant que son grand-frère avait fait et dit cela dans le but de lui remonter le moral, il lui adressa un tendre sourire, avant de l'éclabousser à son tour. S'ensuivit ensuite une bataille d'eau entre les deux princes qui rigolaient et semblaient s'amuser. Mais finalement, après s'être arrêtés, les deux jeunes hommes se décidèrent à sortir de leur bain, avant de se vêtir de leurs pyjamas, et de se séparer pour retourner chacun dans sa chambre respective.

  
  
Escorté par un soldat Xenois, Shira, vêtu d'une chemise de nuit rouge foncée, parcourait un long couloir en direction de ses appartements. Plusieurs torches accrochées aux murs étaient allumées, éclairant de façon tamisée les couloirs du palais. Mais tout à coup, alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement arrivés devant la porte de la chambre du prince, certaines de ces torches s'éteignirent toutes seules, à l'étonnement du prince et du garde à sa suite. Puis, le bruit d'une énorme explosion se fit entendre dehors.

  
"Qu'est-ce que...?" fit Shira, tandis qu'il s'était précipité près d'une fenêtre pour voir et essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Son soldat en fit de même, et tous deux virent avec stupéfaction qu'une grande habitation de la capitale venait de prendre feu. Une seconde explosion retentit, et on pouvait voir une seconde maison s'enflammer non loin de la première quelques instants plus tard.

  
"Quelque chose attaque notre capitale! s'exclama Shira, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.  
\- Votre Altesse! fit tout à coup le soldat. Mettez-vous à l'abri dans votre chambre! Je ferai en sorte que vos parents et votre frère vous rejoigne au plus vite!"

  
Sur ces mots, le garde dégaina son épée, et s'éloigna du prince, probablement pour aller retrouver les autres membres de la famille impériale Xenoise. Le jeune prince obéit, et entra dans sa chambre, avant d'en verrouiller la porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et la fenêtre ouverte de la pièce laissait passer l'odeur de la fumée qui s'élevait petit à petit. Des hurlements de peur et de panique se faisaient entendre dehors. Les habitants de la cité devaient probablement être affolés à cause de ces explosions soudaines.

  
Afin d'empêcher l'odeur de la fumée d'envahir davantage sa chambre, Shira ferma sa fenêtre. Puis, avançant dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il s'approcha d'une commode sur laquelle il avait l'habitude de déposer ses bracelets de Rhaj. Il les enfila ensuite à ses poignets, et utilisa leurs pouvoirs pour faire apparaitre quelques petites boules de feu, destinés à allumer les bougies disposées sur plusieurs chandeliers posés aux quatre coins de la pièce. La chambre fut ainsi éclairée. Mais l'adolescent se figea tout à coup sur place. Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts blonds était adossée à l'un des murs de la chambre. Il s'agissait de Nineteen. Ses yeux marrons fixaient le prince, tandis qu'un sourire malveillant s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

  
"Qui... qui est-tu? Et comment tu as fait pour parvenir jusqu'ici? demanda Shira en reculant, pas vraiment rassuré par la présence de cette inconnue dans ses appartements.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire que je te donne mon nom, rétorqua la jeune femme. Par contre, tu ferais mieux de me suivre sans discuter si tu tiens à la vie."

  
Le prince Xenois ne répondit pas, et fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, cette personne ne lui voulait pas du bien. Mais il n'allait certainement pas céder à sa menace aussi facilement. Les joyaux vermillions de ses bracelets commençaient à luire, mais...

  
"Ne tente rien de stupide, petit, lui conseilla Nineteen en se décollant de son mur pour avancer vers Shira, qui reculait. Tout ceci n'a rien de personnel. J'obéis juste à des ordres. C'est tout. Chose que Seven a du mal à faire ces derniers temps...  
\- Pardon? fit le prince avec beaucoup d'étonnement. Tu connais Seven?"

  
Seul un rire moqueur de la part de l'assassine se fit entendre en guise de réponse, tandis qu'elle venait de dégainer son sabre toujours en se rapprochant du prince, réduisant la distance entre les deux. Shira continuait de reculer, mais arriva un moment où il fut bloqué par un mur derrière lui. La situation était critique. L'adolescent ne voulait pas mourir ce soir. Son regard se tourna alors vers son épée qui était posée contre le mur adjacent de celui près duquel il se trouvait en ce moment. Puis, il observa la porte de sa chambre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ignorait si la jeune fille en face d'elle était une combattante redoutable. Mais s'il voulait s'en sortir, il devait se défendre, au moins pour atteindre la porte et s'enfuir à toute jambe pour prévenir sa famille et ses soldats.

  
Le jeune garçon envoya des petites flammes en direction de Nineteen qui, surprise, parvint néanmoins à s'écarter sur le côté pour les éviter. Shira profita de cette diversion pour foncer vers son épée, et l'attraper. Mais il fut surpris par la vitesse de son agresseuse. Celle-ci ne lui avait même pas laisser le temps d'aller plus loin, qu'elle lui avait porté un coup avec son sabre au niveau de son bras. Par réflexe, le petit prince avait levé son arme pour bloquer l'attaque. La blonde le força à maintenir sa parade, et le regarda dans les yeux sans perdre son sourire.

  
"Des bracelets qui donne le pouvoir de maîtriser le feu, et une épée... Ça fait beaucoup d'armes pour un garçon réputé pour être pacifique, altruiste et innocent, tu ne trouves pas, prince Ashira?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bon sang?!"

  
Mais soudain, Shira ressentit un choc violent qui le força à lâcher son épée, et qui le fit tomber à genou au sol. Le sabre de Nineteen venait de s'électrifier, et l'énergie qu'il avait dégagé s'était propagée le long de la lame du prince jusqu'à le toucher de plein fouet. Alors que le prince, haletant, se remettait du choc qu'il avait subi, Nineteen s'était approchée de lui, en le regardant avec un certain mépris dans le regard.

  
"J'arrive pas à croire que Seven s'est détourné de sa mission à cause de ce mioche..." pensa-t-elle, avant d'assommer Shira en lui assénant un coup derrière la tête avec le pommeau de son épée. Le prince s'effondra alors au sol, inconscient, tandis que l'assassine l'observa quelques instants, avant de tourner sa tête en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre.

  
"Je suppose que Sixty-Nine en a fini avec sa diversion. Ça ne sert à rien de s'éterniser ici plus longtemps..."

  
S'accroupissant près du Xenois après avoir rangé son arme, elle sortit de sa besace une pierre de téléportation, et s'en servit pour se téléporter au quartier général du Mortem Regis, en emportant Shira avec elle.

  
  
Au même moment, la pluie s'était intensifiée sur Rhéa. Parfois, à intervalles de temps irréguliers, des éclairs apparaissaient et de gros coups de tonnerre s'en suivaient. Les lumières du palais de la nation des forêts étaient majoritairement éteintes, et la famille royale, tout comme leurs invités, avaient regagné leurs appartements respectifs. Des gardes patrouillaient dans les couloirs, ou montaient la garde à des endroit bien précis à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du palais. Dans les appartements que la famille royale Vegarionne lui avait alloué, et qui étaient actuellement plongés dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Ewen, qui ne parvenait pas à dormir, était postée sur le balcon les bras croisés, et observait cette météo désastreuse, ses longs cheveux bleus foncés flottant au gré des vents puissants.

  
"Je ne me souviens pas qu'il pouvait pleuvoir autant à Vegarion. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il pleut sans aucune interruption."

  
La jeune princesse se demandait si ce temps était normal.

  
"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va se produire cette nuit." pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était retournée dans le but de retourner à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Mais la princesse Vopaquine eut un sursaut en s'apercevant qu'une silhouette se tenait debout juste en face d'elle. A cet instant précis, un éclair éblouissant était apparut dans le ciel, éclairant temporairement toute la pièce, et permettait de dévoiler le physique de ce mystérieux individu. Ewen écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant l'homme qui l'avait attaqué quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'elle se trouvait à la capitale de Redfir. Cette personne n'était nulle autre que Seven, et celui-ci avait la princesse en ligne de mire avec l'une de ses armes, obligeant la jeune fille à ne plus bouger.

  
"Encore toi?!" s'écria la bleue, qui n'en revenait pas de faire face une nouvelle fois à celui qui avait déjà tenté de la tuer. Seven ne répondit rien, et se contentait de regarder Ewen dans les yeux. Son visage ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Mais au fond de lui, l'assassin était nerveux. Tout ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, c'était d'appuyer sur la gâchette de sa dague-hybride, et tuer ainsi sa cible d'une balle au milieu du crâne. Mais avant...

  
"Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de moi, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda l'homme à la tunique verte.  
\- Je me souviens surtout que tu as tenté de m'assassiner à Kalora, et que tu es celui qui a tué le roi Moreh bien avant cela." répliqua la princesse en fronçant les sourcils. Seven demeura silencieux devant une telle réponse. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il espérait de la part de cette fille. Constatant qu'elle ne se souvenait vraiment pas de lui, il se décida à lui donner un indice:

  
"Cherche dans ton enfance, Ewen. Un petit garçon aux cheveux courts noirs comme les miens, ça ne te dit vraiment rien?"

  
La concerné était étonnée par l'attitude de ce tueur à son égard. Elle commençait à se demander s'il cherchait réellement à la tuer, comme il voulait le faire croire. S'il désirait réellement assassiner la princesse de Vopaqua, il l'aurait déjà fait lorsqu'ils étaient à la capitale Firoise. Mais à la place, il cherchait vivement à raviver certains souvenirs d'Ewen. Celle-ci se mit alors à réfléchir. Un petit garçon aux cheveux courts noirs comme les siens... Il était vrai qu'une telle description lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle avait effectivement rencontré et côtoyer un garçon avec ce physique lorsqu'elle était enfant. D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui. Mais alors... Cet homme qui se tenait devant elle...

  
"Non... C'est impossible..." murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de quelques pas pour en être sûre. Mais Seven pointa son autre dague vers Ewen, lui faisant signe de ne pas s'approcher davantage. La princesse resta alors là où elle était, mais ses yeux étaient écarquillés de stupéfaction.

  
"Lao...? fit-elle ensuite. C'est toi?"

  
L'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène ne répliqua pas. Mais un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lao... Cela faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé par son véritable nom. C'était un sentiment étrange qui le traversait en cet instant. Surtout qu'Ewen venait enfin de le reconnaître. Le jeune homme était sur le point de lui répondre, lorsqu'il sentit soudain un courant d'air foncer à vive allure derrière lui. Se retournant, il para in-extremis un coup d'épée qui lui était destiné.

  
"Hé merde!" pensa l'assassin, alors qu'il tentait de dévisager la personne qui l'avait attaqué. Ewen, elle, avait reconnu son sauveur.

  
"Harvay!" s'exclama-t-elle. Celui-ci regardait l'assassin avec rage en tentant de briser la garde de ce dernier.

  
"Le roi Moreh ne t'a pas suffi?! Tu veux aussi tuer Ewen?!" cria le blond, en poussant Seven, de façon à le faire reculer. Puis, il fonça de nouveau vers lui pour le prendre d'assaut en effectuant plusieurs coups d'épée. Ceux-ci sont tantôt bloqués, tantôt esquivés par l'homme à la chevelure corbeau qui serrait les dents de frustration. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait repéré de la sorte par quelqu'un, alors qu'il était à deux doigt d'accomplir enfin la mission qu'on lui avait confié.

  
"Harvay, attend!" l'appela alors la princesse aux cheveux bleus. Mais son serviteur ne l'écoutait pas. Harvay était habité par une colère intense envers celui qu'il était en train d'affronter. Il s'en fichait que cet homme en face de lui était jeune. Il s'en fichait de qui il pouvait être, et des raisons qui le poussaient à assassiner des souverains. Il voulait lui faire payer pour le meurtre de Moreh, et pour la double tentative d'assassinat d'Ewen.

  
"Je vais te faire regretter d'être venu ici, sale vermine!" pesta le blond à l'adresse de l'assassin, alors qu'il venait de lui donner un coup de pied au ventre pour le faire reculer, et profiter de cette déstabilisation pour le frapper à nouveau avec sa lame. Mais Seven avait pointé l'une de ses dagues vers lui, et un coup de feu retentit. La balle avait frôlé l'épaule du serviteur de la princesse Vopaquine, déchirant son vêtement à ce niveau, et entaillant sa peau. Harvay grimaça sous la douleur, alors qu'Ewen s'était précipité vers lui.

  
"Harvay, tu vas bien?  
\- C'est juste une égratignure, ne t'en fait pas, rassura le plus âgé. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me mettre à terre."

  
Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau Seven, il remarqua tout comme Ewen qu'une aura pourpre venait d'entourer le corps de l'assassin.

  
"Cette aura... murmura Ewen. C'est la même que celle de la dernière fois. Bon sang Lao! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es devenu?"

  
Harvay observa sa princesse d'un air étonné. Lao? Ewen connaissait donc ce type? Seven, toujours entouré de son aura, baissa ses armes, et détourna son regard des deux autres.

  
"Si je suis devenu ainsi, Ewen, c'est à cause de toi.  
\- Quoi?" fit celle-ci, qui ne comprenait pas. Mais des bruits de pas provenant du couloir se firent entendre, et la porte de la grande chambre fut ouverte, laissant apparaître la famille royale Vegarionne, ainsi qu'Othéo. Ils étaient accompagnés de plusieurs soldats, et ses derniers s'étaient déployés de façon à encercler Seven.

  
"Que signifie tout ceci?!" s'exclama le roi Aeren, pendant que son épouse Alfrid et sa fille Aeris s'étaient précipités vers Ewen et Harvay pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Aeris utilisa même ses pouvoirs pour guérir l'entaille que Seven avait fait au blond. Othéo, lui, s'était armé de son épée en rejoignant les soldats, et pointait celle-ci vers l'assassin.

  
"Aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous révéler qui tu es, jeune homme?" demanda-t-il à ce dernier sur un ton ferme et menaçant. Mais en guise de réponse, Seven baissa la tête d'un air maussade. Cette mission se soldait encore par un fiasco total. Il en était sûr, désormais: Jamais il ne pourrait tuer Ewen. D'ailleurs... Pourquoi devait-il la tuer, déjà? Juste parce que le boss la soupçonnait d'enquêter sur leur organisation? Ou y avait-il une autre raison cachée derrière? Ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Il devait s'en aller à présent. Se servant de sa vitesse supersonique, il disparut tout à coup du champ de vision de toute le monde.

  
"Qu'est-ce que..?!" fit la reine Alfrid. Mais ni elle, ni aucune autre personne présente la chambre ne s'était attendu à ce qui arriva ensuite. Les soldats, ainsi qu'Othéo qui avaient encerclé Seven avaient tous littéralement volé jusqu'à percuter violemment l'un des murs de la chambre, écrasant parfois quelques meubles au passage.

  
"Papa!" hurla Ewen avec horreur face à un tel spectacle. Heureusement, ni le souverain aux cheveux azurs, ni les soldats Vegarions n'étaient blessés. Ils étaient juste sonnés, mais ils allaient bien. Néanmoins, l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène semblait avoir définitivement disparu de la pièce. Il avait probablement dû s'enfuir en sautant du balcon. Le roi Aeren était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son château. Qui était cet homme? Et que faisait-il dans la chambre d'Ewen? C'était des questions qu'il se posait, alors qu'il observait ses soldats et Othéo se relever petit à petit. Il alla d'ailleurs aider ce dernier à se relever.

  
"Vous allez bien? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Ça ira, merci, assura le souverain de la nation des océans. Et j'irai mieux quand cet homme sera mis hors d'état de nuire."

  
Aeren ordonna alors à ses soldats de se déployer dans toute la capitale pour retrouver cet individu. Ewen, de son côté, avait le regard perdu. Elle n'en revenait pas. Celui qui avait tenté de la tuer à deux reprises se révélait finalement être un ami de longue date.

  
"Et dire que je te croyais mort depuis tout ce temps, Lao... pensa-t-elle, en regardant tristement en direction de la fenêtre. Que t'est-il arrivé, pendant toutes ces années où nous avons été séparés?"

  
  
Seven s'était enfuit en direction de la jungle Naaken, au sud-est de Rhéa. La pluie tombait toujours, et quelques bruits de tonnerre se faisaient encore entendre. Adossé contre le tronc d'un grand arbre alors que son aura surhumaine avait disparu, le jeune assassin se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assis au sol, le regard perdu. Il était soulagé de voir qu'Ewen se souvenait enfin de lui. Mais étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas tué, le jeune homme était à présent dans de beaux draps. Le boss n'allait certainement pas lui pardonner une seconde fois.

  
"Tu es vraiment pathétique, mon cher Seven." résonna la voix de son supérieur, alors que sa silhouette s'approchait à pas lents du tueur, entourée de son aura climatique blanche. L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne le regarda même pas. Il avait l'air résigné, prêt à recevoir la correction de sa vie de la part du chef du Mortem Regis.

  
"Dire que tu étais l'un des membres les plus loyaux et doués du Mortem Regis, là tu me déçois beaucoup. Tout cela pour une princesse sans intérêt, et pour un gamin pitoyable.  
\- Va te faire foutre..." murmura son employé en le regardant avec des yeux furieux. Le boss demeura silencieux quelques instants, avant d'éclater brusquement de rire. Son aura s'éteignait petit à petit, et la pluie qui s'était abattu sur une partie de Vegario avait cessé. Le boss était pris d'une hilarité assez déconcertante qui étonna Seven sur le coup. L'assassin n'avait pourtant rien dit ou fait de marrant!

  
"Ah Seven... pouffa le boss qui essayait de se calmer. Tu es vraiment fascinant! Même quand la situation n'est pas en ta faveur, tu restes égal à toi-même sans te soucier des conséquences de tes actes!"

  
Le concerné observait son supérieur d'un air à la fois blasé et énervé. Il aurait tellement voulu lui faire avaler son rire à coups de poing!

  
"Au moins, tu auras réussi à me mettre de bonne humeur, reprit le chef de l'organisation après s'être définitivement calmé. Rien que pour cela, je vais t'épargner la punition que je t'avais réservé, au cas où tu échouerais une nouvelle fois ta mission!  
\- Tu te fous de moi?  
\- Mais pas du tout, voyons! Vraiment, je suis d'humeur plutôt joyeuse! D'autant plus que tes deux collègues ont réussi leur mission avec brio de leur côté!  
\- Quoi?"  
Le boss s'approcha, et s'accroupit devant Seven, avant de lui répondre sur un ton enjoué:

  
"Pendant que tu étais occupé à faire les beaux yeux à la princesse Ewena au lieu de la tuer, j'ai envoyé Nineteen et Sixty-Nine à Xen, pour capturer ton nouveau petit protégé. Tu sais, le petit prince qui t'a généreusement offert le bracelet que tu portes? Figure-toi que contrairement à toi, elles ont réussi à l'attraper, et à le ramener chez nous."

  
Merde! C'était le mot qui venait à l'esprit de l'assassin en vert, qui avait serré ses dents de rage. Décidément, le sort était contre lui en ce moment. Lui qui espérait que Shira aurait été en sécurité dans son palais à Xenati...

  
"Mais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce petit! Nous ne lui ferons pas de mal. Du moins, pour le moment! Enfin, tout dépendra de toi.  
\- Comment ça, tout dépendra de moi?"

  
Le boss se releva, puis tourna le dos à Seven, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

  
"Ma phrase parle d'elle-même, mon cher. La vie de ce gamin qui tu t'efforces tant à protéger dépendra de tes décisions. Après, étant donné qu'il est un élu béni des dieux, et qu'il est capable de manier les reliques divines, le tuer serait un immense gâchis. Ceci étant dit, rien ne m'empêche de le torturer un peu.  
\- Espèce de...  
\- Je t'autorise à venir le voir, si tu veux, le coupa le boss. Le pauvre doit être très apeuré à l'heure qu'il est. Peut-être que te savoir non loin de lui l'aiderait à se détendre un peu?"

  
L'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène s'était relevé, et observait son supérieur d'un regard noir. Ce salopard qui lui servait de boss n'avait décidément aucune limite. Qu'il s'en prenne aux souverains des six nations de Kaärann dans le but de donner le contrôle du continent au peuple, Seven pouvait le tolérer. Qu'il le fasse dans le but de provoquer une guerre générale, c'était limite. Mais qu'il veuille torturer un garçon innocent comme Shira juste pour faire chanter l'assassin... Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que le boss cherchait à faire? Quel était son véritable but? Il fallait que Seven trouve la réponse à cette dernière question. À contre-coeur, il s'adressa à son chef:

  
"C'est d'accord. Emmène-moi jusqu'à lui."

  
En voyant que le jeune assassin avait accepté sa proposition aussi facilement, le boss afficha un grand sourire sournois derrière son masque.


	17. Entre mensonges et vérités

Une dizaine d'années avant la venue de tous ces événements tragiques à Kaärann, un petit garçon aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur était assis dans le coin d'une ruelle de la ville de Minera, au nord-est de Vopaqua. Le regard perdu dans le vide alors qu'aucun passant ne lui accordait la moindre attention, il serrait dans ses bras une petite peluche abimée qui ressemblait à un koala. L'état de cet enfant était tout simplement misérable: Il portait un vieux pantalon beige couvert de terre et déchiré à certains endroits, ainsi qu'une petite tunique de la même couleur, et tout aussi détériorée. Les cernes qu'on pouvait voir sous ses yeux montraient qu'il était fatigué et très faible, et les quelques bandages qui enveloppaient ses bras prouvaient que ce jeune garçon avait probablement souffert physiquement.  
Ewen, tout juste âgée de huit ans à ce moment là, était la seule à s'être arrêtée au milieu de cette ruelle pour observer ce petit garçon. Il était légèrement plus petit qu'elle à vue d'oeil, mais ne semblait pas plus jeune pour autant. La jeune princesse avait accompagné son père qui s'était rendu dans cette ville pour des affaires royaux, et elle avait eu la permission d'aller se promener à travers ce lieu. Préférant qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas à ce moment là, la jeune fille avait revêtu une robe de villageoise blanche et bleu ciel, et d'un petit chapeau de paille posé sur sa longue chevelure bleue foncée tressée en une longue natte qui tombait derrière son dos.

  
Intriguée, mais surtout inquiète vis à vis du petit garçon en piteux état, la petite princesse s'était approchée doucement de lui. Puis, arrivée près de lui, elle s'était accroupie pour lui parler:

  
"Tu es tout seul?"

  
Le garçon avait sursauté en voyant cette personne, et avait presque eu un mouvement de recul. Il avait également resserré son étreinte sur la peluche qu'il tenait, la peur pouvant facilement se lire sur son visage.

  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal." avait assuré la bleue avec un léger sourire, en voyant la panique chez l'autre. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit, et avait détourné son regard d'elle, l'air à la fois désemparé et honteux.

  
"Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un d'ici. Tu t'es perdu? Où sont tes parents?"

  
Le petit garçon s'entêtait de ne pas regarder la fille en face de lui. Toutefois, d'une petite voix, il lui avait répondu.

  
"Morts...  
\- Pardon? fit Ewen, qui n'était pas sûre de comprendre.  
\- Il sont morts..." répéta alors le garçon, alors que des larmes avaient l'air de perler ses yeux. Il s'était empressé de les essuyer d'un revers de la main, tandis qu'Ewen l'avait regardé d'un air attristé. Ce garçon était orphelin, sans défense, et probablement sans refuge. Étant donné son état déplorable, la petite bleue savait qu'il n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps si on le laissait ainsi seul. Après s'être redressée pour se retrouver debout, la princesse avait tendu sa main vers le garçon avec un sourire bienveillant.

  
"Je pense qu'une bonne douche ne te fera pas de mal. Des vêtements neufs seraient les bienvenus aussi. Je connais une couturière que fait de chouettes vêtements pour les enfants!"

  
Le plus petit avait observé la plus grande avec étonnement, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, et lui proposait de l'aide. Néanmoins, il ignorait si les intentions d'Ewen étaient bonnes ou non. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, le sourire de la jeune fille s'était agrandi:

  
"Je sais que tu as peur, mais je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je m'appelle Ewen. Et toi? Comment t'appelles-tu?"

  
Bien que méfiant au début, le garçon avait tout de même senti de la sincérité dans le geste et les paroles de la dénommée Ewen. Elle avait l'air d'être gentille, et semblait vraiment vouloir l'aider. Tout en saisissant timidement la main qui lui était tendue, l'enfant avait adressé un petit sourire à la princesse:

  
"Lao. Je m'appelle Lao."

  
  
Ce souvenir de sa rencontre avec Lao avait brusquement envahi les pensées d'Ewen, alors que celle-ci se trouvait dans la salle du trône Vegarion, en compagnie de son père et d'Harvay. En face d'eux, le souverain de la nation des forêts était assis sur son siège royal, et sa femme et sa fille se tenaient debout à ses côtés. Alors que la princesse Vopaquine était encore perdue dans ses songes, une phrase venant d'Othéo raisonna à son oreille.

  
"Le prince Ashira de Xen a disparu?!"

  
Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur en entendant cela, la bleue tourna sa tête vers son père.

  
"Quoi? murmura-t-elle, espérant qu'on lui réponde qu'elle avait mal entendu.  
\- Après Redfir et Vegario, répondit le roi Aeren d'un air dépité, il semblerait que ce soit au tour de Xen d'être victime de ces désastres. Plusieurs explosions ont touché Xenati de plein fouet cette nuit, et le plus jeune fils d'Edeus a disparu peu après.  
\- Est-ce que des victimes sont à déplorer? Est-ce que le prince Ashira est...?" demanda le roi aux cheveux azurs, qui n'avait même pas osé terminer sa phrase. Il se demandait si ce jeune prince était décédé, tout comme Moreh et Aelan avant lui. Mais la reine Alfrid lui répondit:

  
"Fort heureusement, il n'y a pas eu de victimes suite aux explosions. En ce qui concerne Ashira, nous ne savons pas s'il est toujours en vie ou non. D'après les informations qui circulent, il aurait juste... disparu. Les soldats Xenois ont fouillé leur palais impérial et la cité de Xenati toute entière, mais ce jeune garçon demeure introuvable.  
\- Cette information au sujet de sa disparition, intervint Othéo. Qui vous l'a transmise?  
\- Le président Edgar, répondit alors Aeren en le regardant. Il a lui-même reçu un message de la part de l'empereur Edeus durant cette nuit, et l'a transmise à tous les souverains de Kaärann."

  
Le roi de Vopaqua ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette affaire. En vérité, depuis qu'on avait attenté aux jours de sa fille une seconde fois, il n'était plus capable de réfléchir correctement. De leurs côtés, Ewen et Harvay ne revenaient pas de la disparition du second prince de Xen. Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard, en se demandant si les gens qui avaient enlevé le second prince de Xen étaient de mèche avec l'homme qui avait tenté de tuer Ewen.

  
"Majesté Aeren, l'interpella Othéo en croisant les bras, et le regard détourné de son interlocuteur. Pardonnez ma question qui va vous paraître brusque, mais... Craignez-vous que l'empereur Edeus vous soupçonne d'avoir enlevé son fils, tout comme vous le soupçonnez d'avoir commandité l'assassinat du vôtre?"

  
Le roi Vegarion, ainsi que sa femme et sa fille furent surpris et choqués par une telle question. Il en était de même pour Ewen et Harvay, qui s'étaient tournés vers le roi aux cheveux azurs.

  
"Papa..." murmura la princesse de Vopaqua, mais son père lui fit signe de se taire, voulant d'abord entendre la réponse de son hôte. Ce dernier serra discrètement son poings, tout en restant silencieux quelques instants. Puis, il observa son épouse et sa fille à tour de rôle, avant de finalement se lever de son trône, et de s'adresser à ses invités:

  
"Vegario et Xen sont en conflit depuis très longtemps. Et jusqu'à maintenant, l'empereur Edeus et moi-même ne sommes guère en bons termes. Il est vrai que mes premiers soupçons concernant l'assassin d'Aelan ce sont portés sur cet homme. Il est donc plus que probable qu'Edeus m'accuse d'avoir fait enlevé le prince Ashira. Ceci étant dit..."

  
Il croisa ses bras, le regard perdu à un point quelconque de la salle, et poursuivit:

  
"Continuer de nous accusez mutuellement de tels crimes ne nous aidera pas à retrouver les véritables responsables de toutes ces tragédies qui frappent Kaäraan. Et je pense qu'Edeus est suffisamment intelligent pour avoir compris ce fait. C'est pourquoi je lui ai adressé une lettre, pour que nous puissions mettre nos différends de côté, et nous allier contre un ennemi commun.  
\- Vegario... va donc former une alliance avec Xen? demanda Ewen, qui avait du mal à le croire.  
\- Il s'agira d'une alliance temporaire, répondit le roi Vegario.  
\- Père, résonna alors la voix de la princesse Aeris qui s'était levé. Rien ne nous prouve que l'empereur de Xen n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre d'Aelan! Et puis est-ce vraiment raisonnable de former une alliance avec la nation des sables, alors qu'ils nous ont pris l'île de Xen-Den?"

  
Il était étonnant de voir Aeris réagir ainsi avec son père. D'ordinaire calme, douce et discrète, en cet instant, elle semblait légèrement irritée, et en total désaccord avec Aeren.

  
"Je comprends ton désarroi, Aeris. Mais Aelan n'est pas la seule victime dans cette histoire. N'oublions pas le roi Moreh, le prince Ashira, et la princesse Ewena ici présente qui s'est faite agressée pour la deuxième fois cette nuit en ces lieux. Toutes les nations de Kaärann, et en particulier les familles dirigeantes, semblent être visées par ceux qui s'en sont pris à toutes ces personnes."

  
Harvay fronça les sourcils en cet instant précis. Le roi de Vegarion n'avait pas tout à fait raison: Toutes les familles dirigeantes de Kaärann n'étaient pas encore touchées par ces attaques. L'empire de Norte et la république de Grendia étaient pour l'instant épargnés. Othéo s'était également fait la même réflexion, et était même allé plus loin en se disant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le discours d'Aeren concernant sa future alliance avec Edeus.

  
"Quand bien même... répliqua Aeris en serrant ses poings de frustration. Nous allier avec ces voleurs de Xenois...  
\- Aeris, cela suffit." l'arrêta Alfrid, qui trouvait qu'elle allait trop loin. Le jeune princesse aux longs cheveux noirs de jais se tût donc, et se contenta de se rassoir sur son siège. Toutefois, son désaccord concernant l'alliance Vegario-Xenoise, ainsi que son antagonisme pour le peuple de Xen n'avait pas passé inaperçu aux yeux d'Ewen, de Harvay ou d'Othéo.

  
"Parfois, il faut savoir mettre sa rancoeur de côté pour aller de l'avant, parla Aeren en regardant sa fille. Faire perdurer un conflit générationnel à cause d'un territoire ne nous aidera pas à retrouver et à punir le véritable assassin d'Aelan.  
\- Et si l'empereur Edeus est le véritable assassin? questionna toutefois la jeune fille en détournant le regarde de son géniteur.  
\- Alors, il sera puni comme tout criminel qui se doit de l'être."

  
Face à une telle réponse, Aeris ne parla plus, résignée à accepter les décisions de son père. La reine Alfrid avait choisi de ne pas intervenir plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa fille réagisse ainsi, mais elle ne pensait pas non plus que son époux avait prévu de forger une alliance avec Xen. Elle était mitigée au sujet d'une telle décision, mais préféra tout de même faire confiance à son mari et roi.

  
"Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Othéo, toute aide est la bienvenue, peu importe d'où elle vient. Si la solidarité entre les nations peuvent nous aider à arrêter ceux qui sème le chaos sur notre continent, alors une telle alliance est une bonne chose à mes yeux. Je souhaite toutefois qu'Edeus soit du même avis que vous."

  
Aeren afficha un léger sourire, mais ne répondit rien. Quelques temps après, Othéo annonça son départ de Rhéa avec sa fille et son serviteur. Ewen voulait révéler ce qu'elle avait trouvé au sujet des tueurs qui sévissaient contre les familles dirigeantes et autres nobles, mais son père lui avait finalement ordonné de ne rien dire pour le moment. Le roi de Vegario ordonna alors à quelques garde d'escorter ses invités jusqu'aux portes de la capitale. Après avoir salué la famille royale Vegarionne, le souverain Vopaquin, accompagné d'Ewen et Harvay quittèrent le palais, puis la ville de Rhéa, chacun chevauchant un cheval.

  
Le mauvais temps de la veille avait laissé place à un soleil radieux brillant au milieu d'un ciel partiellement nuageux en ce jour. Marchant parmi les arbres de la forêt Aevia en direction de Grendia, Ewen parla à son père:

  
"Si on m'avait dit un jour que le roi de Vegario désirerait former une alliance avec l'empereur de Xen, jamais je ne l'aurais cru.  
\- Et tu aurais eu raison, affirma son géniteur, l'air grave. Parce que cette alliance n'existera jamais.  
\- Comment ça? fit la princesse aux cheveux bleus, qui ne comprenaient pas.  
\- Aeren nous ment, expliqua Othéo. Je pense qu'il nous a raconté tout cela uniquement dans le but de se faire bien voir auprès de nous. La seule vérité que j'ai entendu dans cette salle du trône est sorti de la bouche de la princesse Aeris.  
\- Je suis de votre avis, votre Majesté, enrichit Harvay, à l'étonnement de la princesse. Je trouve également que quelque chose cloche dans les paroles de ce roi. Vergarions et Xenois se détestent depuis que Xen s'est emparée de l'île de Xen-Den, et Vegario n'a pas abandonné son envie de reprendre ce territoire aux Xenois. Si le roi Aeren propose réellement une alliance avec l'empereur Edeus, ce ne sera pour rien d'autre que de le piéger, et de mettre la main sur Xen-Den.  
\- Mais... le prince Aelan s'est fait tué récemment! rappela Ewen.  
\- Ce qui donne une motivation supplémentaire à Aeren d'agir comme vient de le décrire Harvay, expliqua son père. Malgré toutes ses belles paroles, il est persuadé qu'Edeus est de près ou de loin lié au meurtre de son fils, et cherchera sans doute à le venger par tous les moyens. Si ça se trouve, l'enlèvement du prince Ashira doit bien l'arranger."

  
Ewen ne répondit pas. Ce serait vraiment stupide de la part du souverain de la nation des forêts d'agir de la sorte, après tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais Othéo n'avait pas l'air d'avoir du tout confiance en lui, et Harvay semblait également de cet avis. Une question vint alors à l'esprit de la jeune princesse: Et si Mortem Orbis, ou du moins ceux qui se faisaient passer pour les nouvelles sorcières de cette secte n'étaient pas les seuls fautifs de toute cette tragédie? Et si certains souverains étaient impliqués dans certains meurtres pour des raisons personnelles? Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette possibilité, la voix de son serviteur blond tira Ewen de ses pensées:

  
"Dis-moi. Ce garçon qui t'a attaqué la nuit dernière. Tu avais l'air de le connaître. Tu l'avais appelé Lao, non?  
\- Lao?" répéta Othéo en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement, avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom il y a longtemps. La jeune fille détourna son regard des deux hommes, l'air maussade. Ce simple prénom lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs...

  
"Papa, tu te souviens de ce jeune garçon que j'ai rencontré à Minera lorsque j'étais petite, et qu'on a ramené à Emerald avec nous?  
\- Ce même garçon avec qui tu t'es ensuite liée d'amitié? Quoi, c'est lui qui t'a attaqué cette nuit?!"

  
Ewen hocha tristement la tête en guise de réponse. Harvay n'était pas au courant de cette histoire, étant donné qu'il était entré au service de la famille royale Vopaquine quelques années plus tard. Mais Othéo semblait connaître ce Lao dont parlait sa fille.

  
"Mais... Tu en es sûre? l'interrogea le souverain aux cheveux azur, qui ne semblait pas vouloir la croire. Le petit Lao qu'on a connu était gentil et adorable! Et cette homme qu'on a vu hier soir semblait froid et violent! Et puis, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était mort, tué par des bandits qui vous avaient agressés?  
\- C'est ce que j'ai cru... affirma la jeune fille. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, c'était bien lui hier soir. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais visiblement, il a beaucoup changé. Et pas en bien..."

  
La tristesse et l'incompréhension se lisaient facilement sur le visage d'Ewen. Apprendre que son ami de longue date était toujours en vie lui avait fait un grand choc, mais découvrir qu'il était aujourd'hui dans le camp des meurtriers qu'elle cherchait à arrêter lui avait brisé le coeur. Et Harvay, qui n'avait pas lâché sa princesse du regard, l'avait clairement compris.

  
  
Pendant ce temps, au quartier général du Mortem Regis, le boss avait accordé quelques heures à Seven, pour lui laisser le temps de prendre une douche, de revêtir des vêtements secs et de se nourrir. Après l'éprouvante soirée qu'il avait passé la veille, il estimait que son employé en avait besoin. Néanmoins, l'assassin aux longs cheveux d'ébène avait une part d'inquiétude au fond de lui. Le boss ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de l'état actuel de Shira. Il savait juste que celui-ci avait été enfermé dans une chambre, mais il ignorait s'il avait été bien traité ou non. Seven s'inquiétait tellement que cela lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il s'était juste contenté de se rafraîchir, et de revêtir une tenue similaire à la tunique verte et au pantalon blanc qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, sauf que son haut n'avait pas de manche, et exposait ses bras et ses épaules légèrement musclés. Il avait également choisi de laisser ses cheveux lâchés. Une fois paré, il s'était rendu au bureau du boss, et celui-ci, comme promis, l'emmena voir Shira.

  
Après avoir descendu des escaliers menant aux sous-sols du Mortem Regis, et emprunté un assez long couloir éclairé par des torches accrochées à chaque mur de manière symétrique, le chef de l'organisation et son septième assassin le plus fort arrivèrent devant une porte que le plus haut gradé ouvrit. Nineteen et Sixty-Nine étaient présentes dans la pièce, mais un autre assassin se trouvait avec elles. Seven s'était attendu à ce que soit Four, mais le physique de l'homme aux cheveux courts et bruns qui se trouvait là n'avait rien à voir avec l'argenté. Cet individu, qui avait tout au plus vingt ans et qui était légèrement plus grand et plus costaud que Seven, était vêtu d'un pantalon gris déchiré à certains endroits, et d'une longue veste bleue marine à manche courtes qu'il n'attachait jamais, mettant ainsi en valeur son torse bien sculpté.

  
"Eight?" s'étonna intérieurement Seven, alors que tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui et vers le boss aussitôt qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil de la porte.

  
"Sevy!" s'exclama joyeusement Nineteen en lui attrapant un bras, au grand dam du concerné, qui avait roulé les yeux d'exaspération, avant d'observer la dernière personne présente dans la pièce. Assis sur une chaise les mains ligotées à l'arrière du dossier, les yeux bandés, et étant privé de ses bracelets de Rhaj, Shira, vêtu de sa chemise de nuit, demeurait silencieux. Même si la peur pouvait facilement se lire sur son visage, le jeune prince, qui était conscient et qui semblait en bonne santé, était parvenu à garder son calme, ce qui étonna le boss qui s'était attendu à le voir paniquer.

  
"Voilà un gamin bien courageux! N'importe qui à sa place aurait craqué en pleurant ou en criant désespérément qu'on lui vienne en aide." fit le boss du Mortem Regis, alors qu'il s'était approché du jeune garçon pour lui caresser doucement le visage. Mais au moment du contact, Shira eut un sursaut, et un léger mouvement de recul de la tête.

  
"Ne me touchez pas... murmura le prince en serrant les dents.  
\- Courageux, mignon, et possédant un tempérament de tigre malgré lui! constata le dénommé Eight avec un sourire mauvais. Plus je le regarde, plus ce petit prince me plaît.  
\- Euh... Au sens propre ou au figuré? lui demanda Nineteen d'un air un peu blasé.  
\- Les deux, évidemment! répondit le brun sans perdre son sourire. Si je le pouvais, je le croquerais!  
\- Épargne-nous tes allusions obscènes, Eight, lui conseilla le boss en tournant sa tête vers lui. Deux personnes présentes dans cette pièce ne sont encore que des enfants, dont celui que tu désires croquer, justement.  
\- Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi! Hé hé!"

  
Seven observait celui qui venait de parler d'un regard noir. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout dans cette organisation en plus du boss, c'était bien Eight. Ce pervers avait un penchant pour les jeunes garçons, et Shira l'avait probablement tapé dans l'oeil. En parlant du jeune prince, l'assassin en vert s'était tourné vers lui en serrant ses poings. Il hésitait à lui parler. Néanmoins:

  
"Bah alors, Seven! Tu as perdu ta langue, ou quoi? lui demanda le boss. Je ne t'ai pas emmené jusqu'à lui pour que tu nous joues la carte du silence, tu sais?"

  
A l'entente du nom Seven, Shira réagit:

  
"Seven? Seven est ici? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang?!"

  
L'homme aux cheveux corbeau haïssait définitivement le boss, qui avait fait exprès de prononcer son nom devant l'adolescent pour le faire réagir de la sorte. Maintenant que Shira savait qu'il était présent dans cette chambre, Seven ne pouvait plus reculer:

  
"Shira, calme-toi, s'il te plaît.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? lui demanda vivement Shira. Où est-ce qu'on est? Qui sont ces gens avec toi? Pourquoi je me retrouve attaché de cette manière?  
\- J'en reviens pas que Seven ait mis sa mission de côté pour ce type... soupira Sixty-Nine.  
\- Sa... mission?" s'étonna Shira, alors que Seven avait fusillé la benjamine du Mortem Regis du regard, lui faisant comprendre que si elle en disait plus, il allait lui faire regretter plus tard. La jeune rousse le toisa quelques secondes, avant de finalement reporter son attention sur Shira. Toutefois, elle ne reprit plus la parole. Ce fut le boss qui le fit à sa place:

  
"La mission de Seven ne te concerne pas, jeune homme. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela. Par contre, ta vie dépend un peu de lui. Vois-tu? Depuis quelques temps, Seven manque de motivation lorsqu'il s'agit d'accomplir une tâche qu'on lui confie.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez... murmura Shira, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.  
\- J'ai remarqué que mon cher petit Seven s'est beaucoup attaché à toi. En soi, c'est plutôt mignon, mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est assez compromettant. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire de toi sa source de motivation. Maintenant qu'il te sait ici, Seven va pouvoir accomplir sa mission sans inquiétude. Par contre, s'il venait à faire encore un truc de travers, il se pourrait que tu ais affreusement mal à certains endroits."

  
Sur ces mots, il se recula du petit prince, et fit un signe de tête à Eight, dont le sourire s'était agrandi. Le brun s'approcha ensuite du prince, et lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage.

  
"Qu'est-ce que... ?!"

  
Seven, qui ne s'était pas attendu à un tel geste, voulu s'avancer vers Eight pour l'écarter du plus jeune, mais Nineteen, qui était toujours accrochée à son bras le retient, et lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir, au risque de s'attirer encore plus les foudres du boss qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Shira avait grimacé de douleur suite à ce coup, tandis qu'Eight avait laissé place au boss:

  
"Voilà ce que tu risques à chaque fois que Seven fera une bêtise, petit.  
\- Boss, tu vas trop loin! s'écria l'assassin en vert. Il n'a pas à subir ça!  
\- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de déconner, mon pote! lui répondit Eight d'un air moqueur. Ce serait dommage qu'il arrive des emmerdes à ce charmant garçon à cause de toi! Vraiment dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage.  
\- Après, rassurez-vous, parla le boss à l'adresse de Seven et de Shira. Je n'ai pas pour autant l'intention de tuer le prince Ashira. Étant un élu béni par les dieux, ce serait du gâchis de lui ôté la vie.  
\- Un élu béni par les dieux?" demanda Sixty-Nine, pour qui ce terme était inconnu, tout comme Nineteen et Eight, qui ignoraient également de quoi le boss parlait. En guise de réponse, ce dernier rigola, avant de répondre:

  
"Je pense que Seven sera capable de vous l'expliquer. Après tout, il est au courant de ça, à présent."

  
En tant normal, l'homme à la longue chevelure charbon aurait lancé une réplique cinglante à l'adresse du boss, en lui disant de manière vulgaire d'aller se faire voir. Mais en faisant cela, le boss serait capable d'ordonner à Eight de frapper Shira à nouveau. Il se contenta donc de détourner le regard, et de ne rien dire, ce qui inquiéta un peu Nineteen.

  
"J'ignore qui vous êtes... murmura le prince à la peau hâlée qui se remettait lentement de la frappe qu'il avait reçu. J'ignore ce que Seven fiche avec vous... Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez... Et vous pouvez me frapper autant de fois que vous le souhaitez... Mais ne comptez pas sur moi, pour obtenir ce que vous désirez... Quant à toi..."

  
Il avait tourné sa tête en direction de là où il avait entendu la voix de Eight, avant de continuer:

  
"Jamais personne ne m'a frappé sans en payer le prix... Prie pour que je ne parvienne pas à m'échapper de cet endroit..."

  
Malgré sa position plus que désavantageuse, son désir de résister à la torture que lui réservait le boss, et sa menace envers Eight étaient claires. Le chef de l'organisation sourit derrière son masque devant un tel répondant:

  
"T'as beau être un gamin, tu as beaucoup de cran! Si tu n'étais pas l'un des princes de Xen, je t'aurais peut-être enrôlé dans mon organisation! Mais bon... Le sort en a décidé autrement. Toutefois, petit prince, à ta place, je ravalerais ma fierté, et ferais profil bas. Tu n'es absolument pas en mesure de nous faire des menaces, ni à moi, ni à aucun membre de mon équipe. Et n'oublie pas que ton état de santé est entre les mains de Seven. Au lieu de jouer les durs pour tenter de nous impressionner, tu ferais mieux de prier pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien."

  
Sur ces mots, le boss lui tourna le dos, et avança en direction de la porte en rigolant pour sortir de la pièce. Eight et Sixty-Nine l'avaient suivi. Nineteen voulu également sortir, mais elle vit que Seven était resté planté debout, les yeux rivés sur Shira, et semblant culpabiliser intérieurement.

  
"On ferait mieux d'y aller." lui conseilla Nineteen en saisissant la main du plus jeune. Mais celui-ci se libéra d'un geste, et la regarda avec une certaine colère. La blonde fut légèrement effrayée par un tel regard de sa part, mais ne laissa pas tomber, et lui murmura sur un ton ferme:

  
"Je ne sais pas ce que représente ce gamin pour toi, mais si tu désobéis une fois de plus au boss, il risque de prendre bien pire qu'un simple coup de poing dans la figure!"

  
Bien qu'il était énervé par la situation, et par le comportement du boss, le jeune homme réalisa que sa collègue avait raison. C'était déjà de sa faute si Shira était devenu un prisonnier du Mortem Regis. Il n'avait pas envie d'aggraver encore plus le cas du jeune prince. Après avoir accordé un dernier regard à l'adolescent qui avait serré ses dents tout en détournant sa tête de tout le monde, Seven imita tous les autres, et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce à son tour. Mais au moment d'en franchir le cadre...

  
"Seven... Tu savais que tout cela allait arriver, n'est-ce pas...?" retentit la faible voix du prince Xenois. L'assassin en vert s'était arrêté, mais ne s'était pas retourné vers lui. Il se contenta juste de prononcer ces mots d'une voix grave:

  
"Pardonne-moi, Shira."

  
L'adolescent ne répliqua pas, et entendit les pas du plus âgé s'éloigner de lui. Puis, le bruit d'une porte se fermant et se verrouillant lui parvint aux oreilles. Bien que privé de sa vue, le jeune prince, en se fiant à son ouïe, compris rapidement qu'il se trouvait de nouveau seul.

  
Seul...

  
Il ne fallu pas plus que cette simple pensée pour que des larmes se mettent à couler le long des joues de Shira, malgré le tissu qui couvrait ses yeux. Il ne pleurait pas parce qu'il avait peur, ni parce qu'il se trouvait entre les griffes de personnes lui voulant du mal. Il pleurait parce qu'il se sentait de nouveau seul.

  
Seul, et trahi par celui qu'il croyait être son ami.


	18. Choix douloureux

Dans une petite salle un peu reculée du quartier général du Mortem Regis, et uniquement composée d'une table et de quelques chaises, Seven se tenait debout, adossé contre un mur, et les bras croisés. Son regard, perdu dans le vide, ne voulait pas croiser ceux de Nineteen, de Sixty-Nine ou de Eight qui étaient pourtant présents en ce lieu avec lui, chacun assis sur une chaise.

"Alors c'est pour ces raisons que le boss veut qu'on garde le prince Ashira en vie? demanda la blonde, qui avait du mal à avaler cette histoire.

\- Je m'attendais vraiment à tout, sauf à ça, confia Sixty-Nine, qui semblait également surprise par la tournure des événements. Mais pourquoi chercher à capturer un élu béni par les dieux, et à récolter les reliques divines?

\- Justement, j'aimerais bien le savoir." murmura Seven. Mais bien qu'il faisait croire le contraire à ses collègues, il avait une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle le boss faisait tout cela: le pouvoir. Cela semblait bête à première vue, mais une telle raison pourrait expliquer pourquoi son supérieur cherchait à tout prix à semer la discorde entre les souverains de Kaärann, et pourquoi il cherchait à récolter les reliques divines. L'objectif du boss n'était clairement pas de libérer le peuple du joug des nobles et des dirigeants des six nations. Ses décisions et ses actions semblaient plutôt démontrer que le chef de l'organisation cherchait à éliminer un par un ces dirigeants pour prendre leur place, et gouverner l'ensemble de Kaärann. Se servir du Mortem Regis, des élus bénis par les dieux et des reliques divines lui permettrait d'atteindre ce but plus aisément. Seven avait récemment réfléchit à cette possibilité, qui était plus que plausible. Mais il n'en était pas complètement sûr. Ou plutôt, il n'avait aucune preuve concrète pour confirmer cette hypothèse.

"Si ça se trouve, cet enfoiré de Seven nous ment sur toute cette histoire, raisonna la voix d'Eight qui tira l'assassin en vert de ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi je vous mentirais à ce sujet? l'interrogea Seven en le regardant d'un air las, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever l'insulte balancée gratuitement à son égard.

\- Tu agis de manière extrêmement louche, ces derniers temps! affirma le brun en se levant lentement de sa chaise pour sa rapprocher du concerné. Tu es l'un des meilleurs assassin de notre organisation, et pourtant, tu as échoué à plusieurs reprises la dernière mission qu'on t'a confié, comme si tu étais un débutant.

\- Et juste à cause de ça, je mens forcément au sujet des élus bénis des dieux et des reliques divines? questionna l'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes en défiant le plus grand d'un regard noir.

\- Disons que la confiance que certains ici avaient placé en toi a connu une sacrée baisse, depuis l'affaire à Kalora, et après que tu te sois détourné de ta mission pour escorter l'autre petit prince jusqu'à chez lui. Dis-moi un peu: Serais-tu tombé sous le charme du bel Ashira? Ou plutôt Shira, comme tu l'as si bien appelé tout à l'heure..."

Un sourire moqueur s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du huitième assassin le plus fort du Mortem Regis, alors que Seven le regardait en haussant un sourcil d'étonnement, tout en gardant son air blasé:

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Remarque, c'est compréhensible, continua Eight en se rapprochant tellement du plus jeune que son visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Comment ne pas fondre pour un être semblant aussi gentil et pur? Tu aimerais te le taper, hein? C'est mon cas aussi. Pourquoi ne pas partager?

\- Eight, ça suffit! En plus d'être répugnant, tu t'éloignes du sujet! intervint Nineteen en se levant à son tour, pour s'interposer entre les deux hommes.

\- Personnellement, je trouve la tournure de cette conversation intéressante, affirma le brun en reculant tout en levant les mains avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est comme vous voulez!"

L'attitude d'Eight, en plus d'agacer Seven au plus haut point, exaspérait les deux jeunes filles présentes, qui se demandaient vraiment pourquoi le boss avait enrôlé un pervers comme lui au sein de l'organisation. Alors qu'elles réprimandaient avec sévérité l'assassin aux cheveux bruns, celui à la longue chevelure corbeau observait discrètement et longuement Nineteen. Il y avait une chose dont il souhaitait parler avec elle, mais il hésitait. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui en parler tout de suite. Néanmoins, il y avait une chose dont il était curieux à son sujet. Mais tandis qu'il y réfléchissait, le jeune homme, comme pris par une soudaine faiblesse, bascula vers l'avant, et se serait effondré au sol, si la blonde ne l'avait pas rattrapé dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

"Sevy?! paniqua Nineteen. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Est-ce que ça va?!"

Sixty-Nine et Eight étaient également surpris, et un peu inquiets. Toutefois, Seven se redressa lentement, et rassura ses collègues.

"Je vais bien. Juste un peu... fatigué. J'ai besoin de dormir...

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre? lui demanda celle qui le soutenait.

\- Pas besoin...

\- Sevy?"

Constatant l'entêtement de Nineteen, Seven passa ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde, tout en affichant un léger sourire.

"Je vais bien... assura-t-il. Arrête de t'inquiéter."

Le rouge monta progressivement aux joues de la jeune fille, qui ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans une telle position avec le plus jeune. Derrière eux, Eight observa la scène d'un air étonné, pendant que Sixty-Nine avait froncé les sourcils. Visiblement, la benjamine du Mortem Regis n'aimait pas voir son amie et partenaire ainsi avec Seven. Ce dernier, après s'être assuré que toute inquiétude à son égard avait disparu, lâcha Nineteen, avant de s'avancer vers la porte pour sortir de la salle, tout en saluant brièvement les trois autres d'un signe de la main.

"Ce mec agit vraiment de manière étrange, aujourd'hui! constata Eight. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de montrer ses faiblesses. Et encore moins d'enlacer Nineteen comme il l'a fait..."

Cette dernière était comme paralysée suite à l'étreinte que lui avait offert l'assassin en vert. Ce fut Sixty-Nine qui la ramena sur terre en lui pinçant légèrement le bras.

"Il ne faut vraiment pas grand chose, pour te mettre dans un état pareil, rétorqua la rousse à la blonde en croisant les bras, une petite moue aux lèvres.

\- Désolée." s'excusa la plus grand en affichant un sourire un peu niais, tant elle était gênée. Mais malgré tout, elle pensait comme Eight. Cette réaction de la part de Seven était vraiment bizarre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seven, après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs du quartier général, se tenait debout face à une porte sur laquelle était inscrit le chiffre dix-neuf. Il observa ensuite dans sa main une clé sur laquelle figurait le même numéro.

"Pardon d'avoir dérobé la clé de ta chambre de cette manière, Nineteen, pensa-t-il, l'air grave. Mais il faut que je vérifie quelque chose."

Après s'être assuré que personne ne l'avait suivi, et qu'il n'y avait aucune présence dans les parages, le jeune homme déverrouilla la porte de la chambre de sa collègue blonde, avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il prit soin ensuite de refermer la porte à clé derrière lui, afin d'éviter que quelqu'un n'y entre par surprise. On ne savait jamais, après tout. Seven observa l'intérieur de la chambre: Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans les appartements d'un membre du Mortem Regis. Donc, le fait que l'agencement de cette pièce soit similaire à la sienne, et à celle des autres chambres qu'il avait pu voir ne l'étonna pas: un lit, une armoire, une table, deux chaises et une salle d'eau à côté. Voilà ce qui constituait les chambres des assassins de l'organisation.

"Bon... réfléchit l'homme à la tunique verte en s'avançant de quelques pas, tout en balayant la pièce du regard. Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu ranger ce truc?"

Voyant que l'objet qu'il recherchait n'était pas visible, Seven en déduit rapidement qu'il était caché quelque part. Il s'avança donc vers l'armoire, qui était la seule cachette possible dans ce lieu pour un tel objet, et l'ouvrit. Comme il s'y attendait, le katana de Nineteen se trouvait dedans, bien rangé dans son fourreau noir qui comportait des motifs jaunes en forme d'éclairs et avec quelques petits joyaux également jaunes incrustés dedans. L'homme le saisit, puis dégaina doucement l'arme, afin de la regarder de plus près. La lame était plutôt belle, mais n'avait rien d'exceptionnel à première vue. Pourtant, elle avait la faculté de s'électrifier. Il y a longtemps, Seven s'était demandé comment c'était possible, mais ne s'était jamais intéressé à cette arme plus que cela. Il inspecta alors le sabre, et le regarda sous tous les angles, cherchant le mécanisme capable d'activer une telle faculté.

Mais tout à coup, il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna vivement, tout en pointant la pointe du katana sous la gorge de la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Les yeux de Seven s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction lorsqu'il découvrit que cet individu n'était nul autre que Four. Avec un léger sourire provocateur, l'argenté écarta doucement la lame sous sa gorge d'un revers de la main, avant de s'adresser au plus petit:

"J'ignorais qu'entrer dans la chambre d'une femme en douce et sans sa permission faisait partie de tes passes-temps favoris, Seven.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Four? demanda l'autre en baissant l'arme. Et comment es-tu entré ici, alors que la porte est fermée à clé?"

Devant une telle question, l'homme en blanc laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de croiser les bras.

"Je peux très bien te retourner la première question. Et pour répondre à la seconde, étant un assassin de très haut rang, penses-tu sincèrement que la porte verrouillée d'une chambre du Mortem Regis m'empêche d'y entrer?"

En y réfléchissant, Four, en plus d'être effectivement de haut-rang, semblait également proche du boss. Peut-être que ce dernier possédait une clé universelle permettant d'accéder à toutes les chambres du quartier général, et qu'il l'avait confié à l'argenté.

"Malheureusement, non, finit par répondre Seven en détournant son regard du plus grand.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suppose qu'on est tous les deux là pour la même raison."

Le sourire de l'homme à lunettes avait disparu pour laisser place à une mine sérieuse, à l'étonnement du plus jeune, qui le regardait à présent.

"Tu... te poses aussi des questions au sujet du sabre de Nineteen?

\- Depuis que j'ai entendu parlé de cette histoire d'élus bénis par les dieux, et des reliques divines." répondit l'assassin immaculé, les yeux posés sur le katana que tenait Seven.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs était surpris de voir que le plus loyal des employés du boss avait des doutes sur certaines choses, au point d'entrer discrètement dans la chambre de l'une de ses partenaires pour les vérifier par lui-même.

"J'ai tenté d'activer ce sabre comme a l'habitude de le faire Nineteen, continua le plus âgé. Mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Et à ce que je vois, toi non plus tu n'y arrives pas. Est-ce qu'on en arrive à la même conclusion, du coup?"

L'assassin vêtu de vert resta silencieux pendant un instant, avant d'observer de nouveau le katana qu'il tenait. Il savait exactement ce à quoi faisait allusion celui qui l'avait pris autrefois sous son aile:

"Ce sabre serait une relique divine, dont les pouvoirs ne peuvent être activés que par un élu béni par les dieux. Ce qui signifierait que Nineteen est l'une d'entre-eux. Tout comme Shira...

\- Je ne vois que cette justification pour expliquer le fait qu'on ne parvienne pas à activer la faculté de cette arme."

Seven avait du mal à le croire. Alors pendant toutes ces années, le Mortem Regis comptait un élu béni par les dieux parmi ses membres. Et la concernée ne le savait même pas.

"L'imbécile qui nous sert de boss était au courant, parla Seven en serrant sa prise sur l'arme. Il savait que Nineteen était l'une de ces élus. C'est pour ça qu'il lui a confié une telle arme. Mais pourquoi nous avoir caché une telle chose à tous? Et en particulier à Nineteen?

\- Je dois avouer que la tournure des événements actuels me dépassent un peu. Entre ça, et les décisions soudaines du boss, je ne comprends plus vraiment ce que notre organisation chercher à accomplir avec tout ça.

\- Moi je sais..." murmura le plus jeune des deux, en rangeant le katana dans son fourreau, avant de replacer celui-ci dans le placard, et de fermer ce dernier. Four, lui, était surpris par les mots que venait de prononcer son homologue masculin, et lui demanda d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Mais Seven hésita à lui révéler ce à quoi il pensait. Après tout, Four était proche du boss. Est-ce que se confier à lui était une bonne idée en sachant cela? Qu'est-ce qui garantissait que l'argenté n'allait pas dénoncer l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes au boss ensuite?

"Seven, réponds-moi, le pressa l'argenté en se rapprochant de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu sais, exactement?

\- Fo... Nehir, rectifia le jeune homme en détournant le regard. Jure-moi que tu ne révéleras ça à personne. Ni à Nineteen, ni à Sixty-Nine, ni au boss, ni à personne d'autre."

Les yeux clairs de Four s'étaient écarquillés de surprise en entendant Seven l'appeler par son véritable nom. Selon le règlement du Mortem Regis, il était interdit aux membres de s'appeler par leurs vrais noms. Il fallait se référer à eux en utilisant les rangs qui leur ont été attribués. Cette règle avait été respectée par absolument tous les membres de l'organisation depuis la création de celle-ci. Mais en ce jour, Seven venait de transgresser cette règle. Pourquoi?

"Seven, qu'est-ce qui te...

\- Ne pose pas de question et jure-le moi. S'il te plaît." lui ordonna le concerné qui l'observait à présent dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Curieux de connaître ce que le plus jeune allait lui révéler, Four jura de ne rien dire à personne, pas même à leur boss. Voyant qu'il était sincère, Seven commença à lui raconter ses soupçons vis à vis du boss, et les véritables intentions de ce dernier. La surprise se faisait de plus en plus grande chez l'assassin éclatant au fur et à mesure de l'avancement du récit de l'autre. Tellement grande, qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire le plus jeune lorsque celui-ci avait terminé sa confession.

"Seven, fit Four en réajustant ses lunettes. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tes accusations envers notre chef sont très graves?

\- Tellement graves que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elles soient vraies.

\- Tu te bases uniquement sur des déductions. Il n'y a rien dans ce que tu m'as raconté qui prouve que le boss cherche réellement à régner sur Kaärann!

\- Dans ce cas, quel est l'intérêt de se mettre à tuer certains souverains, et de faire porter le chapeau à d'autres familles dirigeantes? Pourquoi avoir capturé Shira? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit au sujet de Nineteen? Et pourquoi nous avoir caché l'histoire au sujet des reliques divines et des élus? Le boss veut clairement qu'une guerre éclate entre les nations, et nous utiliser, nous et les élus bénis par les dieux pour atteindre son objectif. Le Mortem Regis n'a jamais cherché à libérer le peuple. Il veut juste prendre la place des dirigeants de ce continent. Je suis sûr qu'au fond, tu l'as bien compris. Mais tu le nies à cause de ta loyauté envers le boss.

\- Seven, assez!" s'écria Four pour faire taire son interlocuteur. Seven ne dit plus rien, et se contenta de croiser les bras en affichant une mine agacée. Il savait que le plus grand aurait pris la défense du boss en lui racontant tout cela. Certes, il ne se basait que sur des suppositions pour affirmer ce qu'il pensait être les véritables intentions du boss. Mais il s'attendait à ce que Four se montre plus méfiant vis à vis de l'organisation après cette confession. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas.

"Je savais que je perdais mon temps avec toi... murmura Seven, en serrant les dents. Tu sais quoi? Crois et fais ce que tu veux. Va me dénoncer au boss si ça te chante. Mais il est hors de question pour moi d'être complice des conneries de cette organisation de merde plus longtemps."

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme s'était rapidement dirigé vers la porte pour la déverrouiller. Mais au moment de l'ouvrir, Four l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le poignet:

"Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête exactement? Tu ne vas rien faire de stupide, rassure-moi!

\- ... Rien ne peut être plus stupide de ma part que d'avoir fait confiance au boss pendant toutes ces années."

En prononçant ces mots, et sans même lui accorder un regard, Seven se libéra de la prise du plus âgé, ouvrit la porte, et quitta la chambre, laissant l'argenté seul, et très confus devant le cadre de la porte ouverte.

Les heures défilaient, et semblaient interminables pour Shira, qui était toujours ligoté sur sa chaise, et enfermé dans une chambre au sous-sol du Mortem Regis. Il avait toujours les yeux bandés, et commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Il somnolait presque, mais savait qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes malgré sa situation désavantageuse. A plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de se défaire des liens qui le retenaient prisonnier, mais en vain. De plus, étant donné qu'on l'avait privé de ses bracelets de Rhaj, même s'il parvenait à s'évader par miracle de cette cellule, jamais il ne pourrait faire face à quelqu'un sans arme. Le jeune garçon repensait également à Seven. Pourquoi celui-ci avait-il menti à son sujet? Qui était-il réellement?

C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas provenant du couloir adjacent approcher, puis quelque voix masculines s'élever:

"Eight? sembla s'étonner l'une d'entre-elles.

\- Je prends la relève pour surveiller le gamin, Thirty-One, répliqua une autre voix que Shira avait déjà entendu auparavant. Va te reposer, tu as besoin visiblement.

\- D'accord... Et merci."

Le prince Xenois entendit ensuite quelques pas s'éloigner petit à petit, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. L'une des deux personnes qui venaient de parler était partie, et avait laissé sa place à l'autre. Eight... Maintenant qu'il y repensait, l'adolescent avait entendu ce nom récemment. Il s'agissait de l'une des personnes présentes dans cette salle, quelques heures plus tôt.

Contre toute attente, Shira entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, suivit de quelques pas lents, et d'un petit ricanement sournois qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Le fameux Eight venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

"Bonsoir, prince charmant! parla l'assassin brun de façon enjoué. Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi?"

L'adolescent se souvenait clairement de la voix de cet homme qu'il trouvait détestable et pervers. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Il opta donc pour la carte du silence, alors qu'Eight tournait lentement autour de la chaise sur laquelle le prince Xenois était attaché.

"Thirty-One t'a coupé la langue entre-temps, mon mignon?

\- Seven... Eight... Thirty-One... C'est quoi? Des noms de code? finit par murmurer le plus jeune, qui était déjà agacé par la présence de l'inconnu. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, exactement?"

En guise de réponse, le huitième assassin le plus fort du Mortem Regis éclata de rire, avant de se positionner juste devant Shira en croisant les bras:

"J'aurais bien voulu répondre à ta question, mais le patron va me tuer, si je le fais! Alors à la place, pourquoi on ne s'amuserait pas à peu, toi et moi?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, refusa le prince d'apparence calme, mais qui avait peur en réalité.

\- T'en es sûr?" demanda le plus âgé en s'approchant peu plus, tandis que son sourire se faisait de plus en plus sournois. Puis, de sa main, il caressa délicatement le visage du plus petit. Mais la réaction de celui-ci fut vive:

"Ne me touche pas!" lui ordonna Shira, en tournant brusquement sa tête pour ôter la main d'Eight de son visage. Voir l'adolescent résister à ses approches renforçait encore plus le désir chez l'assassin, qui s'était décidé à activer une aura qui l'entoura. Elle était similaire à l'aura pourpre de Seven, ou à l'aura blanche du boss, sauf que la sienne était verte. Une barrière magique de cette même couleur et en forme de dôme se forma autour d'Eight et de Shira. Ce dernier, qui ne voyait rien dans l'immédiat, avait tout de même ressenti une étrange sensation au moment de l'apparition de cette barrière. Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une prison inviolable.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne vienne nous déranger, pendant qu'on joue ensemble, toi et moi."

Alors qu'il venait d'achever sa phrase, il posa sa main au niveau du col de la robe de chambre du prince, et défit le bouton qui l'attachait. Puis, il commença à défaire un à un et du haut vers le bas, les boutons du vêtement.

"Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! paniqua Shira qui tenta vainement de se débattre. Laisse-moi tranquille!

\- Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, mon chou. Personne ne peut nous entendre ni nous déranger tant que le mécanisme que j'ai activé fonctionne.

\- Quel mécan... Ah!"

Shira eut un sursaut, avant d'afficher une grimace de dégoût. Il venait de sentir les lèvres d'Eight se poser sur son cou, et glisser jusqu'au niveau de son torse à présent découvert.

"Je vais faire de toi ma femme, Ashira."

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase qui avait glacé le sang du concerné, le brun avait repris ses baisers au niveau du torse nu de jeune garçon. Ce dernier avait beau se débattre, menacer Eight ou crier, rien à faire: l'assassin continuait. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du prince, tandis qu'il serrait les dents de frustration et de rage. Un inconnu était en train d'abuser de lui dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors qu'il n'était pas en mesure de se défendre. Et tout cela, le jour de son anniversaire.

"Arrête... finit-il par murmurer à l'adresse de l'assassin. Pitié... Frappe-moi si tu en as envie... Mais pas ça..."

Devant ces plaintes, le plus grand interrompit ses baisers qui se faisaient de plus en plus ardents, et observa Shira. Néanmoins, l'état de faiblesse et de désespoir de ce dernier ne suffisait pas pour arrêter Eight. Au contraire, cela semblait l'exciter encore plus.

"Si ça peut t'aider à profiter de ce moment, parla-t-il toujours avec son sourire narquois aux lèvres, tu n'as qu'à imaginer Seven à ma place."

Puis, il recommença de plus belle, en embrassant le prince au niveau du ventre. Mais tout à coup, des bruits de pas s'approchant de la chambre se firent entendre dans le couloir.

"Merde..." pensa Eight, qui dû interrompre son jeu obscène une fois de plus. Délaissant Shira, il fit disparaître son aura et sa barrière, puis s'avança vers la porte. Il sortit ainsi de la chambre, et se tourna vers la direction d'où provenait l'individu. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne vit personne. Avait-il rêvé?

"Psst!" fit tout à coup quelqu'un derrière l'assassin, qui se retourna vivement. Mais une aiguille d'acupuncture vola vers lui, et se planta au milieu de son front, le figeant sur le coup. La seconde d'après, Eight s'effondra au sol sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, mais ne bougeant plus d'un cil, et ne réagissant plus. Il était comme paralysé. Celui qui lui avait envoyé cette aiguille, c'était Seven. L'assassin aux longs cheveux d'ébènes avait un grand sac en bandoulière accroché à lui, et observait le brun avec mépris. Puis, il se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre, mais se figea sur place en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Shira.

"T'es vraiment un salaud de première, Eight!" jura intérieurement Seven, qui avait une folle envie de tuer son collègue après ça. Mais il avait plus urgent à faire pour le moment. Il s'approcha doucement du prince, et posa lentement sa main sur son épaule. Shira sursauta au moment du contact, mais l'homme en vert le rassura aussitôt en lui murmurant:

"Shira, c'est moi.

\- S... Seven?"

Après avoir attaché correctement la robe de chambre de Shira, il coupa les liens qui le ligotaient à l'aide de ses dagues hybrides. Néanmoins, il ordonna au prince de garder les yeux bandés encore un moment.

"Je vais te sortir de là, mais il faut que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis, d'accord?"

L'adolescent était complètement perdu et confus en cet instant. Était-ce réellement Seven qui était en train de le sauver? Était-ce un piège pervers d'Eight? Ou d'une autre personne qui lui voulait du mal? Alors que toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il se sentit soulevé brusquement par quelqu'un. L'assassin en vert, qui avait activé son aura pourpre, venait de soulever Shira dans ses bras.

"Accroche-toi, ça va secouer un peu." conseilla le plus grand au prince, qui s'exécuta en passant ses bras autour de son cou. La seconde d'après, Seven avait activé sa vitesse supersonique pour disparaître de la chambre. Il parcourait si vite les couloirs du Mortem Regis, qu'un léger courant d'air apparaissait partout où il passait. Le peu de personnes qu'il croisait ne pouvaient pas le voir, étant trop rapide pour être visible à leurs yeux.

Finalement, l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébènes termina sa course folle dans une salle spéciale, déserte pour le moment, et complètement différente des autres pièces du quartier général. Les membres du Mortem Regis l'appelaient la réserve. Cette zone, un peu plus grande que les autres, était probablement l'endroit le plus important pour les employés de l'organisation. C'était ici qu'étaient fabriquées les pierres de téléportation qui permettaient aux assassins partis en mission de revenir au quartier général lorsqu'ils avaient accompli leur tâche, ou en cas d'urgence. Ces pierres étaient forgées à l'aide d'une machine mystique sur laquelle étaient incrustés divers cristaux lumineux de différentes couleurs, et gravés des glyphes que Seven n'avait jamais compris, et jamais cherché à comprendre. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais demandé qui avait pu fabriquer une telle machine, ni comment elle avait été crée.

Il déposa alors Shira au sol en lui demandant de ne pas bouger, et s'approcha de la machine en question pour la saboter comme il le pouvait. A l'aide de ses dagues, il éclata les cristaux qui tombèrent en mille morceaux au sol, et déforma certains glyphes. Son aura toujours active, il donna aussi de puissants coups de poings sur l'engin dans le but de l'endommager le plus que possible.

"Seven...? l'appela Shira dans un murmure, qui n'était pas rassuré par les quelques bruits qu'il entendait.

\- J'en ai que pour quelques secondes." assura ce dernier, en vérifiant que la machine créatrice des pierres de téléportation ne fonctionnait plus. Une fois cela fait, il rejoignit Shira en l'attrapant par le poignet, et s'avança vers une grande table non loin de la machine qu'il venait de saboter. Sur ce meuble figurait une grande carte lumineuse de Kaäraan. Les membres du Mortem Regis se servaient d'elle pour se rendre rapidement à n'importe quelle destination. Il suffisait pour cela de toucher le point sur la carte du lieu dans lequel on voulait aller. Seven aurait également voulu saboter cette carte afin de limiter encore plus les futurs déplacements de ses collègues. Mais sachant qu'il devait s'en servir pour s'évader avec Shira, il ne le pouvait pas.

"Tant pis..." pensa l'assassin en vert en soupirant légèrement, avant de réfléchir à sa prochaine destination. Sa première pensée fut Xenati, pour permettre à Shira de rentrer chez lui. Mais était-ce vraiment raisonnable? Rien ne garantissait que le jeune prince y serait en sécurité. De plus, cela pourrait attirer bon nombre d'ennuis à la famille impériale Xenoise.

"Seven!" l'appela tout à coup une voix masculine, qui le tira de ses pensées. Par réflexe, l'homme vêtu de vert était passé devant Shira, et avait pointé l'une de ses dagues hybrides en direction de celui qui l'avait interpellé. Il s'agissait de Four.

"N'avance plus, ou je tire." le menaça le septième assassin d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude. Four ne chercha pas à s'approcher du duo, mais tenta de raisonner Seven:

"Ce que tu es sur le point de faire est un acte de trahison envers notre organisation. Et nous savons tous les deux ce que tu risques pour cela.

\- J'en suis conscient depuis bien longtemps, répliqua le concerné. Mais le boss a été le premier à me trahir. A nous trahir tous.

\- Ton jugement t'aveugle et te fait faire n'importe, Seven! Tu ignores si ce que tu m'as confié est vrai, mais tu agis comme si c'était le cas! Et si tu avais tort, au final?

\- Même si j'ai tort au sujet de notre chef, je n'approuve plus les décisions qu'il prend depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant!" répliqua le plus jeune en élevant le ton. L'argenté resta bouche-bée devant une telle réponse, alors que l'autre poursuivit en le regardant dans les yeux:

"Si j'ai rejoins l'organisation, c'était parce que je partageais le même objectif qu'elle, à savoir libérer le peuple de Kaärann du joug des nobles. Mais tout ce qui se passe en ce moment montre que le but du boss est plutôt de gouverner le peuple de Kaärann par lui même. Et à ce que je sache, je n'ai pas signé pour ça. Si en plus, il m'ordonne de tuer une amie d'enfance, et qu'il se met à kidnapper un autre ami pour le torturer ensuite... J'ai beau être ce que je suis, je ne peux pas rester insensible face à tout ça."

Seven avait baissé son arme, et avait détourné son regard. Prendre une telle décision n'était pas aussi simple qu'on pouvait le penser pour lui. Il risquait beaucoup en choisissant de partir de cette façon. Mais il préférait ce cas de figure, plutôt que d'être complice aux plans sordides du boss du Mortem Regis. Shira, de son côté n'avait rien dit, mais écoutait toute la conversation, et était plutôt surpris en entendant certaines révélations. Quant à Four, il ne savait pas quoi répliquer face à ce que son collègue venait de dire. Il trouvait Seven inconscient sur ce coup, mais d'un autre côté, il le comprenait un peu. Seulement, il craignait que l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène ne s'attire beaucoup d'ennuis, et en attire également à Shira en agissant de la sorte.

"Seven... Une fois que tu auras touché cette carte derrière toi, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière, et tu deviendras un ennemi à abattre du Mortem Regis. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?"

Le plus jeune demeura silencieux quelques instants, puis observa Shira et la mappemonde derrière lui. Était-ce réellement ce qu'il voulait? Pas vraiment. Il aurait voulu que les choses se passent différemment. Mais rester au sein de l'organisation après tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas une option viable pour lui.

"Nehir... l'appela une dernière fois Seven en lui adressant un léger mais tendre sourire. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, ni le courage de te le dire, mais merci pour tes enseignements. Et si tu vois Yuni et Marta, dis leur que je suis désolé."

Il se tourna ensuite vers la carte en attrapant Shira par le poignet, et toucha un point particulier de celle-ci, avant de disparaître instantanément en emportant le prince Xenois avec lui. Four n'avait pas bougé de là où il était. Seven venait véritablement de quitter le Mortem Regis. En plus, il l'avait fait en appelant Four, Nineteen et Sixty-Nine par leurs véritables noms, à savoir respectivement Nehir, Yuni et Marta. L'argenté avait fermé les yeux en serrant ses poings. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent? Et surtout, comment le boss allait-il réagir en apprenant que l'un de ses meilleurs assassins avait déserté son organisation?


	19. Confiance ébranlée

Xenati, et plus particulièrement le palais impérial de la nation des sables, était en effervescence depuis la disparition de leur second prince. Malgré l'heure tardive du soir, l'empereur Edeus, qui ne parvenait pas à rester en place, faisait les quatre-cent pas devant son trône. Il avait déployé une grande partie de son armée dans la capitale Xenoise, mais également dans les autres grandes villes de Xen, à savoir Xenelo au sud et Xenubis au nord-ouest. Il avait même ordonné à certains soldats de se rendre sur l'île de Xen-Den, pour la fouiller de fond en comble en espérant qu'on y retrouve son fils. Depuis la disparition de ce dernier, Edeus, d'ordinaire jovial et sympathique, était très inquiet et énervé. Il avait juré de décapiter lui-même l'individu qui avait osé kidnapper Shira.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la façon d'étendre ses recherches sur tout le continent, l'empereur à la peau hâlée vit son plus grand fils pénétrer dans la salle d'un pas hâtif, tenant un papier enroulé dans sa main.

"Papa, l'appela Ashur en arrivant près de lui pour lui tendre le document. Ce message en provenance de Vegerio est arrivé à l'instant.

\- De Vegario?" s'étonna son père, qui saisit le papier, et le déroula pour lire son contenu. Quelques longues secondes passèrent, pendant lesquels le prince héritier observait son géniteur avec étonnement, attendant la moindre réaction de sa part. Mais sa surprise fut immense lorsqu'il vit Edeus froncer ses épais sourcils, et froisser vivement la feuille en une boule avant de la jeter au sol.

"Non mais pour qui il se prend?! s'écria-t-il, visiblement irrité par ce qu'il venait de lire. Une alliance avec Vegario? Et comme par hasard, juste après que Shira ait disparu?! Cette vermine d'Aeren a mal choisi son moment pour se moquer de moi!

\- Papa, calme-toi! tenta de le raisonner Ashur en posant sa main sur le bras musclé d'Edeus. Je sais que cette demande d'alliance semble plus que suspecte, mais je pense que nous devrions prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, et éviter les décisions hâtives.

\- C'est tout réfléchi en ce qui me concerne, et c'est hors de question que je m'allie à cet homme. Il y a encore quelques jours, il me soupçonnait d'être impliqué dans la mort de son fils. Et aujourd'hui, il ose m'envoyer un tel message?! Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui a organisé la capture de Shira!"

Le prince ne répondit rien. Il était vrai que l'attitude du roi Vegarion semblaient étrange, et que ses décisions étaient aussi soudaines qu'absurdes. Aussi, il avait effectivement soupçonné Edeus d'être responsable de l'assassinat du prince Aelan. Aeren avait-il réellement commandité l'enlèvement de Shira pour se venger? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi demander juste après une alliance avec Xen, qui avait pourtant une relation conflictuelle avec la nation des forêts?

"C'est vrai que tout cela est louche, finit par parler le frère aîné de Shira en croisant les bras. Mais étant donné la situation, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de jouer le jeu et d'accepter?"

Edeus observa Ashur, surpris par une telle proposition de sa part. Le prince développa alors:

"Refuser violemment une telle proposition pourrait non seulement aggraver nos relations avec Vegario, mais aussi nous éloigner de Shira. Après, il est vrai qu'accepter aveuglément cette alliance serait absolument naïf de notre part.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, fiston. Que suggères-tu?"

Le plus jeune réfléchit quelques instants, le regard détourné de l'empereur. Puis, après avoir décroisé ses bras, il le regarda à nouveau, et exposa ses idées.

Au même moment, dans la chambre de Shira, l'impératrice Shante était assise sur le bord du lit de son fils. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle serrait contre elle la peluche de singe que son enfant avait généreusement offert à Seven. Son visage était déformé par les larmes et la fatigue. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et se faisait beaucoup de sang d'encre pour Shira.

"Votre Majesté, l'appela la voix féminine d'une servante Xenoise qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous êtes restée ici depuis l'incident qui a eu lieu dans notre capitale.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir..."

En vérité, Shante était plus qu'épuisée. Mais elle refusait de dormir.

"Mangez au moins quelque chose, lui conseilla la servante qui semblait inquiète vis à vis de l'épouse de l'empereur. Vous n'avez rien avalé de la journée.

\- Je n'ai pas faim... Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît...."

L'impératrice de Xen ne voulait qu'une seule chose en cet instant: qu'on lui rende son fils adoré. Elle s'en fichait de ne rien manger, ou de ne pas dormir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était revoir Shira en bonne santé. Malheureusement, les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi simple. Alors que sa servante avait accepté de laisser la souveraine seule, celle-ci leva ses yeux rougis par la fatigue en direction du ciel étoilé qu'elle pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre.

"Dieux de Kaärann... pria-t-elle intérieurement. Vous qui êtes bons, je vous le demande à genoux: Protégez mon fils... Protégez Shira, je vous en supplie..."

  


Quelque part dans ce qui ressemblait à une forêt humide, Seven venait d'apparaître au milieu des arbres avec Shira. Ce dernier, qui avait toujours les yeux bandés, ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. De son côté, l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébènes scruta rapidement les environs pour savoir où ils avaient atterri. Ayant touché au hasard un point de la carte enchantée du Mortem Regis, il lui fallu plusieurs dizaines de secondes pour reconnaître ce lieu. Une forêt remplie d'arbres majestueux, mais pas aussi imposants que ceux des forêts de Vegario... Le bruit subtil d'une rivière s'écoulant au loin...

"Cette configuration, et cette humidité omniprésente, ça ressemble à la forêt de Calys... se dit-il, l'air penseur. On serait donc quelque part à l'est de Vopaqua?"

Le prince Xenois, lui, s'était décidé à enlever le bandage qui recouvrait ses yeux. La lumière du jour étant partie depuis quelques heures, retrouver la vue après être resté toute la journée aveuglé n'était pas trop pénible pour lui. Néanmoins, il fut quelque peu désorienté par l'environnement autour de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il observait partout autour de lui. Contrairement au plus grand, qui avait l'air de connaître l'endroit, Shira ignorait tout de celui-ci, n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie orientale du territoire Vopaquin. Seven s'était approché de lui pour voir s'il allait bien.

"Ca va aller? Pas trop déboussolé?" lui demanda-t-il calmement. Mais en guise de réponse, il reçu un violent coup de poing au visage de la part du prince, qui le regardait à présent avec des yeux furieux.

"Non mais ça va pas?! cria Seven qui frottait sa joue endolorie. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup?!

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de demander ça! répondit vivement Shira, visiblement en colère contre l'assassin. C'était quoi, tout ça? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Toi et tous tes amis, qui êtes-vous en réalité?!"

L'homme en vert se contenta de regarder ailleurs en se frottant toujours la joue, mais ne répondit rien. Bien qu'il comprenait la réaction du plus jeune, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un tel coup de sa part.

"Seven, continua le prince. Je t'ai sauvé la vie une fois. Et lorsque nous nous sommes rendus à Xenati, moi et ma famille t'avons accueilli à bras ouverts dans notre palais! J'estime que tu me dois une explication au sujet de ce qui s'est passé durant cette horrible journée!"

Le concerné observa le plus jeune. Ce dernier lui en voulait, et il y avait de quoi. Néanmoins, Seven pouvait-il réellement se permettre de dévoiler la vérité à son sujet au jeune prince? Ayant trahi le Mortem Regis dont il ne faisait désormais plus partie, rien ne l'empêchait de tout raconter. Mais cela signifierait également raconter ses crimes, dont l'assassinat du roi Moreh de Redfir. L'homme à la longue chevelure noire n'avait pas spécialement envie que Shira découvre ces faits sur lui. Il tourna alors le dos au petit prince:

"On ferait mieux de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit d'abord. Ce n'est pas prudent de traîner ici.

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant que tu m'aies expliqué comment et pourquoi on en est arrivé là!"

C'était la phrase de trop. Malgré sa patience et sa compréhension, Seven, agacé à son tour, s'était retourné, et rapidement approché de Shira, avant d'attraper brusquement celui-ci par le col de son vêtement, et de le regarder dans les yeux:

"Écoute-moi bien, p'tit con! Le moment est mal choisi pour tes caprices princiers à deux balles! Cette forêt est dangereuse la nuit, et je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te voir crever ici sous les griffes d'un monstre ou d'un quelconque brigand traînant dans les parages! Si tu veux vraiment des explications, commence déjà par fermer ta petite gueule, et contente-toi de me suivre jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un lieu sûr où passer cette putain de nuit!"

Après avoir prononcé ces mots cinglants, il lâcha avec violence le jeune prince, et lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois tout en serrant ses poings, tentant de se calmer. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de se montrer aussi agressif envers Shira, surtout après ce que celui-ci avait subi. Mais Seven avait une certaine rage au fond de lui qui avait besoin d'être évacué. Après qu'un silence pesant se soit installé entre les deux garçons, le plus âgé des deux ouvrit la marche et s'avança à travers les bois. L'adolescent, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, le regardait s'éloigner, mais ne bougeait pas de sa position. Puis, il détourna son regard de l'assassin, réfléchissant un instant.

"Attends, fit-il ensuite à l'adresse du plus grand, qui avait stoppé sa marche sans se retourner.

\- Quoi encore?" soupira Seven, exaspéré par le comportement de celui qu'il avait sauvé du Mortem Regis. Shira avait fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher de lui, mais laissa tout de même une distance de quelques mètres entre lui et l'homme en vert.

"J'entends le bruit d'une rivière dans les environs. Est-ce qu'il serait possible... qu'on y aille? J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir... après ce qu'il m'a fait."

En entendant la dernière partie de cette phrase, Seven tourna sa tête pour observer le prince, qui avait le regard perdu sur le sol. L'une des mains de Shira s'était accroché à sa robe de chambre au niveau du torse, tandis que le jeune Xenois semblait trembler légèrement. Probablement de froid, mais aussi de terreur après ce qu'Eight lui avait fait subir précédemment. En y repensant, que se serait-il passé si Seven n'était pas intervenu à ce moment là?

L'assassin préférait ne pas le savoir.

Après avoir adressé un regard compatissant à son compagnon, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs accepta la demande de Shira, et tous deux se dirigèrent en direction du lieu où se faisait entendre l'écoulement de la rivière.

Celle-ci ne se trouvait pas loin de leur position. En quelques minutes, ils étaient parvenus jusqu'à elle. L'eau de ce large ruisseau peu profond était claire, et son débit était modéré. De plus, et au soulagement de Seven, plusieurs rochers agencés de telle sorte à former un abri temporaire se trouvait sur la rive, juste devant eux.

"On n'aura pas eu à marcher longtemps pour trouver un coin. Et c'est pas plus mal!" parla Seven en se dirigeant vers le refuge rocheux. Celui-ci était suffisamment spacieux pour accueillir trois personnes. Vu qu'ils n'étaient que deux, il y avait largement la place nécessaire pour passer la nuit à l'abri d'une pluie qui déciderait de s'abattre par surprise sur eux. Ils pouvaient même y allumer un feu. D'ailleurs, c'était une chose à faire en priorité, à la fois pour les éclairer et pour les réchauffer.

"Je vais chercher du bois et des brindilles, prévint l'assassin en se tournant vers Shira. Prends-ton bain, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne t'éloigne pas, d'accord?"

Le prince, qui était tourné vers le cours d'eau et qui ne regardait pas l'assassin, n'avait rien répondu. Seven, bien qu'irrité par une telle réaction, préféra néanmoins garder son calme. Il déposa le sac, qu'il transportait avec lui jusqu'à présent, aux pieds de l'adolescent.

"Tu trouveras des vêtements de rechange là-dedans, lui expliqua le plus âgé. J'espère qu'ils seront à la bonne taille. Ce sera toujours mieux que de te balader dehors juste vêtu d'une chemise de nuit."

Sur ces mots, l'homme à la tunique verte s'éloigna du jeune Xenois, et se mit à parcourir les environs en ramassant le bois nécessaire pour alimenter un feu de camp. Le prince de Xen, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au sac, se déshabilla avant de plonger doucement dans l'eau de la rivière. La température glaciale de celle-ci fit grimacer le garçon. Mais il préférait largement cela aux attouchements qu'avait osé lui faire Eight. Rien qu'en y repensant, un frisson de dégoût parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Shira. Il voulait se laver définitivement des baisers répugnants laissés sur son corps par ce pervers. De temps en temps, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Seven, qui s'était légèrement éloigné, mais qui restait toujours dans son champ de vision. Le prince en voulait énormément à l'assassin d'avoir abusé de sa confiance, et de lui avoir caché ce qu'il était vraiment. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si son homologue masculin était celui qu'il fallait blâmer dans cette histoire. Et puis, certains mots prononcé par l'assassin avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans cette forêt résonnaient encore à ses oreilles:

"Si j'ai rejoins l'organisation, c'était parce que je partageais le même objectif qu'elle, à savoir libérer le peuple de Kaärann du joug des nobles. Mais tout ce qui se passe en ce moment montre que le but du boss est plutôt de gouverner le peuple de Kaärann par lui même. Et à ce que je sache, je n'ai pas signé pour ça. Si en plus, il m'ordonne de tuer une amie d'enfance, et qu'il se met à kidnapper un autre ami pour le torturer ensuite... J'ai beau être ce que je suis, je ne peux pas rester insensible face à tout ça."

Quelle était donc cette organisation dont Seven faisait partie? Qui était son boss? Et qui était cette amie d'enfance qu'on lui avait ordonné de tuer? Shira aimerait beaucoup avoir des réponses à chacune de ces questions. Malheureusement, l'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée de raconter ses origines. Mais le jeune prince était déterminé à lui faire avouer la vérité à son sujet.

Il voulait savoir.

Il devait savoir.

Après être resté plusieurs minutes dans cette eau froide, Shira sorti de la rivière, et se dirigea vers le sac qu'il ouvrit. Celui-ci contenait quelques fruits et de la viande séchée, mais un ensemble de vêtements, et, à la grande surprise du prince, les bracelets de Rhaj qu'on lui avait confisqué.

"Je ne pensais pas les revoir de sitôt!" pensa l'adolescent avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses fidèles bracelets magiques.

De son côté, l'ex-membre du Mortem Regis avait ramassé pas mal de morceaux de bois et de brindilles. Il y en avait suffisamment pour tenir la nuit. Ils était un peu humidifiés à cause de l'environnement, mais sachant qu'il avait ramené les bracelets de Shira avec lui, il pouvait compter sur le prince pour remédier à ce petit problème. Il retourna alors près de l'abri, et vit en même temps Shira qui finissait de s'habiller. Le jeune garçon avait échangé sa robe de chambre rouge contre une tunique à manches longues grise, par-dessus laquelle était agencé un gilet fin noir et bleu marine. Un pantalon assorti à ce gilet, et des bottes de voyage noirs complétaient cette tenue plutôt guerrière.

"Cette tenue m'a l'air d'être à ta taille, et en plus elle te va bien, commenta Seven pendant qu'il déposait ce qu'il avait ramassé dans le refuge rocheux.

\- C'est un peu... large, se plaignit Shira qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ces vêtements.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir été aussi chétif que toi quand j'avais quatorze ans."

Cette réplique de la part du plus grand étonna le Xenois. Ces vêtements étaient donc ce que Seven portait lorsqu'il était adolescent? C'était assez différent du style vestimentaire actuel du plus âgé, surtout au niveau des couleurs. Au moins, habillé comme ça, Shira ne risquait pas d'être reconnu comme étant le prince de Xen. Et puis ces vêtements, bien que larges, étaient confortables et tenaient bien chaud.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent, pendant lesquels le duo s'installa dans le refuge, et alluma un feu. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils grignotèrent à présent et silencieusement les quelques denrées que Seven avait apporté avec lui. Seuls les crépitements du feu, et l'écoulement du ruisseau non loin d'eux se faisaient entendre. Ni l'assassin, ni le prince n'osaient dire un mot. Et pourtant, ils avaient des choses à se dire. Après avoir regardé le plus petit pendant quelques secondes, l'homme en vert détourna son regard, et se décida à ouvrir la conversation.

"Tu m'en veux à ce point?"

Cette question était idiote, et Seven le savait mieux que quiconque. Il avait surtout demandé cela pour faire sortir Shira de son mutisme.

"A ton avis? répliqua le prince, qui ne regardait pas l'assassin.

\- Dans ce cas, tu risques de m'en vouloir encore plus si je te donne les explications que tu souhaites tant obtenir depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Seven... Juste... Qui es-tu, exactement?" finit par interroger l'adolescent en regardant franchement le concerné. Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir. Tôt ou tard, et étant donné la tournure des évènements, ce gamin allait finir par tout découvrir. Alors autant faire les révélations tout de suite, pour qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre par la suite.

"Je suis un assassin, répondit-il pour commencer. Et je bosse... ou plutôt bossait pour une organisation qu'on appelle Mortem Regis.

\- Mortem Regis?"

L'homme en vert lui expliqua ce qu'était le Mortem Regis: Comment cette organisation était hiérarchisée, comment elle fonctionnait, et surtout l'objectif initial pour lequel elle avait été fondée.

"Tuer les nobles pour libérer le peuple de leur joug... répéta Shira, dont la déception pouvait se lire sur le visage. J'étais donc une cible à abattre pour ton organisation, c'est ça?

\- Pas tout à fait. Ce qui intéressait notre boss chez toi, c'était le fait que tu sois un élu béni par les dieux. Mais tu es loin d'être la première victime du Mortem Regis."

Seven repensait à tous les nobles qui avaient été assassinés jusqu'à présent, mais également au roi de Redfir, et au prince de Vegario qui avaient, eux aussi, été tués à cause de cette organisation. Sans oublier Ewen, que le boss désirait à tout prix voir mourir.

"Le roi Moreh... Le prince de Vegario... C'est à votre Mortem Regis qu'on doit leur mort, n'est-ce pas? Et la princesse de Vopaqua qui a manqué de se faire tuer l'autre soir... C'était un coup de cette organisation aussi, je me trompe?"

L'assassin serra ses poings, le regard toujours détourné du plus jeune.

"Réponds-moi, Seven! le pressa Shira qui appréhendait la suite de ces aveux.

\- Oui, c'est le Mortem Regis qui a ordonné l'exécution de ces personnes. Et pour tout te dire..."

Il leva froidement les yeux vers le prince, et continua:

"C'est moi, l'assassin du roi de Redfir."

Les yeux de Shira s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Seven? L'assassin du roi Moreh?

"Non... murmura-t-il. Tu mens...

\- Je me suis infiltré dans le palais royal Firois, et je l'ai tué en lui tranchant la gorge. Sa fille, la princesse Liz, a eu le temps de m'apercevoir, avant que je ne l'assomme."

Le second prince de Xen n'en revenait pas. Il était choqué par cette révélation. Déjà qu'apprendre que Seven était un assassin tuant des nobles avait fait l'effet d'une bombe sur lui, découvrir qu'en plus de cela, il était celui qui avait tué l'un des souverain de Kaärann l'avait achevé. Mais l'assassin aux longs cheveux d'ébènes ne s'arrêta pas là.

"J'ai également reçu pour ordre d'assassiner Ewena, la princesse de Vopaqua. La personne qui a tenté de la tuer à Kalora, c'était moi. Et pas plus tard que hier, j'ai essayé une seconde fois de l'assassiner à Rhéa. Tu voulais la vérité à mon sujet, maintenant tu l'as."

Shira avait détourné son regard en serrant ses poings et ses dents. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant, Seven semblait sincère dans ses propos.

"Tu comprends maintenant, pourquoi je voulais éviter que nos routes ne se croisent de nouveau, lorsque j'ai quitté Garnet? demanda le plus âgé sans lâcher le plus jeune du regard.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé, et ramené chez moi, l'autre jour? Et pourquoi avoir sauvé la princesse Ewena à la forêt Aevia alors que tu avais l'occasion d'accomplir ta mission?"

L'assassin réfléchissait à la manière de formuler sa réponse devant une telle question, qui méritait d'être posée.

"Crois-le ou non, Ewena est une amie de longue date. Même si je le voulais, je ne pouvais pas la tuer. En ce qui te concerne, tu m'as sauvé la vie avant. Alors je te devais au moins ça. Et puis... "

Le regard de Seven s'était posé sur le bracelet soit-disant porte-bonheur que Shira lui avait offert, et qu'il portait toujours au poignet. On ne pouvait pas dire que le côté porte-bonheur avait fonctionné. Mais il avait considéré ce bijou comme un gage d'amitié mutuel entre lui et le prince.

Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

À présent que l'adolescent savait tout au sujet de son passé d'assassin et de ses principaux crimes, les choses allaient probablement changer. La confiance que Shira avait placée en Seven depuis tout ce temps s'était définitivement altérée. C'était le pire cadeau que l'assassin pouvait lui offrir le jour de son anniversaire, et il s'en voulait pour cela. D'ailleurs, il s'en voulait pour tout ce qui était arrivé à Shira. Si leurs routes ne s'étaient pas recroisées à Vegario, le jeune prince n'aurait pas eu à subir tout cela.

En parlant du prince Xenois, il observait son compagnon d'un air grave. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui: De la déception? De la tristesse? De la colère? Les trois à la fois? Il se le demandait. C'est alors que le regard de Seven croisa le sien. On pouvait facilement déceler du regret et une pointe de peine dans ses yeux obscurs. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que le plus grand ne prenne de nouveau la parole, un léger sourire amer aux lèvres.

"Tu dois me détester maintenant, pas vrai?"

Shira ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était vrai qu'il en voulait terriblement à Seven de lui avoir cacher tout cela. Mais le haïssait-il pour autant, en sachant à présent qui était réellement l'assassin en vert? Rien n'était sûr. Préférant esquiver une telle question, l'adolescent choisit plutôt d'en poser une autre à la place:

"Pourquoi avoir trahi le Mortem Regis en me sauvant?

\- Parce que le Mortem Regis m'a trahi le premier en me faisant croire à un but qu'il n'a jamais prévu d'atteindre depuis le début, répondit instantanément l'assassin. Et aussi parce que j'en ai assez des conneries de cet imbécile qui m'a servi de boss. Alors quitte à ma casser de cette organisation, j'en ai profité pour t'emmener avec moi. Au moins, personne ne pourra te torturer pour le moment.

\- Et... Tu n'as pas peur que cette organisation envoie des personnes à tes trousses pour te faire payer cette trahison?

\- C'est précisément ce qu'elle a prévu de faire, je pense. Mais qu'ils viennent essayer de me tuer. Je les attends de pied ferme.

\- ... Et moi, dans tout ça?" demanda le prince, non sans hésitation. En guise de réponse, et sentant que la fatigue commençait à le gagner, Seven s'allongea au sol, les yeux rivés sur le rocher qui faisait office de plafond et de toit.

"Ton statut d'élu béni par les dieux te protégera des assassinats du Mortem Regis. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir: si l'organisation met la main sur toi, tu risques de passer un sale quart heure."

Shira s'en était douté. Il était peut-être en sécurité maintenant, mais il ne le serait pas indéfiniment. Malgré tout, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Seven. Celui-ci, en le sauvant, était devenu l'ennemi de toute une organisation d'assassins. Et même si le plus grand se révélait être un meurtrier dont les victimes pouvaient probablement se compter par dizaines, le prince Xenois ne désirait pas spécialement le voir mourir. Pas de cette manière, en tout cas.

"J'essaierai de te protéger du mieux que je le pourrai, si ça peut te rassurer, reprit l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébènes, tirant l'autre de ses pensées. Mais il faudra qu'on redouble de prudence, et qu'on évite de se faire remarquer.

\- Et où est-ce qu'on ira? Je suppose que ce ne sera pas à Xenati, n'est-ce pas?

\- On verra bien demain. Mais ouais, oublie ton bled pour le moment. Connaissant mes collègues, ils commenceront sans doute par nous chercher là-bas."

Shira poussa un profond soupir. Il avait assimilé beaucoup trop d'informations en une soirée. Il fallait qu'il se repose, et qu'il réfléchisse à tout cela. S'installant plus confortablement, le dos collé à la paroi rocheuse juste derrière lui, le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir, même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue.

Seven, lui, s'était tourné de façon à donner son dos au prince.

"Désolé, de te faire subir tout cela." murmura-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de ce dernier, qui avait affiché un air étonné sur le coup, mais qui n'avait rien répondu. Au fond de lui, il voulait pardonner à Seven. Mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

  


Au Mortem Regis, le boss avait convoqué en urgence tous les membres de l'organisation dans une grande salle de réunion. La trahison de Seven, et ce qu'il avait fait pour libérer Shira en avait choqué plus d'un, dont Nineteen et Sixty-Nine. Eight, de son côté, était vraiment agacé de s'être fait avoir de la sorte par l'assassin en vert, tandis que Four, un peu en retrait, ne lâchait pas le boss du regard. Il avait révélé à son chef que Seven avait déserté l'organisation, mais ne lui avait rien dit au sujet des soupçons du jeune homme à son égard. Malgré sa loyauté envers son supérieur, l'argenté ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir quelques doutes à son sujet depuis. Mais alors qu'il y repensait, la voix étrange du boss s'éleva:

"En choisissant de quitter notre organisation, Seven a signé son arrêt de mort. Je compte envoyer certains d'entre-vous à sa recherche. Il est actuellement accompagné du prince Ashira de Xen. Si jamais votre route croise la leur, capturez le prince, et éliminez ce traître de Seven."

Si certains assassins approuvaient cet ordre, d'autres comme Four ou Nineteen semblaient vraiment dubitatifs.


	20. Solidaire malgré tout

Le jour s'était levé depuis quelques heures sur le continent, et la météo s'annonçait radieuse à Emerald. Réveillée depuis l'aube, la reine Saya, assise devant le bureau de son époux, était en train de lire une lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir de ce dernier. Son soulagement fut immense en apprenant qu'Othéo allait bien, et qu'Ewen et Harvay étaient également en bonne santé, en plus d'être avec lui. Néanmoins, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés en découvrant ce qu'ils avaient vécu à Rhéa, de la seconde tentative de meurtre envers sa fille aînée à la soi-disant alliance prévue entre Vegario et Xen, en passant par la disparition du prince Ashira, et les soupçons du roi Vopaquin envers certains autres souverains de Kaärann. La reine à la chevelure bleutée ne s'était pas attendue à autant de nouvelles d'un coup, et ne savait pas comment réagir. Surtout que selon le message laissé par son mari, celui-ci, leur fille et Harvay ne reviendraient pas tout de suite à Vopaqua.

"J'espère que tout ceci n'est pas le début d'une grande catastrophe pour Kaärann..."

L'inquiétude pouvait clairement se lire sur le visage de la souveraine de la nation des océans. Non seulement elle se faisait du sang d'encre pour ses proches, mais elle s'inquiétait également par rapport à toutes les tragédies qui avaient frappé les différents pays. Les seules nations qui n'avaient pas été encore touchées par les tentatives réussies, ou non, d'assassinat ou d'enlèvement au sein des familles dirigeantes étaient Grendia et Norte. Respectivement la grande nation et la nation des neiges. Était-ce un hasard?

Alors que la jeune femme y réfléchissait, des bruits de pas hâtifs s'approchèrent jusqu'à la porte du bureau, qui s'ouvrit brusquement quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître Irina, qui semblait joyeuse en ce jour.

"Maman! Fiona s'est enfin réveillée!" s'exclama-t-elle à l'étonnement de la mère, qui s'était soudainement levée de son siège en apprenant cette bonne nouvelle. Suivie par la seconde princesse, Saya s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, et de parcourir les couloirs du château en direction de la chambre de la plus jeune de ses filles. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, elle vit avec joie la petite Fiona assise sur son lit. Deux servantes étaient actuellement à ses côtés et avaient veillé sur elle pendant les jours où elle était malade.

Des cernes présents sous les yeux de la jeune enfant témoignaient de sa fatigue encore présente, et à vue d'oeil, elle semblait affaiblie. Mais la voir ainsi réveillée était signe d'un bon début de rétablissement. La reine Vopaquine s'assit sur le bord du lit en saisissant doucement la main de la troisième princesse, et avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

"Fiona... murmura Saya, dont l'émotion et le soulagement pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix. Ma chérie, comment te sens-tu?

\- Raplapla... répondit faiblement la concernée, mais néanmoins en souriant. Affamée et assoiffée, aussi... Mais ça va... Mieux qu'avant, en tout cas."

Irina ordonna alors aux servantes présentes d'aller chercher de l'eau et de la nourriture pour sa petite soeur, tandis que Saya inspira un bon coup, se retenant de lâcher une larme tant elle était heureuse de voir que la plus fragile de ses enfants se sentait mieux.

"Je remercie les dieux d'avoir entendu mes prières... murmura-t-elle en caressant le visage de la petite.

\- Où est papa?" demanda alors Fiona, en constatant qu'il n'était pas là. Devant une telle question, Saya échangea un regard avec Irina. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Fiona en lui révélant que son père était parti à la recherche de sa plus grande soeur. Néanmoins, suite à la lettre qu'elle avait reçu d'Othéo, elle estimait qu'elle avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Tout comme Irina, d'ailleurs.

"Votre père a quitté le château il y a quelques jours maintenant. Tu étais encore endormi, et il voulait retrouver Ewen et Harvay pour les ramener ici, en espérant que ça t'aiderait à te faire sentir mieux.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien? demanda alors Irina. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais reçu une lettre de sa part ce matin.

\- C'est le cas, et il va très bien. Tout comme Ewen et Harvay qui sont avec lui au moment où je vous parle. Ils ont quitté Vegario récemment, et sont à présent à Grendia."

Le soulagement se lisait sur le visage des deux princesses, qui étaient contentes d'apprendre que leur père, leur soeur aînée et Harvay allaient bien.

"Ils rentrent bientôt, alors? demanda Fiona, dont le sourire s'était agrandi en apprenant cela.

\- Oui, ils reviendront, assura la mère. Mais ils ont des choses à faire à Grendia. Votre père veut s'entretenir avec le président Edgard.

\- Ah oui? s'étonna Irina. Pourquoi?"

Mais Saya ne répondit pas tout de suite. Devait-elle leur parler de ce qu'Othéo lui avait raconté dans sa lettre? Surtout que Fiona venait tout juste de sortir de son long coma? Non. Elle ne voulait pas tout leur dire. Pas maintenant.

"Pour quelques affaires royales, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant. Cela ne lui prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Ne vous en faites pas."

Le but de la souveraine en leur disant cela était de rassurer ses deux filles. Et cela semblait fonctionner, puisque ni Irina ni Fiona ne demanda à en savoir plus sur ce sujet.

  


Pendant ce temps, à la forêt de Calys, et plus précisément dans le refuge rocheux dans lequel Seven et Shira avaient passé la nuit, le jeune prince venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient son front, tandis qu'il s'était redressé pour se retrouver assis, haletant légèrement. Seven, qui n'avait dormi qu'à moitié cette nuit et qui, par conséquent, était déjà réveillé, l'observa sans rien dire tandis que des millions de gouttelettes d'eau tombaient en dehors de leur abri temporaire. Contrairement à Emerald, il pleuvait actuellement dans cette région orientale de Vopaqua. Il fallut plusieurs dizaines de secondes au plus jeune des deux garçons pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal. Ce qu'il avait vécu durant sa courte captivité au quartier général du Mortem Regis, il l'avait revu en rêve.

Y compris ce que lui avait fait subir Eight.

À cette pensée, il fut prit d'un frisson de peur mêlé au dégoût, alors qu'il n'osait pas regarder Seven, qui pourtant ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé, parla alors celui-ci, mais vu ta réaction et ta tronche, ça ne devait pas être joyeux."

Comme il avait pu s'y attendre, ce fut par le silence que lui répondit le prince Xenois. L'assassin soupira intérieurement, avant de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir deux pommes rouges. Il tendit l'une des deux au plus petit.

"Il ne nous reste plus que ça, informa-t-il toutefois. Il faudrait qu'on se rende à la ville la plus proche pour trouver de quoi nous ravitailler."

Shira jeta un coup d'oeil à la pomme tendue par le plus âgé, mais détourna aussitôt le regard:

"Je n'ai pas faim..."

Seven demeura quelques instants sans rien dire devant le refus de l'adolescent. Néanmoins, il se rapprocha de ce dernier, posa sa main sur son épaule, et le tourna doucement de telle sorte à forcer Shira à le regarder.

"J'ai bien compris depuis hier soir que tu es choqué par ce qui s'est passé, et que tu ne me fais plus autant confiance qu'avant. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne rien manger. Je sais qu'il y a un village à l'est de cette forêt, mais j'ignore combien de temps on va mettre pour l'atteindre, surtout avec ce déluge, et en sachant qu'un imprévu peut vite arriver. Il nous faut prendre des forces pour le voyage qui nous attend."

Le prince observa longuement et silencieusement l'assassin, tout en reconsidérant ses paroles. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de Seven. Il s'agissait tout de même de celui qui avait assassiné le roi Moreh de Redfir. De plus, il faisait partie d'une organisation dangereuse. Pourtant, l'homme à la longue chevelure noire n'avait pas hésité à trahir ses complices pour sauver le jeune prince. Aussi, il avait l'air sincère dans ses répliques et dans ces gestes en cet instant. Poussant un léger soupir de résignation, Shira accepta de saisir le fruit, et le manger. Voyant que l'adolescent avait finalement écouté son conseil, l'assassin afficha un très léger sourire, tout en reprenant sa place, avant de croquer sa pomme à son tour.

"Une fois qu'on aura atteint ce village à l'est, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ensuite?" demanda le prince quelques instants après, le regard perdu dans l'averse qui faisait rage dehors. Seven réfléchit: Il était vrai qu'il n'avait rien planifié après son départ du Mortem Regis, à part protéger Shira. C'est alors que le jeune homme repensa à Ewen. Se trouvait-elle encore à Rhéa? Il aurait voulu la revoir encore, sans l'intention de l'assassiner cette fois. Mais allait-elle accepter de lui reparler après tout ce qui s'était passé?

"Tu ne sais pas quoi faire une fois là-bas, pas vrai? rétorqua Shira face à l'absence de réponse de sa part.

\- J'y réfléchis, okay? Atterrir dans ce coin paumé n'était pas prévu, à la base!

\- Atterrir dans ce coin paumé? questionna l'adolescent en regardant Seven, les sourcils haussés d'étonnement. Comment ça?"

Mais avant que l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébènes n'eut le temps de répondre, plusieurs hurlements humains, accompagné de grognements plus monstrueux se firent entendre au loin, faisant sursauter le duo.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta le prince.

\- On dirait que des voyageurs se font attaquer par une quelconque créature."

Shira observa alors Seven, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci se lève en tenant ses armes en main, et fonce en direction d'où provenait tous ces cris. Sauf que l'assassin n'en fit rien.

"Tu ne comptes pas aller les aider? demanda l'adolescent, désabusé.

\- Foncer tête baissée sous cette pluie diluvienne est loin d'être une bonne idée.

\- Tu préfère attendre que cette averse cesse, avant d'aller voir ce qui se passe?! Ces pauvres gens auront le temps de se faire tuer, s'ils sont en danger!

\- Mieux vaut eux que nous, nabot."

Le jeune prince était sidéré par l'attitude de l'assassin vis à vis de cette situation pourtant critique. Des voyageurs, probablement sans défense, se faisaient attaquer, et l'homme aux longs cheveux corbeau n'avait pas l'intention de lever le petit doigt pour les secourir. Grognant à la fois d'exaspération et d'agacement face à cela, Shira se releva, tout en se précipitant hors du refuge rocheux, et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction du lieu d'où provenait les hurlement. Tout cela sous les yeux de Seven qui s'étaient écarquillés de stupéfaction, tant il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part du prince.

"Shira! Abruti, reviens ici!"

Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas, et continua de s'éloigner de lui. Bravant le mauvais temps, et slalomant à vive allure entre les arbres qui composaient ce bois, le second prince de Xen sentit qu'il se rapprochait de l'endroit où se déroulait l'attaque. Les hurlements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et distincts. Il pouvait clairement deviner qu'il y avait au moins quatre personnes humaines là-bas. Pour ce qui était des créatures hostiles, cela restait un mystère. Shira espérait juste qu'ils ne soient pas aussi nombreux. Alors qu'il continuait de foncer, soudain, il n'entendit plus rien. Les cris avaient cessé. Surpris par ce fait, le jeune garçon continua de courir. Mais une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il s'arrêta, et se figea sur place, l'air horrifié par le spectacle qui lui faisait à présent face: Plusieurs flaques de sang tapissaient le sol devant lui. À ses pieds se trouvait un bras humain. Mais d'autres morceaux de corps était disposés un peu partout: des jambes, des têtes, et même des entrailles. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi les hurlements avaient cessé: Toutes ces pauvres personnes étaient mortes. Et de manière atroce, en plus.

Mais là n'était pas la chose la plus terrifiante que Shira contemplait avec horreur. Trois affreuses créatures, plus grandes que l'adolescent, se trouvaient également là, chacune semblant dévorer avec appétit les différents organes dispersés par terre. Leurs quatre pattes repliées, et leur peau verdâtre rugueuse et remplie de pustules, pourraient faire penser à des crapauds géants. Mais au niveau de leurs têtes, elles possédaient un regard agressif, et une rangée de longs crocs épais et tranchants remplissait leurs gueules. Leurs dents étaient d'ailleurs recouvert du sang et de morceaux de chairs de leurs victimes, et leurs yeux de tueurs sanguinaires s'étaient tournés de concert vers le prince, qui déglutit difficilement, alors qu'il avait reculé d'un pas tout en levant lentement une main en direction de l'un de ces monstres. Ce dernier, ainsi que ses deux semblables, foncèrent aussitôt vers le jeune garçon. Celui-ci activa les pouvoirs de ses bracelets pour tenter de faire apparaître ne serait ce qu'une petite boule de feu, en direction de ces bêtes féroces. Malheureusement pour lui, même s'il s'en était douté, la pluie rendait le pouvoir des bracelets de Rhaj inefficace. Le jeune homme se jeta au sol sur le côté pour éviter l'assaut du premier monstre qui l'avait attaqué. Mais un second avait profité qu'il soit à terre pour bondir sur lui, la gueule ouverte. Par chance, Shira avait mis la main sur un long bâton de marche qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et s'en servi pour empêcher la créature de l'atteindre.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, détournant l'attention des monstres de lui. Seven venait d'arriver à son tour sur les lieux du massacre, et compris rapidement la situation.

"Des Fangtods... pensa l'assassin en vert qui s'était mis en position d'attaque avec ses deux dagues hybrides. Évidemment, dans une région aussi humide que celle-ci, il fallait s'y attendre..."

L'un des fangtods fonça vers lui, et sauta assez haut pour atterrir de tout son poids sur lui, dans le but de l'écraser. Mais Seven avait esquivé en faisant quelques pas sur le côté, avant de tirer une balle qui se logea profondément dans la tempe du monstre. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol sans vie, et répandant une liquide visqueux violacé au sol. Un second fangtod tenta d'attaquer à son tour l'assassin, mais le jeune homme effectua un salto-arrière, tout en envoyant l'une de ses dagues se planter dans l'oeil gauche de la créature, qui se tordit de douleur. Seven en profita pour foncer vers lui, récupérer son arme, et effectuer un enchaînement d'attaques avec ses lames, entaillant à plusieurs reprises la bête, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive pour cette dernière. De son côté, Shira, le dos collé contre le tronc d'un arbre, et le bâton qu'il avait ramassé en main, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher le dernier fangtod encore vivant de l'atteindre avec ses crocs. Il agitait vivement le bout de bois un peu n'importe comment, donnant de temps en temps un coup involontaire au monstre. Ce dernier, qui en avait assez, finit par saisir le bâton dans sa gueule, et le brisa à l'aide de sa puissante mâchoire, laissant ainsi l'adolescent sans défense. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'attaquer, un nouveau coup de feu résonna, et la seconde d'après, le fangtod tomba aux pieds de Shira, une balle collée à l'arrière son crâne. Le petit prince, haletant, s'aida du tronc d'arbre derrière lui pour se relever et s'éloigner du cadavre du batracien géant. Son regard se tourna ensuite lentement vers Seven, qui s'avançait rapidement vers lui.

Toutefois, alors que le plus jeune était sur le point de le remercier de l'avoir secouru, le plus âgé, l'air énervé, le gifla à la joue avec force. Shira avait manqué de tomber au sol sous la violence du coup, tandis que Seven l'avait attrapé par le col de son vêtement pour le regarder dans les yeux:

"T'as vu où ta connerie t'a emmené, débile?! Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, tu aurais fini dans le même état que tous ces gens autour de nous! Et tout ça pour quoi au final, hein?!"

Tandis que la pluie continuait de tomber sur leurs têtes, Shira, d'un geste brusque de son bras, se libéra de la prise de plus grand sans pour autant le lâcher du regard, et en affichant un air énervé à son tour:

"Si nous étions partis immédiatement après avoir entendu tous ces cris, nous aurions pu les sauver d'un tel carnage!

\- On aurait très bien pu y passer aussi, imbécile! Imagine: si ces monstres étaient plus nombreux ou plus difficiles à affronter, comment on aurait fait? Tu peux me le dire?! En plus, tu n'as aucune arme, et tes bracelets ne servent à rien sous un temps pareil! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir tout seul comme ça, sans y avoir réfléchi?!

\- Je voulais empêcher ces voyageurs de se faire tuer! 

\- Au prix de ta vie? Alors que tu ne les connais même pas?!

\- Je t'ai bien sauvé la vie une fois face à des loups luisants, alors que je ne te connaissais pas!

\- Et regarde la situation dans laquelle ça t'a menée, maintenant!"

Shira, surpris par une telle réplique, ne répondit pas sur le coup, laissant la parole à Seven, qui continua:

"Si tu ne m'avais pas secouru ce jour là, et si on ne s'était pas recroisé à Vegario, rien de tout cela ne serait probablement arrivé! Tu n'aurais pas été capturé par le Mortem Regis, et on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui! C'est bien beau de vouloir aider les inconnus en difficulté, mais si c'est pour s'attirer des ennuis et se mettre en danger à son tour, ça ne sert à rien!"

Le petit prince avait serré ses poings en détournant son regard de l'assassin. Au même moment, la pluie se faisait de moins en moins intense au fil des secondes, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Quelques gouttelettes d'eau retenues par le feuillage de la forêt continuaient de tomber à intervalles de temps irréguliers. L'odeur du sol boueux mêlé à celle du sang présent dans les alentours était désagréable, et c'était un silence de mort qui régnait entre les deux jeunes garçons. Voyant que l'adolescent ne disait plus rien, Seven, dont les traits s'étaient légèrement adoucis, s'approcha un peu de lui, et lui parla de manière moins agressive:

"Écoute. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de généreux et d'admirable, qui n'hésite pas à faire face au danger lorsqu'il le faut. Mais jouer les héros ne rapporte rien d'autre que des problèmes. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

\- ... Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir libéré du Mortem Regis?" demanda alors Shira avec hésitation, sans le regarder. Devant une telle question, Seven esquissa un léger sourire en croisant les bras.

"Durant mes dix-huit années d'existence, j'ai pris beaucoup de décisions que je regrette aujourd'hui. Mais te sauver n'est pas l'une d'entre-elles. Et puis de toute manière, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec cette organisation, désormais. S'il y a bien une chose que je regrette, c'est de l'avoir intégrée."

Le Xenois releva lentement les yeux vers le plus âgé, qui termina:

"Tout ça pour te dire que je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on crève aussi rapidement, et encore moins d'une manière aussi violente. Alors évite de prendre des décisions dangereuses. Je ne serai pas tout le temps auprès de toi pour t'aider ou te protéger, si ça tourne au vinaigre.

\- Tu parles de me protéger depuis hier soir... parla le prince en plongeant ses yeux cramoisis dans ceux de Seven. Mais qui te protège, toi?"

L'assassin aux cheveux d'ébène resta muet devant une telle question. Lorsqu'il faisait partie du Mortem Regis, il y avait bien Nineteen ou Four pour garder un oeil sur lui, et l'épauler si besoin. Mais depuis qu'il avait quitté cette organisation, il ne pouvait plus compter sur eux. Il n'avait plus personne. Et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Néanmoins...

"Si je ne peux pas aider de simples inconnus, laisse-moi au moi t'aider, toi." proposa l'adolescent, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées. L'homme en vert fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shira lui fasse une proposition pareille.

"L'assassinat du roi Moreh, et ta tentative de meurtre envers la princesse Ewena font de toi le criminel le plus recherché de Kaärann. Et sachant que c'est le Mortem Regis qui est à l'origine du meurtre du prince Aelan de Vegario, ça fait de toi un complice de ce crime. De plus, sachant que tu as déserté ton organisation, ceux qui composaient autrefois ton entourage deviennent tes ennemis, et chercheront à te tuer. Autant dire que tu es seul contre tous. J'ignore si tu survivras longtemps en sachant tout cela. Mais si je t'aide...

\- M'aider à faire quoi? À survivre face aux Mortem Regis et à ceux qui veulent me condamner pour un régicide? Alors que tu es le prince de l'une des six nations de Kaärann?

\- Tu m'as aidé et sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Alors je te dois bien ça. Mais ne te méprends pas: je ne pardonne pas tes crimes, Seven."

L'homme à la longue chevelure noire ne comprenait pas le raisonnement du plus jeune. Pourquoi voulait-il l'aider malgré tout? Shira détourna le regard une nouvelle fois, regardant un point précis du sol. De préférence un point qui n'était pas recouvert de sang ou de chair. Puis, il se confia:

"La solitude n'est pas une chose agréable à vivre. Comme tu le sais, je l'ai moi-même connu pendant très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu es le premier et le seul ami que je me suis fait. Et malgré tout ce que à pu se passer, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à l'idée de t'abandonner ou de te dénoncer."

Seven, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, était profondément touché par les paroles du Xenois. A cause de lui, Shira se retrouvait dans une position compliquée: il savait pour les meurtres commis par l'assassin et par l'organisation pour laquelle il travaillait. Mais par amitié et solidarité pour lui, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre le seul ami qu'il s'était fait, le jeune prince ne voulait pas le faire condamner. Culpabilisant par rapport à tout cela, l'homme à la longue chevelure noire se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Shira, gentil comme il était, méritait bien mieux que lui comme ami. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les choses se déroulent ainsi? Qu'est-ce que les deux avaient bien pu faire aux divinités de Kaärann pour se retrouver dans cette situation désespérée? À la rigueur, Seven méritait plus ou moins son sort. Mais le second prince de Xen était innocent, et n'avait pas à subir toutes ces horreurs.

Finalement, l'assassin finit par tourner le dos au plus jeune:

"On reprendra cette conversation dans un lieu plus sûr. Mieux vaut ne pas s'éterniser dans cet endroit. Plus vite on aura atteint notre destination, mieux ça vaudra."

Sur ces mots, l'assassin se mit à marcher en rebroussant chemin. Shira resta quelques instants immobile, tout en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil sur les restes des victimes de l'attaque des fangtods. Il affichait un air peiné en repensant à ce qui leur été arrivé, et au fait qu'il n'avait pas pu les sauver. Mais l'instant d'après, il secoua sa tête comme pour chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit, avant de suivre Seven.

"Oh, encore une chose, Shira... parla l'homme en vert en stoppant sa marche, à l'étonnement du prince.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Lao.

\- Pardon?" fit la garçon aux yeux cramoisis, qui ne comprenait pas. Seven tourna alors sa tête pour le regarder, en souriant légèrement:

"C'est mon vrai nom. Lorsqu'on est seuls, tu peux m'appeler comme ça, si tu le souhaites."

Sur ces mots, il reprit la route, sans perdre ce petit sourire qui s'était emparé de ses lèvres. L'adolescent était légèrement surpris par cette révélation sur le coup. Il savait que Seven n'était pas le vrai nom de celui-ci, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'assassin lui révèle sa véritable identité un jour. En tout cas, pas aussi rapidement. Était-ce un signe de confiance de la part du plus grand à son égard?

"Lao, hein? murmura le petit prince avec un demi-sourire, tandis qu'il suivait celui-ci. Pas mal, comme nom."

En entendant un tel compliment, le sourire de Seven s'était agrandi. Quelle ironie: lui qui avait voulu abandonner son véritable nom pour faire une croix sur son passé, voilà qu'aujourd'hui il autorisait Shira à l'appeler ainsi. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il voulait renouer avec sa vie d'avant, et faire une croix sur sa vie d'assassin? Rien n'était sûr. De toute manière, faire une telle chose ne serait pas aussi simple pour lui.

  


Au Mortem Regis, Four, dans ses appartements, était assis sur une chaise, les bras posés sur le bureau devant lui, et les yeux fermés. Une aura de couleur bleue l'enveloppait alors qu'il semblait concentré, comme s'il était en transe. Mais tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, le tirant de ses pensées. Son aura disparut peu à peu, tandis qu'il s'était relevé pour se diriger vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit la petite silhouette de Sixty-Nine derrière elle.

"Four? parla alors la rouquine. Est-ce que je peux te parler?

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Sixty-Nine? Tu sembles inquiète."

L'argenté laissa entrer la plus jeune, avant de refermer la porte. Après avoir invité la jeune fille à s'assoir, celle-ci s'expliqua:

"Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Nineteen. Depuis la trahison de Seven, elle refuse de voir ou de parler à qui que ce soit.

\- Elle appréciait beaucoup Seven. Sa réaction peut donc se comprendre."

Face à une telle réponse, la rousse serra ses poings en détournant le regard de Four. Celui-ci, bien qu'étonné par cette réaction de sa part, pouvait comprendre ce que la jeune fille ressentait. Sixty-Nine avait beaucoup d'affection envers Nineteen, mais celle-ci, bien qu'étant amie avec la benjamine du Mortem Regis, n'avait d'yeux que pour l'ex septième assassin de l'organisation. Et ce dernier s'en fichait. C'était en grande partie pour cette raison que Sixty-Nine vouait une certaine animosité envers Seven.

"Pourquoi cet idiot nous a-t-il fait un coup pareil?" demanda la jeune fille, visiblement dégoûtée par les récents événements. Devant une telle question, Four détourna le regard, et ne prononça aucun mot. Il connaissait les motivations de Seven, et savait pourquoi il avait quitté l'organisation. Mais était-ce une bonne idée de révéler cela à Sixty-Nine? Ou à qui que ce soit d'autres? En vérité, l'argenté préférait se dire que celui qu'il avait autrefois pris sous son aile s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, au sujet du boss et de ses objectifs. Mais il y avait tellement de concordances entre ce que Seven avait confié et la réalité, que le quatrième assassin du Mortem Regis, celui qui était réputé pour être l'un des membres les plus loyaux du Mortem Regis, s'était mis à douter lui aussi. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que Nineteen était une élue bénie par les dieux, et maniait l'une des reliques divines sans le savoir.

"Est-ce que Seven est réellement celui à blâmer dans cette histoire... murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même.

\- Quoi? fit Sixty-Nine, qui l'avait entendu, mais qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je me faisais juste une réflexion personnelle. Ce n'est rien d'important. J'irai voir comment va Nineteen. Est-ce que tu sais si le boss a déjà envoyé certains d'entre-nous à la recherche de Seven?"

La petite rousse secoua la tête pour répondre négativement à cette question.

"Je vois, répliqua l'argenté qui s'y attendait. J'irai également voir notre boss pour savoir ce qui nous attends comme mission. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer pour le moment, histoire d'être prête lorsqu'on nous donnera l'ordre de passer à l'action."

Il ajouta ensuite en souriant:

"Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour Nineteen. Elle est plus forte que ça. Je sais qu'elle s'en remettra rapidement."

Sixty-Nine regarda Four quelques instants, avant de détourner son regard, l'air maussade. Ces belles paroles de sa part ne suffisaient pas à remonter son moral qui était au plus bas à présent.


	21. Un nouvel objectif

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Ewen, Harvay et Othéo avaient quitté le village Moa à l'est de Grendia. Après avoir franchi la frontière Grendio-Vegarionne, ils s'étaient rendus dans une auberge là-bas la veille, afin de s'y reposer durant la nuit. A présent, ils se dirigeaient vers l'ouest, en direction de la capitale Grendienne située au coeur de la république: Glorië. La résidence présidentielle se trouvait dans cette citadelle, et le trio, et en particulier Othéo, voulait s'y rendre afin d'avoir une audience avec Edgard. Ewen appréhendait l'instant où ils feraient face au président de Grendia. Bien que celui-ci était réputé par les habitants du continent comme étant un gouverneur exemplaire, la princesse Vopaquine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser aux soupçons que son père portait à son égard. Le roi de Vopaqua avait-il raison de se méfier à ce point d'Edgard? La jeune fille à la longue chevelure bleutée ne le savait pas. C'est alors qu'Harvay les interpella, elle et Othéo, pour leur faire remarquer le grand lac de Gren qui s'étendait un peu plus loin de leur position. La citadelle de Glorië se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette vaste étendue d'eau. Les trois devaient donc contourner cette dernière afin d'atteindre leur destination. Mais soudain, ils entendirent des hennissements de chevaux au loin. En tournant leur tête en direction du point d'où provenait ce vacarme, le roi, la princesse et leur serviteur virent trois cavaliers galoper à vive allure, avant de s'arrêter devant eux. Othéo reconnu le jeune Léonard, qui lui avait adressé un sourire un tantinet sournois et malicieux. Le fils du président était accompagné de deux soldats Grendiens.

**"Nous nous retrouvons, votre Majesté de Vopaqua,** le salua Léonard, à l'étonnement d'Ewen et de Harvay. **Et je vois que vous êtes bien accompagné, cette fois-ci.**

 **\- Cela tombe bien que vous soyez là, jeune Léonard,** répliqua Othéo d'un air neutre. **Je me rends justement à Glorïe pour rencontrer votre père.**

**\- Oh? Une audience avec mon père? Voilà bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas! Si vous voulez, je peux vous escorter!"**

Ewen observait ce jeune homme avec étonnement. Bien qu'elle avait déjà entendu parlé de lui à maintes reprises, c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait le fils du président actuel de Grendia. Elle le trouvait beau et élégant, mais un tantinet arrogant et hautain dans sa gestuelle, et sa façon de s'adresser aux gens. C'est alors que le regard de ce jeune homme croisa le sien. Léonard lui adressa un sourire charmeur:

**"Vous êtes la fille de sa Majesté Othéo, je présume. La princesse Ewena, c'est bien cela? Certains citoyens de notre capitale vantent votre beauté, et je constate qu'ils ont raison. Ce n'est pas souvent que je rencontre une jeune femme aussi magnifique que vous."**

Il lui avait adressé un clin d'oeil séducteur à la fin de sa réplique. Ewen, qui ne s'était pas attendu à de tels compliments de sa part, cligna les yeux de stupéfaction à plusieurs reprises, tandis qu'Harvay avait levé les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, tant il trouvait l'attitude du fils du président Grendien envers la jeune fille ridicule en cet instant.

**"Il est vrai que ma fille aîné est devenue une belle femme,** approuva Othéo en souriant légèrement. **Dommage que vous ne soyez pas le genre de personne qui l'attire."**

Alors qu'Ewen avait écarquillé ses yeux d'étonnement face à cette pique envoyée par son père à l'adresse de Léonard, Harvay tenta de penser à autre chose pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il jugeait que c'était une excellente façon de remettre le fils du président à sa place. De plus, le roi aux cheveux azur avait raison: les hommes imbus de leur personne, et jouant les séducteurs avec les belles filles qu'ils croisaient n'étaient clairement pas le genre d'individu qui plaisait à Ewen. Harvay le savait mieux que quiconque, tout comme Othéo. Léonard, devant une telle réplique de la part de ce dernier, rigola légèrement:

**"Vous êtes vraiment marrant, votre Majesté! Vous êtes bien le premier à me dire une telle chose! D'habitude, les jeunes filles tombent sous mon charme, et sont prêtes à se battre pour m'épouser.**

**\- Ben voyons... Soit il ment, soit les jeunes filles en question ne sont vraiment pas difficiles,** pensa Harvay en regardant l'autre blond d'un air mi-amusé mi-blasé.

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit,** intervint Ewen en fronçant les sourcils, un peu agacée par la tournure de la conversation, **nous devons nous rendre à Glorië au plus vite. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles.**

 **\- Oh?** sembla s'étonner le fils d'Edgard avec un sourire un peu provocateur. **Pourquoi tant de hâte, très chère?**

 **\- Parce que le temps nous est compté."** répondit Othéo d'un ton ferme et sec, qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Léonard. Ce dernier observa le trio d'un air suspicieux, mais se décida finalement à l'accompagner jusqu'à la ville.

  
  


Quelques instants plus tard, ils parvinrent à destination et franchirent les portes de Glorië. Toujours sur le dos de leurs chevaux qui marchaient en direction de la résidence présidentielle, Ewen, Othéo et Harvay contemplèrent la somptueuse citadelle Grendienne. Celle-ci contrastait visuellement avec l'architecture d'Emerald. S'il fallait choisir deux adjectifs pour qualifier la capitale de la grande nation, ce serait lumineuse et ordonnée. Des bâtiments droits et symétriques de plusieurs étages peints d'un blanc éclatant s'élevaient, et les vitraux aux couleurs clairs qui les ornaient reflétaient avec douceur la lumière du soleil qui trônait au milieu des cieux. Les ruelles étaient longues et vastes. Certaines d'entre-elles étaient même carrelées, les rendant aussi élégantes que les différentes habitations aux alentours. Aussi, la ville était très vivante, animée, et le commerce semblait être à son paroxysme. Glorië reflétait vraiment l'image de la nation de Grendia: imposante, majestueuse, et éblouissante.

Léonard, qui arborait un sourire fier en voyant le trio Vopaquin conquis par cette citadelle, leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la résidence présidentielle qui se trouvait un peu plus en retrait à l'ouest. Il leur fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre celle-ci. Un immense jardin composé d'arbustes colorés, probablement importés de Vegario, s'étendait devant la résidence d'Edgard. Celle-ci n'était pas aussi énorme que les palais royaux de la nation des océans, ou de celle des forêts. Mais elle était tout de même vaste, possédait une architecture élégante, et était décorés d'une multitudes de drapeaux Grendiens. L'emblème de Grendia, de couleur vert clair sur un fond vert foncé, possédait une forme particulière. Il était difficile de le décrire, car très abstrait. Mais il était connu à Kaärann pour sa symbolique particulière: Celle d'une entité veillant sur le continent, voir même sur le monde entier. Selon certains, l'entité en question serait la déesse Shakra, la déesse de la vie qui est très vénérée dans cette nation centrale.

**"Léonard! Te revoilà enfin!"** s'écria une voix féminine, alors que la silhouette frêle d'Annette s'avançait vers lui et les autres. Le regard de la jeune blonde se tourna ensuite vers Ewen et Harvay qui descendirent de leurs chevaux, avant de se poser sur Othéo qui en faisait de même.

 **"Comme on se retrouve, majesté!** lui dit-elle, le visage neutre. **Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite?"**

Après avoir échangé un regard avec sa fille, le roi Vopaquin lui expliqua son souhait de s'entretenir en urgence avec Edgard.

**"Si ce n'est pas indiscret,** intervint Léonard qui s'était placé aux côtés de sa soeur cadette avec un léger sourire, **c'est à quel sujet? Cela m'a l'air d'être quelque chose de grave, si c'est aussi urgent.**

 **\- Vous le saurez lorsque nous nous serons entretenus avec monsieur le président."** répondit Harvay, qui trouvait ce jeune homme trop curieux. Certes, c'était son droit de l'être, surtout avec ce qui se passait à Käarann à l'heure actuelle. Mais quelque chose chez ce Léonard ne plaisait pas au garde personnel d'Ewen. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son arrogance et de son air hautain?

 **"Je vous trouve plutôt culotté de me répondre ainsi, alors que vous n'êtes qu'un simple serviteur,** répliqua alors Léonard à son adresse d'un air amusé. **D'autant plus que je m'adressais à votre roi, et non à vous."**

Toujours avec ce petit sourire moqueur à ses lèvres, Léonard parla à Othéo et à Ewen.

**"Je sais bien que les mentalités et les coutumes diffèrent d'une nation à un autre, mais je pense que l'éducation de vos valets est à revoir."**

Alors qu'Othéo et Ewen étaient stupéfaits par une telle réplique de sa part, Harvay avait serré ses poings, se retenant de balancer une réplique cinglante à cet effronté. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il? Être le fils du dirigeant de Grendia ne le dispensait pas d'être respectueux envers les autres, peu importe ce qu'ils étaient!

De son côté, Annette avait observé Léonard, avant de lui donner un coup de coude. Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas fière de son frère sur ce coup. Une voix féminine se fit alors entendre, interrompant l'ambiance électrique qui venait de s'installer.

**"Léonard, ce n'est point là une façon d'accueillir des visiteurs!"**

Les regards de tous se tournaient vers une femme ayant aux alentours de la quarantaine. Elle portait une belle robe simple orange, avec quelques dorures par-ci par-là. Elle possédait également une chevelure verte foncée et partiellement bouclée qui lui arrivait au dessus du milieu du dos. Cela devait probablement être une perruque, étant donné que le vert était une couleur de cheveux inhabituelle sur le continent. Othéo, qui avait reconnu cette nouvelle arrivante, s'inclina légèrement en guise de respect.

**"Dame Félicia,** la salua-t-il, alors qu'Ewen et Harvay l'avaient imité. **C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.**

**\- Le plaisir est partagé, votre Majesté. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. Vous avez l'habitude de nous prévenir, lorsque vous venez nous voir.**

**\- Je dois vous avouez qu'il s'agit là d'une décision de dernière minute,** affirma le roi aux cheveux azur. **Je reviens de Rhéa avec ma fille Ewen et notre serviteur, et je voulais m'entretenir avec votre mari avant de rentrer à Vopaqua.**

 **\- Je vois,** compris celle qui se révélait être la femme du président de Grendia. **Dans ce cas, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui."**

Voyant que cette Félicia n'était pas aussi désagréable ou prétentieuse que son fils aîné, Ewen soupira intérieurement de soulagement, puis échangea un regard avec son père et Harvay, avant de suivre la jeune femme.

  
  


Pendant ce temps, à l'est de Vopaqua, Seven et Shira avaient traversé la forêt de Calys, et venaient d'atteindre un village qui portait ce même nom. Celle-ci était simple, et pas aussi majestueuse qu'Emerald, Glorië ou Xenati. Mais elle possédait un certain charme. Les habitations assez nombreuses étaient construites en bois, et plusieurs citoyens très majoritairement Vopaquin se baladaient sur les petites ruelles en pierre qui parcouraient tout le village. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une ville commerçante, ni particulièrement animée, on y trouvait toutefois quelques enseignes, comme des boutiques de vêtements, des tavernes, ou encore des auberges. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une plage de sable fin, bordé par l'océan. Le village de Calys n'était pas aussi humide que sa forêt, et la température y était modérée. Il n'y faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, bien qu'un vent marin frais y soufflait de temps en temps.

Le duo masculin était soulagé d'être parvenu jusqu'ici sans trop de problèmes. Néanmoins, une question leur venaient en tête, et particulièrement chez Seven: Qu'allaient-il faire, à présent? Sachant que le boss du Mortem Regis allait envoyer certains de ses anciens collègues à sa recherche, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller n'importe où sans y réfléchir au préalable. Son regard se posa alors sur Shira, qui semblait apprécier l'endroit, mais qui ne bougeait pas de là où il se trouvait. C'était comme si le jeune prince était anxieux malgré lui. L'assassin se disait qu'il avait besoin de repos après le long trajet qu'ils avaient effectué. Faisant signe au plus jeune de le suivre, l'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes commença à s'avancer parmi la population de Calys. Mais aussitôt après, le prince Xenois s'était accroché à son bras, l'obligeant à stopper son avancée.

**"Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée... d'y aller comme ça?** demanda-t-il avec hésitation, chose qui étonna le plus âgé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?** s'étonna l'assassin qui ne comprenait pas.

**\- Si jamais... Si jamais on croisait un membre de ton organisation par ici? Si jamais on croisait..."**

Shira avait bloqué dans sa phrase, tandis que Seven l'observait en plissant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à ce nabot, tout à coup? Lui qui n'avait pas hésité à braver un déluge et à se mettre inutilement en danger quelques heures plus tôt, voilà qu'à présent, il agissait comme la personne la plus peureuse du continent. Et cela l'inquiéta un peu, car ce n'était pas du tout le genre du petit prince de réagir de cette façon. Shira, lui, n'avait pas lâché le bras de l'assassin, mais avait détourné son regard de lui.

**"Si jamais on croisait ce Eight..."** finit-il par dire, alors qu'il serrait un peu plus le bras de Seven contre lui. Le plus grand comprit: après ce qu'Eight avait fait à Shira, ce dernier avait peur de recroiser sa route, et de revivre une fois de plus ce moment horrible que le huitième assassin le plus fort du Mortem Regis lui avait fait subir.

**"Il faudrait vraiment qu'on ait une chance de merde pour tomber en particulier sur lui,** répliqua l'assassin avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le rassurer. **Mais tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça. Si on croise un membre du Mortem Regis, peu importe lequel, je lui ferai sa fête.**

**\- ... Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi ... "**

Bien que Shira n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point, Seven ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement vexé, et enleva sa main de l'épaule de l'adolescent:

**"Merci pour la confiance que tu m'accordes,** rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement en affichant un air blasé.

 **\- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, Sev... Je veux dire Lao,** corrigea le prince aux yeux cramoisis, avant de continuer. **Seulement... Ils sont nombreux. Et on ignore où ils se cachent...**

**\- J'ai fait en sorte de limiter leurs déplacements, avant de quitter le quartier général de l'organisation. Donc, à moins que celui-ci ne soit dans les environs, chose qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, on n'a pas à craindre de croiser qui que ce soit ici. En tout cas, pour aujourd'hui."**

Shira ne dit plus rien. Mais malgré les paroles de l'homme en vert qui se voulaient rassurantes, le garçon à la peau bronzée ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter par rapport à tout cela. En constatant cela, et voyant que le prince ne voulait pas lâcher son bras, Seven poussa un léger soupir, avant de reprendre sa marche, entraînant le plus jeune avec lui.

**"Je ne laisserai plus personne te toucher, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète."** lui murmura-t-il toutefois, en espérant que cela suffirait à rassurer l'adolescent. Celui-ci, tout en marchant et en restant accroché au bras du plus âgé, observa ce dernier. Malgré la révélation de la veille sur la véritable identité de l'assassin et le fait que celui-ci lui avait menti, Seven semblait malgré tout déterminé à protéger le jeune prince. La confiance de Shira envers lui avait beau avoir pris un sacré coup, cela ne changeait pas le fait que l'assassin était actuellement la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer pour le moment. Et connaissant ses capacités aux combats, il savait que Seven n'hésiterait pas à le défendre si un quelconque individu osait les attaquer. Cela étant dit, le jeune Xenois possédait ses bracelets de Rhaj. Il pouvait se défendre seul, voire même défendre Seven si besoin. Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Shira, qui était plus que confus en cet instant, en plus de ne pas être très à l'aise parmi les citoyens de Calys pour le moment.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que lui et Seven venaient d'entrer dans un établissement ressemblant à une taverne. Il y avait un peu de monde dans celle-ci, mais plusieurs tables étaient vides, au grand bonheur de l'assassin, qui commençait à se diriger vers l'une d'entre-elles. Mais en avançant ainsi, il remarqua des regards insistants d'hommes et de femmes à leur égard. Certains d'entre-eux avait même l'air de glousser gentiment en les observant. Shira avait également remarqué ce fait, et s'était légèrement crispé alors qu'il demandait à son compagnon à voix basse:

**"Pourquoi ils nous regardent de cette façon...?**

**\- Je ne sais pas,** répondit l'assassin d'un air un peu blasé. **Mais je pense que le fait que tu sois pendu à mon bras depuis tout à l'heure n'aide pas."**

Réalisant qu'il n'avait effectivement pas lâché le plus grand depuis leur arrivé à Calys, le petit prince rougit légèrement d'embarras, et lâcha enfin le bras de Seven en murmurant un "désolé". L'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, tandis qu'il s'était installé à une table avec Shira. Une jeune tavernière approchant la trentaine, et coiffée d'une longue tresse bleue azur descendant derrière son dos, les aborda avec un sourire chaleureux:

**"Bienvenue messieurs! Ce n'est pas souvent que nous recevons des clients aussi jeunes dans notre établissement! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?"**

Seven et Shira s'échangèrent un regard en réfléchissant quelques instants, puis passèrent leur commande. Quelques instants plus tard, la serveuse aux cheveux bleus leur apporta deux soles meunières accompagnées de quelques pommes de terre. Elle avait également servi un verre de vin à Seven, et un verre de jus de raisin à Shira. Les deux garçons remercièrent à l'unisson la tavernière qui s'éloignait d'eux, avant d'entamer leur repas. Celui-ci était délicieux, et était une source de force et d'énergie aussi bien pour l'assassin que pour le prince.

**"Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé un plat Vopaquin...** affirma Seven avec un demi-sourire.

 **\- Le poisson n'est pas quelque chose dont je raffole, pour être honnête,** confia Shira après avoir avalé une bouchée. **Mais je reconnais que ce plat est vraiment délicieux."**

Voyant que le plus jeune mangeait avec appétit, le sourire du plus grand s'agrandit. L'homme en vert jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à toutes ces personnes présentes dans la taverne: Elles avaient cessé de les observer, et étaient retournées à leurs occupations.

**"C'est une chance que personne ne t'ait reconnu par ici,** parla-t-il à voix basse au jeune Xenois qui l'accompagnait. **Il faudra qu'on fasse attention à ce que ton identité ne soit pas dévoilée.**

**\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté là. Avec les vêtements que je porte, et mes cheveux un peu en pétard, si les habitants de Xenati n'ont pas réussi à me reconnaître, ça m'étonnerait que les citoyens des autres nations le peuvent."**

Seven ne releva pas. L'adolescent marquait un point. Néanmoins, on ne savait jamais. Il suffisait que le duo tombe sur une connaissance de Shira, et celui-ci pouvait se faire démasquer. Si cela arrivait, les risques que le Mortem Regis ne les retrouve augmenterait considérablement.

**"Dis Lao,** l'appela le garçon aux yeux cramoisis. **Où est-ce qu'on ira ensuite? Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire?"**

L'assassin ne répondit pas sur le moment. C'était une question qui méritait d'être posée, et pourtant, Seven n'avait pas de réponse à apporter. Sa priorité était d'éviter de croiser tous ceux qui le recherchaient, que ce soit le Mortem Regis, ou les dirigeants de Kaärann, et à cela s'ajoutait la tâche de protéger Shira de son ancien boss. Mais ils ne pourraient pas fuir éternellement leurs poursuivants. Tôt ou tard, lui et le second prince de Xen allaient devoir affronter certains d'entre-eux. Peut-être Nineteen... Sixty-Nine... Four... Le boss... Ewen...

Ewen.

En repensant à cette dernière, Seven se figea sur place, le regard perdu, sous les yeux un peu surpris du prince.

**"Lao?**

**\- Ewen... Je dois la revoir.**

**\- Ewen? Tu veux dire Ewena, la princesse de Vopaqua?"**

En guise de réponse, Seven le regarda en hochant la tête. Shira se souvint que l'assassin lui avait confier être un ami de longue date de cette jeune fille. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le plus grand n'avait pas voulu la tuer malgré les ordres de son supérieur. Seven voulait probablement prévenir la princesse Vopaquine qu'une organisation d'assassins étaient à sa poursuite. Mais un problème se posait: Où se trouvait Ewen à présent? La dernière fois que le prince Xenois l'avait croisée, c'était dans l'une des forêts de Vegario. Elle se dirigeait vers Rhéa ce jour là. Y était-elle toujours, depuis? Le prince aux yeux cramoisis interpella une tavernière qui passait non loin d'eux. Par chance, il s'agissait de celle qui les avait servi quelques minutes plus tôt.

**"Veuillez m'excuser, madame,** commença Shira en souriant, sous le regard un peu abasourdi de Seven. **Mon ami ici présent voue une grande admiration pour la princesse Ewena, et son plus grand rêve est de la rencontrer en personne. Malheureusement, nous nous sommes rendu à Emerald, mais avons entendu dire qu'elle s'était absentée du royaume.**

 **\- Oh, la princesse Ewena!** fit joyeusement la serveuse en leur faisant un clin d'oeil. **Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas? Il est vrai que cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle a quitté Vopaqua. Elle s'est d'abord rendue à Redfir, puis à Vegario. Malheureusement, elle s'est faite attaquée à plusieurs reprises. Quelqu'un cherche à la tuer. Comme si les morts du roi de Redfir, et du pauvre prince de Vegario ne suffisaient pas..."**

Discrètement, Seven avait serré ses poings en détournant le regard. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on mentionne encore le souverain de la nation des flammes devant lui?

**"Savez-vous quand est-ce qu'elle reviendra à Vopaqua?** demanda l'adolescent à la tavernière.

**\- Ça, je l'ignore... Néanmoins, à ce qu'il parait, elle aurait quitté Rhéa hier, accompagnée de sa Majesté le roi qui l'a rejoint. Si c'est réellement le cas, ils devraient être à Grendia à l'heure où je vous parle. Ils seront probablement de retour à Emerald dans une semaine environ.**

**\- Je vois,** fit Shira devant cette information. **Merci beaucoup."**

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de la tête sans perdre son sourire, avant de retourner à son service. Seven, lui, observa le prince d'un air vraiment blasé:

**"Une grande admiration pour la princesse Ewena? Sérieusement, le nabot?**

**\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aurait cru, si j'avais révélé que tu étais son ami d'enfance,** répliqua Shira en le regardant d'un air sérieux. **Quoi qu'il en soit, ça va être compliqué de retrouver Dame Ewen. On peut toujours se rendre à Emerald, et attendre qu'elle revienne là-bas, mais avec le Mortem Regis à nos trousses, j'ignore si c'est une bonne idée.**

 **\- C'est même carrément se jeter dans la gueule du loup, si on fait ça,** affirma Seven avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors? On ne va quand-même pas aller à Grendia!**

**\- Et pourquoi pas?"** demanda l'assassin en posant son verre sur la table, avant de continuer à manger. Shira était étonné par la réaction du plus grand. L'assassin ne pouvait pas être sérieux en disant cela! Grendia était la nation la plus vaste de Kaärann. Autant dire que rechercher Ewen là-bas, c'était comme rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin! Mais l'homme à la longue chevelure d'ébène semblait déjà avoir réfléchit à un plan:

**"Il y a un village pas très loin de la frontière qui sépare Vopaqua de Grendia. Acturus. A moins d'être suicidaire, et de traverser cette frontière sans s'être reposés avant, Ewen et son père s'arrêteront forcément là-bas à un moment où à un autre. De plus, même si on ne les retrouve pas là-bas, les habitants d'Acturus sauront sûrement où ils sont, ou vers quelle direction ils se dirigent. En fonction des informations qu'ils nous donneront, on avisera.**

**\- D'accord...?** fit Shira qui ne semblait pas très convaincu. **Admettons qu'on fasse ça. Sachant qu'on n'a pas de cheval, qu'il n'y a pas de bateau par ici pour s'y rendre plus vite, et qu'il faut retraverser la forêt, et probablement contourner ou traverser une montagne dangereuse pour arriver jusque là-bas, je ne sais pas si on sera capable d'y arriver à temps. Le temps qu'on fasse un tel trajet, Dame Ewena aura peut-être déjà regagné Emerald!**

 **\- Je connais un moyen de transport bien plus rapide qu'un cheval ou un bateau,** confia Seven en souriant légèrement. **Par contre, il faudra attendre la nuit tombée pour pouvoir l'utiliser."**

Le prince à la peau hâlée affichait un air ahuri. Un moyen de transport plus rapide qu'un cheval ou un bateau? Attendre que la nuit soit tombée pour l'emprunter? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire absurde? Qu'est-ce que Seven lui cachait, encore?

**"Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, et mange,** lui conseilla l'assassin. **Ton assiette est en train de refroidir.**

**\- Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un enfant, s'il te plaît. Et puis c'est quoi ce moyen de transport dont tu parles?**

**\- Tu verras bien, quand il fera nuit."** le nargua le plus âgé, avant de prendre une bouchée de pomme de terre. En constatant que l'assassin n'allait pas cracher le morceau avant l'heure venue, Shira s'arma de patience, et continua de manger.

  
  


Au même moment, au quartier général du Mortem Regis, Four s'était rendu au bureau du boss. Il voulait en savoir plus sur la mission générale confiée à tous les membres de l'organisation, à savoir éliminer Seven et capturer Shira.

**"J'ai songé à diviser nos troupes, et à les déployer un peu partout sur le continent. Mais sachant que cet idiot de Seven a saboté la machine qui me servait à créer les pierres de téléportation, revenir au quartier général une fois la tâche accomplie ne sera pas possible. J'ai demandé à One, Two et Three de m'aider à réparer cette machine.**

**\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, boss, pourquoi ne pas nous révéler l'emplacement de notre quartier général?**

**\- Je pensais que tu avais déjà la réponse à cette question, mon cher Four. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que cette cachette soit découverte un jour. Et puis, savoir l'emplacement de notre quartier général n'enlèverait pas le problème de déplacement, et des pierres de téléportation. La force de notre organisation repose sur le fait que nos assassins peuvent aller et venir comme bon leur semble, à n'importe quel point de Kaärann, en fonction des cibles attribuées. Mais sans les pierres...**

**\- Cette force s'en retrouve amoindrie."** compléta l'assassin éclatant qui comprenait où le boss voulait en venir. Le boss, lui, s'était levé de son siège et avançait à travers la salle, tout en croisant les bras.

**"Néanmoins, malgré cet inconvénient, j'ai toujours un atout dans ma manche,** affirma-t-il en regardant Four. **Je t'ai confié l'aura de vision en récompense à ton quatrième rang au sein du Mortem Regis, et je sais que Seven fait partie de tes marqués. Ce qui fait que tu es capable de savoir où il se trouve en regardant à travers ses yeux."**

Four ne répondit pas. Ce que son supérieur venait de dire était vrai, et il s'était attendu à qu'il se serve de cette faculté pour pister l'assassin déserteur. Néanmoins, bien que l'argenté avait une idée d'où se trouvaient actuellement Seven et Shira, il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de révéler cette information au boss.

**"Boss. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question?**

**\- Je t'écoute, mon petit Four! Pose donc ta question!"**

L'homme en blanc détourna son regard quelques instants du masqué, et demanda:

**"L'arme de Nineteen... Est-ce une relique divine, tout comme les bracelets du prince Ashira? Est-ce que Nineteen serait une élue bénie par les dieux, tout comme lui?"**

Le boss afficha un air étonné derrière son masque, mais aborda ensuite un léger sourire, avant de s'exclamer joyeusement:

**"Tu es très malin, Four! Effectivement, tu as vu juste! Nineteen est une petite perle, et c'est pour cette raison que je lui ai confié le sabre de Keres, une lame ayant pour faculté de trancher n'importe quoi, et de foudroyer mortellement n'importe qui. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais arrivé à cette conclusion un jour.**

**\- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir deviné cela."** répliqua la quatrième assassin en regardant de nouveau son boss, qui éclatait à présent de rire.

**"Je suppose que ce cher Seven l'avait aussi deviné! Remarque, étant donné qu'il était au courant des reliques divines grâce à cet avorton d'Ashira, cela ne m'étonne pas. Ah là là... Un garçon si intelligent et talentueux dans le domaine de l'assassinat qui se révèle être un traître... Quel gâchis!**

**\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien révélé au sujet des reliques divines et des élus bénis par les dieux?"** questionna ensuite Four. Mais le boss n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette seconde question.

**"Tu m'as dit une question, Four. Pas deux, ni plus! Et puis la curiosité est un très vilain défaut! Surtout que ta question n'avait rien à voir avec le sujet qu'on abordait au départ."**

Un silence de la part de Four s'ensuivit, tandis que le boss avançait à pas lent vers lui.

**"A moins que ce ne soit fait exprès?** supposa l'encapuchonné. **Est-ce que tu essayes de m'empêcher d'utiliser tes visions pour retrouver Seven?**

 **\- Je... vous demande pardon?** fit l'argenté, un peu troublé.

**\- Sachant que tu as formé Seven durant plusieurs années, tu t'es probablement attaché à lui, plus que tu ne le penses. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu tentes de le couvrir, malgré sa trahison. Toutefois, mon cher Four, tu es bien placé pour savoir que les sentiments au Mortem Regis doivent être mis de côté pour le bien des missions confiées.**

**\- Boss! Vous... Vous vous méprenez."** se défendit le jeune homme en serrant ses poings. En réalité, il y avait une part de vérité dans les paroles de son supérieur, et Four le savait très bien. Il avait fait en sorte de paraître le plus indifférent et impartial possible lorsqu'il s'agissait de Seven. Mais depuis que celui-ci avait quitté le Mortem Regis, et surtout, depuis que le boss avait ordonné son exécution, Four n'arrivait plus à être insensible. En tout cas, pas autant qu'avant. Et son supérieur semblait avoir remarqué ce fait, ce qui pourrait lui attirer beaucoup d'ennuis. Poussant un léger soupir, il s'inclina devant le boss en guise d'excuse:

**"Pardonnez-moi. Je ne cherche pas à couvrir qui que ce soit. Je me suis effectivement montré très curieux au sujet des reliques, et je m'en excuse si cela vous embête."**

Le boss, en voyant cela, posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'assassin en blanc, l'invitant à se redresser.

**"Dis-moi où se trouve Seven, et je te pardonne."** lui promit-il en souriant derrière son masque.


	22. Nations en froid

Les heures défilaient assez rapidement sur le continent. Alors que l'après-midi était plutôt bien entamée, à Redfir, la reine Nefer eut une visite pour le moins étrange et inattendue. A la salle du trône de son palais, la souveraine de la nation des flammes observait un jeune homme de grande taille, aux cheveux courts azurs coiffés en bataille, vêtu d'une tunique de combat blanche possédant des motifs bleus clair représentant des flocons de neiges, et d'un pantalon assorti. Il portait à sa ceinture un sabre, et était accompagné d'un homme et une femme, tous deux en armure complètes dont les couleurs rappelaient celles de la tenue de ce mystérieux inconnu.

"Je me demande vraiment ce qui me retient de vous faire exécuter sur place après ce que vous venez de m'annoncer, seigneur Xavi." parla la dame rousse, une mine sévère au visage. La présence de ce Xavi semblait l'irriter au plus haut point.

"Si vous m'exécutez, ce n'est pas seulement la ville de Pyrh que notre nation récupérera. Mais votre royaume tout entier, affirma le bleu en affichant un sourire un tantinet narquois.

\- Comment osez-vous?!

\- Calmez-vous, très chère! Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de mon empereur. Celui-ci exige la propriété de Pyrh qui est, je vous le rappelle, la ville que Redfir a pris à Norte il y a de cela plusieurs générations! Plus vite vous nous cèderez cette ville, plus vous limiterez les ennuis que pourraient avoir la nation que votre défunt époux a préservé depuis tout ce temps. Je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas voir Redfir tomber entre nos mains. Que penserait donc Moreh de là où il se trouve, si ce malheureux incident devait se produire?"

La reine Firoise serra ses dents, et observa le dénommé Xavi avec rage. La menace de l'empereur Lawrence envers la nation des flammes était claire. Lui et son armée Nortaise étaient prêts à en venir aux mains si Nefer refusait la demande dont on venait de lui faire part. Décidément, l'homme qui gouvernait actuellement la nation des neiges était arrogant et complètement fou!

"Si cet impertinent de Lawrence désire réellement réclamer la propriété de Pyrh, qu'il vienne me le demander en face, au lieu d'envoyer ses chiens le faire à sa place!" finit par répondre la souveraine rousse, à l'étonnement de Xavi qui afficha un air étonné, et à l'énervement des deux gardes qui l'accompagnaient.

"Nous vous prions de respectez la nation de Norte! s'exclama la femme soldat.

\- Commencez déjà par nous rendre ce que vous nous avez volé, avant de nous insulter! enrichit l'autre soldat.

\- Cayus, Trina, ne nous emportons pas, tempéra Xavi avec un léger sourire.

\- Ce que nous vous avons volé? répara Nefer, qui se retenait de rire, tant elle trouvait une telle réplique ridicule et absurde. Ce sont les habitants de Pyrh eux-mêmes qui ont choisi leur appartenance à Redfir, car la politique de votre pays ne lui convenait point! Redfir a, depuis ce jour, protégé Pyrh et ses habitants, chose qu'aucun de vos empereurs n'a été capable de faire jusqu'à présent! Tout ce qui vous intéresse dans cette ville, ce sont les nombreuses pierres précieuses que renferment ses sols. Rien de plus! Ne me faites pas croire le contraire."

Xavi ne répliqua rien, tout comme les soldats qui l'accompagnaient. Toutefois, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il venait de tourner le dos à la reine à la chevelure de feu:

"Peu importe nos raisons de vouloir récupérer Pyrh. Cette ville et ses habitants appartiennent à Norte, que vous le voulez ou non. A votre place, je ravalerais mon venin, et réfléchirais à deux fois, avant de commettre une erreur qui pourrait entraîner la chute de tout un royaume. Trina, Cayus, nous en avons terminé. Allons-y."

Sur ces mots, l'invité surprise et ses compagnons quittèrent la salle du trône, sous le regard noir de Nefer qui serait ses poings. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait ordonné à ses gardes d'arrêter ces trois personnes et de les enfermer dans les geôles du château. Mais faire une telle action reviendrait à déclarer la guerre à la nation des neiges. Et bien qu'elle ne portait pas Norte et l'empereur Lawrence dans son coeur, elle ne souhaitait pas non plus en arriver là. D'une part parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Redfir sombre dans un bain de sang, d'autre part car cela n'arrangerait pas l'état de sa fille Liz, qui commençait à peine à se remettre de la perte de son père.

  
  


Au même instant, à la résidence présidentielle de Grendia, le gouverneur de cette nation, Edward, venait d'accueillir Othéo, Ewen et Harvay dans sa demeure. Son épouse Felicia les avait conduit jusqu'à son bureau, puis s'était retirée, laissant le trio seul avec son époux.

"Votre majesté Othéo, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir." affirma Edward avec un sourire bienveillant. Ewen observa alors cet homme en face d'eux. Il s'agissait d'un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, possédant les cheveux blonds courts et ramenés vers l'arrière, ainsi qu'une très légère moustache à peine visible au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Il était vêtu d'un costume élégant noir avec quelques décorations vertes qui rappelaient le drapeau du pays dont il était à la tête. Cet homme, contrairement à son fils Léonard, ne dégageait rien de hautain ou d'arrogant. La princesse Vopaquine venait à se demander si les deux étaient vraiment père et fils, tant ils semblaient avoir des caractères différents à vue d'oeil.

"J'aurais aimé vous dire que le sentiment est partagé, monsieur Edward, répliqua Othéo d'un air sérieux. Hélas, comme vous le savez sans doute, trop de tragédies se sont déroulés au sein de notre continent, et certaines d'entre-elles m'ont touchées indirectement.

\- Je m'en doute bien, compris le président dont le regard s'était tourné vers Ewen. Après tout, votre fille a été prise pour cible plus d'une fois. Difficile de demeurer sera serein après cela, surtout en repensant qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir subi ce fléau qui ravage Kaärann en ce moment."

Le gouverneur de la Grande nation, tout en parlant, s'était mis à marcher jusqu'à une fenêtre à proximité. Celle-ci, qui se trouvait en hauteur, offrait une magnifique vue sur les vastes plaines occidentales et verdoyantes de Grendia. Un oeil averti pouvait même apercevoir le fleuve Zeo à l'hoziron, qui avait la particularité de s'étendre du nord jusqu'au sud du pays, coupant celui-ci en deux part quasiment égales.

"Depuis les assassinats de sa Majesté Moreh et de son Altesse Aelan, continua Edgard, les yeux rivés vers le paysage extérieur qu'il voyait depuis sa fenêtre, j'ai dû prendre certaines décisions, notamment pour éviter que d'autres tragédies ne se produisent.

\- Comme demeurer en contact constant avec sa Majesté Aeren de Vegarion? l'interrogea Othéo sans passer par quatre chemins, ce qui sembla surprendre le quinquagénaire qui affichait à présent un air étonné.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- C'est votre fille Annette elle-même, qui m'a informé de ce fait il y a plusieurs jours, alors que je me rendais à Vegario pour rejoindre la mienne. D'ailleurs, vous et toute votre famille étiez au courant de la présence d'Ewena là-bas."

Edgard demeura silencieux alors qu'il avait détourné le regard du souverain aux cheveux azurs. Ce mutisme soudain en disait long sur la vérité, et sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas spécialement voulu que ses interactions avec le roi Aeren se sachent. Ewen, fronçant les sourcils devant une telle réaction, s'adressa à son tour au président:

"Pourquoi le roi de Vegario vous informerait-il de ma présence chez lui? Et pourquoi n'avoir un contact constant uniquement avec lui, et pas avec les autres gouverneurs de Kaärann, dont mon père ou la reine Nefer de Redfir?

\- Par méfiance, finit par répondre le président en regardant le trio face à lui. Voyez-vous, je n'exclue pas la possibilité qu'un complot de grande envergure soit à l'origine des assassinats qui ont touché certaines familles dirigeantes. Celles-ci sont puissantes, et censées être protégées convenablement. Mais leurs défenses ont été facilement percées, les rendant plus vulnérables que jamais. Et qui d'autre sur ce continent est suffisamment puissant pour planifier la disparition d'un membre d'une famille dirigeante?

\- Le souverain d'une autre nation serait la réponse la plus évidente... murmura Harvay, qui avait croisé les bras en prenant un air pensif.

\- Sauf que ça ne colle pas avec le reste, répliqua Ewen, qui n'était pas convaincue par les explications du chef d'état Grendien. Bien avant les attaques sur les familles dirigeantes, bon nombres de nobles ont été tués aux quatre coins du continent. Aucune nation n'avait été épargné. Et il est plus que probable que les coupables derrière ces meurtres soient les mêmes que ceux qui ont assassiné le roi Moreh et le prince Aelan. Ce sont peut-être ces mêmes personnes qui ont capturé le prince Ashira! Si le commanditaire de ces crimes est réellement un gouverneur de l'une des six nations, quel intérêt aurait-il de tuer les nobles vivants sur son territoire?

\- Sans doute pour qu'on ne le soupçonne pas." répondit Edgard.

Ewen observa le quinquagénaire sans rien dire sur le coup. Mais quelque chose clochait. Le président de Grendia semblait si sûr de lui en voulant accuser l'un des gouverneurs de Kaärann. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi rester en contact constant avec Aeren? Ce n'était pas logique avec ce que le président venait d'expliquer! La jeune fille se rendit compte que son père n'avait peut-être pas tort de soupçonner les gouverneurs de Grendia et de Vegario. La princesse au cheveux bleus avait voulu profité de cette occasion pour mentionner ses recherches sur le Mortem Orbis, et les concordances qu'il existant entre cette ancienne secte de sorcières, et les criminels responsables des tragédies actuelles. Mais face aux décisions et à la réaction discutables d'Edgard, elle préféra se raviser. Son père s'approcha alors de quelques pas vers le président Grendien pour lui adresser la parole, mais au même moment, on toqua à la porte de son bureau. Un majordome aux cheveux courts grisonnants, et semblant plus âgé qu'Edgard, entra ensuite dans la pièce:

"Veuillez me pardonner, monsieur le président, vos excellences, commença-t-il alors qu'il s'était incliné de politesse devant Ewen et Othéo, avant de se redresser et de s'adresser à Edgard. Un message en provenance de... Hm..."

Le majordome avait bloqué dans sa phrase, tandis que son regard s'était tourné vers le trio venue de Vopaqua. Il semblait hésiter à parler en leur présence.

"Parlez donc, l'invita son président.

\- Eh bien... Un message d'ordre confidentiel vient de nous parvenir, et il s'agit d'une affaire urgente."

Ewen, Harvay et Othéo s'échangèrent un regard étonné, tandis que le majordome s'était avancé vers Edgard pour lui tendre le document sur lequel figurait le message en question. Le chef d'état prit quelques secondes pour en prendre connaissance, mais sembla se crisper légèrement sur place, ce qui n'échappa à aucune des personnes présentes dans cette même pièce.

"Je m'excuse auprès de vous, votre majesté Othéo, commença à parler le gouverneur blond. Mais je me dois d'écourter cette conversation pour le moment. Il y a une affaire urgente que je dois régler au plus vite.

\- Est-ce grave? demanda le roi Vopaquain, dubitatif.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cher ami, il n'y a point mort d'homme. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux laisser en suspens."

Puis, il s'adressa à son majordome en souriant légèrement:

"Louis, prépare des appartements pour eux. Ils seront nos invités pour ce soir.

\- Très bien, monsieur." répondit le valet, avant d'inviter Ewen, Othéo et Harvay à le suivre. Le trio, dont les doutes s'étaient accentués suite à leur conversation avec le président, salua celui-ci, avant de suivre le dénommé Louis et de quitter le bureau. Une fois seul, Edgard poussa un profond soupir, avant de regarder à nouveau le message qu'il avait reçu. Tout en le relisant, il déglutit légèrement. Quelque chose en rapport avec ce qu'il y avait marqué sur ce document semblait l'effrayer.

  
  


La journée continua de passer rapidement sur Kaärann, et en quelques heures à peine, la nuit était déjà tombée. A l'est de Vopaqua, Les ruelles de Calys se faisaient de plus en plus vide, et on pouvait voir plusieurs soldats aux couleurs de la nation de océans patrouiller. Othéo avait sans doute renforcé la protection des villes depuis les tragédies qui avaient récemment frappé le continent, et encore plus depuis qu'il avait quitté Vopaqua pour rejoindre sa fille. Seven et Shira devaient donc faire profil bas, et éviter d'approcher ces gardes de trop près. Marchant en direction de portes de ce village pour en sortir, le regard de Shira contempla une dernière fois ce paysage calme et agréable dans lequel lui et l'assassin avaient passé une demi-journée plutôt paisible. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, le jeune prince aurait probablement séjourné en ce lieu pendant quelques jours. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne le pouvait pas. Ce fut sous le silence que le duo de jeunes gens quitta Calys, et commença à s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la forêt humide qui portait le même nom.

"Et maintenant? demanda le plus petit des deux hommes en regardant l'autre. Quel est donc ce fameux moyen de transport dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure?"

Seven s'arrêta alors de marcher, puis il observa les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Enfin, il se tourna vers Shira. Il le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, l'air grave. Puis, finalement, il lui tourna le dos, et se baissa légèrement tout en lui ordonnant ceci:

"Grimpe derrière moi."

Le petit prince demeura bouche-bée et sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes. L'assassin était-il vraiment sérieux en cet instant?

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends? s'impatienta l'homme en vert, qui avait levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu... te fiches de moi, hein? demanda l'adolescent, partagé entre la gène, l'incompréhension et l'indignation.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrive rapidement à Acturus, oui ou merde? Grimpe! Tu nous fais perdre du temps!"

Poussant un soupir de résignation, Shira s'approcha de l'ex membre du Mortem Regis, et grimpa doucement sur le dos de celui-ci, non sans un certain embarras. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Seven lui demandait une chose pareille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire?" demanda le plus jeune, alors que l'homme à la longue chevelure d'ébène le hissait correctement derrière lui. Ensuite, comme pour répondre à cette question, l'assassin activa son aura surhumaine. Le prince aux yeux cramoisis vit avec stupéfaction une émanation lumineuse pourpre autour de son compagnon, et fut légèrement effrayé sur le coup:

"L-Lao? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!"

Face à sa réaction, Seven eut un sourire légèrement taquin, et tourna légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière pour s'adresser à Shira:

"Accroche-toi bien, ça risque de secouer de ton côté.

\- Pardon?"

Mais alors que le plus jeune cherchait des réponses à ses interrogations, l'assassin utilisa sa vitesse supersonique et se mit à courir, parcourant à vive allure une bonne partie du territoire Vopaquain. Le petit prince, qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela, s'était accroché comme il le pouvait au cou de l'assassin pour ne pas laisser le puissant courant d'air, qui soufflait à présent sur lui, l'emporter. D'ailleurs, il fut forcé de fermer les yeux à cause de ce courant d'air plutôt gênant. Néanmoins, en ouvrant ses yeux à moitié malgré tout, il pouvait entrevoir le paysage défiler à vive allure autour de lui. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Seven était-il réellement capable de courir aussi vite? Était-ce à cause de cette aura qui l'entourait actuellement?

L'assassin, de son côté, demeura concentré. Tout en gardant le cap vers sa destination, il devait faire attention à ne pas se prendre un obstacle en pleine face, susceptible de le faire chuter. De plus, il ne pouvait pas garder cette aura active trop longtemps. Il devait donc atteindre Acturus au plus vite. Après être sorti de la forêt de Calys par l'ouest, il remonta vers le col de Nara au nord. Traverser cette chaîne de montagnes enneigées lui permettrait de gagner beaucoup de temps et d'économiser pas mal d'énergie. Mais ce lieu était dangereux, et en plus il y faisait froid. Bien plus qu'au désert de Xen la nuit. Shira ne supporterait probablement pas une température aussi extrême sans une tenue appropriée. Il contourna donc la montagne par l'ouest, et remonta ensuite vers le nord-est. Il n'était plus très loin de la frontière séparant Vopaqua de Grendia. Hélas, le jeune homme vêtu de vert sentait qu'il commençait à faiblir, et que son aura n'allait plus rester actif bien longtemps.

"Fais chier... jura-t-il intérieurement. Acturus est encore loin. Je ne pourrai pas l'atteindre!"

Il fut alors forcé de changer ses plans, et d'aller plus à l'est au lieu de continuer vers Grendia . Pas loin de leur position, se trouver la ville Vopaquine de Minera. Elle n'était pas loin de la frontière Vopaquo-Grendienne, et Seven connaissait plutôt bien ce coin. S'il ne pouvait pas arriver jusqu'à Acturus, il pouvait au moins atteindre Minera, et s'y reposer avec Shira avant de reprendre leur route. Finalement, après un ultime effort, l'assassin aperçu enfin les lumières des habitations éclairées de sa nouvelle destination. Il cessa alors sa course, tandis que son aura pourpre disparut petit à petit. Sentant que Seven s'était immobilisé, le prince Xenois ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua le village non loin d'eux.

"C'est Acturus? demanda-t-il au plus âgé, qui l'avait fait descendre de son dos.

\- Pas tout à fait... On est à Minera. Je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin, malheureu..."

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu achever sa phrase, Seven tomba à genoux au sol, et se mit à cracher du sang, sous les yeux horrifiés de Shira, qui s'était précipité près de lui.

"Lao?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ca va?!"

Le plus grand haletait, tandis que des grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient son front. Il avait surestimé ses capacités, et trop forcé sur ses pouvoirs. En constatant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à présent, l'assassin se disait qu'il avait bien réagi en décidant de faire une escale à Minera. Jamais il n'aurait pu atteindre Acturus dans ces conditions. Tandis que le jeune prince, inquiet, l'avait aidé à se relever, Seven le rassura:

"Ca ira, t'inquiète... Trouvons une auberge dans laquelle passer la nuit. Nous reprendrons la route vers Acturus demain matin."

Alors qu'il commençait à marcher en direction du village, il tituba, et manqua de tomber. Shira, qui l'avait rattrapé à temps, lui proposa de prendre appui sur lui pour avancer, chose que le plus âgé fit. Tous deux franchirent les portes de Minera, et parcoururent les rues quasiment vides à la recherche d'une auberge. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder sur le paysage qui les entouraient, tant ils étaient pressés. De plus, il n'y avait pas forcément grand chose à voir à cette heure si tardive du soir. Le duo ne mit pas longtemps à trouver auberge convenable, à cinquante Gharils la nuit. La chambre qu'on leur avait alloué n'était pas très grande, mais avait tout de même le minimum vital, à savoir deux lits individuels côte à côte, une petite table, une chaise, et une salle d'eau à côté dans laquelle ils pouvaient se rafraîchir. Des vêtements légers de nuit avaient même été mis à leur disposition.

Une heure passa pendant laquelle les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent et prirent le temps de se rafraîchir chacun leur tour, avant de se changer pour revêtir leurs pyjamas. Shira portait une chemise orangée et un bermuda assorti, tandis que Seven avait juste opté pour un pantalon noir, préférant resté torse nu pour cette nuit. Chacun des deux avaient ensuite pris place sur les lits, le plus petit assis et le dos collé à la tête de lit, le plus grand allongé, et le dos tourné à lui. Dans un premier temps, ce fut un silence plat qui régna entre les deux garçons. Mais le prince de Xen ne le resta pas bien longtemps. Il avait trop de questions à poser au plus grand, et n'hésita pas:

"Comment tu as fait ça? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant. Je veux dire... courir aussi vite? Quel sorte de pouvoir est-ce donc? Aurais-tu une relique divine, toi aussi? A moins que...

\- Une question à la fois, s'il te plait." soupira Seven, qui s'était plus ou moins attendu à cette avalanche de questions, mais qui n'était pas spécialement d'humeur à répondre un interrogatoire en cette soirée. Le jeune prince ne parla pas pendant quelques instants, le temps de réfléchir à la question la plus pertinente à poser.

"D'où tiens-tu un tel pouvoir?

\- Du Mortem Regis, répondit l'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes.

\- Attends... Comment ça?" questionna Shira, qui ne comprenait pas. Seven se retourna dans le lit de façon à le regarder, et lui expliqua:

"Notre... Enfin, le boss de cette organisation a offert aux dix meilleurs assassins une aura possédant la particularité d'attribuer à leurs hôtes des pouvoirs puissants et variés. J'ai hérité de l'aura surhumaine, qui me donne une force démesurée et une vitesse fulgurante lorsque je l'active.

\- Une aura qui attribue des pouvoirs puissants... répéta le garçon aux yeux cramoisis en prenant un air penseur, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. J'ai une impression de déjà entendu... Ou plutôt de déjà lu."

L'assassin s'étonna d'une telle révélation.

"Déjà lu?

\- J'ai lu pas mal de livres concernant les mythes et les légendes, raconta Shira. Et j'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir vu une aura comme celle que tu m'as décrite mentionnée quelque part... Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler correctement.

\- Je vois, parla Seven qui avait tourné son regard vers le plafond boisé de leur chambre. Pour être honnête, j'ignore tout de l'origine de cette aura qu'on m'a offert. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle me rend surpuissant, que je ne peux l'activer que la nuit, et que je ne peux pas la garder trop longtemps sous peine de subir... ce que tu as vu qui m'est arrivé.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as voulu attendre la nuit pour qu'on quitte Calys... et je comprends aussi comment tu as pu traverser le désert de Xen aussi rapidement, l'autre soir."

Le petit prince n'avait pas lâché l'assassin du regard, alors que celui-ci s'obstinait à observer silencieusement le plafond. Lui qui pensait que le plus grand avait déjà tout dévoilé à son sujet, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Shira était partagé entre la déception, l'admiration et l'inquiétude. Il était déçu de voir que Seven lui avait caché une telle faculté qui pourrait probablement leur être utile par la suite. Mais d'un autre côté, il était impressionné de l'existence d'une telle aura, et du fait que l'assassin parvenait à contrôler le pouvoir qu'elle lui donnait. Néanmoins, il était aussi inquiet en se souvenant de l'état d'épuisement dans lequel cette aura avait mis son compagnon une heure plus tôt. Visiblement, abuser d'un tel pouvoir était dangereux.

"Cette aura qui est en toi, reprit le prince à la peau bronzée, est-ce que tu peux t'en défaire, ou la passer à quelqu'un d'autre?

\- La passer à quelqu'un d'autre non. M'en défaire, oui. A condition de mourir. Quoi que... "

Le jeune homme eut une réflexion soudaine: Est-ce que mourir était la seule manière de se défaire de cette aura surhumaine qu'il possédait?

"Quoi que...? fit Shira, semblant attendre la suite de cette réplique.

\- Non, laisse, répliqua l'assassin aux cheveux noirs en tournant son dos au prince et en fermant les yeux. On ferait mieux de dormir. Si on veut arriver à Acturus demain à une heure convenable, on devra se lever tôt."

Le Xenois ne dit rien, et avait détourné son regard de son compagnon, l'air maussade. Seven avait raison: Il fallait dormir. Mais le prince avait l'impression que l'autre utilisait ce prétexte pour esquiver ses questions. S'allongeant dans son lit tout en tournant le dos à l'assassin, le jeune garçon ferma les yeux.

"Lao. Est-ce que tu me fais réellement confiance?" lui demanda-t-il. Cette question, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le reste, étonna Seven au plus haut point. Il avait rouvert ses yeux, et s'était tourné pour regarder le plus jeune.

"Pourquoi cette question? Tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit à ton sujet. Ou plutôt que tu me caches encore des choses. Alors, j'en viens à me poser cette question."

Le concerné afficha un léger sourire tout en se redressant pour s'assoir:

"Ce serait vraiment naïf de ma part de te faire totalement confiance, tu sais?

\- Et si je te disais que je te fais complètement confiance, est-ce que tu me trouverais trop naïf, ou stupide?

\- J'aurais surtout du mal à te croire, après les crimes que je t'ai avoué."

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants suite à cette réplique. Seven ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Shira lui racontait en cet instant. Mais le jeune prince se retourna pour regarder l'assassin droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux:

"Les crimes que tu as commis sont horribles, et je suis le premier à le dire. Mais je n'oublie pas non plus que tu m'as aidé à plusieurs reprises, et que tu as choisis de délaisser le Mortem Regis pour me sauver. Tu aurais pu me laisser me débrouiller seul ensuite, et partir de ton côté. Mais tu as préféré rester à mes côtés pour me protéger. Et puis... Je me souviens encore de ce que tu m'as dis lorsque nous étions à Xenati: Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur ami que tu puisses avoir, mais je t'apprécie, et c'était le cas avant que je ne connaisse ta véritable identité. Tu t'en rappelle?"

L'assassin s'en souvenait. Très bien, même. Le bracelet que Shira lui avait offert à Garnet était toujours attaché à son poignet, et à chaque fois qu'il le contemplait, il se souvenait de cet instant dont parlait le prince.

"Ce que tu m'as dis ce jour là m'avait profondément touché, avoua ce dernier en souriant légèrement. Et en voyant comment tu te démènes pour m'aider lorsque je suis en danger, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Tu étais vraiment sincère. C'est en grande partie grâce à cette sincérité si je te fais autant confiance.

\- Je... crois que tu divagues un peu, Shira." rétorqua l'assassin en se grattant nerveusement le bras, et le regard détourné du plus petit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, ni quoi penser d'une telle confession.

"Peut-être que la fatigue me fait divaguer, supposa le prince en fermant les yeux. Mais de la même manière que je te fais confiance, j'aimerais que tu me fasse confiance aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te trahir, Lao. Et je pense que tu le sais..."

Ledit Lao ne releva pas, et regarda l'adolescent qui s'endormait peu à peu du coin de l'oeil. Il ressentait une étrange sensation en cet instant. Il ne savait pas trop comment la décrire, mais c'était comme si les paroles de Shira l'avaient touché en plein coeur. Malgré les crimes qu'il avait pu commettre, dont un régicide, malgré qu'il n'avait pas toujours été sympa avec le prince à la peau hâlée, et malgré qu'il avait dû mentir à plusieurs reprises à ce dernier, Shira croyait en lui, et ne souhaitait pas le dénoncer. Même, le prince assurait que Seven pouvait placer toute sa confiance en lui. Et bien que l'assassin avait pris l'habitude de ne plus faire confiance à personne depuis un certain évènement, il voulait accorder sa confiance au jeune prince. A cette pensée, un léger mais tendre sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se rallongeait dans son lit, sans lâcher Shira du regard. Celui-ci s'était rapidement et paisiblement endormi.

"Bonne nuit, Shira. Et merci... " pensa le plus grand à son adresse, avant de fermer doucement les yeux, et de se laisser aller à son sommeil à son tour.


	23. En cavale

**"Pitié... Arrête..."**

Depuis ce que lui avait fait subir Eight, Shira revivait cet atroce moment à travers les cauchemars qu'il faisait chaque nuit. Ces horribles baisers qui lui donnaient des frissons de dégoût et ces désagréables caresses qui le faisaient trembler de terreur... Mais le pire, c'était que le jeune prince ne voyait pas le visage de cet agresseur et que même dans ses mauvais rêves, il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Le garçon à la peau halée finit par se réveiller en sursaut, tout en se redressant sur son lit alors qu'il haletait. Quelques gouttes de sueurs discrètes parlaient sur son front tandis qu'il semblait trembler légèrement.

**"Hey, ça va?"** se fit entendre la voix de Seven. Le regard du plus petit s'était lentement tourné vers la fenêtre près de laquelle était adossée son compagnon. L'assassin avait l'air d'être levé depuis longtemps, et s'était revêtu de sa fidèle tunique verte à manches mi-longues accompagnée de son pantalon blanc. Sa longue chevelure de jais, attachée en une queue de cheval, tombait le long de son dos. Il semblait prêt à quitter l'auberge à tout moment pour reprendre leur route en direction d'Acturus.

**"Ça... va,** formula difficilement le plus petit du duo encore sous le choc. **J'ai... juste fait un cauchemar..."**

Seven avait remarqué que le petit prince évitait son regard, comme s'il en était gêné. Le plus âgé ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passait avec Shira: Les attouchements de Eight avaient marqué l'adolescent au point où celui-ci revivait ce moment chaque nuit dans ses mauvais rêves. En pensant à cela, l'homme en vert serra ses poings. Il aurait pu, et aurait dû tuer son ancien collègue lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion avant de quitter définitivement le Mortem Regis. Cela aurait sans doute soulagé le Xenois en plus de leur faire un ennemi en moins. Mais pour une raison qui lui était obscure, il avait choisi de le laisser en vie. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Préférant penser à autre chose, l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébènes avait tourné le dos au prince pour observer la ville de Minera par la fenêtre. Les ruelles de celle-ci se remplissaient au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait. Le duo pourrait facilement passer inaperçu parmi cette foule naissante. Mais ils ne devaient pas s'éterniser dans ce lieu.

**"Va te préparer,** ordonna-t-il à Shira sans délaisser le paysage du regard. **On part dans un peu moins d'une heure."**

Le prince ne répondit pas. Il était encore sous le choc de son cauchemar et s'en remettait difficilement. Mais il comprenait que lui et Seven avaient du chemin à faire afin d'atteindre leur destination, et qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre plus de temps. Le plus jeune des deux se leva donc de son lit avec difficulté, et alla se préparer.

  
  


Quelques instants plus tard, la clé de la chambre qu'ils avaient louée pour la nuit avait été remise, et l'assassin et le second prince de Xen avaient quitté l'auberge. Marchant à présent dans les larges ruelles que comptait Minera, le duo masculin contempla brièvement l'architecture de cette ville qui rappelait un peu celle d'Emerald. Située en bord de mer à l'instar de celle-ci et de Calys, l'air marin rafraîchissait cette côte située au nord-est de Vopaqua. Les habitations étaient décorés de coraux, et quelques petits cours d'eau surmontés par plusieurs ponts avaient été aménagés à certains endroits. Bien que Minera n'était pas aussi vaste et animé que la capitale Vopaquine, elle n'avait rien à envier à celle-ci au niveau du commerce. Diverses boutiques proposant toutes sortes d'articles étaient ouvertes, et les auberges et tavernes se comptaient par dizaines. Au niveau de la population, elle était nombreuse et variée. On y retrouvait bien sûr des Vopaquins reconnaissables avec leurs cheveux bleus nuancées, mais également des personnes probablement venus de Redfir, de Grendia et même de Vegario. C'était un fait qui arrangeait grandement Seven et Shira, qui pouvaient ainsi passer facilement inaperçu.

Le regard du plus âgé se tourna tout à coup vers une ruelle en particulier, tandis qu'il avait stoppé sa marche à l'étonnement de son compagnon.

**"Lao?** l'appela celui-ci, alors qu'il observait dans la même direction que lui. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"**

Ledit Lao ne répondit pas tout de suite. Beaucoup de souvenirs lui refaisaient surface alors qu'il avait pris un air maussade, sans doute provoqué par une soudaine nostalgie passagère.

**"C'est là que j'ai rencontré Ewen pour la première fois,** finit-il par répondre sans lâcher ce coin du regard. **J'étais assis juste là dans un piteux état, et elle m'a trouvé là. Elle était la seule à avoir remarqué ma présence, et à m'avoir proposé son aide. Si on ne s'était pas vu ce jour là, je ne sais pas si je serais encore en vie aujourd'hui."**

Le jeune prince regarda son homologue masculin sans rien dire. Il ne connaissait quasiment rien du passé de l'assassin, mais s'était douté que la vie de celui-ci n'avait pas été facile, et ce depuis son enfance. Par simple empathie, Shira visualisait ce moment que venait de mentionner le plus grand. Être assis là, seul, sans défense, et sans que personne ne lui accorde le moindre regard... Il eut un pincement au coeur en imaginant Seven dans une telle situation alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Sa rencontre avec la princesse héritière de Vopaqua avait été une chance pour lui.

**"Je comprends,** finit par répondre l'adolescent avec un triste sourire. **Dame Ewena a été celle qui a apporté un peu de lumière dans ta vie à cette époque. Ton hésitation à la tuer malgré l'ordre donnée par ton organisation est compréhensible."**

L'homme à la longue chevelure de jais avait le regard perdu, se remémorant les moments passés avec celle qui a été autrefois son amie. Mais soudain, il se retourna et scruta le paysage et la foule autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il ressentait une sensation désagréable en cet instant. Ni une ni deux, il empoigna fermement le poignet de Shira qui fut abasourdi sur le coup.

**"Ne perdons pas de temps,** proposa l'ex-membre du Mortem Regis. **Partons d'ici et reprenons notre route."**

Sans même laisser le temps au prince de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il avait repris sa marche en l'entraînant avec lui.

**"J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observait,** pensa l'assassin. **Je ne sais pas si je deviens parano, mais je n'aime pas trop ça..."**

Shira, lui, se laissa tirer sans rien dire. Lorsque Seven affichait cette expression de méfiance, cela signifiait que quelque chose clochait. Un danger était proche d'eux, mais ils ignoraient lequel pour l'instant. Le jeune prince espérait ne pas croiser la route d'un assassin du Mortem Regis, en particulier celle d'Eight.

  
  


Après s'être ravitaillés en munitions pour les armes de l'assassin et en provisions, les deux compagnons quittèrent Minera, préférant ne pas s'y éterniser. La distance les séparant d'Acturus s'était considérablement réduite en une nuit. Mais à pied, et sans la vitesse supersonique de Seven, le trajet jusqu'à ce village Grendien allait durer une bonne partie de la journée. En pensant à cela, le prince Xenois poussa un léger soupir. Cette longue marche s'annonçait éprouvante, et le duo n'était pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise rencontre humaine ou monstrueuse.

De son côté, Seven, tout en marchant devant, restait aux aguets. Ils avaient beau avoir quitté Minera depuis un bon quart d'heure, cette mauvaise sensation d'être poursuivi n'avait pas disparue chez lui.

**"Hey, Shira...** l'appela-t-il alors à voix basse.

**\- Hum?**

**\- Il se peut que tu doives te servir de tes pouvoirs pour m'épauler. Alors tiens-toi prêt."**

Cette phrase étonna le plus jeune tandis que l'assassin s'était arrêté, avant de sortir ses armes et de se retourner.

**"Sortez de votre cachette! Je sais que vous êtes là!"**

Il avait dit vous, non pas par politesse, mais parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne qui les épiait. Shira, qui était passé derrière Seven, s'était mis en garde avec ses bracelets tout en observant dans la même direction du plus grand. Mais tout à coup, un projectile sorti de nulle part derrière eux vola droit vers le prince. Sentant le léger courant d'air qu'il provoquait en fendant le vent, l'assassin aux cheveux d'ébènes passa devant son compagnon, et frappa d'un coup sec un couteau de lancer, déviant ainsi sa trajectoire pour qu'il aille se planter dans le sol terreux un peu plus loin.

**"Ce couteau... Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part."** pensa l'ex-membre du Mortem Regis après avoir observé cet arme de loin. Mais soudain, alors qu'il tentait de repérer le point d'où avait été lancée cette petite dague, une ombre surgit de derrière un arbre et vola rapidement vers le duo masculin, armée d'une hache.

**"Lao!"** l'appela Shira en tendant sa main vers l'individu armé pour lui envoyer une boule de feu. Leur attaquant fut obligé de sauter sur le côté pour l'éviter, laissant à Seven le temps de réagir et de contre-attaquer avec ses dagues pendant son esquive. Étant plus rapide et vif que ce manieur de hache, l'assassin en vert parvint à l'entailler au niveau de son bras droit.

**"Cette hache me dit aussi quelque chose..."** se dit-il pendant que son nouvel adversaire avait reculé en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui. Ne voulant pas lui laisser de répit, Seven s'apprêtait à l'attaquer de nouveau. Néanmoins, une voix féminine le freina:

**"Ne bouge plus, Seven."**

Celui-ci se retourna en pointant l'une de ses armes vers celle qui venait de parler, mais se figea sur place, effaré. Pendant qu'il était occupé à se défendre contre la personne à la hache, une femme en avait profité pour se tenir derrière Shira et l'immobiliser avec une épée courte à quelques centimètres de son cou, le prenant ainsi en otage. Cette fille, qui semblait avoir le même âge que Seven, était une Xenoise tout comme Shira. Son teint était légèrement bronzé et elle possédait des yeux cramoisis. Néanmoins, ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules possédaient des pointes teintées en rouge. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de combat rouge et noire.

**"Fourty..."** murmura Seven en serrant ses dents, alors qu'il était à présent encerclé par elle et deux autres personnes, dont le manière de hache. Ce dernier était un homme de grande taille, et assez baraqué, possédant des cheveux courts blonds et des yeux bleus, et vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon tous deux noirs. La troisième personne était une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns tressés en une natte. Elle portait une tunique très légère de couleur rose, avec un short orangé. C'était elle qui avait envoyé le couteau de lancer. D'ailleurs, elle venait de s'armer de deux autres couteaux du même style.

**"Thirty-three... Fifty-two..."** grogna Seven en regardant respectivement l'homme et la femme, avant de reporter son attention vers la dénommée Fourty qui lui adressait un sourire provocateur:

**"Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu nous trahirais un jour, Seven. Et tout ça pour quoi au final? Pour ce petit merdeux de prince?"**

Shira, qui était en très mauvaise posture, choisit de ne pas céder à la panique. Toutefois, il était grandement surpris en voyant les visages de leurs assaillants. Ils étaient tous les trois jeunes. En tout cas, ils avaient facilement moins de la vingtaine à vue d'oeil. Et tous trois étaient des assassins du Mortem Regis comme Seven. De plus, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une Xenoise parmi leurs rangs, et encore moins une qui semblait le haïr au point de l'insulter et de le menacer mortellement de cette manière.

**"Entre ce petit merdeux de prince, et les gros merdeux qui composent votre organisation débile, mon choix est vite fait,** rétorqua l'ex-assassin du Mortem Regis qui n'avait pas baissé son arme, et qui visait Fourty avec.

 **\- Quand je pense que je t'admirais...** parla Fifty-two qui semblait peinée de se retrouver dans une pareille situation. **Ton départ m'a beaucoup déçue. Tu as déçu tout le monde au Mortem Regis à cause de ta trahison. Et ça, je ne te le pardonnerais pas.**

 **\- Comme c'est touchant,** se moqua froidement Seven en roulant les yeux d'exaspération. **Tu m'admirais tellement qu'on s'est à peine parlé pendant toutes ces années où je faisais partie des vôtres. Sérieusement Fifty-two, si c'est pour me sortir une réplique aussi niaise et conne, autant fermer ta gueule de sainte."**

Alors que la concernée était choquée par cette réplique, Thirty-three affichait un air énervé:

**"Contrairement à elle, je ne t'ai jamais apprécié à cause de ton arrogance et ton égoïsme. Bien que tu semblais loyal envers nous, je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance. Et je constate à quel point j'avais raison. Là est l'occasion de te faire payer tes agissem...**

**\- Si vous tenez tant que ça à me punir, lâchez donc Shira, et venez m'affronter!"** le coupa Seven, qui en avait plus qu'assez de ces discussions qui, à ses yeux, n'étaient sans queue ni tête. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus en cet instant, c'était à quel point ses anciens collègues étaient aussi idiots. Aucun d'entre-eux, ou du moins parmi les trois qui lui faisaient face, ne se posaient des questions sur les raisons de sa trahison. Ils étaient persuadés que l'assassin en vert avait agi par pur égoïsme alors que c'était complètement faux.

**"Tu n'es pas en position de nous donner des ordres, enfoiré!** s'écria Fourty qui avait rapproché son sabre du cou de Shira. **Ce que vous allez faire, c'est que vous allez venir tous les deux avec nous au Mortem Regis. Le boss nous a donné l'ordre de t'abattre sur place, mais je pense qu'il sera encore plus ravi si on te livrait."**

Seven ne répondit rien. Toujours l'arme pointée vers Fourty, il tenta de réfléchir à une solution. S'il faisait le moindre geste, Shira verrait sa gorge se faire violemment trancher par l'épée de la tueuse Xenoise. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, lui et le prince allaient être conduits au Mortem Regis, et tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris jusqu'à maintenant n'aurait servi à rien. Le deuxième cas de figure était inenvisageable à ses yeux. S'il mourrait, Shira se ferait torturer par l'organisation, et Ewen, ainsi que d'autres personnes, se feraient probablement tuer par la suite, provoquant un chaos sans précédent sur tout le continent.

Le regard du jeune homme croisa alors celui de Shira, qui avait serré ses poings, mais qui regardait le plus grand avec une certaine détermination. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux à son adresse, le jeune prince fit comprendre à Seven qu'il était prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait, et qu'il ne se laisserait pas capturer aussi facilement. L'ancien septième tueur du Mortem Regis afficha un léger sourire, alors qu'il s'adressait à Fourty:

**"Pauvre de vous. Vous êtes tellement pathétiques que commettez des erreurs de débutants."**

Face à de tels mots, les trois autres assassins affichèrent un air surpris, en se demandant ce qu'il sous-entendait par-là. Ce fut cet instant précis que Shira choisit pour saisir rapidement le poignet de Fourty, tout en lui donnant un gros coup de coude dans son ventre, afin d'écarter l'épée qui le menaçait, et ainsi se libérer de la prise de la tueuse. Celle-ci, qui avait grimacé de douleur sur le coup, lança un juron à l'adresse du prince et se précipita vers lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Mais alors qu'un coup de feu avait retenti, une balle venait de se loger dans le crâne de Fourty, faisant tomber celle-ci à la renverse alors qu'elle venait de rendre son dernier souffle, un air horrifié gravé sur son visage. Voulant enchaîner rapidement, Seven s'était ensuite retourné, et avait tiré simultanément vers les deux autres assassins encore debout. Si Fifty-two était parvenue à éviter le tir de justesse, Thirty-three fut touché de plein fouet à l'épaule. Criant à la fois de douleur et de rage, le manière de hache s'était précipité vers Seven. Mais un jet de flammes invoqué par Shira vola droit vers sa jambe qui prit feu.

**"Thirty-three!"** s'écria la brune aux couteaux de lancer en voyant le plus grand s'effondrer au sol, alors que le feu se propageait sur lui. Mais une balle tirée par Seven acheva cet homme avant même que les flammes ne consument totalement son corps. Voyant ses deux acolytes tombés au combat, et constatant qu'elle était désormais seule, Fifty-two sortit de l'une de ses besaces une pierre de téléportation. Mais l'assassin en vert ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'utiliser. Il avait foncé vers elle en effectuant un coup de pied retourné au niveau de sa main pour lui faire lâcher le cristal, suivi d'une frappe nette et précise au niveau de son cou avec l'une de ses dagues. Du sang gicla abondamment de la gorge ainsi tranchée de la tueuse, qui s'effondra au sol à son tour, tout en émettant des gémissements plaintifs et étouffés pendant quelques instants avant de rendre l'âme à son tour.

Voyant qu'il avait réussi à vaincre ses trois opposants, Seven poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant de se tourner vers Shira, qui observait les corps des trois assassins d'un air maussade.

**"Ça ira?"** lui demanda-t-il. Le jeune prince hocha brièvement la tête pour répondre affirmativement à cette question. Il avait eu peur et était choqué par le dénouement de cette situation tendue, mais quelque part, il était tout aussi soulagé d'avoir survécu et d'aller bien. Seulement, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs contre eux. Et il n'était pas spécialement fier d'avoir contribué à ce massacre, même s'il n'avait pas eu le choix sur ce coup. De son côté, Seven fouillaient les cadavres des deux femmes assassins. Chacune possédait une pierre de téléportation. Il prit soin de les réduire en mille morceaux à l'aide de ses armes, à l'étonnement de l'adolescent.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** lui demanda ce dernier. **Et c'est quoi, ces pierres?**

**\- Ce sont des pierres de téléportation. Les assassins du Mortem Regis peuvent s'en servir à tout moment afin de se téléporter jusqu'à son quartier général, qui se trouve dans un lieu inconnu de tous.**

**\- Pourquoi les détruire? Il ne serait pas judicieux d'en garder et tenter de vaincre le Mortem Regis sur son propre terrain?**

**\- Tenter de vaincre cette organisation chez elle relève du suicide,** répondit Seven, qui avait ensuite ramassé les couteaux de lancer de Fifty-two et l'épée courte de Forty. **Et si je les détruits, c'est parce qu'elles émettent un signal magique permettant au boss de les localiser sur une mappemonde. Autant brouiller les pistes tout de suite. C'est ma façon de lui faire savoir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me faire chier."**

Alors qu'il venait d'achever sa phrase, il s'était rapproché de Shira pour lui tendre les armes qu'il venait de ramasser.

**"Prends-les,** lui conseilla Seven. **Histoire que tu ne te reposes pas uniquement sur tes bracelets magiques, surtout lorsqu'il pleut."**

L'adolescent observa les armes en question. Ce sabre et ces couteaux avaient probablement ôté beaucoup de vie. S'il s'écoutait, le jeune Xenois les aurait refusés. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il comprit qu'ils allaient probablement croiser des ennemis encore plus dangereux sur leur route, et ses bracelets de Rhaj ne suffiraient probablement pas pour y faire face. Il accepta alors de les saisir, rangeant le sabre derrière son dos, et accrochant les deux couteaux de lancer à sa ceinture. Seven lui adressa un léger sourire, avant de lui faire signe de reprendre leur chemin. Mais Shira lui demanda d'attendre un instant.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"** s'étonna l'assassin, un peu surpris. Mais ce que fit Shira en guise de réponse l'étonna au plus haut point. Le petit prince avait tendu ses mains en direction des corps des deux femmes tueuses qui prirent ensuite feu, tout comme l'avait fait celui de Thirty-three quelques instants plus tôt.

**"Shira?"**

Celui-ci avait ensuite fermé les yeux quelques instants, les mains jointes devant sa poitrine, comme s'il priait. Et c'était le cas. Il priait le salut des âmes des trois défunts malgré ce qu'ils étaient.

**"Puissent les dieux guider vos esprits vers un monde paisible..."** murmura-t-il avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux, et d'observer les corps brûler pendant encore quelques secondes.

 **"Tu perds ton temps en priant pour des enflures pareilles,** intervint Seven qui s'était rapproché de lui.

**\- Enflures ou non, ils restent des humains et méritent qu'on les traite avec un minimum de dignité.**

**\- Si c'était Eight à leur place, est-ce que tu aurais fait pareil?"**

Shira ne répondit pas. Le plus âgé venait de lui poser une excellente question. Le prince, en tant normal, n'aurait pas hésité à répondre oui. Mais en repensant à ce que Eight lui avait fait subir, il avait du mal à le faire. L'assassin aux cheveux d'ébènes, s'en voulant un peu d'avoir remis sur le tapis un sujet sensible de cette façon, posa doucement sa main sur le dessus de la tête du prince et ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescent le regarda sans rien dire, mais lui rendit tout de même ce sourire.

Finalement, après cette petite mésaventure, le duo reprit sa route. Néanmoins, il n'en fallu pas longtemps au prince Xenois pour poser au plus âgé une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis peu:

**"Les trois assassins que nous avons combattu tout à l'heure m'avaient l'air jeunes, tout comme toi. Est-ce que les autres assassins composant le Mortem Regis sont tout aussi jeunes que vous?**

**\- Plus ou moins, ouais. La plupart des membres de cette organisation ont entre dix-huit et dix-neuf ans. L'assassin le plus âgé a fêté ses vingt-cinq ans il n'y a pas si longtemps, et la plus jeune en a à peine quinze.**

**\- Quinze ans?!** fit vivement Shira, stupéfait. **Cette organisation recrute des personnes aussi jeune pour leur faire commettre divers meurtres?**

**\- En vérité, nous avons été recrutés lorsque nous étions enfants. J'en avais huit lorsque le boss s'est présenté à moi."**

Seven raconta que le boss recrutait ses assassins jeunes afin de les former au combat et à l'assassinat pendant plusieurs années. La formation pouvait durer entre sept et dix ans en fonction des capacités de l'enfant. Le boss avait ainsi formé quatre-vingt-dix-neuf assassins, classés par ordre décroissant en commençant par le plus fort, tous avec un nom de code correspondant à leur rang qu'on leur tatouait sur l'épaule.

**"Vu que tu as déserté le Mortem Regis,** réfléchit alors le prince tandis qu'il se remémorait le chiffre sept tatoué sur l'épaule de Seven, **est-ce que tu peux toujours te faire surnommer Seven?**

 **\- Les membres du Mortem Regis ne se remplacent pas,** l'informa le concerné. **Je suis, et resterai le septième assassin le plus fort de cette organisation, même si je n'en fais plus désormais partie. Cette identité d'assassin me suivra toute ma vie."**

Face à une telle réponse qui le peinait sur le coup, Shira demeura silencieux. Il comprenait un peu plus le fonctionnement de la confrérie d'assassins qui avait formé Seven. Mais celle-ci semblait l'avoir marqué pour l'éternité, et le tatouage que le plus grand portait en était la preuve. Cela attristait le petit prince, qui se disait que son ami aurait probablement beaucoup de mal à recommencer une nouvelle vie après tout ce qu'il avait traversé jusqu'à maintenant.

  
  


Au même instant, au quartier général du Mortem Regis et plus précisément dans la réserve, le boss avait froncé les sourcils derrière son masque. Les yeux rivés sur la mappemonde magique de Kaärann, il avait surveillé avec attention trois points lumineux situés au nord-est de la nation des océans. Mais ils venaient de s'éteindre.

**"Thirty-three, Forty et Fifty-two ont échoué...** pensa-t-il en croisant les bras. **Je m'attendais à ce que cet idiot de Seven et l'avorton qui l'accompagne leur tiennent tête, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils les aurait tués aussi aisément."**

Sur cette pensée, le chef du Mortem Regis tourna le dos à la carte, et se mis à déambuler à travers la grande salle.

**"Grâce à mes trois assassins les plus forts, la machine fabriquant les pierres de téléportation a été remise en état. Seulement, est-ce judicieux d'envoyer d'autres assassins affronter Seven, au risque de les** **perdre également? Ce garçon et son prince sont tellement malins et imprévisibles qu'ils seraient capables de tuer mes éléments les plus puissants si je les utilise mal. Et en envoyant plusieurs assassins en même temps à leur rencontre, ils risqueraient de se faire repérer avant même d'agir."**

Bien qu'il appréciait les talents et l'intelligence de Seven, le boss les maudissait en ce jour.

**"C'est plutôt ironique que ce soit lui qui me donne autant de fil à retordre, lorsqu'on reconsidère ses origines..."**

À cette pensée, l'encapuchonné fut pris d'un soudain fou rire, tant il trouvait la situation à la fois cocasse et absurde. Néanmoins, il ne mit pas très longtemps à se calmer, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la mappemonde.

**"Devrais-je me servir de ses origines pour le prendre par les sentiments, et ainsi le piéger? La tête qu'il ferait serait vraiment drôle à voir. Enfin!"**

Son regard se tourna ensuite vers deux points brillants sur la carte positionnés à Glorië, la capitale de Grendia.

**"J'espère que Nineteen et Sixty-Nine ne me décevront pas de leur côté."** murmura-t-il alors qu'un sourire sournois apparaissant derrière son masque.

  
  



	24. Rivalités

La journée suivait lentement son cours, alors qu'une météo clémente s'était installée sur les vastes plaines de Grendia. A la résidence présidentielle, pendant qu'Othéo s'entretenait en privé avec Edgard, Ewen, accompagnée de Felicia, se promenaient dans les jardins. Harvay se contentait de marcher à leur suite, tout en contemplant cet espace fleuri et paisible. La douce odeur se dégageant des fleurs était agréable tandis qu'un calme apaisant régnait dans ces lieux. D'ailleurs, il était assez surprenant de constater à quel point cette partie de Glorië était tranquille, contrairement au reste de la citadelle qui était animé et assez bruyant.

"Vous avez un très beau jardin, dame Felicia, complimenta Ewen qui s'était accroupie pour contempler de plus près un parterre de fleurs violettes à côté duquel le trio passait.

\- C'est très gentil, Ewena, répliqua l'épouse du président Grendien avec un léger sourire. Mais ce jardin ne nous appartient pas vraiment. Ce petit paradis existait bien avant que notre famille ne s'installe dans cette demeure. Néanmoins, nous avons tenu à l'entretenir comme il se doit. C'est un peu le devoir des familles présidentielles de Grendia de préserver un tel havre de paix.

\- Je comprends, répondit la princesse Vopaquine en se relevant avant de reprendre la marche aux côtés de la dame aux cheveux verts. Cela fait combien d'années que votre mari préside cette nation?

\- Mon époux en est au milieu de son troisième mandat. Donc, cela fait dix-huit ans.

\- J'étais à peine née lorsqu'il a occupé pour la première fois sa fonction..." en déduisit la plus jeune, qui semblait tout de même stupéfaite. Le fonctionnement politique de Grendia était très différent de celui des autres nations de Kaärann. Contrairement à ces dernières où la couronne souveraine se transmettait de parent à enfant, c'était le peuple Grendien qui élisait leur président pour une durée de sept ans. Si Edgard en était à sa troisième réélection, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose: les habitants de la grande nation devaient fortement l'apprécier. Et cela se comprenait car le président Edgard avait une excellente réputation, et celle-ci était vantée sur le continent tout entier.

Mais une réputation aussi flatteuse était-elle vraiment méritée?

Harvay, qui demeurait auprès des dames, se posait exactement la même question. Il écoutait la conversation, mais demeurait silencieux et songeur. Il n'arrêtait de repenser à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille avec le président Grendien. Mais au centre de ses pensées se trouvait la mystérieuse lettre que son majordome Louis lui avait remise, et la réaction qu'il avait eu suite à cela. Quelque chose dans ce message semblait avoir troublé Edgard. Mais quoi? Et qui avait pu lui envoyer ce courrier? Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, il entendit un sifflement que ferait une lame tranchant l'air. Le blond, la princesse aux cheveux bleus et l'épouse du président tournèrent leurs regards en direction d'un jeune homme blond qui, armé d'une élégante rapière, pourfendait la brise d'un geste habile et répété. Le trio reconnut rapidement Léonard, et s'approcha de lui.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir t'entraîner à l'épée aujourd'hui et encore moins en ce lieu, mon fils, répliqua sa mère qui semblait étonnée de le voir ainsi.

\- Voyons chère mère, un peu d'exercice en plein air n'a jamais fait de mal à personne!" affirma le concerné tandis qu'il venait de couper d'un coup vif la tige d'une fleur rouge se trouvant non loin de lui. La frappe était si rapide qu'elle avait provoqué un courant d'air suffisamment fort pour que la fleur s'élève dans les airs. Léonard en profita ensuite pour l'attraper en plein vol, avant de s'approcher d'Ewen et lui tendre le végétal, tout en lui faisait une révérence accompagnée d'un clin d'oeil séducteur.

"Vous êtes encore plus radieuse que hier, princesse."

Ewen demeura bouche bée, tant elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel geste de sa part. Elle ignorait si elle devait être ravie ou blasée. La jeune fille avait remarqué que le fils du président Grendia tentait de la charmer par tous les moyens possibles depuis leur rencontre. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Toutefois, par politesse, elle afficha un léger sourire, avant de saisir la fleur:

"C'est... très gentil, monsieur Léonard. Merci pour ce compliment et ce présent.

\- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurais offert un magnifique bouquet à la hauteur de votre beauté. Malheureusement, mes parents tiennent à ce jardin, et je ne veux pas les contrarier en coupant toutes les fleurs présentes."

Tandis que Felicia avait poussé un léger soupir d'exaspération face à l'attitude de son fils envers Ewen, Harvay avait levé les yeux au ciel d'un air las. Plus le temps passait, plus son estime envers Léonard, qui n'était déjà pas bien haute, chutait. Il rêvait de lui coller une belle raclée afin qu'il arrête son cirque avec sa princesse, et qu'il devienne un peu plus sérieux. Mais sa position hiérarchique ne lui permettait pas vraiment de faire une chose pareille.

"Est-ce que votre... hum... charmant valet vous offre des fleurs? questionna ensuite le jeune Grendien. À voir sa tête, cela ne m'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Vous devez vraiment vous ennuyer avec une compagnie pareille. Ne préfériez-vous pas la mienne, chère princesse?"

Alors qu'Ewen et Felicia furent choquée par cette pique à l'adresse d'Harvay, celui-ci regardait son homologue masculin en fronçant les sourcils:

"Je vous demande pardon?

\- Léonard! s'exclama Felicia. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières?

\- Je ne fais que poser une question à notre invitée de Vopaqua, chère mère. Non pas que je veuille offenser son serviteur, mais...

\- Harvay n'est pas qu'un simple serviteur! s'indigna Ewen en serrant son poing, se retenant de le coller à la figure de Léonard. Il est également mon ami, alors je vous prierai de faire preuve de respect à son égard!"

La princesse Vopaquine faisait tout pour se contrôler et garder son calme. Mais si Léonard continuait ses médisances envers Harvay, elle risquait d'user de ses pouvoirs pour l'envoyer valser dans les airs. Sentant que le comportement du Grendien agaçait la plus jeune, son serviteur posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière pour la calmer.

"Ne t'emporte pas pour si peu, Ewen. Ses paroles ne m'atteignent pas. Par contre..."

Il dépassa la bleue tout en enlevant sa main de son épaule et s'interposa entre elle et Léonard. Il fit face à ce dernier sur un ton ferme:

"Sans vouloir vous offenser à mon tour, monsieur Léonard, la princesse Ewena n'est pas une midinette comme toutes celles que vous avez l'habitude de charmer. Vous l'importunez plus qu'autre chose en vous comportant comme vous le faites. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes, je vous conseille d'en rester là.

\- Est-ce là une menace? lui demanda le concerné d'un sourire espiègle.

\- À vous de voir..." lui répondit Harvay en le défiant du regard. Sentant une certaine tension s'installer entre les deux blonds, Felicia voulu s'interposer tout en demandant à son fils d'arrêter immédiatement son manège. Mais Léonard lui fit signe de rester là où elle était sans lâcher l'autre homme du regard.

"Voilà qui est fort embêtant, déclara Léonard sans perdre son air moqueur. Je me fais menacer dans ma demeure par un serviteur venu d'ailleurs, et c'est moi qu'on réprimande! Harvay, c'est bien cela? Je veux bien suivre votre conseil, même si je n'ai guère envie de renoncer au coeur de votre princesse. Néanmoins, j'impose une condition."

Sur ces mots, il pointa le plus grand avec sa rapière.

"Je souhaite croiser le fer avec vous. Si je gagne, vous aurez l'obligeance de vous comporter comme doit le faire un serviteur, et de rester à votre place. Si vous gagnez, alors je m'en irai."

Felicia était à la fois sidérée et honteuse. Elle avait du mal à croire que son propre fils imposait une telle chose, tout cela à cause d'une affaire de coeur et de respect. Ewen était tout aussi indignée qu'elle. Une telle proposition était absurde! Néanmoins, elle tourna sa tête vers Harvay. Si celui-ci voulait accepter un tel défi, elle ne l'en empêcherait pas, même si elle n'en était pas très enchantée. Son serviteur, quant à lui, trouvait Léonard vraiment ridicule en cet instant, et se demandait vraiment comment réagirait Edgard en voyant son fils agir de la sorte.

Toutefois, il tenait là une occasion de lui donner une bonne correction. Il accepta donc le duel, et dégaina son épée. Celle-ci était moins longue que la rapière de Léonard, mais la lame était plus large et épaisse, même si cela la rendait légèrement plus lourde. Harvay avait donc moins de portée que son adversaire et ne serait pas aussi rapide et vif que lui, mais gardait tout de même l'avantage de la puissance et probablement de l'expérience. C'était donc avec confiance qu'il s'était mis en garde, tout en priant Ewen et Felicia de reculer, chose que les deux femmes firent à contrecoeur.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Ewena, s'excusa la verte qui était vraiment gênée par cette situation plus qu'inattendue.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dame Felicia. Ne vous en faites pas."

Léonard était le seul fautif de cette affaire. C'était lui qu'il fallait blâmer, et non sa mère. La jeune princesse souhaitait qu'Harvay sorte victorieux de ce match, ne serait-ce que pour faire redescendre le fils du président qui avait pris de trop grands airs avec eux. Les deux blonds, face à face et en position de combat, s'observèrent longuement comme pour s'analyser.

Puis, ce fut Léonard qui attaqua le premier. Fonçant tel un éclair, il enchaîna plusieurs coup d'estocs. Harvay s'était attendu à ce que son adversaire repose sur sa vitesse fulgurante. Dans un premier temps, il choisit d'esquiver les attaques, tantôt en sautant sur les côtés, tantôt en reculant. Il lui arrivait également de parer quelques frappes avec son arme. Le serviteur de la famille royale Vopaquine se contentait de répéter les esquives et les parades, se disant que Léonard allait finir par s'épuiser à force d'attaquer sans relâche de la même façon.

Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune Grendien était plus malin qu'il ne le pensait, et avait tout à coup tenté de le faire tomber à l'aide d'un croche-pied. Mais Harvay, par réflexe, l'avait évité de justesse un faisant un léger bond en arrière. Le fils du président en fut surpris. Mais sa stupéfaction s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit le plus grand foncer vers en effectuant une succession d'attaques puissantes et variées. Léonard, qui ne s'y attendait pas, tenta de les bloquer tant bien que mal. Mais un moment arriva où la lame d'Harvay s'était stoppée à quelques centimètres de l'épaule gauche du plus petit. Un peu plus, et le serviteur d'Ewen pouvait trancher la chair du fils du président. Ce dernier, figé sur place, avait les yeux rivés sur l'épée de son adversaire pendant que celui-ci esquissait un sourire satisfait:

"Déjà vaincu, monsieur Léonard ?"

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, avant de reculer pour se mettre hors de portée du sabre. Puis, ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, il se remit en garde:

"Vous vous débrouillez mieux que ce que j'imaginais, admit-il en le regardant avec dédain. Mais ne croyez pas déjà avoir gagné, encore moins aussi facilement."

Harvay s'était douté que son opposant n'aurait pas abandonné aussi vite. Mais il s'était attendu à un combattant plus redoutable, et était un peu déçu de constater que le fils du président de Grendia n'avait rien d'exceptionnel au combat. Toutefois, le jeune soldat préfèra rester sur ces gardes: peut-être que Léonard possédait une botte secrète pouvant lui donner du fil à retordre.

Le plus grand des blonds se prépara à prendre une nouvelle fois l'autre d'assaut. Mais au loin, il aperçu une petite silhouette rousse armée d'un arc, qui semblait viser Ewen avec.

"Ewen, attention!" hurla-t'il alors qu'il s'était précipité vers elle au moment où on décocha la flèche. Celle-ci se planta à l'arrière du bras du serviteur qui eût tout juste le temps de s'interposer afin de protéger sa princesse, sous les yeux horrifiés de tous.

"Harvay!" s'écria Ewen de stupéfaction en le supportant dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, alors que son regard et ceux de Léonard et Felicia s'étaient tournés vers la provenance du tir. Ils aperçurent à leur tour la mystérieuse personne, et Léonard, toujours avec sa rapière en main, voulut foncer jusqu'à elle pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas en avant qu'une voix féminine résonna non loin d'eux:

"À ta place, je ne bougerai pas."

Une autre silhouette, blonde et plus grande que l'autre, se tenait debout près d'un arbuste feuillu qui lui avait probablement servi de cachette. Toute vêtue d'une sorte de combinaison noire et grise à l'instar de sa complice archère, elle portait un masque en forme de papillon qui lui recouvrait une grande partie du visage. Seule sa bouche était visible, tout comme son accolyte féminin qui se rapprochait doucement en visant Léonard avec une flèche, pouvant l'atteindre à tout moment.

Mais un détail choqua tout le monde, en plus de l'apparition de ces deux femmes masquées : la plus grande des deux tenait la jeune Annette en la menaçant avec un katana sous la gorge.

"Par tous les dieux! Annette!" s'exclama Felicia, terrorisée en voyant son plus jeune enfant en danger. Pendant qu'Harvay arrachait d'un coup sec la flèche logée dans son bras, Ewen, fronçant les sourcils de méfiance, s'adressa à la blond au katana:

"Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?

\- Ce que nous voulons? répéta son interlocutrice sur un ton légèrement moqueur. Accomplir ce qui aurait déjà être fait depuis longtemps. Nous voulons ta mort, princesse Ewena de Vopaqua."

Cette dernière phrase surprit toutes les personnes présentes, et en particulier la princesse aux cheveux bleus. Mais celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre: ces deux jeunes filles face à elle étaient probablement de mèche avec celui qui avait tenté de la tuer à deux reprises, c'est-à-dire Lao.

"Pour l'avoir, murmura Harvay en se tournant vers celle qui venait de parler, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le..."

Hélas, et à la stupéfaction des autres, Harvay perdit tout à coup connaissance, et s'effondra au sol.

"Harvay?! paniqua Ewen en se précipitant vers lui pour tenter de le réveiller, en vain.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait, sombres garces?! grogna Léonard en constatant que la situation devenait de plus en plus critique.

\- Votre compagnon va s'en remettre, parla l'archère rousse qui s'était rapproché de lui en le visant. Je l'ai juste endormi avec une flèche enduite d'une substance soporifique. Tout comme la plupart de vos gardes, d'ailleurs. Inquiétez-vous plutôt pour vous."

Les membres de la famille présidentielle, en particulier Felicia, n'en revenait pas. Comment deux filles comme elles avaient-elles pu se jouer de leurs soldats de la sorte? Mais l'heure n'était pas aux interrogations. Il fallait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, faire libérer Annette.

"Si notre père nous rejoint ici, parla celle-ci avec un regard rempli de haine, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau!

\- Cela me fait de belles jambes, rétorqua la manieuse de katana. Prie plutôt pour que cette princesse ici présente se livre, car si elle ne le fait pas, je ne donne pas cher de ta petite trachée.

\- Lâchez-la d'abord!" lui ordonna Ewen. Évidemment, sa nouvelle opposante ne s'executa pas.

"On n'a pas besoin de la lâcher pour t'exécuter sur place!" fit la rousse en se tournant vers la bleue, avant de tirer sa flèche vers elle. Par réflexe, Ewen tendit sa main en avant et utilisa son pouvoir, faisant apparaître une barrière aqueuse qui bloqua le projectile. Léonard profita de cette occasion pour foncer vers la rousse, et effectuer plusieurs attaques avec sa rapière. L'archère évita les attaques tant bien que mal, mais semblait ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose au corps à corps.

"Hey! interpella l'autre fille masquée en regardant l'épéiste. Ta frangine est entre mes mains, alors si tu veux qu'elle vive encore longtemps, tu ferais mieux de..."

Mais en voyant un puissant jet d'eau lui foncer dessus, celle qui parlait fut obligée de lâcher Annette tout reculant pour l'éviter. La fille du président en profita pour se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, pendant qu'Ewen, armée de ses deux épées recourbées, faisait désormais face à la manieuse de katana:

"Si toi et tous tes complices desirez réellement me tuer, attaquez-moi directement au lieu de vous en prendre à des innocents.

\- Bla bla bla... se moqua son ennemie en se mettant en garde. Arrête de te la jouer justicière héroïque, ça ne te va définitivement pas. Franchement, je me demande comment Seven a pu être ami avec toi."

Ewen fut étonnée par cette dernière phrase. Parlait-elle de Lao? Lui et Seven étaient donc une seule et même personne ? Elle n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car l'autre s'était élancée pour l'attaquer. La princesse Vopaquine parvint à esquiver la frappe horizontale en se baissant, avant de contre-attaquer avec une multitudes de coups rapides. La blonde au katana n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à les parer, mais affichait derrière son masque un air surpris. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir l'une des princesses de Kaärann se défendre aussi bien. Cela l'irritait presque. Mais elle demeura concentrée. Tout en continuant à éviter les attaques d'Ewen, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa complice rousse, qui était parvenue à planter la pointe d'une flèche dans la cuisse droite de Léonard, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

"Léonard!" hurlèrent de concert Felicia et Annette en le voyant tomber à genoux au sol.

"Mince..." pensa la bleue en le voyant en aussi mauvaise posture. Il fallait qu'elle lui vienne en aide du manière ou d'une autre. La princesse décida d'envoyer un jet d'eau sur son opposante actuelle pour la faire reculer tout en s'éloignant d'elle. Elle fonça ensuite vers l'archère pour la prendre d'assaut à son tour, et détourner son attention de Léonard.

"Hey! C'est moi ton adversaire, pimbêche!" fit la manieuse de katana en voyant son acolyte en difficulté face aux enchaînements de la Vopaquine. Elle fonça ensuite vers la bleue pour l'attaquer une nouvelle fois. Ewen, qui ne voulait pas se retrouver à affronter deux ennemis en même temps, invoqua en sa direction un jet d'eau plus puissant que le précédent. Mais...

"Compte pas là-dessus, chérie!" pensa la combattante blonde dont le katana venait de s'électrifier. Puis, elle frappa le sortilège aqueux avec, faisait l'électricité se propager le long de celui-ci afin qu'il touche la bleue de plein fouet. Ewen se retrouva figée sur place, tremblant violemment sous l'effet du choc qu'elle venait de recevoir, et qui l'avait obligée à lâcher des armes.

"E... Ewena?" murmura Felicia en la voyant ainsi, pendant qu'Annette aidait son frère aîné à se relever.

"Bon sang... grogna la fille du président. Mais qui sont ces filles?"

Du côté de ces dernières justement, la rousse avait rejoint la blonde.

"Bien joué, Nineteen!" l'avait-elle félicitée, tandis que celle-ci avança lentement vers Ewen qui s'était effondrée au sol, haletante. Elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais n'avait pas la force de se relever dans l'immédiat. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de tourner son regard vers celle qui allait probablement l'achever dans les prochaines secondes.

"Par pitié, ne lui faites pas de mal!" implora Felicia en voulant aider Ewen. Mais elle se stoppa aussitôt en voyant l'archère qui la visait avec un arc en leur ordonnant, à elle et à ses enfants, de ne pas bouger de leurs positions.

"Tu vas mourir, Princesse Ewena. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire Ewen?" parla Nineteen, qui se trouvait à present juste devant elle, l'épée levée. D'un geste, elle pouvait enfin abattre celle que le Mortem Regis cherchait à tuer depuis longtemps. Elle était sur le point d'accomplir la mission que Seven n'avait jamais été capable de réussir. Elle allait enfin en finir avec cette maudite princesse qui était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles son Sevy avait déserté l'organisation.

"Crève." lui dit-elle ensuite. Néanmoins, son katana demeurait levé, tandis qu'une expression confuse s'était emparée de son visage caché. Elle visualisait Seven qui se tenait debout juste devant Ewen en faisant signe à Nineteen de ne pas la tuer.

"Seven?" murmura-t'elle, à l'étonnement de la princesse, mais aussi de sa complice rousse qui avait tourné sa tête en sa direction:

"Nineteen! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Achève-la!"

Mais malgré cette petite pression de sa part, la blonde ne parvenait pas à tuer sa cible alors qu'elle était proche de ce but.

"Sixty-nine, je...

\- Mais que se passe-t-il, ici ?!" résonna tout à coup la voix du président Grendien qui arrivait sur les lieux accompagné d'Othéo et d'une poignée de soldats. L'un de ces derniers visa Nineteen avec une arbalète, et tira un carreau en sa direction. La jeune fille fut obligée de se reculer d'Ewen pour l'éviter, et de rejoindre Sixty-Nine qui s'était éloignée de quelques pas en voyant que les gardes commençaient à les encercler.

"Bon sang!" grogna la petite rousse, frustrée par ce revirement de situation. Nineteen ne dit rien. Mais elle était toute aussi énervée de devoir abandonner sa mission alors qu'elle était quasiment accomplie. Ce fut avec un certain poids sur le coeur que la blonde saisit la main de la rousse, avant d'activer une pierre de téléportation et de disparaître avec elle aux yeux de tous.

"Qui étaient ces personnes? demanda le président en constatant avec horreur les blessées qu'elles avaient laissés derrière elles.

\- Je l'ignore... lui répondit son fils en grimaçant de douleur. Mais elles souhaitaient tuer dame Ewena."

Le regard d'Edgard se tourna donc vers Othéo qui s'était précipité vers sa fille et son serviteur. Les deux, bien qu'inconscients, n'étaient pas gravement blessés. Felicia ordonna à ses soldats de les transporter à l'intérieur de la résidence afin de les soigner.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées suite à ce drame. Les nouvelles concernant une troisième tentative de meurtre envers Ewen sur les terres de Grendia firent rapidement le tour de cette nation, et probablement du continent tout entier. Néanmoins, Seven et Shira ignoraient encore tout de ce sombre événement. Tous deux avaient parcouru une très longue distance depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Minera. Ils avaient franchi la frontière Vopaquo-Grendienne en milieu de journée, et se dirigeaient à present vers Acturus visible à quelques kilomètres de leur position alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

"J'ai hâte de pouvoir plonger dans un lit bien moelleux..." confia Shira qui semblait épuisé par cette marche éprouvante qu'il avait subie en ce jour. Seven ne répliqua rien, mais partageait cette même envie de dormir dans un lieu confortable. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler le village d'Acturus. Il connaissait son nom et son emplacement, mais n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Pour Shira, cette partie de Grendia était également inconnue. Mais un détail plutôt intrigant interpella le jeune prince:

"Je m'attendais à croiser plus de personnes sur notre route. Étant donné l'emplacement d'Acturus près d'une frontière, je pensais qu'on aurait vu des voyageurs dans le coin.

\- Personnellement, je ne m'en plains pas. Mais tu as raison. C'est tout de même très étrange."

Le duo masculin s'échangea un regard interrogateur. Ils préféraient se dire qu'à cause du Mortem Regis qui sévissait actuellement, la population de Kaärann avait peur de voyager d'une nation à une autre. Mais la vérité était bien plus sombre que cela.

Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée que l'assassin et son compagnon princier arrivèrent aux portes d'Acturus. Mais à peine avaient-ils pénétré en son sein qu'ils firent face à un spectacle inattendu: Des soldats Grendien postés à l'entrée du village étaient au sol, gisants chacun dans une flaque de sang.

"Qu'est-ce que...?!" fit Shira, terrorisé par une telle vue. Seven s'approcha des cadavres pour les observer de plus près. Certains soldats avaient la gorge tranchée pendant que d'autres avaient été poignardés au niveau de l'abdomen. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait attaqué ce village.

Faisant signe à Shira de rester près de lui, l'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes s'avança lentement dans la sinistre ruelle devant lui. Il n'y avait aucun éclairage malgré l'heure assez tardive du soir, ni personne dans les environs. Les maisons étaient closes et également plongées dans le noir. De plus, le lieu semblait désert. A part les corps de soldats morts qui jonchaient le sol par-ci par-là, il n'y avait personne dans les parages.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici? demanda le prince Xenois, effrayé par cette ambiance morbide.

\- Rien de bon, visiblement. Je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de partir d'ici en vitesse."

Soudain, le bruit que ferait un caillou roulant sur le sol se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les deux hommes qui s'étaient tournés vers la direction de son origine. Seven, craignant qu'un inconnu ne débarque pour les attaquer, passa devant Shira tout en restant sur ses gardes.

"Qui va là?" demanda dit-il tandis que Shira, de plus en plus inquiet par la situation, s'était accroché à son bras. Mais tout à coup, le plus jeune sentit un picotement à l'arrière de son cou.

"Lao...?" l'appela-il alors qu'il s'affaiblissait au fil des secondes, jusqu'à s'écrouler au sol.

"Shira, qu'est-ce que...?!"

L'assassin remarqua alors une petite flèchette plantée dans la nuque de son compagnon. Celle-ci était probablement imprégnée d'un somnifère ou d'une substance assomante. Mais alors que l'homme vêtu de vert était sur le point de chercher du regard d'où provenait ce projectile, il sentit une vive douleur, différente de celle que ferait une telle fléchette, derrière sa nuque. Puis, plus rien. C'était le noir total pour Seven, qui venait de s'effondrer au sol à son tour, juste à côté du prince Xenois.

  
  



	25. Un soutien surprenant mais précieux

Une affreuse douleur à la tête réveilla Seven, qui avait demeuré inconscient depuis l'instant où quelqu'un l'avait assommé par surprise. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'on l'avait allongé sur un grand lit. La petite pièce sombre dans laquelle il se trouvait était éclairée par une lanterne posée sur une table, non loin de lui.

"Je suis où, là?" se demanda-t'il en se redressant pour se retrouver assis. À sa gauche, il remarqua la présence de Shira. Celui-ci était allongé à côté de lui, les yeux clos. Mais il respirait encore et ne présentait aucune blessure physique, ce qui prouvait qu'il était en bonne santé. Posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune prince, l'homme vêtu de vert le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

"Shira, lui murmura-t'il. Hey, Shira, réveille-toi!"

L'adolescent, poussant un petit gémissement, reprit conscience à son tour et découvrit peu à peu cet environnement inconnu qui l'entourait.

"Lao...? fit-il d'une voix trahissant une certaine fatigue en s'assaillant sur le matelas comme l'avait fait le plus grand. Où sommes-nous? Et que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, figure-toi."

L'assassin n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation. D'autant plus qu'il s'était rendu compte que ses armes et ceux de Shira, y compris les bracelets de Rhaj, leur avait été confisqués. Le duo masculin s'échangea un regard à la fois inquiet et confus. Qui avait bien pu les emmener ici? Était-ce un membre du Mortem Regis qui les avait retrouvés? Si tel était le cas, pourquoi les avoir amenés dans ce lieu étrange et non au quartier général de l'organisation?

C'est alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochant de la porte de cette chambre se firent entendre. Ni une ni deux, Seven attrapa la lanterne à proximité d'une main, tout en saisissant le poignet de Shira de l'autre. Il avait également activé son aura pourpre car il avait compris, avec une obscurité pareille, qu'il faisait encore nuit sur le continent. Il était prêt à décamper en vitesse avec le prince si l'individu entrant dans cette chambre ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

"Du calme, Seven. Personne ici ne vous fera de mal à toi ou à ton protégé." promit une voix masculine et grave qui n'était pas inconnue aux oreilles du garçon aux longs cheveux d'ébènes. La porte se déverrouilla ensuite avant de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une grande silhouette aux cheveux argentés et aux vêtements immaculés. Ce nouvel arrivant portait une paire de lunettes, dont les verres reflétaient la lueur dansante de la seule lampe présente dans cette pièce. Tandis que l'aura de Seven s'estompait brusquement, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupéfaction. Il reconnaissait cet individu:

"Four?!"

En guise de réponse, juste après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, le quatrième assassin du Mortem Regis adressa un léger sourire au duo:

"Avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à me revoir aussi vite!"

En effet, le déserteur de l'organisation de tueurs ne pensait pas revoir celui qui avait été son mentor un jour. Encore moins quelques jours seulement après avoir tourné le dos à ses anciens collègues.

De son côté, Shira avait également l'air surpris. D'une part parce qu'il ne pensait pas que leur route aurait croisée celle d'un autre assassin du Mortem Regis aussi vite, d'autre part parce que le visage de Four ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Il l'avait déjà croisé à Xenati auparavant.

"Vous êtes le vendeur de peluches de l'autre fois... réalisa-t'il. Ou plutôt, vous vous êtes fait passer pour une telle personne.

\- Ravi de te revoir à nouveau, mon garçon, le salua l'argenté en faisant une révérence par respect envers son statut princier. Même si je regrette que tu sois mêlé à cette histoire contre ta vol...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? le coupa Seven d'un ton sec, en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi nous avoir assommés de la sorte? Et dans quel trou nous as-tu emmenés?"

Le sourire de Four face aux interrogations du plus jeune s'agrandit. Il s'était lentement rapproché de lui pour saisir la lanterne qu'il tenait, et la reposer sur la table. L'homme en blanc s'installa ensuite sur une chaise proche de ce dernier meuble, avant de répondre à chacune de ses questions dans l'ordre:

"Je ne vous veux rien en particulier. Je vous ai assommés pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas tuer bêtement. Et je vous ai emmenés dans la chambre d'une habitation abandonnée d'Acturus, là où personne n'aura idée de vous chercher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette ville? lui demanda alors Shira. Pourquoi tous ces soldats Grendiens ont-ils été tués? Est-ce le Mortem Re..."

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu achever sa phrase, Seven lui avait donné un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Malheureusement, en voulant innocemment poser cette dernière question, l'adolescent aux yeux cramoisis en avait trop dit. Four poussa un léger soupir en regardant l'assassin aux longs cheveux d'ébènes:

"Tu n'as pas perdu de temps à lui révéler la vérité au sujet de notre organisation, à ce que je vois.

\- Et alors? rétorqua le concerné en évitant de croiser son regard. Je ne fais plus partie de cette organisation de merde, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire?"

Four observa Seven. Bien qu'il ne laissait rien transparaître, voir Seven réagir de cette façon lui faisait un pincement au coeur. En plus d'avoir déserté le Mortem Regis, il semblait dorénavant vouer contre celui-ci une certaine hostilité, au point d'aller jusqu'à éliminer de ses propres mains certains membres de l'organisation tels que Thirty-three, Fourty ou encore Fifty-Two. Mais l'immaculé ne lui en voulait pas spécialement pour tout cela. En réalité, plus le temps passait, mieux il comprenait les motivations de son ancien "élève". L'argenté reporta ensuite son attention vers Shira afin de lui répondre :

"Le Mortem Regis est effectivement responsable du massacre d'Acturus, mais de façon indirecte.

\- Comment ça, de façon indirecte?" l'interrogea Seven en levant les yeux vers lui. Le plus âgé du trio resta silencieux un instant, se rappelant qu'il était peut-être en train de commettre une erreur en discutant d'un tel sujet avec celui que le Mortem Regis considérait désormais comme un traître. Néanmoins, il se disait que l'homme en vert, bien qu'impulsif par moment, était quelqu'un d'intelligent et capable d'utiliser les informations qu'on lui divulguait à son avantage. Être au courant de ce que l'organisation d'assassins projetait permettrait à Seven et à Shira d'éviter les potentiels dangers que cela impliquerait.

Après avoir pris le temps de poser le pour et le contre, Four raconta que plusieurs brigands rôdant à Grendia ont été enrôlés dans un gang visant à semer la terreur au sein de la grande nation. Ces bandits se faisaient appeler les Insectas, et ils étaient actuellement dirigés par trois membres du Mortem Regis: Three, Five et Eight. Bien évidemment, ces trois derniers utilisaient des fausses identités pour cacher leur appartenance à l'organisation.

"Eight...?" frissonna Shira à l'entente de ce nom, alors que ses traits s'étaient déformés en un visage horrifié, ce qui surpris Four. Seven, de son côté, tenta de rassurer le jeune prince en posant sa main sur son épaule. L'argenté, face à une telle réaction de la part du Xenois, devina aisément ce qu'Eight lui avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient au quartier général du Mortem Regis. L'air grave, mais d'un geste élégant, il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Il faudrait sérieusement qu'il apprenne à retenir ses pulsions, lui... soupira-t-il avant de regarder le prince. Je suis navré pour ce qu'il a pu te faire.

\- Tch!" se contenta de faire Seven en évitant les regards des deux autres. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait de rage. Non seulement à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre Eight et Shira, mais aussi par rapport à ce que Four venait de révéler au sujet des Insectas. L'argenté n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus à propos de ces derniers, car l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes devinait déjà la raison de leur existence. Le boss avait planifié la formation de ce gang dans le but de leur faire porter le chapeau pour les crimes commis par le Mortem Regis. Cela permettrait donc d'écarter tout soupçons au sujet de l'existence de ce dernier.

"Décidément, cet enfoiré de boss est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins... murmura-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Four en fronçant les sourcils. Après, je ne peux pas exclure que tu nous racontes tout cela exprès pour nous piéger.

\- Je vous aurais directement ramenés à notre quartier général, si mon intention était de vous tendre un piège." affirma Four.

Le plus âgé marquait un point. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi leur révéler les plans du boss?

"À vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce qui me pousse à vous parler de tout cela, répondit l'argenté en s'accoudant à la table et en croisant ses jambes, encore plus en sachant que le Mortem Regis te considère comme un traître à abattre.

\- Avoue plutôt que tu commences à te rendre compte que le boss fait n'importe quoi depuis quelques temps."

Four ne releva pas, et détourna son regard des plus jeunes. Il refusait de l'admettre et pourtant, il savait au plus profond de lui que Seven avait en partie raison. Il était vrai que l'immaculé ne savait pas quoi penser des décisions récentes du boss vis à vis de leurs cibles. De plus, avec ses plans impliquant les Insectas, c'était à se demander si les réelles intentions de son supérieur étaient vraiment celles qu'on pensait. Libérer Kaärann du joug des dirigeants et des nobles... Impliquer des brigands qui faisaient, malgré eux, partie du peuple à libérer était vraiment nécessaire pour atteindre un tel but?

"Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai laissé tomber le Mortem Regis? enchaîna Seven face au silence du plus grand.

\- Je comprends ce qui te motive, admit Four. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que délaisser notre organisation comme tu l'as fait était la meilleure des décisions.

\- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre? Que j'agisse comme si de rien n'était et que j'obéisse aux ordres, au risque de voir Shira se faire torturer si je faisais un pas de travers? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'était la seule option viable, aussi bien pour moi que pour lui."

Son regard s'était alors posé sur Shira à côté de lui, qui le regardait également. Le petit prince se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si le Mortem Regis ne l'avait pas capturé. Il était même allé plus loin en s'imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé si leurs routes ne s'étaient pas recroisées à Vegario. Est-ce que Seven aurait également quitté son organisation dans ces cas là? Four observa longuement les deux plus jeunes, avant de pousser un léger soupir, tout en se relevant de sa chaise.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, toi et son Altesse Ashira feriez mieux de décamper de ce village à l'aube. Voire même au milieu de la nuit. Acturus et ses habitants sont officiellement les otages des Insectas depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Les otages? répéta Shira en écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction.

\- La princesse Ewena se trouve à Glorië, et a été attaquée par un duo féminin que Seven connaît très bien. Elles se sont faites passer pour des membres des Insectas au moment de l'assaut. C'est tout ce que je vous dirai à ce sujet."

Seven semblait abasourdi par cette révélation. Ewen? Attaquée à Glorië par un duo féminin qu'il connaissait bien? Parlait-il de Nineteen et Sixty-Nine? Pendant qu'il y réfléchissait, Four se dirigeait vers la porte, probablement pour sortir et laisser le duo seul. Mais l'assassin en vert l'interpella une dernière fois.

"Pourquoi le choix d'Acturus pour la prise d'otage?

\- Parce que j'ai dit au boss que vous arriveriez ici demain après-midi, et qu'il voulait faire d'une pierre deux coups en continuant son plan tout en vous capturant.

\- Mais tu savais qu'on serait arrivés plus tôt, n'est-ce pas? soupçonna Seven.

\- Attends un peu... Comment il a su qu'Acturus était notre destination?" demanda alors Shira qui ne comprenait pas. Seven se posait également la question et regardait Four en attendant une réponse de sa part. C'est alors qu'une aura bleue entoura le corps de l'argenté, qui s'était retourné pour les regarder avec un léger sourire:

"Je possède l'aura de vision. Elle me permet de voir à travers les yeux de mes marqués. Ainsi, je peux savoir ce que ces derniers font et où ils vont. Seven faisait partie de mes marqués depuis longtemps, et j'ai rajouter le prince Ashira à ma liste ce soir.

\- Pardon?! s'indignèrent simultanément les deux concernés, tant ils n'en revenaient pas d'une telle faculté de sa part.

\- Désolé si cela vous dérange messieurs, mais mieux vaut que je connaisse vos intentions et vos positions, si vous souhaitez que mon boss ou un autre membre du Mortem Regis ne vous retrouve pas. Sur ce, je dois y aller. Vos armes sont dans un sac que j'ai caché sous votre lit. Reposez-vous ici si vous le voulez, mais faites en sorte de partir d'ici discrètement et avant le levé du soleil. Si un membre des Insectas vous met la main dessus, je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour vous. Encore plus si ce membre se retrouve être Three, Five ou Eight. "

La mise en garde étant faite, l'homme tout vêtu de blanc quitta la chambre, laissant les deux autres seuls dans un silence pesant. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre en cet instant étaient ceux que Seven faisait en se levant du lit pour regarder en dessous. Il y trouva un grand sac, le saisit et l'ouvrit. Four n'avait pas menti sur ce point là: leurs affaires et leurs armes respectives s'y trouvaient, à leur grand soulagement. Toutefois, la prudence était toujours de mise, et des doutes subsistaient encore.

"Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire confiance à ce Four? demanda Shira. Il est vrai qu'il semble sincère, et que ce qu'il nous a raconté tient la route. Mais il reste tout de même un membre du Mortem Regis..."

Le plus grand réfléchit un instant. Le petit prince avait raison de se méfier. Et si le boss lui avait demandé de jouer la comédie auprès d'eux pour mieux les piéger par la suite. Cela semblait improbable et tiré par les cheveux, mais pas impossible pour autant. Néanmoins, si ce qu'il avait raconté au sujet d'Acturus était vrai, alors l'argenté leur avait sauvé la vie en les emmenant dans cette maison déserte. Après réflexion, Seven se disait qu'il valait mieux suivre les conseils de Four pour cette fois, et partir de ce village en vitesse.

"Le repos attendra, annonça-t-il à l'adolescent. C'est trop dangereux de rester ici. On ferait mieux de partir dès maintenant.

\- Je veux bien, mais où irons-nous?"

Seven réfléchit un instant. Au vu de leur position actuelle, deux options s'offraient à eux: Partir au nord-est pour se rendre directement à la capitale Grendienne, ou faire une escale à Rass au nord. Dans les deux cas, avec l'utilisation de l'aura surhumaine de l'assassin, ils arriveraient à destination rapidement.

"Si Dame Ewena a été attaquée à Glorië, le dirigeant de Grendia a probablement renforcé la sécurité là-bas, supposa Shira.

\- Il est même possible que les portes de la ville soient temporairement fermées pour permettre aux soldats de la fouiller de fond en comble, à la recherche des agresseurs. C'est ce qui s'est passé la nuit où j'ai attaqué Ewen à Kalora.

\- Dans ce cas, on connaît notre prochaine destination, conclut le prince. Ça tombe plutôt bien car je suis déjà passé par Rass, alors je connais un peu ce village.

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas si aller à Rass est une bonne idée."

Cette réponse de la part de son compagnon étonna le Xenois. Pourquoi donc était-ce aussi risqué de se rendre là-bas?

"La nuit doit être très avancée maintenant, expliqua Seven. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve une auberge ouverte ou un coin dans lequel se reposer à cette heure.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit le jeune prince. Je connais quelqu'un là-bas qui sera ravi de nous héberger!"

L'assassin en fut surpris. Une personne à Rass qui les hébergerait volontiers? Il était curieux de savoir de qui Shira parlait, surtout que celui-ci semblait bien sûr de lui. Faisant confiance au plus jeune sur ce coup, Seven savait donc ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il était temps pour ce jeune duo de s'éclipser d'Acturus.

  
  


Pendant ce temps, au quartier général du Mortem Regis, très peu d'assassins circulaient dans les couloirs à cette heure aussi tardive du soir. La plupart d'entre-eux étaient soit de sortie pour une mission, soit dans leurs chambres pour dormir. Nineteen faisait partie de cette seconde catégorie. Vêtue d'une nuisette jaune, elle était allongée sur son lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Mais c'était peine perdue. En repensant à l'échec de sa mission, au boss qui, malgré son indulgence pour cette fois, semblait déçu à cause de cela, et à Sixty-Nine qui lui en voulait au point de ne plus vouloir lui parler pendant un certain temps, la blonde poussa un profond soupir, les yeux rivés vers le plafond.

"J'ai merdé..." pensa-t-elle. Et le mot était bien faible, selon elle. Elle était à deux doigts d'accomplir enfin l'une des missions clés confiées par son supérieur. Elle avait juste à abaisser son sabre sur la princesse de Vopaqua pour accomplir ce que Seven n'avait jamais pu faire. Mais elle avait hésité. Et ce moment de doute lui avait coûté la réussite de sa tâche. En y repensant, une question vint à l'esprit de la manieuse du sabre de Keres: Pourquoi avait-elle hésité à cet instant précis? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait de la sympathie pour Ewen après tout. Mais elle l'avait tout de même épargnée. Était-ce par rapport au fait qu'il s'agissait d'une amie de longue date de Seven, et qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser celui-ci en tuant cette princesse?

La jeune assassine poussa de nouveau un soupir à cette pensée. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de cette histoire: Les décisions du boss... La désertion de Seven... La création des Insectas...

Alors qu'elle méditait sur tous ces évènements, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la tirant de ses pensées.

"Qui est là? demanda-t-elle en tournant sa tête en direction de l'entrée de la chambre.

\- C'est moi..." fit la petite voix de Sixty-Nine de l'autre côté. Surprise de cette visite nocturne de la jeune rousse, la plus âgée se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Le soixante-neuvième membre du Mortem Regis se tenait debout dans le couloir, vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un short blancs et ses cheveux attachés en une petite queue de cheval.

"Sixty-Nine... murmura la blonde qui fut prise au dépourvu, tant elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa partenaire et amie vienne la voir après ce qui s'était passé en ce jour.

\- Je peux entrer?" demanda la plus petite avec une légère hésitation qui trahissait une certaine gêne. Nineteen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais afficha un léger sourire avant de la faire rentrer.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent sur le bord du lit de la blonde, l'une à côté de l'autre. Dans un premier temps, les deux restèrent silencieuses, se lançant discrètement et à tour de rôle, quelques regards furtifs. Mais ce fut finalement la plus âgée qui brisa ce silence embarrassant:

"Écoute. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait foirer notre mission. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a empêché d'achever l'autre princesse.

\- Seven... répliqua alors Sixty-Nine en serrant ses poings de frustration, le regard fuyant.

\- Hein?

\- Ce qui t'a empêché de tuer la princesse Ewena, c'est Seven. N'est-ce pas? En sachant que les deux se sont liés d'amitié par le passé, tu n'as pas voulu l'assassiner pour ne pas faire de peine à Seven. Je me trompe?"

En posant cette dernière question, elle avait levé la tête pour regarder la plus grande dans les yeux. Celle-ci en fut légèrement troublée. Son amie avait deviné juste à son sujet, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

"Je te connais bien, maintenant, reprit la petite rousse. Tes pensées ont toujours été tournées vers Seven depuis qu'on le connaît. Tu as toujours agi pour son bien, et tu continues à le faire malgré sa trahison envers l'organisation. Il est devenu comme une obsession pour toi, à force. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, d'ailleurs..."

Nineteen ne répondit pas, et ne lâcha pas la plus jeune du regard. Mais ce que celle-ci venait de lui confier la fit réfléchir. Il était vrai qu'elle avait souvent, si ce n'est pas toujours, agi dans l'intérêt de l'assassin aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle lui vouait également une grande affection pour certaines raisons, et n'avait jamais hésité à le montrer. Néanmoins, la blonde remarquait que parler de ce sujet rendait la plus jeune triste.

"Rassure-moi, reprit cette dernière. Tu ne suivras pas ses traces, pas vrai? Tu ne nous trahiras pas aussi, hein?"

La manieuse de katana dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas montrer son choc face à une telle question. Certes, l'absence de Seven lui faisait un grand vide. Mais de là à trahir le Mortem Regis pour le rejoindre...

"Depuis que Seven est parti, je ne te cache pas que je commence à douter de notre organisation et du boss. Et ça me fait faire un peu n'importe quoi, visiblement, confia-t-elle à l'étonnement de Sixty-Nine. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pour l'instant aucune réelle motivation qui me pousserait à déserter comme il l'a fait. En plus, trahir le Mortem Regis reviendrait à te trahir, toi. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux surtout pas faire, c'est te trahir."

C'était comme si les rôles avaient été inversés. En cet instant, c'était la rousse qui était choquée par les paroles de la blonde. Elle ne s'était pas attendue un telle réplique de sa part. Un peu amusée par la tête ahurie que l'adolescente faisait, Nineteen saisit doucement sa main en lui souriant sincèrement.

"Contrairement à ce que tu dois penser, je ne suis pas obsédée à ce point par Seven. C'est vrai que je l'aime beaucoup et que j'essaye de le protéger quand je le peux jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je ne t'oublie pas, tu sais? Après tout, tu es la première véritable amie que j'ai connue et on a vécu une bonne partie de notre vie ensemble. Bien avant que le Mortem Regis nous recrute. Avoir perdu Seven m'a fait de la peine, je l'admets. Mais te perdre, toi, ça m'achèverait définitivement."

Sixty-Nine était complètement abasourdie. Était-elle en train de rêver? Elle se pinça discrètement la cuisse pour vérifier, mais se rendit compte que c'en était pas un. Nineteen venait de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas la perdre. La rousse s'en voulait presque d'avoir pensé que la plus grande négligeait leur amitié pour Seven, alors que c'était loin d'être le cas.

"Tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral, ou tu le penses sincèrement? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

\- Ah, parce que tu doutes de mes paroles à ce point?" s'étonna la blonde qui affichait un air exagérément indigné, ce qui fit légèrement rigoler l'autre:

"Non, je ne doute pas de toi. Je vois bien que tu es sincère dans tes paroles et dans tes gestes."

Les iris verts de Sixty-Nine se tournèrent vers leurs mains qui se tenaient toujours, et un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer légèrement. L'adolescente était vraiment heureuse d'entendre et de vivre tout ceci.

"Merci Sixty-Nine, lui parla Nineteen qui observait à présent devant elle en souriant. Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir par rapport à ce qui s'est passé, et par rapport à mon attitude qui a dû te paraître agaçante à la longue."

Son interlocutrice demeura silencieuse quelques instants, sans perdre son sourire. Puis, doucement, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde en fermant les yeux.

"Merci à toi d'être encore là pour moi, et de ne pas m'abandonner." murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle espérait de tout coeur que le jour ne se lève pas tout de suite afin de faire durer ce moment plus longtemps. Elle voulait rester dans cette position pendant longtemps, tout en oubliant le reste. Mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, et il fallait se lever de bonheur. Bien que passer la nuit dans la chambre d'un autre membre du Mortem Regis n'était pas autorisé, Sixty-Nine voulut rester auprès de Nineteen, chose que cette dernière accepta sans problème. Les deux s'allongèrent donc sur le lit de la blonde. Le meuble était étroit, et les deux jeunes filles durent se serrer pour pouvoir tenir toutes les deux dessus. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Et en quelques minutes, le duo féminin finit par s'endormir paisiblement.

  
  


Du côté de Seven et de Shira, fuir Acturus sans se faire repérer par un Insecta avait été plutôt facile. Le trajet jusqu'à Rass, avec l'aura active de l'assassin, n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Ce petit village rustique était plongé dans le noir, et seule la lueur de la lune éclairait le chemin qu'empruntaient les deux compagnons. Passant devant diverses maisons et guidés par le prince, les deux jeunes hommes finirent par s'arrêter devant une modeste maison s'élevant sur un étage.

"Euh... Shira? l'appela Seven qui n'était plus très sûr du plan de l'adolescent. A en juger par l'obscurité qui règne dans cette maison, soit son propriétaire dort, soit il est absent."

Mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, le garçon aux yeux cramoisi, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, toqua à la porte à plusieurs reprises. Après une troisième tentative, une lumière s'alluma à l'étage. Une autre éclaira ensuite le rez-de-chaussé quelques secondes plus tard.

"Hey, t'es sûr de ton coup, là? murmura l'homme en vert qui craignait le pire.

\- T'inquiète!" lui répondit à voix basse Shira tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme d'âge mur à la longue barbe grisonnante, vêtu d'une robe de chambre bleue avec un bonnet assorti.

"Bonsoir Monsieur Choudil, le salua le prince comme si de rien n'était en levant la main. Vous me reconnaissez?"

Ledit Monsieur Choudil resta un instant bouche-bée, semblant complètement perdu sur le moment. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière lui de façon lasse:

"Chéri... Qui vient frapper chez nous à une heure aussi tardive?"

Une femme légèrement ronde, aux longs cheveux blonds coiffés en deux tresses, et semblant du même âge que l'homme apparut juste derrière lui. Et Shira la salua de la même façon:

"Bien le bonsoir à vous aussi, Madame Choudil. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir!"

Le couple vivant dans cette maison étaient complètement abasourdi. Il leur en avait fallu du temps, mais tous deux reconnurent petit à petit le garçon que Monsieur Choudil avait conduit depuis Redfir jusqu'à Rass dans une charrette, il y a plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines maintenant. D'ailleurs, le prince lui avait sauvé la vie alors que des brigands leur avait tendu une embuscade.

"Shira? fit la dame qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Fiston, c'est bien toi?!" s'écria à son tour son mari. Shira acquiesça joyeusement, sous le regard à la fois dubitatif et blasé de Seven. Ce dernier avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient sur le point de se faire héberger gratuitement par un couple de paysans Grendiens au beau milieu de la nuit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait trouver cela bien jouer de la part de son ami, ou s'il devait qualifier une telle situation d'absurde.

"Désolés de vous déranger de cette manière peu ordinaire, parla Shira à l'adresse du couple. Avec mon ami Seven ici présent, alors que nous voulions nous rendre à la capitale, nous avons dû changer nos plans à la dernière minute et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. Malheureusement, il est très tard et nous sommes vraiment épuisés par ce voyage qui dure plusieurs jours, maintenant. En voyant les auberges fermées et ne connaissant personne d'autre ici à part vous, je me suis naturellement permis de venir jusqu'à chez vous pour vous demander s'il était possible de nous accueillir pour cette nuit."

Le petit prince affichait un air à la fois embarrassé et désemparé pour attendrir les Choudil afin qu'ils acceptent. Mais Seven voyait bien qui tout cela n'était que comédie. Il en était d'ailleurs très étonné: un garçon aussi altruiste et gentil que Shira qui n'hésitait pas à faire les yeux doux auprès de ses connaissances pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, était assez effrayant et déroutant à voir. Mais cela avait le mérite d'être efficace car le couple était d'accord pour les laisser dormir sous leur toit, et s'était même écarté de la porte pour les accueillir chaleureusement à l'intérieur. Après avoir adressé un sourire de satisfaction à l'assassin, le prince de Xen entra dans la maison, suivi de près par l'autre qui préféra finalement laisser le plus jeune gérer cette situation trop délirante pour lui.

  
  


  
  



	26. De nouveaux doutes

Quelques arbres formant un petit bois et une cascade... C'était ce qu'Ewen visualisait alors qu'elle était plongée dans un profond rêve. Il faisait nuit et la pleine lune brillant au milieu du firmament ténébreux. Mais ce lieu, à première vue enchanteur, paraissait plutôt sinistre aux yeux de la princesse. D'autant plus qu'un groupe de quatre hommes ne semblant pas sympathiques l'avaient entourée.

"Qui êtes-vous? demanda la bleue en se mettant sur ses gardes. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?"

Mais alors qu'un rire moqueur de leur part se faisait entendre, la princesse Vopaquine voulut dégainer ses lames. Sauf qu'elle ne le pouvait pas: Ses armes, pour une raison inconnue, avaient disparues. La jeune fille tenta alors d'invoquer un puissant jet d'eau sur l'un de ses opposants. Elle espérait l'éloigner d'elle, et créer ainsi une ouverture lui permettant de fuir loin de ce groupe d'individus. Malheureusement et à sa grande surprise, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs non plus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire?" pensa-t-elle alors qu'un homme s'était approché d'elle pour l'attraper par le bras. Elle l'évita de justesse tout en lui faisant un croche-pied afin de le faire tomber. Mais un autre s'était approché d'elle pour lui mettre un coup de poing au visage. La jeune femme, qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, se retrouva au sol, entouré de ces gens qui commençaient à la tabasser.

"Bah alors, ma petite? On fait moins la maligne, maintenant?" rétorqua l'un de ses tortionnaires.

La bleue grimaça de douleur alors que des coups de pieds pleuvaient sur elle. Néanmoins, elle avait une étrange sensation d'avoir déjà vécu une pareille situation par le passé.

"Laissez-la tranquille!" retentit alors la voix d'un enfant. Cette intervention avait stoppé les quatre hommes, qui avaient arrêté de frapper Ewen et s'étaient tournés vers un petit garçon, âgé d'environ huit ans, vêtu de vert et avec des cheveux mi-long noirs. Une aura de couleur pourpre entourait également son corps à l'étonnement des délinquants, mais également de la princesse. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait reconnu son sauveur.

"Lao?"

Mais la vision de la jeune fille se flouta tout à coup, et ce fut le noir complet pour elle. Toutefois, elle entendit des hurlements, ainsi que le bruit que ferait une lame tranchant la chair à plusieurs reprises. Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait, sa vue lui revint. Il faisait toujours nuit. Par contre l'environnement autour d'elle avait changé: Elle se retrouvait allongée au milieu des jardins de son château à Emerald, et Lao se tenait accroupi près elle, l'air à la fois nerveux et attristé. Les vêtements de l'enfant étaient tachetés de sang à plusieurs endroits, mais aucune blessure n'était visible sur son corps. Ce sang n'était donc pas le sien.

Se redressant doucement, Ewen tendit sa main en direction du visage du garçon. Mais ce dernier s'était relevé d'un coup en reculant, et des larmes s'étaient mis à perler ses yeux avant de couler le long de ses joues.

"Pardon... parvint-il à murmurer alors qu'il se retenait d'éclater en sanglots. Et adieu..."

Après avoir prononcé ces trois mots, le petit Lao se mit à courir vite et loin, disparaissant peu à peu du champ de vision de la princesse aux cheveux bleus qui était complètement abasourdie. Tout comme ce qu'il s'était passé avec les quatre hommes qui l'avaient tabassée précédemment, ce moment où Lao s'enfuit du château Vopaquin donnait à Ewen une sensation de déjà-vu. Elle se releva à son tour, songeant à poursuivre le petit garçon. Mais soudain, elle entendit quelques pas précipités derrière elle. En se retournant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle vit Lao, en adulte cette fois, foncer à vive allure vers elle, armé de ses dagues hybrides. Ne s'étant pas préparée à cette éventualité, Ewen n'avait pas d'autre choix que de subir cette attaque surprise de plein fouet.

La violence de cette situation réveilla la jeune princesse en sursaut, qui s'était vivement redressée sur le lit dans lequel on l'avait allongée.

"Ewen! Tu te réveilles enfin!"

La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers Harvay, qui était assis sur le bord du lit. Le soulagement pouvait aisément se lire sur le visage du serviteur, qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune.

"Harvay... Qu'est-ce que...?"

Tout était confus de la tête de la bleue, qui dût prendre le temps de comprendre la situation. D'abord, elle reconnut rapidement les appartements que lui avait alloués Edgard au sein de la maison présidentielle Grendienne. Puis, elle se remémora son affrontement face à deux mystérieuses filles masquées. En se rappelant de cela, elle se souvint qu'Harvay avait été blessé par une flèche.

"Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas, assura son ami avec un sourire bienveillant. Mais toi, comment tu te sens? A ce qu'il paraît, nos opposantes n'y sont pas allées de main morte avec toi.

\- Si je suis réveillée, c'est que ça va, assura la jeune fille en détournant son regard. Où est mon père?"

Le blond expliqua qu'Othéo était actuellement en train de s'entretenir avec le président de Grendia au sujet de l'attaque qu'ils avaient subi, mais également à propos d'Acturus qui avait été assiégé par une bande de bandits dont sembleraient faire partie les deux personnes qui les avaient pris d'assaut.

"Ces gens auraient massacré tous les soldats Grendiens positionnés à Acturus, continua-t-il. Il parait aussi qu'ils se font appeler les Insectas.

\- Les Insectas?" s'étonna la jeune princesse. Voilà un nom qui lui était complètement inconnu jusqu'à maintenant. D'où sortait ce groupe? Et pourquoi s'en être pris au village d'Acturus de cette manière? Était-ce une bande de rebelle désirant déclarer la guerre à Edgard? Était-ce des complices de ceux qu'Ewen cherchaient à arrêter? À moins qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes les criminels qu'elle voulait coincer depuis le début...

"C'est étrange... pensa-t-elle. Si ces gens étaient vraiment les meurtriers que je recherche ou des complices, pourquoi révéler tout à coup le nom de leur groupe et leur emplacement actuel? Et si c'était des rebelles cherchant à nuire au président, pourquoi ne pas avoir attaquer directement la capitale, au lieu de s'en prendre à un village se trouvant à des kilomètres d'ici? Quelque chose cloche.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire, confia Harvay en croisant les bras, mais cela n'arrange clairement pas nos affaires. Nous avons un but bien précis qui est de retrouver les assassins du roi Moreh et du prince Aelan. Mais nous ne pouvons pas ignorer la menace que représentent les Insectas. D'ailleurs, on pourrait se demander s'il y a un lien entre eux et les tueurs qu'on poursuit."

Ewen, sans regarder son interlocuteur, afficha un léger sourire. Comme souvent, son serviteur et elle étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il partageait ses doutes et ses craintes, et quelque part, cela la rassurait. Mais en repensant justement aux assassins qu'ils souhaitaient arrêter, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve. Et donc à Lao.

Ce rêve était en fait des moments qu'elle avait vécu une dizaine d'années plus tôt. C'était le soir où Lao avait complètement disparu sans rien expliquer après avoir sauvé la princesse des griffes de bandits qui voulaient la capturer, probablement pour faire chanter le roi Vopaquin.

Pourquoi était-il parti ainsi? Pourquoi était-il recouvert de sang? Et pourquoi était-il devenu cet homme froid et distant cherchait à la tuer malgré la belle amitié qui s'était forgée entre les deux?

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes s'étaient mis à couler de ses yeux, à la stupéfaction d'Harvay, qui ne s'était absolument pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part.

"Ewen? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es sûre que ça va?

\- Ça va... rassura Ewen en balayant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Seulement..."

La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à achever sa phrase. Ses larmes, discrètes au début, se faisait de plus en plus abondantes, alors qu'elle tentait en vain de les sécher.

"Lao... finit-elle par murmurer. Pourquoi a-t-il autant changé..."

Instinctivement, Harvay prit la jeune princesse dans ses bras tout en la berçant doucement pour la calmer. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre la raison de cette soudaine tristesse chez la plus jeune, mais le nom de Lao ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Elle et Othéo avaient déjà parlé de lui, et d'après ce que le blond avait compris, lui et Ewen étaient autrefois amis. Si la Vopaquine réagissait ainsi, cela signifiait sans doute qu'ils étaient proches à l'époque.

Mais ce même Lao était également l'un des assassins qu'ils recherchaient. Et il avait tenté de tuer la jeune fille à deux reprises malgré tout.

"Les temps changent tout comme les gens, je suppose, finit par répondre le serviteur sans lâcher la princesse. On n'y peut rien, malheureusement."

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, mais voulait malgré tout rester honnête. Quelques instants s'étaient écoulés, pendant lesquels Ewen finit par se calmer et sécher ses larmes. Elle se décolla ensuite doucement de son garde tout en l'observant dans ses yeux.

"Harvay... Je peux te demander une faveur?"

Le blond esquissa un tendre sourire devant une telle question:

"Je suis ton serviteur et ton ami de surcroît. Tu peux me demander autant de faveurs que tu le souhaites.

\- Si jamais on recroise Lao, parla donc l'héritière du trône Vopaquin, ne l'attaque pas."

Le jeune homme fut surpris par une telle demande qui allait à l'encontre de son rôle, c'est à dire protéger Ewen.

"Je souhaite le revoir, confia cette dernière en baissant la tête. J'aimerais lui parler de nouveau. Pas en tant qu'ennemie, mais en tant qu'amie de longue date.

\- Je ne sais pas trop s'il t'écoutera... tenta de raisonner le plus âgé. On l'a tous les deux vu à Rhéa l'autre soir. Il était déterminé à te tuer.

\- En vérité... Je ne suis pas sûre de ce dernier point."

Harvay était de plus en plus étonné par les confessions de sa princesse. Celle-ci lui raconta que lors de ses deux tentatives d'assassinats, Lao cherchaient à raviver ses souvenirs, et qu'il avait montré quelques hésitations à l'éliminer.

"S'il désirait réellement me tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, finit par répliquer la bleue en regardant de nouveau son ami. J'aimerais le revoir et lui parler. Peut-être... que le petit Lao que j'ai connu autrefois réside encore en lui.

\- Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il a commis un régicide. Même si votre amitié subsiste encore, il reste un criminel recherché et dangereux."

Ewen ne dit rien, mais détourna son regard d'Harvay, l'air maussade. Elle était consciente que celui-ci avait totalement raison. Mais quelque chose en elle la poussait à vouloir retrouver celui qui avait été son ami, et pouvoir lui reparler à nouveau.

"Je veux bien t'accorder cette faveur, accepta tout de même son garde à sa grande et agréable surprise. À condition que tu restes prudente et que tu ne te précipites pas tête baissée vers lui lorsqu'on le recroisera."

En voyant le blond lui faire cette promesse malgré sa réticence, la jeune fille plongea dans ses bras avec un sourire léger et heureux.

"Merci Harvay. Vraiment."

Le concerné, un peu étonné par cette soudaine étreinte, se laissa tout de même faire, et enlaça même la bleue en retour avec un tendre sourire.

  
  


Pendant ce temps, à Rass, Seven, vêtu d'une large robe de chambre blanche qu'on lui avait prêté, venait de se réveiller dans un petit lit d'une modeste chambre. Il n'avait pas dormi très longtemps, d'une part parce qu'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise de se retrouver chez des inconnus, et d'autre part car il craignait la venue d'une mauvaise surprise nocturne. Heureusement pour lui, il n'en était rien. Se redressant peu à peu sur sa couche, il balaya du regard l'étroite pièce dans laquelle le couple Choudil les avaient installés, lui et Shira. Deux lits disposés de façon parallèle avec un petit espace entre les deux, une armoire, une table basse sur laquelle était posée une bougie éteinte, et une fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur une maison voisine. Telles étaient les composantes de cette chambre où il avait séjourné.

En jetant un coup d'oeil sur le lit à côté de lui, l'assassin constata qu'il était vide. Son compagnon devait déjà être réveillé depuis longtemps. Après s'être étiré les bras tout en baillant, le jeune homme se leva du lit et quitta la chambre. Celle-ci se situait à l'étage de la demeure des Choudil. Seven se disait que Shira se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée avec leurs hôtes. Après avoir traversé un petit couloir, il arriva en haut d'un escalier descendant. Mais au moment où il allait se rendre en bas, il entendit plusieurs voix familières :

"C'est très gentil de m'aider à préparer le déjeuner, mon petit Shira, fit celle de l'épouse Choudil.

\- Votre mari s'est absenté ce matin, et vous avez accepté de nous loger pour cette nuit, mon ami et moi, répliqua le jeune prince. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de votre hospitalité.

\- Ton ami Seven, il est de Vegario, non ? Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on voit des Vegarions à Rass. Ils sont encore plus rares que les Xenois par ici, j'ai l'impression. D'ailleurs, je suis plutôt surprise de voir un Vegarion et un Xenois amis.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Shira qui avait l'air stupéfait.

\- Lorsqu'on sait que Vegario et Xen sont en conflit depuis plusieurs générations, on ne s'attend pas spécialement à voir des personnes issus des deux peuples se nouer d'amitié.

\- Moi et Seven ne sommes pas vraiment concernés par cette guerre froide. D'ailleurs, je suis d'avis qu'un tel conflit est complètement inutile."

Cette dernière réplique étonna la dame, mais également Seven qui, toujours debout en haut de l'escalier, continuait d'écouter la conversation. Shira poursuivit :

"Xen et Vegario sont en conflit à cause de l'île de Xen-Den. D'un côté, les Vegarions affirment que cette île était la leur autrefois et qu'elle aurait été dérobée de force par l'empire de Xen, et de l'autre, les Xenois prétendent que ce territoire leur a toujours appartenu, et que Vegario tente de la leur voler. Moi, au milieu de tout ça, je me demande pourquoi les deux nations ne se partagent pas Xen-Den, au lieu de se déchirer à cause d'elle."

Un silence, qui témoignait probablement de l'étonnement de leur hôtesse, s'ensuivit. L'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes était également surpris par une telle idée. Vegario et Xen qui se partageraient l'île pour laquelle ils étaient en conflit depuis longtemps... Ce serait effectivement l'idéal si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Mais dans le contexte actuel de Kaärann, cette solution était absurde. En tout cas, cela n'était pas aussi simple que ce que l'adolescent pensait.

Estimant qu'il en avait assez entendu, et aussi parce qu'il en avait assez de rester immobile en haut des marches, Seven descendit et se montra aux deux autres.

"Seven ! s'exclama joyeusement le prince avec un grand sourire en le voyant.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme !" lui souhaita jovialement Madame Choudil. Face à un tel accueil, le concerné les salua d'un geste de la main avec un petit sourire pour tenter de masquer sa gêne. Néanmoins, il se détendit légèrement lorsque Madame Choudil leur annonça qu'elle avait préparé un bain chaud pour eux dans un abri de jardin situé à côté de la maison, et qu'ils pouvaient aller le prendre avant de déjeuner.

Délaissant temporairement la maîtresse de maison, le duo masculin se rendit à l'intérieur de ce fameux abri, et y découvrit une large bassine en bois remplie d'eau chaude et moussante. Elle était suffisamment spacieuse pour y accueillir deux personnes.

"Trop cool... se réjouit Shira. Les bains de ce genre commençaient à me manquer !"

Seven ne dit rien, mais il souriait. Il était d'accord avec le prince et voyait là une bonne occasion pour se détendre, chose dont il avait réellement besoin en ce moment.

"Par contre, euh..." fit l'adolescent en se grattant le bras, avant de se tourner lentement vers le plus grand, légèrement embarrassé.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda l'assassin en arquant un sourcil.

\- Qui se baigne en premier ?"

Seven cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises devant une telle question avant de pouffer légèrement. Son compagnon était-il sérieux ?

"Tu veux qu'on se baigne chacun notre tour alors qu'il y a largement la place là-dedans pour nous deux ?

\- J'ai bien vu qu'on pouvait entrer à deux dans cette bassine... fit le Xenois d'un air hésitant. Seulement..."

Mais alors qu'il tentait de justifier sa réaction, il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit Seven défaire sa robe de chambre et laisser le vêtement tomber au sol, révélant ainsi son corps nu. Les joues empourprées face à un tel spectacle, Shira tourna vivement sa tête sur le côté pour ne plus regarder son ami.

"L-Lao ?! Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je me suis déshabillé pour prendre mon bain, comme le ferait n'importe qui."

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, le jeune homme s'installa dans le bassin. Le contact de l'eau chaude contre sa peau lui faisait beaucoup de bien, et soulageait les quelques légères courbatures attrapées durant son périple commencé depuis qu'il avait quitté le Mortem Regis. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent ensuite sur Shira qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, et qui semblait aussi rouge qu'une tomate au soleil.

"Hey ! Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais ? tenta-t-il de le rassurer d'un air un peu blasé. Et puis on est entre mecs, non ? On est faits pareils.

\- Je n'ai pas... l'habitude... de prendre un bain avec une personne ne faisant pas partie de mon cercle familial...

\- Tu veux que je te déshabille et que je te jette de force dans cette bassine ? Oublie ta gêne, et ramène tes fesses ! Prendre le bain ensemble nous fera gagner du temps et je veux profiter qu'on soit isolés pour parler de la suite de notre voyage."

Une mine boudeuse s'empara du visage du petit prince qui regardait le plus âgé du coin de l'oeil. Il s'était attendu à ce que Seven possède un minimum de pudeur, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Poussant un soupir de résignation et regardant franchement Seven, il lui ordonna sur un ton sérieux mais toujours un peu embarrassé :

"Ferme tes yeux... Tout de suite! Et... Et ne les ouvre pas avant que je sois dans l'eau !

\- A vos ordres, votre Altesse." se moqua presque l'autre qui choisit toutefois de lui obéir. Le garçon aux yeux cramoisis, après avoir pris le temps de s'assurer que l'assassin ne le regardait pas, ôta à son tour ses vêtements de nuit afin de se retrouver totalement dénudé. Puis, de plus en plus embarrassé par une telle situation, il entra lentement dans le bassin et s'installa en face de Seven, les jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine. L'assassin ouvrit alors ses pupilles et adressa un sourire amusé au plus jeune :

"Tu vois ? C'était pas si difficile !

\- Je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire." rétorqua Shira, plus rouge que jamais, qui faisait tout pour éviter le regard de son compagnon en cet instant. Mais en le voyant dans un tel état de gêne, Seven, souriant de manière sadique, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embêter un peu :

"Je suis trop canon pour toi et tu n'oses pas me regarder ?"

Le jeune prince tourna sa tête vers lui à l'entente d'une telle interrogation, mais remarqua au même instant que le plus grand lui avait offert un clin d'oeil presque charmeur. Il détourna donc le regard de plus belle, encore plus embarrassé qu'il ne l'était déjà :

"Cesse de dire des bêtises ! C'est pas drôle !"

Devant une telle réaction de sa part, Seven laissa échapper un petit rire. A l'inverse de l'adolescent à la peau bronzée qui trouvait une telle situation extrêmement gênante, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs la trouvait étrangement amusante :

"Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas du genre à aimer te dénuder devant les gens, mais je ne te pensais pas prude à ce point.

\- Et moi, j'ignorais que tu faisais dans l'exhibitionnisme...

\- N'exagère pas non plus, se défendit calmement l'assassin sans perdre son air légèrement malicieux. En tout cas et en toute franchise, j'imaginais la tienne plus grosse."

Sur le coup, Shira, qui ne savait pas ce que l'autre voulait dire par là, le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Mais en voyant les iris de Seven dirigés vers son entre-jambe, le second prince de Xen comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu. D'un air outré, il envoya à plusieurs reprises et à l'aide de ses bras, de l'eau et de la mousse vers le visage de son homologue masculin :

"Regarde ailleurs, espèce de voyeur ! Et puis comment ça, tu l'imaginais plus grosse ?! Tu matais alors que je t'avais demandé de garder les yeux fermés ?! Gros pervers ! Si j'avais mes bracelets, je t'aurais transformé en méchoui, imbécile !

\- Du calme ! Je déconnais ! s'écria Seven qui se protégeait tant bien que mal en cachant son visage derrière ses avant-bras. J'ai rien maté du tout ! Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états pour si peu ! Arrête de m'éclabousser, tu es en train de vider la bassine en faisant ça !"

Shira se calma donc, mais fusilla le plus grand d'un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'une telle taquinerie de sa part. En constatant que le petit prince ne parvenait pas à se détendre suite à ces plaisanteries, l'assassin soupira et préféra reprendre son air sérieux habituel tout en s'excusant. Ensuite, histoire de faire un peu oublier la gêne de l'adolescent, Seven se mit à parler de Glorië, leur prochaine destination.

"Ewen doit y être toujours, supposa-t-il en croisant les bras. Mais j'ignore pour combien de temps. Mieux vaut se rendre là-bas au plus vite avant qu'elle ne quitte la capitale.

\- Si le président de Grendia a choisi de fermer les portes de Glorië, ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi simple pour elle de partir sans que ça passe inaperçu, expliqua Shira, le regard détourné. A sa place, j'attendrai que l'agitation provoquée par l'attaque qu'elle a subi se calme, avant de partir."

Ce que le Xenois venait de dire était cohérent et fort probable. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas exclure la possibilité qu'Ewen puisse quitter la capitale Grendienne à tout moment malgré tout.

"Hé, interpella tout à coup l'adolescent en repensant à un certain événement. Tu penses qu'elle est au courant de ce qui s'est passé à Acturus ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, sachant qu'il est possible qu'elle passe par là-bas après avoir quitté Glorië, elle risque de se faire piéger !

\- On n'avait croisé aucun voyageur allant vers ou sortant d'Acturus. Donc je pense que ce qui s'est passé dans ce lieu a dû se savoir dans le reste du territoire Grendien au moins.

\- Si tu veux qu'on aille à la capitale aujourd'hui, on pourrait s'y rendre avec Monsieur Choudil. Il possède une charrette et...

\- Shira, le coupa Seven. Je pense qu'on a assez embêté ce pauvre couple. Mieux vaut ne pas les mêler à cette histoire.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? s'indigna le prince.Ce n'est pas mon intention. Très tôt ce matin, j'ai entendu une conversation entre-eux, et de ce que j'ai compris, Monsieur Choudil a une livraison de légumes à effectuer à Glorië aujourd'hui. Si c 'est bien le cas, on pourrait lui demander de nous emmener là-bas."

L'assassin fut surpris. Non pas par ce que Shira venait de lui révéler, mais par rapport au fait que le prince avait écouter une discussion de leurs hôtes à leur insu. L'adolescent le surprenait de plus en plus depuis quelques heures.

"J'ignorais que c'était dans tes habitudes d'espionner les autres, lui parla l'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes.

\- Ce n'était pas spécialement voulu, confia Shira. Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil cette nuit. Et à l'aube, j'ai entendu leurs voix s'élever dans le couloir. C'est en m'approchant de la porte qui j'ai pu les entendre distinctement.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à dormir ? " s'étonna le plus grand. Le plus petit secoua brièvement la tête pour répondre négativement à cette question, avant d'avouer qu'il avait peur de refaire encore un cauchemar dans lequel Eight lui faisait des attouchements.

"J'ai l'impression que ce mauvais rêve s'empire un peu plus à chaque nuit, raconta-t-il, les yeux détournés de Seven. Je ne vois toujours pas son visage. Et ce qu'il me fait subir..."

Le garçon ne parvenait pas à achever sa phrase. Affichant un air dégoûté et pris par une légère nausée, il porta sa main sur sa bouche enfermant les yeux. Inquiet de le voir ainsi, Seven voulut s'approcher de lui, mais Shira lui fit signe de rester là où il était.

"Je vais bien... assura-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Je... vais bien. Je pense que c'est la fatigue qui me met dans cet état. Ça me passera."

L'assassin ne lâchait pas le plus jeune du regard. Même si l'air grave qu'il arborait à présent ne laissait rien paraître, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour le jeune prince vis à vis de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Eight. Shira avait gardé un traumatisme à cause de ce moment atroce, et cela ne s'arrangeait pas au fil de temps. Seven ignorait comment le réconforter ou le rassurer plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ces derniers jours, et bien qu'il avait un peu de mal à l'admettre au fond de lui, il en était profondément frustré. Toutefois, il se mit à réfléchir sur un moyen de calmer ces mauvais rêves, alors qu'un silence plutôt gênant s'était installé dans l'abri. Aucun des deux hommes ne parla, et ce pendant tout le reste du bain.

  
  



	27. Une lueur d'espoir

Deux chevaux attelés à une charrette couverte transportant divers légumes avaient quitté le petit village rustique de Rass, en direction du nord-est. Sa destination était Glorië, la capitale Grendienne. Le couple des Choudil avait accepté de conduire Seven et Shira jusque là-bas, profitant du fait qu'ils désiraient également s'y rendre pour la livraison de leur récolte. Le mari et sa femme conduisaient le véhicule, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient installés parmi les nombreux potirons, poivrons et autres légumes divers et variés disposés autour d'eux. La présence de tous ces produits ne laissaient que peu de place à l'assassin et au prince, qui étaient obligés de se serrer. Heureusement pour eux, le trajet, s'il se déroulait sans encombre, ne devait durer que deux heures environ.

C'était l'occasion pour eux de se reposer un peu. Étant donné leur nuit dernière plutôt mouvementée et ponctuée d'imprévus, les deux amis devaient rattraper leurs heures de sommeil qui leur manquaient. Shira s'était endormi le premier. La tête posée contre l'épaule du plus âgé, il semblait plongé dans un profond et paisible sommeil, et ce, malgré les quelques légers ballottement qui secouaient la carriole.

"Pas étonnant, vu qu'il a à peine fermé l'oeil cette nuit..." pensa l'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes, les yeux posés sur son compagnon. En le contemplant ainsi, il remarqua quelques mèches de cheveux du Xenois qui tombaient devant les yeux clos de celui-ci. Se disant qu'elles gêneraient le plus jeune à un moment ou à un autre, Seven les arrangea doucement de sa main, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

"T'as vraiment un don pour t'endormir n'importe où sans te soucier de quoi que ce soit..." se dit-il vis à vis du prince, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la toile claire qui recouvrait la charrette. Il trouvait dommage de ne pas pouvoir contempler le ciel qui devait être d'un beau bleu en ce jour, ni les plaines verdoyantes qui composaient le paysage de la Grande nation. Il préféra donc fermer les yeux. C'est alors qu'une conversation au sein du couple qui les escortait lui parvint aux oreilles. Ce n'était rien d'important ou d'intéressant: Juste le mari qui se réjouissait à l'idée que Glorië allait savourer les légumes qu'il avait lui-même cultivé, et son épouse qui le félicitait à ce sujet. Un léger sourire s'empara alors des lèvres de Seven. Il trouvait ces gens vraiment simplets mais étrangement attachants en plus d'être sympathiques et généreux. Un peu comme Shira. Ce n'était pas étonnant de voir le jeune prince s'entendre aussi bien avec eux. Ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux, l'assassin observa l'adolescent qui s'était mis à légèrement gigoter contre lui, probablement pour trouver une position plus confortable. A voir son visage apaisé, il n'avait pas l'air de faire de mauvais rêve pour l'instant. L'homme à la tunique verte espérait que cela durerait ainsi jusqu'à leur arrivée à la capitale de Grendia.

Finalement, après quelques heures pendant lesquelles Seven avait fini par s'endormir à son tour, le véhicule se stoppa alors qu'un brouhaha se faisait entendre à l'extérieur. L'assassin et le prince furent réveillés par ce raffut tandis que l'épouse Choudil s'adressait à eux:

"Shira? Seven? Nous sommes arrivés à Glorië. Par contre, nous avons un léger soucis."

Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent alors un regard:

"Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'on croit?" murmura le plus jeune à l'autre. Mais l'homme en vert estima que la meilleure façon de le savoir était de vérifier par eux-mêmes. Il descendit donc de la carriole, imité par l'adolescent, et tous deux constatèrent sans trop d'étonnement que les portes de la capitale Grendienne étaient closes, et que plusieurs soldats étaient postés devant celle-ci pour calmer la petite foule qui désirait mettre les pieds dans cette cité. On pouvait y voir l'époux des Choudil qui tentait de négocier son entrée pour effectuer la livraison qu'il avait prévu. Hélas, les gardes semblaient réticents à l'idée de le laisser entrer. C'était à peine si on l'écoutait.

"Il fallait s'y attendre, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment... soupira Seven.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, fit Madame Choudil dont la déception se lisait sur le visage. Nous avons mis tant de passion et d'amour dans notre récolte, et au final, on nous refuse l'entrée de la capitale pour vendre nos légumes.

\- Nous sommes désolés, s'exprima un soldat à voix haute de manière à se faire entendre de tous. Mais nous avons reçu des ordres clairs et précis de la part du président en personne. Nous ne pouvons laisser personne entrer ou sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

Mais tout cela n'eut que pour seul effet d'agacer la foule, qui souhaitait malgré tout entrer à Glorië. En voyant que la situation ne jouait pas en leur faveur, Shira se tourna vers l'assassin:

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

Seven réfléchit. Bien qu'il s'était préparé à une telle éventualité, il n'avait pas songé à une solution pour y remédier à part attendre la tombée de la nuit pour s'infiltrer dans la ville en utilisant son aura. Mais l'ancien membre du Mortem Regis refusait de perdre une journée de plus à ne rien faire alors que son objectif était quasiment à portée de main. Au même instant, l'époux Choudil revint auprès de sa femme, l'air dépité:

"On a fait tout ce chemin aujourd'hui pour rien... J'ai essayé de leur expliqué notre situation mais ils ne veulent rien entendre.

\- Dites-leur que vous transportez une personne blessée en plus de vos légumes dans votre charrette." proposa l'assassin en remontant dans celle-ci, à l'étonnement de Shira et du couple.

"Je... ne vais pas leur mentir, quand-même! Si? hésita Monsieur Choudil qui ne comprenait pas les intentions de Seven.

\- Faites ce qu'il dit! l'encouragea Shira. Si ces soldats ont une once de compassion, ils laisseront forcément passer une personne blessée et ceux qui l'accompagnent.

\- Mais nous ne transportons aucune personne blessée!" répliqua l'épouse du paysan. Mais Shira ne l'avait pas écouté et s'était précipité dans la carriole à son tour, sous les airs abasourdis du couple. Le jeune prince avait compris le plan de son compagnon. Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il voyait en cet instant: Avec l'une de ses dagues hybrides, l'assassin aux cheveux ébènes venait de s'entailler le bras gauche. La blessure n'était pas profonde, mais pas mal de sang coulait alors qu'une légère grimace de douleur déformait le visage de l'assassin.

"Lao, qu'est-ce que...?

\- Aux grands maux les grands moyens, le coupa le concerné en rangeant son arme et en s'allongeant tout en tenant son bras qui saignait. Au lieu de me regarder avec cette tête ahurie, fait semblant d'être inquiet et paniqué. Ça aidera dans la crédibilité de ma mise en scène."

Le jeune Xenois ne pensait pas que Seven pouvait être aussi extrême dans ses plans. L'assassin désirait donc revoir Ewen à ce point? Soudain, des pas et des crissements d'armures s'approchèrent précipitamment de la charrette. Deux gardes observèrent à l'intérieur de celle-ci, alors que Shira, qui s'était rapproché du plus grand simulant l'inconscience, simulait un air horrifié en les regardant.

"Pitié... murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée par la tristesse et l'inquiétude. Mon ami à besoin de soin au plus vite... S'il vous plaît..."

À la vue de Seven qui était blessé et qui semblait ne plus réagir, et en voyant la panique chez le jeune prince, les soldats s'échangèrent un regard hésitant pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Finalement, ils ordonnèrent à leurs collègues de laisser passer la charrette des Choudil, à l'étonnement de ces derniers qui ne revenaient pas de ce retournement de situation à leur avantage. Ce fut de cette façon qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la capitale de la grande nation. Le plan de l'assassin avait bien fonctionné. Néanmoins...

"Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de te couper de la sorte? questionna Shira à l'adresse du tueur sur un ton à la fois sévère et inquiet. Tu aurais simplement pu faire semblant d'avoir perdu connaissance! Ça t'aurait évité de te blesser inutilement!

\- J'ai connu pire comme blessure, rétorqua le plus grand alors qu'il était en train de bander sa plaie en utilisant des plantes séchées et du tissu qu'il gardait dans sa besace. L'essentiel, c'est qu'on ait réussi à entrer à Glorië. Estimons-nous heureux."

Shira le regarda faire sans rien dire. Ce plan monté à l'improviste et le fait qu'il était allé jusqu'à s'entailler une partie de son corps démontraient la détermination sans faille de Seven.

"J'espère juste que Dame Ewen acceptera de te revoir et de t'écouter après tout ça..." murmura le Xenois en détournant son regard du plus âgé avec un léger mais tendre sourire. L'homme en vert le regarda un instant: Bien que les paroles du jeune prince semblaient sincères, le sourire qu'il arborait sonnait faux. Ou du moins, c'était l'impression que Seven avait en cet instant. L'ancien membre du Mortem Regis s'apprêtait à lui poser une question lorsque la charrette s'arrêta de nouveau. Le couple des Choudil avaient stoppé leur véhicule devant ce qui ressemblait à un vaste marché. C'était probablement à cet endroit qu'ils avaient prévu de vendre leurs légumes. Seven et Shira descendirent de la carriole, mais ceux qui les avait escortés jusqu'à Glorië demeuraient stupéfaits à la vue de la blessure bandée de plus grand.

"Ne vous en faites pas, assura l'assassin avant que le mari ou la femme ne fasse un commentaire là-dessus. Je vais bien, ce n'est rien de méchant. Et puis, ça nous aura permis d'entrer à la capitale, chose qui n'était pas spécialement gagnée.

\- Oui... C'est vrai... répondit Monsieur Choudil qui demeurait tout de même perplexe tant il n'en revenait pas. En tout cas, merci! Nous n'aurions pas pu franchir les portes sans ton aide.

\- C'est plutôt à nous de vous remercier pour nous avoir emmener jusqu'ici, en plus de nous avoir hébergé la nuit dernière, répliqua Shira en s'inclinant devant eux en signe de respect.

\- Voyons, fiston! Tu m'as sauvé la vie l'autre jour! C'est la moindre des choses que de vous rendre service à toi et à ton ami!

\- Je suis d'accord! affirma jovialement son épouse. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit de notre part, la porte de notre maison te sera toujours ouverte!"

Touché par une telle générosité de leur part, le prince Xenois leur adressa un grand sourire tout en les remerciant une fois de plus. Savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur les Choudil en cas de besoin lui faisait chaud au coeur. Le jeune garçon se disait chanceux d'avoir pu rencontrer des personnes aussi gentilles et attentionnées qu'eux lors de son épopée de Rhaj. Mais l'heure était venue de se séparer d'eux.

Après les avoir chaleureusement salués, l'assassin et son compagnon s'éloignèrent du marché, s'avançant à présent dans les vastes rues de cette majestueuse cité et se mêlant à la foule qui s'y trouvait. Glorië était immense et belle. Seven l'avait déjà visitée auparavant et connaissait donc son paysage et sa configuration. Mais cela n'était pas le cas pour Shira qui semblait émerveillé par l'architecture des habitations, l'aménagement de la ville, ainsi que par les commerces et les nombreuses animations qui la faisaient vivre.

"C'est vraiment beau ici... s'extasia-t-il.

\- Plus beau que Xenati? lui demanda Seven avec un léger sourire

\- Les deux sont tellement différents que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils soient comparables!" répondit l'adolescent en lui rendant son sourire. Mais tout à coup, il s'arrêta de marcher à la vue d'une troupe de soldats Grendiens patrouillant la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Lorsque l'assassin les repéra à son tour, son visage se fit plus grave:

"Le président en a sans doute déployé plusieurs dans toutes la capitale pour tenter de débusquer les personnes à l'origine de l'attaque de hier. Même si on n'a rien à voir avec ça, je préfère les éviter. On ne sait jamais."

Le duo bifurqua discrètement vers une ruelle adjacente moins fréquentée, mais dans laquelle il n'y avait aucun garde pour le moment.

"Comment faire pour retrouver Dame Ewen? demanda Shira à voix basse. Elle doit probablement se trouver chez le dirigeant de cette nation. Ça doit grouiller de soldats, là-bas. Et cela m'étonnerait qu'on laisse n'importe qui y accéder.

\- Hum..."

Le plus âgé se mit à réfléchir. En vérité, infiltrer la résidence présidentielle sans se faire repérer par qui que ce soit n'était pas un problème pour lui, et il l'aurait fait sans hésitation s'il avait été seul. Mais Shira était avec lui, ce qui rendait la chose compliquée. Étant donné qu'il n'était pas un assassin sur-entraîné comme lui, le petit prince aurait beaucoup de mal à le suivre.

"Je peux toujours retourner auprès de Monsieur et Madame Choudil, proposa Shira le regard détourné. Pendant ce temps, tu en profites pour te faufiler discrètement jusqu'à la résidence. On se retrouverait à un point de rendez-vous une fois que tu auras revu Dame Ewena.

\- Mieux vaut éviter qu'on se sépare, contredit l'assassin. Avec le Mortem Regis et les Insectas qui rôdent dans cette nation, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te laisser seul. Et puis vu la tronche que tu tires, un tel plan n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter."

Étonné par cette dernière réplique, l'adolescent observa Seven qui s'était arrêté de marcher en croisant les bras et en le regardant.

"Lao?

\- Sois honnête, Shira. Je trouve que tu réagis de manière étrange depuis notre arrivée ici. Quel est le problème?

\- Pardon? fit le concerné, un peu confus.

\- Quelque chose t'inquiète... ou plutôt te rend morose vis à vis d'Ewen. Et ça se voit à des kilomètres."

Le concerné resta un instant immobile et sans rien dire. Puis, il détourna le regard en se grattant le bras, un peu nerveux:

"J'avoue avoir un mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire. Ni toi ni moi ne savons comment va réagir la princesse à ta vue. Et tes retrouvailles avec elle pourraient mal tourner si quelqu'un te repère. Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de prendre autant de risques en sachant tout ça? Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus judicieux d'attendre qu'elle quitte Glorië, finalement? Ou au pire, d'attendre qu'il fasse nuit?

\- Si le temps ne nous manquait pas, on aurait pu procéder comme ça. Malheureusement, plus on tarde, plus Ewen sera en danger. C'est miraculeux qu'elle ait survécu jusque là, d'ailleurs."

Shira ne répliqua rien. Son ami avait raison. Ils avaient suffisamment tardé et souffert pour arriver jusqu'ici. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des appréhensions. Toutefois, le garçon aux yeux cramoisis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une part d'inquiétude par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit, mais également pour une autre raison plus personnelle qu'il avait choisi de garder pour lui. Le voyant aussi silencieux et dubitatif, Seven s'était approché de lui en posant sa main sur son épaule.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que je prends des risques et jusqu'à maintenant, je m'en suis tiré. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les choses changent maintenant. Et puis, je pense avoir une idée sur la façon de passer inaperçu dans la résidence présidentielle sans trop forcer, même si c'est un peu radical. Vraiment, on peut y arriver si on fait ça bien.

\- On?"

L'homme à la longue chevelure corbeau lui sourit légèrement en expliquant qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour que son stratagème fonctionne correctement, et qu'ensemble, ils pourraient atteindre le but qu'ils s'était fixés. Lorsque l'assassin exposa sa stratégie au jeune prince, celui-ci eut un moment d'hésitation, craignant de ne pas être à la hauteur et de tout faire rater.

"Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi, tu sais? affirma Seven en posant sa main libre sur l'autre épaule de Shira. Tu as déjà fait face à des situations bien pires que celle-ci. Ce ne sont pas quelques gardes qui vont te faire peur, tout de même!"

Voilà un point sur lequel le plus âgé avait raison. Convaincu par ce fait et surtout grâce aux encouragement de son compagnon, l'adolescent accepta.

  
  


Il fallut plusieurs dizaines de minutes au duo pour atteindre le point isolé où se situait la résidence du président Edgard. Celle-ci était entourée de grands et beaux jardins, qui eux-mêmes étaient encerclés par une haute clôture en fer. Il était difficile, voire impossible de passer par-dessus, et encore plus sans se faire repérer. L'unique façon de la franchir était de passer par un grand portail surveiller par deux gardes postés de part et d'autre de celui-ci. Cachés derrière des buissons à proximité, Seven et Shira s'échangèrent un regard. Il était temps de mettre leur plan à exécution.

Le prince s'éloigna furtivement de son compagnon et du portail qu'ils cherchaient à franchir. Ensuite, tapi dans l'ombre d'un arbre, il posa sa main sur le tronc de celui-ci.

"J'en reviens pas de devoir faire ça... se dit-il en soupirant intérieurement. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Désolé, monsieur le président."

Activant les pouvoirs de ses bracelets de Rhaj, il enflamma rapidement l'arbre avant de s'en éloigner. En voyant les flammes et de la fumée s'élever ainsi, les gardes qui guettaient l'accès à la propriété affichèrent un air surpris.

"Que se passe-t-il? demanda l'un des deux. Un incendie?

\- C'est louche. Reste ici, je vais voir ça de plus près." ordonna l'autre à son collègue en accourant vers le végétal en feu. Le garde qui était resté devant le portail observa l'incident qui se produisait d'un air inquiet. Mais au même instant, il entendit quelques autres soldats patrouillant autour des jardins paniquer alors qu'un autre arbre similaire avait pris feu.

"On nous attaque de nouveau! s'écria-t-il. Je dois donner l'aler..."

Mais le soldat n'avait pas pu achever sa phrase. Il s'était figé sur place, complètement immobile, et ne pouvant plus prononcer le moindre mot. Seven se trouvait juste derrière lui et était parvenu, avec une dextérité et une précision déconcertantes, à lui enfoncé une aiguille d'acupuncture à l'arrière de son cou.

"Reste tranquille, toi." pensa l'assassin à son adresse en prenant soin de s'assurer que le corps du militaire ne flanchait pas pour s'écrouler au sol, donnant ainsi l'illusion qu'il était encore conscient malgré son état second. C'est alors que l'homme à la longue chevelure ébène vit Shira revenir auprès de lui. Le prince observa le garde que Seven venait d'immobiliser. Il était surpris de voir une chose pareille, mais d'un autre côté, l'assassin lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de ses aiguilles spéciales. L'acupuncture était un art thérapeutique lié à la tradition vegarionne, qui permettait de soulager certaines douleurs ou d'apaiser les esprits selon les besoins. Mais entre les mains d'une personne comme Lao, cette pratique pouvait s'avérer fatale dans certains cas. L'homme en vert avait déjà tué certains nobles avec ses aiguilles lorsqu'il était membre du Mortem Regis.

"Ne traînons pas, murmura le tueur, tirant le Xenois de ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, avant que d'autres soldats ou le président Edgard lui-même ne remarquent le bordel qu'on a foutu. Suis-moi discrètement."

Sur ces mots, le duo s'infiltra doucement dans le domaine, se faufilant telles deux ombres parmi les nombreux végétaux que comptait l'immense jardin, tout en prenant soin d'éviter les gardes qu'ils croisaient, ou de les paralyser temporairement si cela était nécessaire. Ils se rapprochaient assez rapidement de la résidence présidentielle.

  
  


Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre dans laquelle s'était reposée Ewen, le jeune princesse, toujours en compagnie d'Harvay, avait reçu la visite de son père qui était soulagé de la voir en bonne santé malgré l'attaque qu'elle avait subie précédemment. Mais il n'était pas venu seul: Léonard, qui s'aidait d'une canne pour marcher à cause de sa blessure au niveau de sa cuisse droite, avait insisté pour venir prendre de ses nouvelles.

"C'est un énorme soulagement de vous voir aussi bien portante, princesse, parla le fils du président d'un sourire sincère. Je suis désolé que vous ayez enduré un tel combat.

\- Ne le soyez pas, monsieur Léonard, répliqua Ewen en lui rendant son sourire. Ce n'est point de votre faute.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Othéo qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, tous les trois. Les choses auraient pu vraiment mal tourner si Edgard, moi-même et certains soldats n'étions pas intervenus.

\- Cela fait tout de même la troisième qu'on attente aux jours de votre fille, votre Majesté, fit remarquer le Grendien. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes veulent à ce point sa mort.

\- Croyez-nous, vous n'êtes pas le seul." répliqua Harvay qui s'avançait vers la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Mais en se rapprochant ainsi du cadre vitré, il remarqua plusieurs arbres en feu en dehors de la propriété.

"J'ai l'impression qu'on ne nous lâche plus, désormais." fit-il à la stupéfaction des trois autres qui s'étaient rapprochés de la fenêtre pour constater les faits à leur tour.

"Qu'est-ce que...? s'étonna Ewen, abasourdie.

\- Cela n'annonce rien de bon, murmura Léonard. Je vais prévenir mon père, si personne ne l'a déjà fait avant moi. Vous trois feriez mieux de rester ici. On ne sait jamais, après tout."

Le jeune homme sortit précipitamment de la chambre, sous les yeux interloqués des autres qui craignaient à présent le pire.

"C'est étrange tout de même, réfléchit Harvay à voix haute. Si c'est vraiment une nouvelle attaque, quel est l'intérêt de brûler quelques arbres en dehors de la résidence?

\- Il est très probable que ce soit une mise en scène pour détourner notre attention de quelque chose... ou de quelqu'un, répondit le roi Vopaqua qui avait tourné son regard vers sa fille. Sachant que tu te remets à peine de ton choc d'hier, les malfaiteurs qui cherchent à te tuer veulent peut-être profiter de ton moment de faiblesse afin te mettre la main dessus plus facilement."

Othéo avait raison. Ce qu'il venait d'énoncer était plus que possible. Ils devaient donc redoubler de vigilance. Alors qu'Harvay s'était posté près de la porte de la chambre, Ewen et son père observaient l'évolution de la situation par la fenêtre. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées pendant lesquelles les feux qui s'étaient déclarés avaient été maîtrisés. Plusieurs citadins curieux s'étaient même approchés de la résidence, et observaient les soldats éteindre ce qui restait des flammes à l'aide de seaux d'eau.

"Ça s'est calmé, on dirait..." pensa la princesse aux cheveux bleus, le regard tourné vers les arbres calcinés fumants. Toutefois, elle demeurait perplexe: Les assassins qui cherchaient à la tuer étaient déterminés. Même pour faire diversion, ils ne se seraient pas contenter de brûler quelques arbres. C'est alors que quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

"Qui va là?" demanda Othéo d'une voix forte de façon à se faire entendre. Personne ne répondit, mais on frappa de nouveau. Méfiant, Harvay fit signe au roi et à la princesse de Vopaqua de ne pas bouger d'où ils étaient. Puis il s'approcha doucement vers la porte, son sabre en main, et inspira un bon coup. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un individu hostile, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'était préparé à foncer vers lui pour l'immobiliser. Mais sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il remarqua que Léonard, inconscient et qui était appuyé contre cette porte, tomba sur lui. Par réflexe, le serviteur de la famille royale Vopaquine le rattrapa dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler au sol. Mais au même instant, et sans qu'il ne s'y soit préparé, une aiguille d'acupuncture avait volé jusqu'à son front dans lequel il se planta. Se retrouvant figé, les yeux grand ouverts, Harvay lâcha Léonard qui s'était retrouvé par terre, puis s'effondra au sol à la reverse à son tour, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Ewen et d'Othéo.

Ce dernier, qui était passé devant sa fille, avait dégainé son épée pour faire face à quiconque osant entrer dans cette chambre. Malheureusement pour lui, un couteau de lancer envoyé avec force percuta son arme, forçant ainsi le souverain aux cheveux azurs à la lâcher. Le père d'Ewen voulut riposter en invoquant un puissant jet d'eau en direction de la porte. Mais il avait réagi un instant trop tard: tout comme pour Harvay, une aiguille avait volé pour se loger au milieu de son front, le paralysant sur le coup. Le résultat fut le même que pour son serviteur Firois: Othéo était à présent allongé sur le sol dans l'incapacité de réagir. Il ne restait plus qu'Ewen, qui s'était précipitée vers ses deux lames posées contre un mur non loin d'elle, bien décidée à se défendre. Mais...

"Calme-toi Ewen." résonna la voix de Seven alors que celui-ci venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivi par Shira qui affichait un air maussade à la vue d'Othéo, Léonard et Harvay au sol. 

"Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan, tout ça..." murmura Shira qui n'était vraiment pas fier d'avoir participé à cette zizanie. À la vue du duo masculin, Ewen fut complètement surprise.

"Lao? Et... toi? fit-elle en reconnaissant le garçon qu'elle avait sauvé il y a quelques temps dans l'une des forêts de Vegario.

\- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, princesse, tenta de rassurer Shira en levant ses mains. Lao désirait juste vous voir... pour une affaire urgente.

\- Une affaire urgente? répéta la concernée avec méfiance. Quelle affaire urgente nécessite toute cette mascarade?! 

\- Désolé d'en être arrivé là mais je n'avais pas le choix, s'expliqua Seven qui demeurait debout là où il se trouvait. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, et maintenant.

\- Tu me demandes de te suivre en sachant que tu as tenté de m'assassiner à deux reprises, que tu as tué le roi de Redfir de sang-froid, et que tu as fait du mal à mon père et à mon ami?

\- Ton père et ton ami vont bien, affirma l'homme vêtu de vert en posant les yeux sur les deux personnes dont il parlait. Je n'ai blessé ou tué personne depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette capitale. Et je n'ai plus l'intention de t'assassiner. Par contre, certaines personnes veulent ta mort pour diverses raisons. Et si je suis ici, c'est pour les empêcher de te faire une chose pareille."

Ewen était complètement abasourdie par cette situation aussi critique qu'inattendue. Toutefois, elle ne semblait pas disposée à les suivre comme Seven lui avait demandé. Shira, tout en abaissant ses mains, s'approcha de quelques pas, avant de s'incliner devant la bleue:

"Je me nomme Ashira. Fils de l'empereur Edeus de Xen, je suis le second prince de la nation des sables. Je sais que ma présence en ce lieu et en compagnie de Lao peut vous surprendre, mais je suis tout comme vous une victime de ceux qui cherchent à vous atteindre. Si Lao n'avait pas été là pour m'aider, je ne serais peut-être plus en vie aujourd'hui. Alors s'il vous plaît, acceptez d'écouter ce qu'il a à vous dire."

Seven avait écarquillé ses yeux de stupéfaction en voyant son compagnon révéler sa véritable identité à Ewen. Il aurait préféré qu'il garde son statut princier secret jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté de Kaärann. Mais l'adolescent avait pris cette initiative, sans doute pour convaincre la princesse Vopaquine de leur faire confiance. Celle-ci demeura bouche-bée. On disait du prince Ashira qu'il avait disparu mystérieusement et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, celui-ci se présentait à elle, qui plus est accompagné de son ami d'enfance. Mais était-ce réellement lui? Dans ses paroles et dans son attitude, le jeune Xenois paraissait honnête. Après quelques instants de doutes, Ewen hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'elle était d'accord pour les suivre. Elle était curieuse d'entendre ce que les deux garçons avaient à dire.

Et puis, peut-être que le Lao qu'elle avait connu n'avait pas complètement disparu après tout.


End file.
